


Vampire Kisses {Saiouma/Oumasai}

by ShuichiOuma010



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Bonding, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Child Abandonment, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, DICE Member Oma Kokichi, Dark Past, Dating, Death, Depressing, Depression, Emo, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay, Half-Vampires, High School, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morning Cuddles, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Reading, Reading Aloud, References to Depression, School, School Dances, School Uniforms, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Team Bonding, True Love, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 113
Words: 142,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010
Summary: A burning pain erupted through my throat. How could I let this happen? I was just trying to do a job with my partner Kyoko and then it happened.The stinging pain in my neck. She couldn't do anything to stop it. I just let the darkness consume me. Is this what it's like to die?"Shuichi!""Shuichi!!""SHUICHI!!"...Maybe becoming something that you weren't meant to be can make your life better than it would have been...maybe somethings were always meant to happen, not for the pain but for the greater good.....Saiouma/Oumasai Vampire AUI have wanted to write a vampire AU for a while and finally got around to it!Updates: Daily
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184





	1. Kokichi

I really hate all of this. Going to school. Having to just be trapped in a boring building when the only way of entertaining myself is to tease and harass others. This is a problem because a lot of people avoid me because of this. Well, everyone besides Nagito and maybe Rantaro? Who knows? I have no clue why they still stick around me. But maybe this is mercy on my pitiful existence? I'm not sure, but I swear that this school is hell. You must be asking, if it's so terrible then why don't you leave? I can answer that. My associates and I in my organization DICE are all in a lot of trouble for all the pranks that we have done. But they told me if I went to this school it would technically count as honing my skill, so they let my group continue to pull pranks if I stay at this school. Hope's Peak. God, I hate school so fucking much...

I sighed hearing the last bell ring for the day meaning I could finally leave this place and go have fun with my friends. Lots of the teachers here are concerned about me. Mostly because I'm a troublemaker, but also because my parents aren't really around anymore... so my gang is the only family I have. They think maybe it would be better to have a good example above me (a parent), but after my parents... well, left I don't really trust adults as much anymore. Also, no one in my gang ever talks about their families, because we are a family.

"Hey, Kokichi!" I heard Nagito yell from behind me. I turned around and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey, Nagito! What's up?" I asked as he ran over to me to walk beside me. He was huffing from the little jog he did, which makes sense seeing as he never does any exercise unless he has to help someone come to greater hope or some shit.

"Ah sorry for making you have to talk to someone like me, but, I was wondering if you knew where Hajime went?" He asked, putting his arms around himself while his eyes went wide. He always wants to hang out with Hajime. I can't blame him. Hajime is the only person, other than me, who can tolerate him... and I think he might have a crush on him, but I won't say anything because he has a tendency to get flustered easily and when he does he is kind of scary... sometimes...

"Oh! I saw Hajime hanging out with Chiaki near the front gate." I said giving his back a supportive pat. Silently letting him know it was going to be ok.

"Thank you so much Kokichi! You have no idea how much this means to me-" He started going off on a rant, but I quickly cut him off.

"Just go! Hajime is waiting for you!" I yelled watching him quickly walk to the front gate. I laughed to myself at how funny his and Hajime's relationship is.

I started walking towards the house me and the group worked in. It looked like a normal house on the outside, but on the inside, it had all the tech we needed to prank others. We never really did anything worse than maybe vandalism? I mean one time someone asked us to do a job for them, but then it was against our groups' policy "no killing or hurting others" so I declined and we went back to the harmless pranks we usually do. I know I act like a sadist sometimes, but that's just my villain persona I put on but in actuality, my group and I are super peaceful when we work together. It's group policy that there is no violence whatsoever, so when there is a disagreement between any of us, I settle it with a game.

I finally got to the front door and knocked. I waited for about 2 seconds before Anaki opened the door.

"Welcome back leader!" She exclaimed guiding me to the rest of the gang. They all waved and greeted me while I sat down on my chair.

"It's good to be back," I said, giving all of them a smile.

"So what are we going to do today leader?" Akari asked from behind her big computer screen.

"We could try to do that job we missed yesterday." Jodian requested from his seat next to Akari.

"Yeah, that's a good plan! Let's do that!" I exclaimed standing up and going behind Akari to make preparations for our plan.

**Shuichi's POV**

A burning pain erupted through my throat. How could I let this happen? I was just trying to do a job with my partner Kyoko and then it happened.

The stinging pain in my neck. She couldn't do anything to stop it. I just let the darkness consume me. Is this what it's like to die?

  
  
  
  
  


"Shuichi!"

"Shuichi!!"

"SHUICHI!!"

My eyes shot open and I flinched at the bright white light that burned my eyes. Ouch... I slowly moved my hand to my neck there were now bandages around the wound I got prior.

"What happened?" I asked a little dizzy from waking up so quickly. I looked at Kyoko who was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I assumed she was the one who yelled to wake me up.

"Oh, Shuichi you're awake! I'll get the nurse." She quickly got up and left the room. I sighed knowing I got no answers from her. And I was still confused as fuck.

"Gah." I groaned sitting up and holding my neck trying to stop or soothe the pain erupting from it. But to no avail... I flinched when I tried to speak again to ask for Kyoko. There were fangs in my mouth? What the hell happened to me yesterday?!

"Shuichi, how are you feeling?" Who I assumed was the nurse asked me while checking my monitor.

"I'm ok. What the hell happened to me yesterday." I asked making them exchange a concerned look.

"Well, yesterday you were attacked by someone and when I finally got to you, they were already gone. You were just slumped against the cement wall with two wounds on your neck. I rushed over to you and called for help and Cathy came and helped me get you here." Kyoko said putting her hand together in her lap. She looked disappointed... It wasn't her fault, it was mine because they told me to get out of there and I didn't listen causing myself to get into this situation.

"From examining your wounds. You were bitten by a vampire." Cathy said looking down to her feet. A vampire?! I thought that was just a myth! I think they could tell I was surprised because Cathy took my hand in hers.

"It will be ok. I will teach you how to adjust to your new life." She said getting up and grabbing her notebook.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked concerned but mostly confused by this bat shit crazy situation I have been thrown into.

"Because I happen to be one too. That's why I took you here. Because if Kyoko had called an ambulance... they would have used you for experimentation. Illegal experimentation I might add." She said nervously fiddling her fingers. I looked over to Kyoko and she gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry I didn't get there in time, Shuichi..." She said while her smile faded into a frown.

"Well, I was going to start school at Hope's Peak next week with Kyoko. What am I going to do now?" I asked looking at Cathy.

"Kyoko already figured that out." She said gesturing to Kyoko.

"Yeah, Shuichi you are going to start school at Hope's Peak two days from now. This way I can monitor you and report anything I find concerning to Cathy. This will be away so we can make sure you don't become like the vampire who bit you." She said looking at me and then turning her gaze to Cathy.

"We are not trying to take away your freedom, it's just to make sure you can adjust well," Cathy said bringing me a glass of water. I took it and drank it shakily.

"Alright, thank you for doing this for me Cathy," I said great-full I didn't have to figure this all out on my own.

"Of course, I used to be in your situation you know... and I had no one to help me for a long time. So I know how hard it is to do alone. So please let us help you Shuichi." She said, taking the empty glass from me.

"I will try my best."

  
  
  


**-Here is the start of my Saiouma Vampire AU. I hope you like it so far... Anyway, thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	2. Shuichi

I feel exhausted from yesterday. I barely got any sleep last night and my neck and mouth hurt like hell. On top of all of this, my anxiety has slowly been climbing with the overwhelming feeling of having to go to school like this. I feel so tired and my head hurts whenever I move too suddenly. I rubbed my forehead with a sigh. Why do I have to go to school tomorrow?

I haven't been to a public school in my entire life. I was always self-taught and had a little bit of guidance from my guardian. I have never really liked talking to people. In fact, Kyoko is the only person my age that I talk to. Maybe that's a problem... I don't really care about making friends and socializing with others. I have been able to accomplish most tasks that come my way on my own or with minimal help. This whole vampire situation is making my skin crawl. Depending on other people makes me feel so uneasy. I like doing things on my own because then I know I won't mess up and I will stick to it. With other people though... they are their own person and can leave and mess up and I'm too afraid to face them that nothing ever gets done. So I'd rather work alone. Kyoko is the only exception. She is very reliable and is always on time and gets her work done. I respect her for that. But other than her people are untrustworthy and unreliable...

**Beep**

**Beep**

My alarm went off reminding me I have to go and learn how to live in this new life from Cathy. I got up with a groan immediately regretting getting up and having to move. I sighed and held my head and slowly got dressed making sure not to touch my neck or move too quickly to avoid getting a headache...

When I finished I looked over at my clock. 30 minutes have passed. I was slightly irritated that in this condition I was taking so much longer than I usually would take... I walked over to the door of my room heading down the hall to go get Cathy for lessons today.

Why is this happening?

Why now?

Why me?

I shook my head trying to get rid of all the painful questions and thoughts. Moving my hand to the knob I slowly turned it and walked into the white room.

"Oh hello, Shuichi! How did you sleep last night?" Cathy asked with a smile walking over to greet me by the door.

"Not very well..." I sighed disappointedly that sleep was just adding to the annoyance building up in my gut.

"Well, that is expected... I do hope that it gets better soon Shuichi..." She said walking over to her desk and grabbing a notebook and taking her place next to the couch. I reluctantly walked over and took my place on the couch beside her.

"Well, I guess we should start today. You do have to go to school tomorrow..." She said looking down at the notebook flipping through a couple of pages before she turned her focus to me.

"So Shuichi, have you noticed anything different?" She asked, putting a pencil in her hand.

"What do you mean by different? I have fangs in my mouth and it's harder to do some things because of them and I absolutely despise the sun. Not that I got much exposure to it before, just now I really don't like how easily I burn from it..." I said not wanting to remember or talk about what happened yesterday...

"Yeah, it's not great to start with..." She sighed writing something down in the notebook.

"But I mean have you had any cravings for blood _? _ " She asked, emphasizing the word blood, making me shudder.

"Not really... Should I be?" I asked running my tongue over my fangs nervously. Could I really accidentally bite someone and kill them or even worse make them like this?

"It's ok to be scared y' know. This isn't going to be easy..."

"Yeah. I know..." I said with a little more venom then I meant to add.

"Sorry I'm not mad at you... this whole thing is just putting me on edge..." I said moving my hand to the scars on my neck from the bite mark. It was still a little tender and it still hurt if you touched it with too much force, but nothing compared to the pain when I first got it.

"No, I understand. You're actually doing very well! I was punching and clawing my walls and hurting myself to try and stop this. So you are doing exceptionally well. I'm proud of you Shuichi!" She said with a smile. I tried to return it with the same joy, but couldn't and it quickly fell to a frown.

"Hey don't worry about it. It will get better ok." She said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

How can this get better?

Is that even possible?

  
  


**...**

"Leader! They called the police! Sorry I got us spotted by them because I tripped..." Anaki said, chastising herself. She is always way too hard on herself that if I yelled at her it would just be overkill.

"It's alright, but we have to get back to base! They can't see any of our faces or they will know who we are ok!" I yelled signaling the rest of the group that it was time to go. We quickly escaped and left our symbol behind before we went back to base.

  
  
  
  
  


"That was not the best we could have done... But there is always room for improvement!" I announced to my group members who were slouching in defeat. They all perked up at my words making a smile come onto my face.

I'm really happy that I have you guys. 

I wouldn't give this up for the world.

"Alright, so what can we change in our plan to be successful next time?" Akari said looking away from the computer for a brief moment before focusing back on the computer.

"Well, I would suggest that maybe we split up the jobs differently. Because I feel like Anaki would have been better as a lookout and I could have taken her place as a runner." Marki said standing up to sit by Anaki who was alone in the corner.

"Yeah, that is a great idea!" Seban said beaming.

"Alright, guys see where we can do a job for next time. Let me know when you find something... Sorry, I can't be here all the time. School is kind of a full-time job..." I said with an exasperated sigh before standing up and walking towards the door to the living room. I have to get the reading done so I do not have to read 17 chapters tomorrow...

"It's alright leader! We understand don't worry about it!" Anaki said with a wave before I left the room and closed the door.

I worked on my homework until the sky was dark. I was exhausted from all the writing and reading. I put my head on the desk and closed my eyes. I wish that I could get a break from school... was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

  
  


**-Here is the next part! I got this done in art today because I already finished my project that I had to get done... Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	3. Kokichi

"Leader."

"Leader!"

"LEADER!!"

I snapped my head up with wide eyes seeing Anaki standing over me tapping my shoulder.

"Yes!" I yelled a little annoyed from being abruptly woken up. She jumped back at my response but calmed her posture.

"You have school in 10 minutes. Sorry for not waking you up earlier-" I cut her off jumping out of my seat.

"Oh my GOD, I CAN'T BE LATE!!" I yelled rushing to get ready in time. I grabbed my back and shoved my notebook and textbook into it and grabbed my shoes and rushed out the door yelling a brief goodbye before slamming the door behind me. I ran on the sidewalk and got some weird looks from some people on the street or in the grass. I ignored them and ran until I got past the front gate.

I got there and the first bell had just rung meaning I could take a breather and walk to my homeroom. While I was walking over to my class I heard people whispering in the hallways. The only words I could hear is Kyoko Kirigiri and a new student. I shrugged and took my seat with a huff.

"Oh hey, Kokichi! I'm assuming you're not exactly excited for school." Nagito said from beside me pulling his notebook out of his bag and softly placing it on the table.

"No SHIT!" I yelled, making him flinch. I called my gaze with a sigh and grabbed my notebook placing it on the table in front of me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to anger you," Nagito said, his voice clipping on his words.

"It's fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I sighed putting my head in my folded arms on the table.

"It was because of the reading for Miss Monopiane's class. All 14 chapters right?" He asked, seeming to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, except I didn't do the reading yesterday so I had to read about 17 chapters. In one night." I said words getting mumbled by my clothes, but Nagito seemed to hear me anyway.

"That's not the best. I'm sorry Kokichi." He said, chiding himself.

"No it's not your fault I should have managed my time better," I whispered into my arms pleading for the bell to ring so I could get this hell over with.

**Ring**

**Ring**

"Ah." Nagito gasped when the bell chimed out. I laughed a little seeing as he was so distraught.

"Welcome to class Ultimates!" Miss Monomi exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Some people greeted her back but the majority gave displeased groans. This made her frown slightly before a smile was planned back on her face.

"I hope you all got the reading done, you should all be in chapter 57!" She announced giving a side glance to me when my head came up slightly making me flinch.

"Well, today write 3 paragraphs about the development of the characters. Make sure you get 3 different plot prices that caused this change in each paragraph." She said before taking a seat at her desk opening the book we were reading with a small smile. I groaned and looked over at Nagito who gave me a pained glance.

I grabbed my computer and opened the document for this class where there were already about 25 paragraphs about the same damn book! Give or take... I typed the best I could without wanting to scream and pull out my hair. This class is probably my worst one...

"Oh, you must be a new student? Shuichi Saihara right?" I looked up curious. That must be the new student people were talking about earlier!

**Shuichi's POV**

Kyoko and I walked toward the school... Hope's Peak... Today was the day I had to start my new life here. As a vampire... Kyoko reassures me that it's going to be ok and I will fit in after the first couple of days. I pulled my hat down over my eyes. Why did it have to be so damn sunny today... I felt my skin crawl at the warmth of my black uniform.

"Ok here is your schedule Shuichi. I will take you to your homeroom. You can handle navigating after that. If you have any problems you can text me. Don't worry about getting in trouble I told them I would need to stay in contact with you for health reasons." Kyoko said handing me my schedule and giving me my phone.

"Thank you, Kyoko," I said, not knowing what to say to show an ounce of the gratitude I had for everything she and Cathy have done for me because of my... condition...

"Of course." She said before we walked the rest of the way to my homeroom in silence.

When we got there the teacher gave her a confused glance before she looked over to me.

"Oh, you must be a new student? Shuichi Saihara right?" She exclaimed, making the eyes of the multitude of students all turn down to look at me. I looked up briefly and the first thing I saw was hard to miss. Purple hair and purple eyes...

"Yes, he is starting here today," Kyoko said, making the woman give me a bright smile.

"Ok, you can go sit in that spot behind Kokichi and Nagito right next to Hajime." She pointed to the desk right above the boy with the purple hair. He must be Nagito or Kokichi then...

"Thank you, ma'am," I said quietly before taking my seat at the back of the class. Kyoko gave me a small smile before she walked out of the room.

"So you must be the new student. I have heard so much about Shuichi~," The boy with purple hair said, turning around to face me, making the other male with white hair with pink tips do the same.

"Yeah," I said, pulling my hat down, feeling embarrassed by his teasing tone and cute demeanor.

"Oh my name is Kokichi Ouma, but you can call me Kokichi~ and this is Nagito." He said introducing himself before pointing to Nagito when he said his name.

"So Shuichi..." He paused putting his hand to his chin deep in thought.

"What's your schedule like?" He asked, looking at the paper folded in my hand.

"Oh, here you go. I'm not sure where any of the classes are but I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out." I said not wanting to draw more attention to myself.

"Oh?" He said eyes widening as he looked at my paper.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting more embarrassed thinking that something was off about my schedule.

"Nothing Shuichi. We just have all the same classes~," He said with a smirk making my blush deepen.

"Oh is that so..." I said trying my hardest not to stutter.

"Yup~ So that means I can show you around my beloved~," He said in his teasing tone again.

"B-beloved?" I asked with a stutter, making myself cry by how weak my voice sounded.

"Yeah my beloved Shuichi needs some help and I Kokichi am willing to give you the help you need!" He exclaimed over the noise of the other students discussing what they wrote.

"Ah!" I gasped seeing numbers written on my schedule when he passed it back to me.

"And there is my phone number so if you need any help getting caught up or just need to talk then call me~," He said with a wink before he and Nagito turned back around and went back to their work.

"Sorry about that Shuichi." I heard Hajime said from beside me looking up from his paper.

"They can be a little over the top sometimes." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah," I said before looking at the paper in front of me unconsciously tracing the letters with a smile.

"Anyway, we are reading this book and we are already in chapter 57. I bet you could ask Kokichi to catch you up." He said passing me a copy of the book with the number 8 on it.

"Thank you," I said, taking the book out of his hands.

"Of course. Oh, remember to tell Miss Monopiane that you have book #8 so she can put it in the system that that book is the one you have." Hajime said before turning back to his computer and continued typing.

This is going to be a long day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Part 3 is done. We got all the boys sitting in the back. Today is Maki Harukawa's Birthday! Happy birthday Maki!!-**


	4. Shuichi

**Shuichi's POV**

It was only 3rd period and it already felt like my soul was leaving my body. Kokichi seemed to be as bored as I felt. I sat close to him in almost every period. Was there a reason for this. Maybe all the teachers have similar seating charts. He and Nagito always sat in front of me or behind me. I'm not complaining, I do like being around them. I feel like we could all be friends. I feel weird around Kokichi. I know we just met today, but he just makes me so flustered and whenever he says my name my heart stops beating. No. No. no. There is no way I can already like him right? What is he doing to me...

"Hey, Shuichi~ Class is over now and it's lunch period~ Do you want to come and sit with me Nagito and Hajime?" He asked, putting his hand on top of my arm making me blush and keep my head down hat covering my eyes. His hand came to my hat and he lifted it just high enough so he could see my face making my blush darken while I avoided his gaze.

"Shuichi~ I love your beautiful eyes, you should show them more often~," He said, putting my hat back over my eyes before he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"If you don't want to show anyone else I would be fine if I was the only one who got that privilege~," He said before he pulled me out of my seat and threw my bag at me.

"Well if you take too long I might leave you behind my beloved~," He said in a teasing tone looking at me before turning his back and walking away from me.

"W-wait!" I yelled before running after him. Is he just doing this to mess with me? Or does he think of me- No I shouldn't make assumptions especially because of what I am now...

"Alright, here we are!" Kokichi announced when we got to the roof and saw Nagito and Hajime already sitting down with their lunches in front of them.

"Hey, Shuichi! Did Kokichi drag you here?" Hajime asked, giving me a sympathetic look. It made me wonder... Has Hajime been dragged by him too? Or was it Nagito?

"No, he didn't. I f-followed him here," I said in a whisper, making Kokichi put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, I thought Shumai would be lonely because the only other person he has talked to today was Kyoko and she's no fun... So I thought I would bring him here!" He said moving to playfully hug my arm making my blush return to my face.

"Ah, well that does sound like you..." Nagito said before turning back to Hajime.

"Well if he is here now then we might as well have lunch with him!" He announced smiling at Hajime who returned the gesture.

"Yeah I think it's nice to have a new person to be friends with," Hajime said as Kokichi sat down next to Nagito patting the ground next to him. 

"Come on Shuichi you can sit by me!" He said with a smirk while I slowly sat next to him. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket making me jump.

"Shuichi?" Kokichi asked from beside me from my sudden outburst. I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen seeing a message from Kyoko.

"It's just Kyoko texting me about how my day has been going..." I said looking down not wanting them to give me any unwanted attention. Over the past 2 days because of my new  _ situation, _ I have had to start drinking a substance that is similar to blood but isn't because I refused to drink the blood of another human. I opened the conversation with her and saw that she was asking me if I had what I needed for my meal. I opened the lunch Cathy packed for me earlier this morning and checked the contents. There was some chopped up meat and a Thermo flask. Meat is a good substitute for drinking blood. It helps to keep your thirst for blood quenched for longer periods. If you don't quench your thirst you may go crazy and just attack anyone you see until your body gets the blood it needs.

I shivered thinking that so many other people could be hurt if I'm not careful. Someone else could be in my situation because I let the thirst consume me...

"Shuichi are you alright?" Kokichi whispered into my ear while Nagito and Hajime were having a conversation by themselves. I looked down at him and realized that I was showing my fear on my face. I quickly put the best reassuring smile I could on my face.

"Yeah, I'm alright. How are you?" I asked trying to turn the spotlight on him.

"I mean we are in a hell hole right now, but knowing I get to spend most of my time with you it's not so bad~," He said leaning on my arm making my blush darken.

"Oh..." I said not knowing how to respond to that statement. Kokichi didn't say anything he was just focusing on Nagito and Hajime's conversation.

I turned my focus to my food and started taking small bites of the meat and sips of the substance in the Thermo flask. Kokichi would occasionally look over at me with curiosity before turning back to the conversation. I sighed... Is this how my life is going to be? Why does this have to be me?

The bitterness from the fluid and the raw meat filled my senses. Before I would have probably vomited or gagged when I had to eat this, but now it disgusts me that I find it so delicious... I'm so repulsive... I don't understand why Kokichi wants to be so close to me... I'm too dangerous.

"Shuichi?" Kokichi spoke up cutting off my train of thought.

"Yeah, Kokichi," I asked, wondering why he was talking to me.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school to get some homework done?" He said looking away from me.

"You want me too?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need to get caught up, right? And I told you I was going to help you. So come over to my house today after school~" He said in a teasing tone at the end after being serious about catching me up. Why is he so confusing? I felt my hand move to his neck and it caressed the skin with my fingers.

"Shuichi?" He asked snapping me out of it making me pull my hand away making him jump.

"S-sorry!" I yelled, making Nagito and Hajime look over at me. What was I about to do? I looked at my hands that were shaking. I could feel myself drool over the fact that his neck was so close to me. I put my hands over my mouth, face paling.

"It's ok Shuichi, sometimes I want to touch you too~," He said in a flirtatious tone making me get even more confused and flustered. What is happening?

**-Some stuff is about to go down... Anyway thanks for reading all my shit! I really think you are all way too kind to me... Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	5. Kokichi

Maybe dragging him to eat lunch with us was a bit too much... I like observing him. He doesn't react like most other people do. He is definitely not boring. 

Shuichi shivered next to me making me look over at him concerned. Is he cold? No... maybe he doesn't like being around people... that would explain the excessive amount of black he wears and that hat... that damn hat. I huffed to myself looking at his hat. I like looking at his eyes and his hair also looks pretty... from what I have caught glimpses of anyway... I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I saw the look of fear on his face... Is he that scared?

"Shuichi are you alright?" I whispered into his ear while Nagito and Hajime were having a conversation by themselves. They do that a lot... that is one of the main reasons I brought Shuichi with me today so I might be able to have someone to talk to... and he is kinda cute. 

He looked over at me slightly jumping at my words before he put a smile on his face. I could tell he was just doing this to get me to think that he was ok... the only thing he didn't know is how well I can spot a liar. I won't call you out on your bluff this time Shuichi, but I will definitely be asking you about this later. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. How are you?" He asked, trying to divert my attention. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to scare him off by interrogating him... we did literally meet earlier today so wouldn't want him to hate me already... 

"I mean we are in a hell hole right now, but knowing I get to spend most of my time with you it's not so bad~," I said leaning on his arm making an adorable blush appear on his face. 

"Oh..." He said confused. I didn't say anything worried that if I went too far with the teasing he would up and run away. I did keep slightly leaning on his arm because he didn't seem to be too bothered by it and the blush on his face is super cute. I just turned my focus to focus on Nagito and Hajime's conversation. I didn't care what they were talking about and I already knew what it was about... they always talk about whatever is happening at school with minor flirting here and there. I tried to talk to Nagito to get him to just confess already, but he always says the same thing to me. That Hajime would probably hate him because he wouldn't want to get close to trash like him. After a while of this I just gave up and knew that they were both hopeless because Hajime wasn't much better...

I tried to not just stare at Shuichi all of lunch but occasionally would look over at him for brief moments. He looked at his food like he was disappointed... This made me concerned, worried that he felt bad for having to eat... I would know better than most what that feels like...

"Shuichi?" I spoke up, turning my head to look at his eyes from under his hat. The one advantage of being shorter than Shuichi... I get to see his beautiful golden eyes.

"Yeah, Kokichi," He asked, looking down at me concern tracing his face. I gave him a small smile trying not to tease him for how cute he looked when he was distraught.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school to get some homework done?" I said looking away from him. I was worried that my face would show a small blush. I didn't want him to find out that I kinda had feelings towards him already... he would definitely think I was crazy. 

"You want me too?" He asked perking up a bit.

"Yeah, you need to get caught up, right? And I told you I was going to help you. So come over to my house today after school~" I said in a teasing tone after being serious about catching him up. I felt his hand move to my neck and he caressed my skin gently with his fingers. I was trying to suppress the blush I knew was going to come to my face. His hand was super soft. I looked up at him confused trying to hide the flustered feeling that came when his hand was on my skin.

"Shuichi?" I asked making him pull his hand away, making me jump from the loss of contact.

"S-sorry!" He yelled, making Nagito and Hajime look over at us. He put his hands over his mouth while his face was significantly palling.

"It's ok Shuichi, sometimes I want to touch you too~," I said in a flirtatious tone making him get even more confused and flustered. I was trying to lighten the mood but just ended up making him more confused. 

"A-ah," Shuichi gasped and his face got even more red making me laugh at how flustered he was getting.

"Just kidding, that was a lie!" I exclaimed with a laugh flicking his hat down over his eyes. He smiled and pulled his hat back up just high enough so I could barely see his eyes.

"Kokichi..." Hajime sighed putting his hand on his forehead making Nagito giggle at the action. I looked over at them and winked before turning my attention back to Shuichi.

"I didn't mean to tease you so much, it's just your reactions are the best Shuichi!" I laughed hugging his arm playfully making him tense for a moment before he melted into the embrace.

"T-Thank you?" He said overly confused while all I could do is smile at him.

"Of course Shuichi!" I said before turning back to Nagito and Hajime who were already back having a conversation of their own.

"Why are Nagito and Hajime so close to each other?" Shuichi whispered, leaning down to my ear.

"Oh, well they both obviously like each other, but both of them are too scared to tell each other. This has been going on all year. It's annoying at times and hilarious at others." I said, sighing to add effect making Shuichi laugh. His laugh was super cute! Why is he so cute? Why do I think these things? I asked myself letting a small blush take over my cheeks.

"I could tell that they liked each other... I just wanted to know if they were together or not..." Shuichi said quietly before the bell rang out making us both jump.

"I guess we have to go to health next..." I sighed making Hajime and Nagito nod before getting up and starting to collect their things. I grabbed my back while Shuichi closed his lunch container returning it to his bag.

"We are heading over to class 5-C right Kokichi?" He asked pulling his bag onto his back and walking over to stand next to me.

"Yuppers you got that right!" I exclaimed playfully linking my arm in his before we all made our way down the hallway to go to our next class. This has definitely been a very interesting day. I thought to myself squeezing Shuichi's arm while we went into classroom 5-C.

**-I had to finish almost 3 papers over the weekend and it was a pain... but I still had time to update 2 parts of my Saiouma/Oumasai one-shots book and the next part in Nightmares. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	6. Shuichi

Kokichi held onto my arm and my face was inflamed. I don't know how he does this... I thought I didn't like dudes... Well the last person I liked was a girl from a while ago... and found out that she was shallow and rude... I guess I just gave up on people. But Kokichi... I have no idea how I feel around him...

"Welcome class, we are going to be learning more about eating disorders like Pica." The teacher sitting behind the desk announced to the class after the bell rang. Pica? What is that? I asked myself. I have learned about a lot of disorders and have some myself. Like depression, anxiety, anorexia, insomnia... I don't think I have heard of Pica...

Kokichi turned around and tapped my shoulder. "Shuichi, are you ok? You look like you're spacing out." He said, concerned. I flinched at his words. I don't like when other people are concerned about me. Whenever someone has told me that they care... it's only because anything I do to hurt myself hurts their reputation... That may sound cynical... but I guess from that I don't believe anything anyone tells me anymore.

"Shuichi." He breathed. I flushed again feeling flustered from not responding... "Ah, sorry Kokichi... I was just thinking..." I whispered. Not liking how loud my breath sounded as it pushed out of my parted lips.

His face went from one of concern to a small smile. "It's alright Shuichi. What were you thinking about?" He asked. I froze. Not sure how to take what he said. He frowned slightly before turning around. I watched him curiously wondering why he suddenly just turned around. Soon after a few moments of rustling through his bag, he turned back around. "Here you go!" He exclaimed quietly as the teacher was setting up the presentation. "Thanks?" I asked. He handed me a notebook. It was purple with silver binding. I opened it and looked at the first page. There was purple handwriting on the first page. I assumed it was Kokichi's because he handed me the notebook. Also because I have noticed that he takes most of his notes in purple pen.

_ Hey! I noticed you don't talk much. So I thought maybe it would be easier to write instead of talk! You can just write me back in this notebook if you don't feel like talking. Pass it back to me! _

_ -K _

I felt myself flush. He is so thoughtful. I traced over the letters on the page. He wanted me to write him back. I pulled out a blue pen and looked back at the page. I looked up and saw that he already turned back around as the teacher started the lesson. "Pica is a disorder when you eat non-food objects." The teacher started making me stop writing. Non-food objects? Does that mean blood?! I felt my face pale. Should I feel nervous about this? Kokichi was eyeing my food weirdly... maybe he already knows.

My breath hitched as I took in another shaky breath. I felt my hand start to shake. I shook my head. I shouldn't worry about it. Because if I do then Kokichi and the others will notice. I have never been good at hiding something...

**_Hey Kokichi, sorry I don't talk that much. Most of the time I don't know what to say. Sorry if I'm not very interested... if you wanted to know what I was thinking. I didn't know how to feel about this school. I have never been to school before... I was always homeschooled before this._ **

**_-S_ **

I tapped his shoulder and passed the notebook back to him. He smiled at me as our hands barely touched when he took the notebook from my hand. I felt like I never wanted his hand to leave mine. I wanted to hold his hand. What is this boy doing to me?! Maybe it's something to do about the new life that has been placed upon me? Should I ask Kyoko?

I pulled out my phone and opened the messaging app. Kyoko said she had permission to text me during school. I took in a shaky breath trying to stop my hands from shaking.

'Kyoko, I was wondering if there was something about vampires that maybe makes them feel like they want to do something to someone and sometimes end up doing something without knowing until the other person tells them... for example... I met someone today and at lunch, I started to caress their neck and only knew I was doing it when they asked me why I was doing it... also just now I have the biggest impulse to hold their hand...'

I sent the message feeling my blush increase. I hope this isn't just some hormones that I got from finally being around people my age... I wish that this wasn't happening while at the same time... I want to be with Kokichi. I want to hold his hand, be able to hug him, I want him to be mine. Maybe that's a little creepy and clingy of me...

My phone buzzed moments later and I jumped. I opened the message from Kyoko.

'Well, it's probably just hormones. But it could also be because Vampires tend to be bonded to someone and they find it hard to not want to be with them.'

That makes sense... but why do I have to be bonded to Kokichi. Will he want to be with someone like me? Will he want a burden like me dragging him down? Will he want me? I don't want this. I don't want to have to make him stay with me. I want him to be comfortable. I want him to want to be mine. I want him to not hate me.

I felt tears coming into my eyes. I don't want this. My hands balled into fists as a tear rolled down my cheek. I'm sorry Kokichi...

**-Friends are a waste of feelings. School is a waste of patience. Feelings are a waste of tears. I'm so tired of living... I mean I am all the time, but today and these past two weeks... has been exhausting...-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	7. Kokichi

I passed him the notebook and he looked confused. Typical reaction. Most people get annoyed if I try to talk to them. They get suspicious too... it's kind of sad.

Shuichi is definitely an interesting guy. Don't get me wrong he is really cute and adorable... but I wonder... maybe there is something he is not telling me...

Best not to worry about it now. I want to make him feel comfortable around me. So I can try and get him to like me. Then maybe... maybe...

I slapped my cheeks. No, you shouldn't think like that! You don't even know if he's straight or not! Kokichi! Don't get ahead of yourself. I took a deep breath and slumped back into my chair.

Nagito looked over at me giggling at my actions. I gave him a glare making him shut up before rustling my hair. I clenched my hand around his telling him to stop. He laughed before returning his hand to his desk.

The teacher just continued to drone on about this disorder. It wasn't as boring as the other ones... it's the first time I have not known a disorder before coming into health class... this is definitely weird. First a new student. Then sudden changes. I wonder...

I felt his tap my shoulder with the notebook. Turning around in my seat I looked at him and smiled taking the notebook in my hands. I felt some force come over me when our hands brushed up against his. My face grew hot as I turned back around. What was that? It was like I didn't want his hand to leave mine. My heart hurt. What the hell is this?!

I know I like Shuichi. No, that was a lie. I think I love Shuichi. Maybe this is what love is? I don't know... I have never really felt love from another person. So I guess maybe that's why I haven't wanted to date anyone. Why I'm not interested in relationships... then why with Shuichi? We met not so long ago. So how the hell did this happen so fast?

My hand clenched into a fist. He probably doesn't feel the same way. I have never been lucky when it comes to anything with other people. I always seem to screw things up in the end.

Pushing my thoughts aside I looked down at the paper. Reading the words neatly written in blue ink.

**_Hey Kokichi, sorry I don't talk that much. Most of the time I don't know what to say. Sorry if I'm not very interesting... if you wanted to know what I was thinking. I didn't know how to feel about this school. I have never been to school before... I was always homeschooled before this._ **

**_-S_ **

He is so cute! I can't believe how adorable that is. I'm surprised he actually wrote me back. I frowned a little at the self-deprecation but felt a smile come back to my face moments later. I thought of his voice saying the words to me making me sigh. I felt myself blush. I'm acting like a lovesick schoolgirl... I have never acted this way before...

I don't know whether to be embarrassed or disappointed... I felt my finger tracing over the neat blue letters. Only thinking of how he wrote this to me. I read through the message about 5 times before grabbing my purple pen.

_ Thanks for writing me back! I didn't expect you to write me back. I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I used to not talk as much as I do now. Shocker huh? Anyway, I used to be homeschooled as well. I actually came into public school last year. And I would never be bored of you Shuichi. You interest me more than anyone else in school! I hope we can become good friends!! _

_ -K _

I read over it one more time before passing it back to him. I tried to see his face from under his hat... but couldn't once again. I really like seeing his eyes... why does he have to hide them. I don't care if he shows them to everyone else. I just want to see them. I want to have him all to myself.

_ Woah _ what was that just now? That sounded really creepy of me to think. What the hell?! I felt my breath hitch. Maybe this is another part of the feeling I felt earlier. This might mean something. I need to keep an eye on this...

Snapping me out of my thoughts Shuichi tapped me on the shoulder again. I turned around again and grabbed the notebook making sure to grab his hand along with it. I stayed like that for a moment before I grabbed the notebook and turned back around.

The feeling of loneliness came back more overwhelming than the first time. Is this just going to keep getting worse?! I started to freak out now wanting to make him have to be with me just because of these feelings. I'm sure he would get annoyed of me real quick. Just like everyone else. Or would he? He acts differently... especially around me. He actually talks to me more than anyone else... even with Hajime he tends to be quiet and reserved...

Is he feeling the same way as me? I looked back at him and saw a glimpse of his face. His eyes were absolutely dazzling as always. And his face was more red than usual and that's saying something because he gets hella flustered really easily. It's actually terribly cute. I'm acting like a lovesick schoolgirl again.

I put my hand on the bridge of my nose trying to calm my thoughts down. After a moment I looked back at the notebook in front of me. I read the words on the page.

**_I didn't know that. That actually doesn't surprise me. I used to talk a lot when I was a kid... and now I don't talk as much. So I understand. And I interest you? No one ever has before... Thank you. You are definitely something else._ **

**_-S_ **

I blushed. He thinks I'm something else! Wait... what if that means he doesn't like me... I should try and stay positive after all... I think he might like me! Maybe... probably?


	8. Shuichi

Kokichi passed the notebook back to me again. When his hand brushed against mine for a brief moment. I flushed seeing that he was trying to look me in the eyes from underneath my hat... I pulled my hat down out of habit as he turned back around in his seat

_ Thanks for writing me back! I didn't expect you to write me back. I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I used to not talk as much as I do now. Shocker huh? Anyway, I used to be homeschooled as well. I actually came into public school last year. And I would never be bored of you Shuichi. You interest me more than anyone else in school! I hope we can become good friends!! _

_ -K _

He didn't expect me to write back? What did he expect? I blushed more and put my hand to my cheek. He was in the same situation as me. That is just so cute! I want to hold his hand. My hand moved from my face and went towards him before I clenched my fist. I can't do that... he would probably think I was such a creep. I grabbed my pen and sighed. I quickly wrote my note.\

**_I didn't know that. That actually doesn't surprise me. I used to talk a lot when I was a kid... and now I don't talk as much. So I understand. And I interest you? No one ever has before... Thank you. You are definitely something else._ **

**_-S_ **

I tapped him on the shoulder again making him turn around. He grabbed the notebook and took his hand in mine. I felt my heart stop. His hand felt so small in mine. It was so warm and so calming, having his hand in mine. The room went silent all I could hear was Kokichi's breathing. All I could see was his smile, his eyes, his cheeks, and his hand in mine. I think he might feel the same right now, in this moment. 

A small blush came to his cheeks and he slowly took his hand back with the notebook. The feeling of loneliness came over me again. I want him to be near me all the time. I want to be able to just see him smile, hold his hand, kiss his lips... I blushed. My fingers traced my lips wishing that it was him holding me.

I know that this would be weird to him. Even if we did date... he would find me creepy. The blood, the cravings, the bond. I don't know how I should tell him. Would it be too early for me to tell him today? I looked down at my hands, slowly intertwining my fingers together. I closed my eyes and imagined Kokichi smiling as he held my hand.

I'm bonded to Kokichi. I am going to feel like this every time I am around him. I looked at the back of his head. His purple hair was mesmerizing. I felt my hand move before I could process it. Taking some of his soft hair in my hand, caressing it between my fingers. He didn't seem to notice, maybe it was better that way. I sighed letting myself just take in all the beauty of Kokichi. He was beautiful. Porcelain skin and soft purple eyes. He is short and this makes him super cute. My face became redder the longer I thought about him. If this is what a bond is maybe it won't be that bad.

"S-shuichi..." I heard Kokichi shudder under my touch. I blushed and pulled my hand away, immediately becoming embarrassed. I heard a small groan when my hand left his hair. I was confused. Did he want me to touch his hair? Or was that just a sign that he didn't want me to touch him?

I pushed those thoughts aside and focused back on the lesson. "One of the more rare types of Pica is the one for blood." My breath hitched in my throat. "Blood..." I choked out. "This can be caused by iron deficiency, but there are myths of vampires living around the world. These are just myths, but if they are real and the people with this disorder tend to eat more raw meat. They have also been found to be more drawn to blood, including, bloody noses, cuts, scrapes, scratches, and others." I felt my heart stop and the room went silent.

What if they all know? What if they find out? My heartbeat filled my ears and the room went quiet. This is not good! They will all know! Then Kokichi will hate me! These feelings I have for him will ruin me. 

A tear fell onto my hand. I can't take this. "That's all for the lesson today. Have a great day!" She announced to the class right before the bell rang. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My thoughts were filling my head making it hard for me to breathe for me to see. My lungs were screaming for air. My mind screams for some quiet, some relief. Please someone save me!

"Shuichi! Shuichi, do you need to go to the infirmary?!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't tell who it was as my eyes slid closed. Maybe this is where it ends. I can finally die.

. . .

"Shuichi!"

"SHUICHI!!" 

My eyes shot open and I groaned. My whole body hurt, ears pounding, lungs burning. "Shuichi, are you ok?" I heard the person ask me. I let my eyes focus on their blurry figure for a moment. 

When my eyes focused I saw the beautiful purple eyes I loved so much. "K-Kokichi..." I muttered. My voice still sounded hoarse and ragged. "Shuichi!" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I could hear his heartbeat close to my ears. It was so calming, I let my eyes slide closed. I moved my arms around his back, sighing contently. 

"I'm so glad you're ok..." He said crying onto my shoulder. Was he that worried? "I'm sorry for making you worry..." I whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead making his face turn red. "Just don't do that again! Because I care a lot about you Shuichi!" He yelled putting his hands on my shoulders. I tried to pull my hat down to cover my face, but it wasn't on my head. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying. I felt bad for making him worry about me.

"You don't have to worry about me..." I started only to be cut off. "THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!!" He yelled more tears pouring out of his eyes. "But Kokichi?" I wondered why he got so worked up about this. "I just!" He cut himself off with a blush putting his head down. "Kokichi?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I know this may sound weird, seeing as how we met each other earlier today... but I don't know what it is about you, but I feel so drawn to you... I felt these feelings for you, not wanting you to leave my side... I think I love you Shuichi..." He turned his head to the side. My face went red. I couldn't process what he just said... He feels the same way about me?

"I feel the same... I need to tell you something... I have a bond with you and it is the reason I have felt these feelings towards you... wanting to always be by your side... wanting to hold you and give you affection... This may sound weird and creepy... but... I'm a vampire and you are the one I am bonded to Kokichi." I looked down already feeling fresh tears falling out of my eyes. I can't believe I just said that... He will hate me now. If he didn't already...

His hands moved to my cheeks and wiped away my tears. I looked up at him feeling embarrassed about what I said before. "I knew you were different and now I know why. Thanks for telling me this. I know that it is not easy for you to talk to anyone...so thank you for telling me. I love you Shuichi." He slowly moved closer to me until our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath hitting my lips wanting only to close the space in between us. "I love you too Kokichi..." I whispered, moving my lips to his closing my eyes. 

I felt a shiver go down my spine when our lips collided. My thoughts only focused on how I felt about Kokichi and how his lips felt on mine. Every moment that passed when he was this close to me made me breathless. We pulled away to catch our breath, both looking flustered and breathless. I smiled and buried my face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you Kokichi." I let the words fall out of my mouth. I could barely hear them, I could only hear the thudding of his heart in his neck, calming my senses down. I felt the impulse to just drink, just a bit... but I just wanted to stay in this moment as long as it lasted. 

**-Sorry for not updating in 4 days... I will try to update this more frequently as well as Can we Make It and Nightmares. Thanks for all of your support! Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	9. Kokichi

"I feel the same...I need to tell you something...I have a bond with you and it is the reason I have felt these intense feelings towards you...wanting to always be by your side...wanting to hold you and give you affection...this may sound weird and creepy...but...I'm a vampire and you are the one I am bonded to, Kokichi." He had fresh tears falling out of his eyes. This made my heartbreak. I wanted to just hold him and do everything in my power to make him feel alright.

I moved my hands to his cheeks and wiped away the tears. He looked up at me a cute red blush coming across his pale cheeks. "I knew you were different and now I know why. Thanks for telling me this. I know that it is not easy for you to talk to anyone...so thank you for telling me. I love you Shuichi." I slowly moved closer to him until our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath hitting my lips wanting only to close the space in between us. 

I felt something in my heart pulling me towards him, it was an intense feeling of love and admiration for him. "I love you too Kokichi..." He whispered, moving his lips to mine letting his eyes slide closed. I did the same moments after, loving every second of it.

I felt a shiver go down my spine when our lips collided. My thoughts were only focused on Shuichi and his warmth on my skin. The whole thing made me swoon at how much love I was feeling. Shuichi, I'm glad you told me. I'm so glad that you feel the same way...regardless of this bond we have, I feel so much love for him. I feel safe because of how securely he is holding me. I let myself lean more into him, almost knocking him over onto the bed.

The need for air became more apparent and we slowly pulled apart. I was breathless and could see that Shuichi was as well. My face felt so hot, but I didn't feel embarrassed. I felt more of an admiration for him, getting lost in his eyes. They glimmered underneath the florescent lighting in the room. "That was amazing..." Shuichi said tracing his lips with his hand with a dumb smile on his face. I'm pretty sure that I had a dumb smile plastered on my face as well, but I didn't care...because I felt genuinely happy.

"Yeah..." I let my voice trail off suddenly feeling flustered under his gaze. I have never felt like this for another person before...and I wanted to be able to see all the new feelings and memories I can share with this angel. "Sorry if this is all sudden to you...I just felt like it was better if you knew before I became super clingy..." He looked to the side covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm glad you told me...and if anything, I'm glad it was me." I wrapped my arms around him and buried his head into my chest.

"I love you," I said letting the words fall off my tongue. I felt right to say that, I felt love when I'm like this with him. "I love you too," He held me and rocked me back and forth making my tense nerves from earlier calm down. I let myself relax. I felt as though no one else was here, I didn't feel like we were in the school anymore, it was just me and Shuichi.

"We should get back to class..." Shuichi said, making me laugh. "Classes ended a while ago silly~," I booped his nose. His face went red and he looked down, embarrassed. "O-Oh..." "It's alright my beloved~, Now we can just go and get you all caught up~," I cooed in his ear. He buried his head into my shoulder and I could feel how hot his face was. I laughed at how cute he was. "T-Thank you Kokichi..." He slowly pulled back and held onto my shoulders. "So are we going to your house?" He tilted his head making my heart burst.

"Yeah, do you feel well enough to leave now?" I asked, helping him stand up, he was a little wobbly at first, but soon adjusted and started to walk normally. "I think I'll be ok, thank you, Kokichi." He slid his hand into mine intertwining our fingers together before softly caressing the back of my hand. I blushed slightly when I felt his head, rest on my shoulder as we walked. How can you be so damn cute?!

. . .

When we finally got to my house I opened the door for him making sure to close it behind us. "Hey! Leader! Who is that?" Anaki asked, walking into the room making me blush. "Oh, this is just Shuichi, my beloved boyfriend from school~," I said quickly regaining my composure. "Ok, what is he doing here?" She asked, tilting her head. 

"We are going to do our homework together, because Shu here is new to Hope's Peak, so I'm helping him get all caught up!" Shuichi raised his head from my shoulder. I could tell he was nervous about the whole situation...I gave his hand a comforting squeeze looking down at our hands with a smile. "That's nice of you leader! I will just be working!" She waved and went down into the basement or the base as I like to call it. 

"She seems nice..." He whispered looking down at his feet. "Shuichi, she is just one of the people in my organization. I only like you, you are my one and only. I love you so much~," I could tell he must have been doubting himself because of me having another girl in my household...although we are family, nothing more, nothing less. "Thank you Kokichi," He said, placing a kiss on my cheek making me giggle. "Of course my beloved~,"

. . .

We started working on our homework, it was mainly just me showing him what we have done and helping him get caught up to the present homework assignments. "Shu~ you are a really fast learner~," I praised him, placing a kiss on his lips again. "T-Thank you, Kichi." He abruptly cut himself off when he used that nickname. It made me blush, it was so cute! "S-Sorry Kokichi! I didn't mean to-" I cut him off with another kiss. "It's ok Shu, I love that nickname~," I whispered into his ear making him blush.

"And I think you already finished all the homework that has been past due...now all we have to do is do the reading and finish the math..." I groaned knowing that more homework had to be done...it was already 8 pm...

"Alright." We both helped each other with the homework and he was a lot smarter than I thought he would be. Not that I thought he was dumb or anything...just he was amazingly good at math and seeing things I didn't even notice. "Kichi you have to remember to do that one step...I know it seems pointless, but if you miss it you can mess up the whole problem." Shuichi was sitting behind me and I was in front of him in his lap. His head was leaning on my shoulder looking at my paper. "But Shuuuuuuuuu!" I groaned...I fucking hate math...

"It's alright, I know you can do this Koki," He said, encouraging me with another nickname. My face immediately inflamed. "O-ok." I cursed at myself for stuttering but found it so hard not to when Shuichi uses the cutest nicknames.

. . .

I finally finished my math homework and fell back into Shuichi's arms. "See you finished." He rubbed my arm making me feel even more exhausted. "Shu..." I closed my eyes letting sleep consume me. "I love you Koki..." I heard him whisper in my ear before I fell asleep. 

This made me wonder...how the hell did we get so close this fast? Not that I'm complaining...but this all seems too unreal. This dream guy suddenly comes to my school, confesses to me, and we are bonded to each other because he is a vampire. Who are you Shuichi? And how the hell was I the one lucky enough to end up with you?

**-This whole thing...having to stay home with my family...I would probably be better off being home alone...but even then...anyway. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	10. Shuichi

Kokichi was sitting in his desk chair with me sitting behind him. I had my arms wrapped around his torso and looked at his paper from over his shoulder. I love being able to have him in my arms like this. I feel so comfortable, I feel so much love. We met each other earlier today, this is definitely not where I thought we would be right now. Not that I'm complaining...

He fell into my arms making me smile against his shoulder. "See you finished." I rubbed his arm trying to help him relax. I could tell he has been tired most of today. Although he was acting all energetic earlier I could tell he hasn't been getting any good sleep...not that I have either...but that's not the point. "Shu..." He whispered to me before his eyes slid closed. He looked so cute! I felt a blush come to my face before I whispered, "I love you Koki..." before I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

I moved him over to the couch, gently picking him up in bridal style making sure that I didn't wake him up. He shuffled for a moment before relaxing back into my arms. I sighed in relief before placing him onto the couch. I didn't feel that tired at the moment, but I felt almost like I had to be closer to Kokichi. I blushed while I got next to him on the couch.

Just as I slid next to him his arms wrapped around me and he clung to me. Smiling down at him I grabbed the blanket resting on the back of the couch. It was a checkered blanket with a soft lavender fabric on the inside of the blanket. I wrapped me and Kokichi in the blanket and moved my hands to pet his hair.

His face was so calm and it wasn't constantly changing with his emotions or his lies...it made me feel calm that I could just be there with him, the Kokichi I love. He acts differently around the people at school, he may seem annoying and rude, but he really is just a fun-loving, childish, and intelligent leader. Being a detective I noticed this the first time I was talking to him. Some of the other students did the same, but more truthful...meaning they may act all high and mighty, but sometimes they are not. 

He accepted this better than I thought he was going to. That just makes me love him even more! My small, adorable, cute, and secretly clingy boyfriend. I love him so much! I'm not saying I'm not clingy, but unlike him, I feel like I don't hide it as much in public...that's actually not true...I hate when I'm flustered in front of others and I think Kokichi knows that better than anyone. This makes me tend to not want to do anything affectionate or anything that will make me feel embarrassed. 

The good thing about Kokichi is that even knowing all of this, I felt more comfortable letting myself become flustered and embarrassed in front of him...to an extent. He made me feel safe and like I could be my true self, not without getting teased by him, but even then it makes me feel more love towards him because it shows me that by his teasing he wants to get attention from me. No one has ever wanted my attention unless they needed to ask me a question...or needed me for a take they had to complete...

I sighed to myself knowing I was overthinking the situation. I looked back down to Kokichi and blushed. I traced his face with my free hand while my other hand was around his waist. I delicately moved my thumb across his chin, his cheeks, his closed eyelids, then I stopped at his lips. I had a moment where I didn't move and just let my finger caress his lips...but soon enough I became flustered knowing how many times his lips have met mine.

Out of habit, my hand went to cover my mouth before I realized he wouldn't be able to see me either way. I calmed down and moved closer to him. "Goodnight Koki..." I whispered, soon falling asleep with my small boyfriend in my arms.

. . .

"Shuichi...Shushu..." I felt a finger poke my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kokichi on my chest propped up on his elbows making direct eye contact with me. My face flushed before he kissed my cheek. "My beloved finally woke up~," He cooed into my ear. "How long have you been trying to wake me up?" I asked. "Just for about 5 minutes or so~ but that's a lie~! I just woke up Shu~," He pecked my cheek again before I heard someone in the kitchen. 

"Who's in the-" He cut me off, putting his finger to my lips. "That's just Jo~di~di making breakfast~ Akari and Jo~di~di always alternate when they make meals every day~," He said, pulling me off the couch. "Is that so?" I asked more for myself. I had no idea this was so coordinated...at my apartment, it's more like 'if there isn't anything in the fridge order something'.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to stay for this long! I can go back to my apartment and-" Kokichi's hands moved around my waist and he gave me a tight hug before he let me go. "Kok-" "No Shu~Chan~! You are going to stay with me today!" He exclaimed clinging onto me again. I blushed at how cute he is. "Ok, my little Koki...If you want me to~," I said rubbing his shoulders. "Awesome!" He yelled making Jodian laugh. 

"So, do you need any new clothes to wear today? Naoki is good at making clothes~So if you need a new uniform feel free to ask~!" He said, pulling away and walking into the dining room. There was a wide variety of food on the table, but seeing as there were 11 people here, including me...you need food to feed all of us.

"Hey everyone~! I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Shuichi Saihara~!" Kokichi said, pulling me into the seat next to him. Everyone was coming into the dining hall to eat while some of them were already situated in their spots. "This is the boy you had over yesterday! I think it will be fun to have him around!" Anaki said, clapping her hands together. 

"Let me introduce you to everyone my beloved~," Kokichi said with a smirk. "The one who you met yesterday is Anaki." Anaki waved at me with a smile. "And the one who is in the corner seat on her computer is our techie Akari." She gave a little wave before going back to what she was doing. 

"Jodian or Jo~di~di is the one who makes the meals along with Akari, Miyoki is the one who has a brown bob cut, standing next to her is Marki, Seban is the one with the afro, Naoki is the one with the short dark brown hair, Michiko is the one with no hair, and Riko is the one with his blond hair spiked up to look like a plant is growing out of his head." "Hey!" Riko yelled before the rest of the group laughed.

"That's everyone! And you already know me Shu~!" He said before starting to eat the food he already had on his plate. This is who his family must be then...they don't seem to be related, but sometimes the best family you can have is people you have met that are not related by blood. Like me and Kyoko...

"Shu~ You should eat something before we have to go to school~," He said, nudging my shoulder before he paused and moved closer to me. "Do you not feel comfortable eating in front of other people?" He asked me in a hushed whisper not that anyone was listening to our conversation over the noise... 

"No, I can eat normal food I just have to make sure I eat some raw meat and drink the formula Kyoko gives me...so I don't get too thirsty that I will attack someone..." I whispered the last part... "Ok, but know if you ever feel uncomfortable, feel free to let me know what you need~," He gave me a playful half-bow. I laughed and gave him a kiss. "Thank you Kichi~," He didn't respond. He just gave me a  cute nod while his cheeks were puffed out because his mouth was full of food . How can he be so cute~!

**-We love DICE! I'm sorry for everyone doing online school and having to stay at home with family members...I wish you the best of luck! Thanks so much for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	11. Kokichi

I feel so happy that my beloved can be here with me. Bond or not I do love all of the affection I get from him. Although the seems really uptight and stressed all the time, he is pretty damn good at giving hugs and cuddling me.

"Hey Leader, we got that new mission that we can do tonight if you want to," Akari said glancing at me waiting for my answer. I would love to do a prank today! But would Shuichi feel anxious while I had to leave? Maybe I should just ask him.

I nudged Shuichi's shoulder making him turn to face me. "Hey, Shu...I was wondering how anxious you would get if I had to leave you alone for a while..." I whispered keeping my voice low. "You can go, don't make me hold you back from doing what you love!" He whispered back. I smiled at how cute he was being...but damn why can't he just answer my question...

"ShuShu~ that's now what I asked~" I paused placing a gentle kiss on his cheek keeping my face close to his. "I want you to feel comfortable ok?" I whispered into his ear. I felt his breath hitch. He was silent for a moment before he responded, "I would...but I don't want you to feel you have to stay because of me..." He whispered looking down.

"Shu..." I rested my head on his shoulder. "We can do that tonight!" I smiled at Akari before she nodded turning back to her computer.

"But..." Shuichi whispered to himself before covering his mouth with his hand. "You can be in the car with Jo~di~di~" I whispered to him. Me and the others can go and do the mission while my beloved can stay in the car where it's safer. He didn't say anything and he kept looking down at his hands. Is he really that anxious about this?

"Thanks, Kokichi!" Anaki said grabbing her bag and walking back down to the base. "Alright, me and ShuShu are going on a date today! Text me if you need anything!!" I grabbed Shuichi's arm and pulled him up. "Kokichi?" He questioned as I pulled him upstairs into my room.

"I'm getting changed for out date silly!" I booped his nose before going into the bathroom to change. I smiled to myself at the idea of going on a date with my beloved today! Where are we going to go?

"I know!" I exclaimed covering my mouth moments later. "Are you doing ok in there?" Shuichi yelled from my room. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled back with a blush coming to my cheeks. He sounded so worried~ that is just so cute~!

"I love my Shumai~" I whispered to myself. I finished changing into my outfit. I was wearing a checkered oversized sweater with black shorts. With grey leggings and cute black boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and winked before leaving the bathroom. I gasped at seeing Shuichi. He was wearing a short-sleeved turtle neck with a black jacket. He was putting it on when I walked out. He is wearing black skinny jeans with some black high tops.

"You look nice Shu~" I teased making him blush and cover his face with his hands. I laughed to myself and walked over to him taking his hands in mine. "Hey, I like seeing your face, ShuShu~," I said kissing his hands before moving hi kiss his face.

I heard him laugh because I had to pull him down to my level...stupid tall person.

"I love how cute you are," Shuichi said with a smile. I puffed my cheeks out and wrapped my arms around his waist. "well I love how handsome you are..." I whispered feeling the impulse again to be close to him.

"Let's go then shall we?" I said already knowing Naoki must have made him a new outfit. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it!" Shuichi said putting his arm around my shoulder.

We walked out of the house after waving to my team. I lead Shuichi to the little cafe a couple of blocks away. It was a cute place and it has the best sweets! Also, Kirumi works there part-time when she isn't working for somebody else.

"It's right here!" I exclaimed pushing him through the door. "Ah, Kokichi-" I dragged him to the corner I would always sit in when I came here with Rantaro a couple of times. Me and my team would come here as well and Kirumi was happy to see me come here.

"Welcome back Kokichi," Kirumi said politely bowing her head. "Hey, mom!" I yelled making her smile down at me. "What would you two like today?"

"I want some panta with the strawberry cake!" I said razing my hands for emphasis. Shuichi laughed at my action. "Yeah, I just want some cake as well..." He whispered with a smile. "Then we can share Shumai!" I exclaimed before Kirumi left with a bow.

"So how have you been doing today?" I asked tilting my head cutely. "You have been quieter today...not that that's new," He didn't say anything he just gave me a weak smile. "No, I'm just worried...sorry if I made you worried." He looked down at his hands making his eyes go dark.

"Worried about what Shumai?" I asked. "Here is your order," Kirumi said interrupting me. I looked back at Shuichi gesturing him to continue. He didn't say anything making me feel more worried about him.

I moved my hand over to place it on top of his. " What's wrong ShuShu?" I intertwined our fingers together rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. "I...um..." His head went down so his hair was covering his eyes.

"Shumai?" I asked hating how scared I sounded...and felt.

"I'm scared..." he paused slowly raising his head. "I'm scared the formula won't work anymore." He said darkly. His eyes were red and now I could see his fangs. I shuddered under his stare. He looked hungry...I know he won't hurt me...but what does he mean the formula won't work?

I should text Kyoko...she knows about this right?

**-Sorry for not updating this in forever T^T Thank you so much for reading this!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	12. Shuichi

I felt so nervous about our date...is something going to happen? I have been feeling a little off for the last little bit...I haven't texted Kyoko it's only a minor headache. I'm sure it's nothing...

"It's right here!" Kokichi exclaimed pushing me through the door. "Ah, Kokichi-" I couldn't finish my statement because he dragged me over to the corner. The nervous feeling in my stomach just deepened. I tried my best to smile and tried my hardest to ignore it...but it didn't help...

"Welcome back Kokichi," Kirumi said politely bowing her head to Kokichi. I could tell he has been here before and must know Kirumi very well...I only know her name because we ran into each other when I was going to class. I feel over and she helped me up and politely handed me my books.

"Hey, mom!" Kokichi yelled making her smile down at him. It made me smile knowing Kokichi was so happy to be here. He smiled at me before Kirumi spoke again. "What would you two like today?"

"I want some panta with the strawberry cake!" Kokichi said razing his hands for emphasis. I chuckled at his action before politely ordering. "Yeah, I just want some cake as well..." I whispered trying my hardest to wear a convincing smile the pain was deepening...I should have texted Kyoko right when this happened...

"Then we can share Shumai!" I exclaimed before Kirumi left with a bow. My head was hurting too much and my vision was flashing to shades of red. I felt my smile waver before I heard Kokichi speak. It snapped me out of whatever I was stuck in...

"So how have you been doing today?" He asked tilting his head cutely. "You have been quieter today...not that that's new," I didn't say anything...I couldn't even speak. I just gave him a weak smile. Feeling my composure crumble... "No, I'm just worried...sorry if I made you worried," I said quietly. Flinching as I heard my weak voice leave my lips. I looked down at my hands making my eyes go dark.

"Worried about what Shumai?" He asked but I could barely hear him...my head was pounding and I don't even know why...it makes me want to scream for help from this constant pounding.

"Here is your order," Kirumi said interrupting my thoughts and Kokichi's earlier statement. Kokichi turned his gaze back to me gesturing for me to continue...I didn't say anything...because for one...I don't even know what the hell is going on...

He moved my hand over to mine placing it on my shaking hand. " What's wrong ShuShu?" He intertwined our fingers together rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I could feel myself want to just move closer to him...let him soothe all the pain I was feeling. "I...um..." My head went down so my hair was covering my eyes. I don't want him to have to take care of me...I'm such a problem...a burden...

"Shumai?" He asked sounding scared. I could tell he was trying to hide it. I felt so guilty knowing it was my fault he was scared...on his special day with me...

"I'm scared..." I felt the weak plea leave my lips. I paused slowly raising my head. "I'm scared the formula won't work anymore," I said darkly. The thing that scared me the most was that I wasn't afraid of my tone switch. I felt like something was taking over me...I don't want Kokichi to feel scared of me! Please stop this!! I'm scared! Please!!

He looked confused and scared. Hesitant to do something...I saw his phone in his hand before he started typing. I felt myself move before I could process it. I grabbed his phone and held his chin in my hand.

"Hey, you came here to be with me right? So let's not let anything distract you." I said coldly...I couldn't even control myself anymore. I tried to pull away from him and get away from him so I didn't hurt him. God! Please don't let me hurt my baby!! Please don't hurt my Kichi!

I pulled him to the back hallway of the cafe so no one could see him. My heart was beating in my chest. Make it stop...please! Make this stop!!

He pulled him up by the scarf and held him off the ground. Pulling the scarf down to expose his neck. His teeth plunged into his skin. He helped in pain and I could hear him whispering pleading for me to stop...

He dropped him and slowly backed away. His pale skin now had blood dripping from the mark on his skin...the mark I made...what if he becomes like me? Why did I let this happen!!

I felt myself start crying. Kokichi looked at me scared...I could tell he was trying to hide it...but it made me feel so much worse that I made him scared. I made him scared of me. I closed my eyes not wanting to have to see it anymore...

Then my senses came back to me. My eyes shot open and I immediately rushed out the door and just ran. I didn't want to have to hear Kokichi scream after me. I didn't want to have to see his scarred face again. God, this is why I shouldn't have gotten close to him! This is all my fault...

I don't know how long I ran or where I was but I didn't care. I hurt him...I hurt my Kichi...I fell to the ground and wiped the blood off of my mouth before putting my fists over my eyes. What have I done!

Hours passed as I sat under that tree. I could feel my phone buzzing but I didn't have the courage to check it. He must be so mad at me...I should have texted Kyoko! I should have just avoided him...no that wouldn't have helped because I'm bonded to him...why did I have to hurt him?

I picked up my phone and let the screen light up. 45 missed calls from Kokichi and 2 missed calls from Kyoko with about a hundred or so missed messages...I called Kyoko feeling my whole body shake. What is she going to say? I feel so nervous! God, I hate this!!

"Shuichi, you finally picked up. Kokichi called me and told me you bit him after acting strangely towards him. Then you just ran away from him. Is this true?" She asked sounding calm. "Yes...I'm sorry Kyoko," I paused feeling more tears fall out of my eyes.

"Is Kokichi ok? Is he going to turn into someone like me?! Is he going to have to live like I have to?! I can make him do that! What have I done!" I yelled into the phone. I could hear her whisper to someone before she responded. "Kokichi is alright. And you didn't inject him with any of your venom so nothing is going to happen to him." She responded before handing the phone to Cathy.

"It's alright! We already checked his wound and he is going to be alright!" She exclaimed making my shoulder relax for a moment. "But you should call Kokichi. He is worried sick about you. So please call him." She hung up after I gave her a small yes...he is worried about me? After what just happened?

I shakily picked up my phone and pressed his contact...it took me a long moment before I pressed call. The dial was making me more anxious with everyone that passed. It felt like forever but it only took one or two dials for him to pick up. "Shuichi?! Is that you?!" He sounds so frightened. I hate having to hear him like this... "Yeah, sorry for making you worry-" He cut me off by his sobs.

He's crying?! I started panicking. I knew he was scared but I didn't know he was crying! "Kokichi are you alright?! I'm sorry for making you scared! Where are you?!" I exclaimed jumping off the ground looking at my phone at his picture. "I'm alright! I'm just glad you're safe Shu! And I'm just walking around looking for you!" He said with a few hiccups here and there.

"I can come to you where are you?" I asked again feeling my heartbeat quicken. I have to see him. I need to apologize... "I'm just in the park near the school. What about you?" He asked but I didn't answer I was already running to go and find him. I did notice while I was running that I could run faster and it didn't wear me out as much...

"ShuShu?" He questioned as I saw him standing in the park. "Kichi!" I said rushing over to him before pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! You must have been so scared!! Does it hurt?!" I brushed my fingers over the bandages on his neck. "It doesn't hurt Shu, but you don't have to feel sorry Kyoko told me what is going on." He said looking up at me and wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"She told you about what this is?" I asked not knowing that it was myself...did Kyoko know? Of course, she does. She knows everything...

**-Here you go the next part! We moving the plot along!! Thank you so much for reading!!-**

**-** **_ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	13. Kokichi

He pinned me to the wall pulling me up by my scarf. I knew he was acting off before I just didn't know it was going to get this bad...I could tell that this was hurting Shuichi more than it was hurting me. His teeth plunged into my neck and I flinched. It hurt and felt hella uncomfortable...I could only focus on Shuichi and his hot breath on my neck. So it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would...I felt quiet pleas leaving my mouth. 'Please stop...this isn't you...please...' I didn't want them to leave...I didn't want to hurt him by making him see my fear.

I'm not denying that I'm a bit scared that he bit me just now...but I trust him. I know that my Shuichi won't kill me. I trust him. I did say I was his boyfriend and I'm not giving up on him.

Tears were dripping out of his eyes although, a smirk was still placed on his face. This isn't Shuichi...I could tell before but this is different. It's like he isn't in control of his body anymore...that does explain the bite and the weird behavior...he must have been trying to fight it for me...

He dropped me on the ground and my hand went to cover my aching neck. I have been through worse pain...but it still hurts. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eyes. "I know this isn't you Shuichi, I love you...come back to me..." I whispered under my breath.

His eyes shot open and more tears poured over, flowing down his cheeks. He flinched and immediately pushed me away from him and ran away. "Shuichi!!" I yelled after him but he was already out the door. No...Shuichi. I want to help you...

I already felt tears streaming down my face. I can't believe I did that...he must have seen the fear in my eyes and that's why he ran away. I know he hates who he is and I think I just made it so much worse. Some boyfriend I am...

I rushed out of the door hearing Kirumi call my name but I was too concerned with what was going on with Shuichi to go back. It was still the afternoon but it became dark fast while I blindly looked for Shuichi. I have no idea where he could have gone...sigh...Shu, I want to help you...but you need to stop pushing me away when I can.

I felt my phone buzz it was a message from Nagito asking how my date went. When I saw Kyoko's name I facepalmed. Why didn't I just call her first...I dialed her number after trying to call Shuichi at least 20 times or more...no response...she picked up after 3 rings.

I immediately started telling her about the situation not even bothering for the pleasantries. "Kyoko, Shuichi just bit me and he ran out of the door after acting strange the entire night. I could tell he was off as well walked to the cafe and I should have texted you then...I think I made it worse because I was afraid of how far he was going to go and that's why he ran away...do you know where he is?!" I felt myself start to panic. I was standing outside the cafe walking down the street so I didn't make any others feel like they needed to know everything that just happened...because I know fucking well that they would just want to know so they could go and gossip to others.

"Tell me where you are Cathy needs to check the wound before we can do anything else. I can explain on the way." She said before hanging up. I sent her my location and her and Cathy drove up moments later. "Kokichi, I heard the news. Come and sit in the back for a moment." Cathy led me to the back of the car and sat me down in the seat. She hooked me up to some devices and checked and cleaned my wound.

"So, what exactly-" I started only for Kyoko to cut me off. "Cathy had warned me about this before. Shuichi is going to have some impulses around you. Meaning he will want to drink your blood. The formula was supposed to suppress these urges but Cathy warned me that it may not work after a period of time." She sighed and pulled out a choker from a compartment in the car.

"What did he say before he bit you? Or did he say anything at all?" She asked putting a finger to her lips. "He said he was scared that the formula wouldn't work. So he must have known or had already been feeling the impulses..." I looked down at my hands feeling my eyes water again. "It's alright Shuichi has always been very closed off. So it would have been harder to find out." Kyoko said giving me a small smile.

I hated feeling like this...like I wasn't doing enough for him...for Shuichi. "I just feel bad I should have known. He was acting off this morning-," "Don't worry about it! You are doing the best you can for him! I can tell you are both helping each other with all of this." Cathy gave me a hug before leading me back out of the car.

"Your wound is fine! Just go to find Shuichi!" She said before driving away leaving me alone on the sidewalk. It has already gotten dark...I should go and find him...I tried calling him again at least another 20 times before I gave up. He isn't picking up because of how I treated him earlier...God, I wish I knew where he was.

I kept walking with heavy steps. I looked up and saw that I was in a park by the school. How the hell did I walk all the way here? I was standing in the middle of a park when he called.

"Shuichi?! Is that you?!" I yelled clutching to my phone like a lifeline. He called me! Is he doing alright? Where has he been all this time?... "Yeah, sorry for making you worry-" I cut him off with my sobs.

"Kokichi are you alright?! I'm sorry for making you scared! Where are you?!" He exclaimed. "I'm alright! I'm just glad you're safe Shu! And I'm just walking around looking for you!" I said with a few hiccups here and there.

"I can come to you...where are you?" He asked. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest...god this boy. I have to see him. I need to apologize...for the way I acted... "I'm just in the park near the school. What about you?" I asked but he didn't answer...I felt my anxiety spike before I saw him standing in the park close to me. How far away was he?

"ShuShu?" I questioned as I saw him standing in the park. "Kichi!" He said quickly rushing over to me before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! You must have been so scared!! Does it hurt?!" He gently brushed his fingers over the bandages on my neck. "It doesn't hurt Shu, but you don't have to feel sorry...Kyoko told me what is going on." I said looking up at him and wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"She told you about what this is?" He asked sounding unsure. "Yeah silly, when Cathy was checking my wound she told me about your urges," I poked his cheek and smiled. He looked absolutely shocked. Did he really not know that's what this was?

"Shu, did you not know what happened earlier?" I asked holding his cheek in my hand caressing his soft skin to calm him down. He seemed on edge. "No, I really didn't mean to hurt you...I couldn't even control myself..." He was crying! "Shushu, it's not your fault! You're way too hard on yourself! I love you." I whispered wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my head into his chest. His arms tightly wrapped around me. "I'm sorry." He trembled and cried onto my shoulder as I rubbed his back. "It's going to be ok, because we have each other,"

**-The next part is done! My friend couldn't call me again...but I guess it's fine. I shouldn't be complaining anyway! Because I don't deserve to have a friend as good as Yuuki-San! Thank you guys so much for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	14. Shuichi

"She told you about what this is?" I asked sounding unsure of the words leaving my mouth. "Yeah silly, when Cathy was checking my wound she told me about your urges," He poked my cheek and smiled. I felt absolutely shocked. Does he really know what this was?

"Shu, did you not know what happened earlier?" He asked cutting off my thoughts. He held my cheek in his hand caressing my cheek to calm me down. "No, I really didn't mean to hurt you...I couldn't even control myself..." I felt all the guilt and shame come back from yesterday...god...why did I hurt my baby...my Kichi...

"Shushu, it's not your fault! You're way too hard on yourself! I love you." He whispered wrapping his arms around me nuzzling his head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly. "I'm sorry." I felt myself start to tremble and I cried onto his shoulder as he started to rub my back. "It's going to be ok, because we have each other," Kokichi whispered making my shoulders relax.

I am so lucky to have Kokichi be so calm about all of this. Most people would have freaked out...and left me...the last thing I would want is to scare Kokichi away from me. "They just told me that you would have urges to drink my blood every now and again. She also said this urge was stronger because we have a bond...this is why you felt the formula wasn't working. But I don't mind if you need to! Because Cathy said it was a way of showing intimacy...so I think it's cute you want to be that close to me Shumai~," I felt my face flush when he said that.

"I-Intimate?" I stuttered. He wants to be intimate with me? I felt my heart burst at the thought of that. "Yeah, I love my Shushu so much~! And I'm ok if you need just a bit of my blood! I'm not afraid of a little blood Shu-chan~!" He hugged me and placed a gentle kiss on my neck. I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I have no clue how I was lucky enough to get such a cute and understanding boyfriend like you. You have no idea how much I love you. It broke my heart when I did that...I thought I scared you..." I shuddered and pulled away putting my hands in my pockets. I felt nervous all over again...I can't shake the feeling that he could be teasing me right now...

"Shuichi~ I'm not lying you know...I love you and want you to know I'm not going to leave your side because of any of this Vampire stuff. Because honestly, I wouldn't have stayed with you this long if I was weirded out by this." He poked my chest before grabbing my hand.

"Welp we got to do that mission with DICE today! You get to ride in the car with Jo~di~di!!" He smiled before we both walked back to the house. It wasn't that long of a walk but it was so calming. Whenever I'm with him I finally feel at ease...

"Leader your back!!" Anaki yelled as we both walked in. They were already in uniform wearing their masks and everything. "Of course! Now give me a sec before we go alright!" He rushed upstairs and Akani turned to me putting her screen away.

"Kokichi hasn't brought somebody over to the base before. It's kind of nice to see him so genuinely happy. So thank you, and welcome to DICE." She said in her usual tone. I felt a little nervous but soon smiled. They have accepted me...people don't usually accept me this quickly...

"I'm done guys~!" He rushed down the stairs in a matching uniform with his mask. "Are you guys ready?" Jodian asked with a side glance before the rest of them nodded. We all walked out to the car. It was a dark black car with a lot more room on the inside than I thought there would be.

"Ok, you need to go in and reorganize the room then come out after spraying the wall with our symbol alright?" He asked before they all said alright or ok in unison. They are really well composed. It makes sense seeing as Kokichi is the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

I really admire how well they get along. Just like a family...I wish my parents actually cared for me...but maybe that's selfish of me to think...they were busy so it's fine...I guess?

"ShuShu are you doing alright?" Kokichi said taking the seat next to me. I smiled and held his hand in mine. "I'm better than alright, thank you for today Kichi~," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Of course My Beloved I love you after all!" I smiled and kissed him before going back to his shoulder. The car ride was filled with the chatter of making plans for what they were going to do. I think it is super cute how Kokichi does his job. He is so confident and they all trust him...it's just super cute!

"I'm going to go do the mission...but I'll be right back ok love?" He said kissing my cheek before looking into my eyes. "Alright Kokichi," I smiled and patted his head making him flush. "See you soon My Beloved!"

I sat in the car with Jodian at the wheel. I felt a little awkward being in the car without Kokichi. But I was grateful that he didn't say anything. I was feeling anxious having to talk to anyone without Kokichi by my side...

"So, you are Kokichi's boyfriend?" He asked. His tone was a lot calmer than I expected it to be. "Yeah, I am," "Kokichi has a hard time letting people get close to him so it really makes me happy that he let you get this close to him." I felt my heart skip a beat. Out of everyone he chose to trust me.

**-Every Tuesday I will be updating this story! Thank you all for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	15. Kokichi

The mission was really simple not going to lie and it didn't take to long to finish. I was hella glad that's it didn't! Because I want to be with my a ShuShu~! I could feel it in every fiber of my being the immense lonely ness that I was feeling without him. It was like some unknown force probably the bond to be honest...makes me crave the feeling of being around him.

"Leader! We have to go!!" Akari yelled before we all went back to the van. I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Shuichi is my boyfriend. How could I be this lucky? He is basically perfect! And he is super cute when he gets flustered! I love him so much!!

I felt myself blush as I sat back into the van and Shuichi put his arm around me. I turned to him and went to wrap my arms around him only to feel his head nuzzles into my neck. "Touch starved my beloved~?" I asked already knowing the answer. Jo~di~di gave me a smile before we drove back to the base.

It was calming to be in the car listening to all of my friends talk about the mission and joke around. I chimed in while Shuichi was holding me close to him. I could tell some of them were giving me adoring smiles and I couldn't blame them. Shuichi is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

No one has ever wanted to be this close to me all the time. Mainly, because I'm annoying and can be a troublemaker...but he isn't like the rest of them. He is clingy just like me and damn it! It makes him so adorable!!

I like being able to have someone this close to me but that's why I feel nervous about it...because what if he leaves? What will I do then? I will be all alone again...hated by everyone...I don't want that to happen...but it always does...I shouldn't expect anything else...I don't want to get hurt again.

All the nights I felt so alone I cried to myself...all those times I hurt myself on the outside because the mental pain became too much...all those times I tried to end all of this...I'm glad my friends have stayed by my side...and I have no clue how they have stayed with me this long...

I felt my shoulders slump. I could lose Shuichi... I turned back around and just blankly stared out the window. My mind was so foggy being filled with all my paranoia and all my worry about losing Shuichi...I almost forgot he was there beside me...

"Kichi, baby, are you alright?" Shuichi whispered into my ear making my cheeks go pink. Mostly because of the suddenness of his actions. I looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry, I was just worrying about something stupid," I said with a small laugh. He frowned at my response and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"It's not stupid to worry Sweetheart, what's wrong love?" He looked so concerned...I don't deserve this, to be honest...I just want to lie about it so it doesn't worry him...but I know I shouldn't because he can probably tell either way. "I'm just worried that you are too good for me and well...you'll leave me,"

I turned away from him. I didn't want him to have to see my face. I already feel so guilty about all of this. I looked around at my gang members and they were all in their own conversation. I'm glad Shuichi was whispering because it was sweet of him to not broadcast what I tell him.

I have had 'friends' before that only got close to me to know all of my secrets so they could have something to gossip about...I absolutely hate it when other people just get me to tell them something so they can tell literally everyone else...

"I would never leave you, baby, I love you so much and want to protect you." He paused and made me turn to face him again. "It's not just because of this bond we have, I really do care about you and want you to be able to see how great you are all the time, I want you to be able to know that you are loved." His smile melted my heart along with his sweet words. I could feel myself blush and I pulled him closer putting our lips together.

He moved his hands to gently hold my waist while the other one went to softly caress my cheek. I smiled against his lips and pulled him even closer to me. I believe his words, and I love him more than anything and god his lips are so soft!

"Kichi, I love you," I smiled up at him before the van stopped back at the base. "We're back!!" Anaki yelled along with some of the others as they tumbled out of the car. I laughed to myself and gave Shuichi one last kiss before bringing him back into the house.

"Well, that was fun!" I exclaimed earning some nods in approval. I looked down at my phone after pulling it out of my pocket and saw it was already late... "Well me and ShuShu have school tomorrow so...we will be up in my room!" I yelled making a Shuichi blush.

They all said goodbye or goodnight as we left up the stairs. I smiled to myself and opened the door to my room. It was a medium room and had a bed and a closet as well as a small desk in the corner. My bed had a lavender cover over the checkered sheets with matching checkered pillows. I also had some posters on the walls as well as a whiteboard and piles of papers and boxes in the other corner. It wasn't what I would call organized but I can find what I need when I need it so it's fine.

"Cute room," I blushed at his words because I haven't really let anyone in my room before...but I also haven't really had a boyfriend before so this is all new to me. "Thanks,"

He smiled at me before he went to change into the pajamas Naoki made for him. She made him a date outfit and another uniform for school. I texted Kyoko yesterday if it would be ok if Shuichi stayed with us and she said it wouldn't be a problem. One because Shuichi lived basically alone anyway, and two, she needs someone to keep an eye on him and who better than his boyfriend to do the job!

I changed shortly after and made my way over to the bed. "Shuichi are you doing ok?" He was standing and staring at the wall. I was about to get out of my bed to check on him but decided otherwise. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about earlier today..." He whispered the last part but I could still make it out.

"It's ok Shu~ it wasn't your fault and I'm not mad at you! Really," He came over to the bed and slid in next to me under the covers. He wrapped his arms around my torso pulling me closer to him. "Yeah, I guess so..." He still seemed shaken up about it. I sighed and planted kisses all over his face. "Well, I will love you no matter what!" I exclaimed before pulling him into a kiss.

"I promise," I whispered before nuzzling into his chest. He fell asleep before me and I smiled up at him. "I love you, Shu," I let my eyes slide closed as I fell asleep in his comforting arms.

**-Tuesday update! Thank you all so much for reading! Anxiety is a bitch and insomnia is its sidekick and they make sleep almost impossible for me...so sorry if I update really late...-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	16. Shuichi

Sleeping is really nice especially after all the things that occurred yesterday...but I'm glad I have Kokichi here with me. When I'm with him my head feels at ease and when I can hear his faint breathing and soft heartbeat it makes me feel so calm so loved and so loving for this wonderful boy that is now my boyfriend! That still makes me have to think about things. Like how could he be mine? Why does he want me to be his? I guess I shouldn't question it...because I love him more than anything and he loves me.

I slowly looked around the room as he snores against my chest. He is just so cute! His hair is rustled and his face looks so calm. He is always having all of these expressions on his face...it kind of makes me feel a little nervous sometimes if he is being honest or not...but being able to be with him like this...he looks so calm and peaceful and it makes me calm...he is the calm that can soothe all of my dangerous thoughts.

"Shu...mgh..." He groaned and cuddled closer to my chest. I blushed and wrapped my arms back around him only this time I held him tightly. I don't want you to leave me...and I know you want to be with me too...and it makes my heart burst! He can always make my heart burst with affection for him. I don't even know how he does it? I do love it...all of it. The genuine smiles only I get to see when we are alone. All of the emotions and expressions only I get to see.

"ShuShu, are you just watching me~," Kokichi teases me while he booped my nose and made my face feel hot. "N-no! I-I didn't mean t-to!" I exclaimed holding my hands over my now burning cheeks. I feel so nervous when he is so cute! I can't handle it sometimes...he makes me so damn flustered...I hate it! "I don't mind~ I enjoyed watching you sleep yesterday~ my love~," He said before kissing both of my cheeks. He kissed me all over my face before he stopped.

"You almost made me forget we have to get ready for today My Beloved!" He gasped teasingly before getting out of his bed and pulling me up with him. "S-Sorry," I stuttered grabbing his hand and pulling him close to my chest. This was mainly to hide my reddening face.

"No, it's alright ShuShu baby! I love you anyway!" He kissed my lips before he went and got changed. I turned my head away feeling my cheeks heat up even more than they already were. "Shu~ you should get changed to~," He hugged me from behind and buried his face into my shoulder making me jump. I nodded and pulled his hands off me before changing.

"Shuichi! You are so beautiful!" He winked at me and made me all flustered all over again. I love him...but damn I hate when my cheeks get hot...I just feel like hiding my face and when he takes my hands away it always makes me even more flustered...god what is wrong with me?

"Come on! Let's go!!" Kokichi grabbed my hand cutting my thoughts short as we were running out of the house. He quickly said goodbye to all of his group members before he closed the door. "See! We are all ready to go!" I want to say the weekend started tomorrow seeing as today was Friday...but maybe that's just my wishful thinking...

"Thank Kokichi...I love you," I placed a quick kiss on his cheek before going back to standing next to him. I was trying my best to keep my blush at bay but when he grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips...that went out the window... "I love you too My Beloved! But we should get through school today...because it's Friday!!" He exclaimed earning a few confused glances from some other people. I felt my shoulders slump...I hate when other people are looking at me...

We walked to class hand in hand. It was nice being able to have him there by my side. And I'm hella glad that I told him the truth in the infirmary yesterday...I think Kyoko texted him yesterday so I could get a break from school. But I have no idea...we didn't go to school yesterday and I'm sure Kokichi knew something about it.

I didn't want to say anything but he turned to me surprised me. "I know you must be confused about yesterday, right?" He asked as we walked into our homeroom. "Y-yeah..." I let my voice trail off because I already felt nervous about making him miss school...just so he could get bitten by me on our first date...what a boyfriend I am...

"Kyoko texted me early in the morning and I woke up because of the buzz. I was happy you didn't because you looked really tired! Anyway, she told me it was best to give you a break from school for a day because of the incident in health yesterday...so she asked me to make sure you are distracted and were calm before we came back to school!" He held my hand tighter and gave me a supportive squeeze.

"You guys did all that for me?" I had a million questions running through my head. What about all the homework you must have missed? Why would you want to get your day off ruined by having to spend it with me? Why- "I wanted to do it for you! Kyoko did say I didn't have too if I thought the school work would be too stressful. But I decided giving my beloved Shumai a day off would be worth it!" He kissed me on the cheek after we sat down in our seats. I smiled as the bell rang indicating that class started. I have the best boyfriend ever! I love him so much!!

"Nice to see you two are back today! What happened yesterday anyway?" Hajime asked taking his seat next to me. "Shuichi wasn't feeling well and I got to take care of him!" Kokichi smiles at him. He shrugged. "I guess that makes sense seeing what happened in Health two days ago...I'm glad you feel better," Nagito said turning to face the board after giving me a smile. I'm glad I got to have a day off yesterday. Especially since I got to spend it with my love~

**-Tuesday update! ゆうきーさん isn't mad at me anymore and we were able to see it was just a misunderstanding! I still feel a little off about all of this...but maybe it's going to be ok(?) Anyway, Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	17. Kokichi

I kinda feel bad for not telling Shuichi we got to skip school yesterday because of Kyoko...but it was nice being able to see him not worrying about going to school. I mean it was nice not having to go to school anyway~ but being able to go on my first date with my beloved was so much better~

I mean his face was so cute when I told him~ "Kokichi?" Nagito tapped on my shoulder. "Yes, Nagito?" I asked with my usual smirk. "Well, you just were staring at Shuichi for the past 5 minutes and I wanted to know if you were ok?" I blushed a moment before suppressing it and looking back at Shuichi. Would now be a good time to tell them?

Shuichi looked at me and gave me a small nod as though he was giving me permission. I gave him a quick wink before looking back over at Nagito.

"Well, me and my beloved ShuShu asked me to be his boyfriend a couple of days ago and now we are so happy together~ isn't that right Shu~," I smiled at him and leaned over to poke his cheek. Nagito laughed first. "I already knew you guys are together! I was just wondering if you zoned out or something!" I playfully elbowed him in the arm. "Of course you did!" I laughed. 

Shuichi and Hajime were laughing in the back. It was nice being able to see Shuichi laughing again. I hated seeing him when he was crying or when he is feeling sad...I want moments like this to happen all the time! Because I want to see his smile all the time.

I felt a flush come to my cheeks when the thought crossed my mind. I want to be able to cherish these moments Shuichi. I want to be able to always be like this with you.

"Class! Today we are doing more of the reading!" The teacher smiled and I just felt my face drop...god not more reading...we are almost at the end of the book but then that means another group project...

"Kokichi I'm going to do my reading next to Hajime is that alright?" He paused for a moment before adding, "You can sit next to Shuichi~," I felt my face get hot before I felt Shuichi take the seat next to me. 

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Seeing as our class had tables and benches it wasn't that hard. "Hey, are you doing alright? You seem a little on edge," Shuichi always just knows. Sometimes I'm grateful for his talent to know...but sometimes I don't...

"Yeah, I'm doing alright!" I whispered to him with my normal smile. I could tell he wasn't buying it. Well, I wouldn't expect him to buy that bad of a lie anyway. "Ok then, do you need help with the reading? I mean the questions we have to answer of course," I loved the feeling of his warmth next to me. It made me feel a little more at ease. I just feel so worried about him...after the bite, I'm just worried that somethings going to happen and he might get taken away from me.

"That's nice of you Shu~ of course, I would love your help~," I teased poking his shoulder before going to read my book. 

. . .

When school finally came around to lunch it was nice to be able to just go to the roof and talk to my friends. I'm kinda worried they are going to ask me a ton of questions about our relationship. I know Shuichi is going to get all flustered! And I want to be the only one who gets to see him flustered...but he gets hella flustered so easily that this will never happen...

"So, how did this happen Kokichi?" Hajime asked. Right to the point again. I sighed. "Well, when I took Shu to the infirmary after he passed out in health two days ago he confessed to me! And when I heard him say his confession I told him I felt the same and then we got together!" I said waving my hands around to add effect.

"Isn't that a little fast though? On the day you met?" Nagito asked making Shuichi blush and cover his mouth with his hand. "Yeah! We just were meant to meet each other!" I winked at Shuichi. I was thinking about the whole bond we have. It makes me feel like I finally have a sense of belonging. It makes me feel even closer to Shuichi. 

"Alright," Hajime said with a small laugh making Nagito laugh as well. I smiled and leaned my head on Shuichi's shoulder. I like being able to do this. I feel like I finally found the thing I had lost so long ago. 

"So ShuShu! What do you have for lunch today?" I said grabbing one of his hands in mine. I could tell he was still nervous about eating because of yesterday. "I-I have some steak and vegetables with a small amount of rice...but I don't feel very hungry..." I frowned and picked up his chopsticks.

"Well, then I'll feed you!" I smiled at him and laughed a bit when his cheeks inflamed. "A-Ah only I-if you want to!" He yelped before slowly relaxing. I sat in front of him and fed him his food. He was super nervous and hesitant about it at first but after a moment he smiled and ate his food. 

He finished most of the food. Which is what his normal metabolism was. "You are doing so well ShuShu~!" I praised him and cupped his cheek in my hand before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I can eat a bit more..." He said under his breath. I giggled and started to feed him again. He is so cute when he is so hesitant. I kind of forgot that other people were around until Nagito and Hajime started giggling.

**-There is some more of the story...sorry it's not moving that fast...T^T Thank you all for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	18. Shuichi

I felt a little nervous about eating in front of other people but the smile on Kokichi's face made it hard to not let him feed me. He looked so focused and cute. I didn't notice he was staring at me until he smiled at me. Nagito and Hajime were giggling in the corner. I blushed and covered my mouth with my hand.

"You guys are so cute!" Nagito exclaimed teasingly making Kokichi smirk at him. "Well at least I got with my love~ Instead of you two who just keep flirting and never moving on with your relationship~!" He teased kissing me on my cheek. I blushed and smiled at Kokichi.

"But I-" Hajime cut himself off with a big blush coming to his face. "Don't deny it~," Kokichi teased before my phone buzzed. His face went into a frown as I picked up my phone and checked my messages.

**Cathy: We need to discuss some things after school today.**

**Shuichi: Ok, what do we need to discuss?**

**Cathy: Best to talk about it when you get there.**

**Kyoko: See you then Shuichi. Just meet us at Cathy's house.**

"We need to go to Cathy's after school today," I whispered in Kokichi's ear as I packed up my lunch. "Ok, do you know why?" He asked holding my hand in his rubbing the back with his thumb. "They didn't say..." I whispered handing him my phone.

He knows the password on my phone and I know his. My back screen is a picture we took when we first went on our date. His is a picture he took of me when I was sleeping. I blush every single time I see it.

"That's kind of annoying..." He groaned before the bell rang. Nagito and Hajime left a little while ago. I got up and held my hand out for him to grab. He grabbed it and stood up before hugging my arm cutely.

"Well, sometimes it's better to not know something's..." I whispered as we walked to our next class. We had about 4 classes a day but it was still stressful having to wait for the day to end...

I wonder what they wanted to talk to us about? Maybe more on my urges? I don't know...I'm just worried that maybe it's something to do with Kokichi...I don't want him to get hurt...I just don't want him to have to deal with all the pain being with someone like me can be...

"Shuichi? Are you doing ok?" I felt his hand move to my cheek to wipe my tears. I didn't know I was crying...and I was surprised I was. "Sorry. I'm just worried about having to talk to them today..." I whispered moving my hands to my eyes.

"It's going to be ok love...I'm going to right there with you," He kissed me on my cheek. I felt better about the whole thing knowing he would be there with me. "Thank you Kokichi,"

. . .

The school day came to a close. The weather outside wasn't the best...it was raining lightly. Luckily I brought an umbrella for me and Kokichi to share. He stood close to me as we made our way to Cathy's house.

It wasn't that far from the school...but the way there was through this forest path and I held Kokichi close to me as we walked through the path. I don't want him to get taken from me...I could tell Kokichi knew that I was nervous about this. He leaned into my side and let his hand go over the top of my arm.

"It's ok Shuichi, I'm right here," He held onto me and smiled as we walked up to the front door. I sighed and could feel my hand start to shake. All of the worst things that could happen were playing through my head over and over again. I felt so sick...

"Kokichi! Shuichi! Come in come in!" Cathy said politely. We both walked into her house and placed our bags by the door. I put the umbrella into the holder before joining Kokichi on the couch. "So, what do we need to talk about?" Kokichi asked in a calm voice. I wish I could be as calm as him.

"We need to talk about the bond you guys have," Kyoko said walking into the room before sitting into the chair across from us. "Things like these bonds don't happen often and are pretty rare in cases like yours. Bonds with Humans and young vampires don't happen often. The last time I remember hearing of one was thousands of years ago. You both are very lucky...but me and Kyoko think that you must have been aquatinted with each other when you were younger." Cathy said bringing over some snacks for Kokichi. She knew I wouldn't feel full eating them but it's nice to have sweets every once and a while.

"So you think me and Shuichi knew each other when we were younger? What difference would that make?" Kokichi asked before I got the chance to. "Well, the last time something like this happened the two people bonded were younger friends and they didn't know they were bonded until one of them became a vampire similar to how Shuichi did." I rubbed my hand over the place where I was bitten. There wasn't even a scar anymore because of the healing power that comes with being a vampire.

I brushed my fingers over the bandage on Kokichi's neck. He shuddered and I pulled my hand away. I felt nervous and knew that I caused that... "So when they were younger what did they do that caused the bond?" Kokichi asked. "They had kissed and liked each other then they were younger. So you guys must have done the same thing." Kokichi flinched before he pulled out his phone.

He scrolled through some old emails before he found one from his orphanage care person. It only had a picture. He opened the image and it was a picture of me and him when we were kids. "So we did know each other?"

"Yeah I remember this picture. I remember you-" He cut himself off by putting his hand over his mouth. He was blushing and soon I remember why.

**-Sorry for the cliffhanger...I was tired when I was writing this T^T Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	19. Kokichi

_ "Sai-chan! Sai-chan!" Oma huffed as he ran after the pale boy. "Wait for me!" _

_ Saihara kept on running with a blush on his face. He thought Oma was so cute when he called out his name. He was adorable in all the things he did to Saihara. He loved the boy but just didn't know what the feelings he had meant or what to do about them... _

_ "Okay!" He yelled back to him and slowed his pace. Oma quickly caught up to him and jumped at him making him fall to the ground. Saihara groaned and wrapped his arms around Oma's waist as he sat up with Oma in his lap. Oma happily looked up at him with a giggle. Saihara blushed and pulled him closer to hide his face in his hair. _

_ Oma rolled them on the grass, rolling until Saihara was on top of him. Saihara was flustered from the position they were in and turned his head away from Oma making him frown. _

_ "Silly Sai-chan~," Oma pulled Saihara's chin close to his face. "I love you~," He said before he kissed him. The kiss didn't last that long but both of them felt like they belonged like that. Together in the others gentle embrace. Full of love for the other... _

_ Neither of them knew that this was going to bond them for life. The love they had for each other was bonding them for eternity. They didn't know what these feelings meant but they tried to always be by each other's side...but after a while, Saihara's parents found out about this and were set on separating them. _

_ His parents then drove him away separating the pair of lovers...heartbroken Oma tried his hardest to forget about him...but he would always have that photo of them playing in the field that his mom took before she died the following year. _

_ Saihara always thought of Oma...but when his parents were always away and he had to move in with his uncle to help Kirigiri...he eventually dedicated himself to his work and forgot about him...but always in their hearts, they wondered. _

_ "Am I forgetting something?" _

. . .

**...**

I looked over at Shuichi knowing he just thought of the same memory.

"I had no idea...I forgot..." all about you...I didn't finish off my thought but he seemed to hear it anyway. He had a blush on his face and I was certain I had one on mine as well.

"You guys must have remembered," Cathy said putting her hands together. "That's another thing about having a bond." She paused walking over to stand in front of us.

"When one of you has an overpowering memory the other will experience it was well...and seeing as this is the memory of when the bond was created it is very important to remember." Cathy continued. I felt my hand get taken in Shuichi's. He must know that I feel really worried about this whole thing...what if I have a past memory come up in a conversation and he had to see it as well...it's not that I don't trust him...it's just I don't want him to have to see things like that...

"So, if I'm remembering something important or even traumatic the other will see it as well? At the same time?" Shuichi asked rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I sighed and let him hold my hand in his own.

"Yes, that is how they work. So if that happens again you will know what is going on." Kyoko said putting her hands together. I felt Shuichi pull me closer to him protectively. I could feel his worry about the memory of when he got bit...and when he bit me.

"Well, I should also mention that Shuichi can heal the mark on your neck Kokichi...he just has to lick the wound. I know that sounds awkward...but it will heal it," Cathy mentioned before Shuichi yelped and covered his face with his hands.

I looked over at him and saw him shaking. I sighed and rubbed the side of his arm comforting him. He calmed down for a moment before Cathy spoke again.

"Anyway, I will let you guys go. Thanks for coming!" She said with a smile. I waved to both of them before grabbing our things leaving for the house.

. . .

Shuichi didn't say anything on the way home. I felt nervous about this but didn't say anything about it. I know he is still hesitant about even touching it...I know he feels so guilty about it...he was talking in his sleep last night because of it...I won't say anything but I was worried about him...I love him more than anything and I hate seeing him so hating on his self.

Walking into the house most of the members were already sleeping in their rooms. Jo~di~di was working on something in the kitchen while we walked upstairs.

Shuichi went and sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. I sighed and walked over and sat next to him.

"It wasn't your fault love," I whispered into his ear. I grabbed his hand and slowly moved to place his hand on the bandages on my neck. His hand flinched but I just held his hand against my skin. I looked up at him to look at his expression.

He had a blush on his face and tears glistening in his eyes. "It's ok," I whispered pulling him closer to my neck. He hesitated before he slowly removed the bandages and kissed the mark. I shuddered under his touch making him flinch and start to move back...but I held his head in place.

I could slowly feel his breath coming out of his parted lips before he slowly licked the wound. I felt myself sigh at the feeling before my wound healed. Almost instantly...I jumped when Shuichi moved away and my skin was completely smooth.

"How-" Shuichi blushed and rubbed his arm. "I had to heal myself when Cathy was teaching me how to live like this..." He whispered. I knew he was chiding himself.

"I love you," I said guiding his hands to the side of my face. He looked at me hesitantly before he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I love you so much Shuichi.

**-Next part! Thank you all so much for reading!! I'm working on a webtoon with my friend!! I will let you guys know more when we get started!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	20. Shuichi

"It wasn't your fault love," Kokichi whispered in my ear. I don't know how I feel about this...he got hurt because of me...I nervously let Kokichi guide my hand to the bandage on his neck.

I felt tears prick in my eyes. What if I hurt him again? What if this isn't going to be the first time I can't control my urges? God, I'm such a monster...Kokichi looked up at me with a small smile on his face.

"It's ok," He said reassuring me again in a hushed voice. He let his hands go to the base of my neck as he slowly pulled me closer to the wound. I was already blushing knowing what I would have to do...I just don't want to make him uncomfortable...I know this can be weird...it was the first time I had to heal myself...

I hesitantly removed the bandages and felt him shudder under my touch. I tried to move away but he held me in place. I sighed knowing I had to do this before he would let me pull away...I kissed the mark to warn him in a way that I was going to lick the wound.

I took in a shaky breath before gently licking the mark. His skin was warm and he smelled amazing...but I didn't want to hurt him again...Kokichi sighed before I pulled away from him.

I almost laughed when he jumped at the feeling of his smooth skin. "How-" He started but I quickly cut him off. I was blushing and holding my arm because I felt a little nervous to tell him... 

"I had to heal myself when Cathy was teaching me how to live like this..." My voice was quiet when I spoke. I didn't like how quiet it was...because it made me feel vulnerable...

"I love you," He said taking my hands and guiding them to his cheeks. I felt a little hesitant...but the look he was giving me told me what I needed to know. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

I took in the feeling of his lips against mine. Like they were meant to be together...they were meant to be together. I smiled at the thought and felt Kokichi smile against my lips soon after.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke. "I'm sorry about the bite..." The look on his face was a look of adoration. It made me feel comfortable when he was looking at me with that look...the same look he gave me when we confessed...

"You don't have to feel bad anymore Shumai~," He teased poking my cheek before taking my hand again.

"Ok," I tried to look him in the eyes but I couldn't bring myself to...I still felt super guilty that I could have controlled my urges or told someone about it so he didn't get hurt...

"I still love you~ no matter what~" He pulled me closer to him so I could rest my head on his shoulder. I sighed and slumped against him resting my head on his shoulder. Moving to take in his scent.

"But if you ever need more of my blood I don't mind. I mean is was startling because of how sudden it was but I didn't mind..." He whispered into my ear making my face immediately go red.

"B-but Kokichi I-I-" I stuttered out before he moved to kiss me again. He kissed my lips and moved down my face to my neck. I blushed at the action but it made me unable to speak. He looked up at me with a smile before placing one last kiss on my shoulder.

"I told you, I don't mind. So don't feel all selfish about it because I offered." Kokichi said in a serious tone. It made me flinch at the tone change but I relaxed when he started to rub my shoulders.

"You really don't have to-" I tried to turn his offer down again but this time he put his hand over my mouth.

"Shuichi listen to me. I don't mind~ I mean it~" He paused for a moment before nuzzling into my neck.

"If I was bothered by a little blood drinking why would I be dating a vampire~?" He said in a teasing voice while he kissed my neck again. I blushed and let my hands go to his sides.

"I guess your right," I whispered before burying my face into his hair making him laugh.

"We should get to our homework before we go to bed~," He paused for a moment after getting off me and walking over to his bag. I groaned from the loss of contact. He started talking again when he unzipped his bag.

"Unless you are already exhausted from today," I felt myself smile at him. He is so sweet to me...sometimes I don't understand why...I mean he did say he didn't mind if I- No I shouldn't think like that.

"Alright," I blushed from the thought and covered my mouth, slowly sitting up on the bed. Kokichi gave me a nod before we got started on our homework.

"We have some reading~, but that should be all before we can cuddle~!" Kokichi laughed bringing the book over to the bed. I smiled as he climbed into my lap and opened the book to where we had to read.

"Darkness consumes his thoughts. It's all he could ever think about...ever since his mother, sister, and his past lover all left him. What did he have left? All alone with no one to talk to...no one to be there when he cried from the cruelness of the world." I read over Kokichi's shoulder knowing he liked it better than when he had to read.

The book she assigned us was about a man battling everything life could possibly throw at him...and I can't say I didn't relate to him...I feel like this would have been different if I never got bit...but then I would have never met Kokichi...I would have never found out I was bonded to him...

Maybe some bad things have to happen so good things can come later in your path?

"Shuichi, you ready to go to sleep? Because I'm tired~," He said playfully falling into my chest. I groaned at the sudden weight on my chest.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted..." I admitted rubbing the small of his back. He moved closer to me with his soft pajamas over his small frame.

"Mph," Kokichi mumbled into my chest before he went limp in my arms. He was really that tired? I smiled to myself before pulling him closer to me.

"Hmm, Goodnight my love," I cooed into his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek.

**-Here is another update! Sorry if it's not the best...I still feel super anxious...anyway! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	21. Kokichi

"Shuichi are you ready to go to sleep? I'm tired~," I said playfully falling into his chest. I felt him groan while I wrapped my arms around his torso. 

I felt more exhausted when he did this. I mean I was already really tired from the intense day that we both had today...being with Shuichi, it's kind of a given that this is going to be different from the average high school relationship.

You know those relationships that they say 'I love you' and 'we are going to be together forever' when it only lasts for a week or so...not all of them are like that obviously...but most of them are and it makes me sad...

"Yeah, I'm exhausted..." He said moving his hands to rub the small of my back. This made me relax more into his touch. 

  
  


I moved closer to Shuichi trying to push my thoughts away. It was nice to be held. I remember how many times I wanted nothing more to be held by someone and told me that it was going to be ok or that they would be there for me...but that never happened. This made me want hugs from others and other endearing touches...but never really got any because of my non-existent family and few friends...

"Mph..." I mumbled into his chest letting myself fall limp in his arms. I felt him shift around a bit on the bed so we could lay down side by side. His arms were still around me as he slowly pulled me closer to his chest. 

"Hmm, Goodnight my love," He hummed into my ear before he placed a kiss on my cheek. After that, I fell asleep.

I feel like I have been sleeping better since we have gotten together. But even then...I still hate waking up...just feeling all the stress of having to go through another day...it's so exhausting and makes me feel like I never went to sleep in the first place.

I didn't even know what happened in any of the dreams I might have had. I can't remember having a dream, this is normal for me. Dreaming is a luxury when I get one...because then it distracts me from all of my thoughts...and worse the nightmares...

. . .

I felt myself shuffle around the bed for a moment before my eyes fluttered open. 'Another day huh?' I asked myself feeling my shoulders slump before I looked over at Shuichi. I know that every time I look at him or even when I think about him everything just seems so much easier...and that I'm not alone anymore.

I felt the memory of my mother's funeral come to my mind. I felt the same sadness I felt the day I lost her all over again...she was always there for me whenever I skinned my knee or whenever I wanted to talk about anything...but then one day she was gone...

"Kokichi?" Shuichi brushed his thumbs over my cheeks wiping my tears away. It took me a minute to realize by the look he was giving me that he had the same memory...

"Sorry, Shuichi! I didn't mean for that to come to my mind!" I felt my heartbeat quicken as my vision blurred. It's like the funeral all over again...

"It's ok...I'm right here..." Was all I could make out before all the sounds around me went muffled. I closed my eyes and moved my hands over my ears. My body immediately went into a fetal position to try and protect myself from my fear...it was making the world so quiet while my thoughts are so damn loud!

_ They all left you! _

_ He only wants to pity you! _

_ They don't understand! _

_ They never will!! _

_ You will always be alone Kokichi!! _

I knew I was shaking and I tried to look at Shuichi but my eyes were squeezed closed. I couldn't move or anything...why is this happening?! 

I can't hear Shuichi!! I can't hear anything!! Please let me hear him!! I want to feel safe!! Oh god...I can't do this...I'm all alone again...I don't want to be alone again!! Screams made my thoughts all become a yell that soon started to make no sense...it was just screaming as if it was in pain...as if I was in pain...as if he was in pain...

_ Shuichi! _

_ I love you!! _

_ Please love me back! _

_ I don't want to lose you too!! _

_ I just got you back!! _

After eternities of my thoughts drowning me until I felt like I was lost in the abyss of my depression...I don't want to go back here...I want to be with Shuichi...I want to feel safe in his arms again...I want to kiss him again...feeling his lips on mine while his arms pull me close...making me feel safe...

"It's ok...I'm always going to be here...I'll keep you safe..." Shuichi came back to me, pulling me out of my hole...I can hear you! I can hear you! I'm not alone anymore...with the little energy I had, I wrapped my arms around him and held him as tightly as I could.

"Kokichi?! You're alright! I love you so much!" He said into my ear keeping his voice hushed. I smiled and let myself sob onto his shoulder.

"Shuichi...you're back...you're here...for me..." I whispered with my hoarse voice. I hated having to feel this nervous and anxious...but I'm glad Shuichi was here to help me out of it.

When I was younger...or before I met Shuichi I always had to deal with all of this on my own. Crying into my knees while I was curled in a ball. Choking on my screams so no one would come to find me so they would call me weak...wanting nothing more than to just curl up and die...

"I'm here ok? I love you," He slowly kissed me all over my face. Slowly moving his lips across my tear-stained face. Holding my face in his hands for a moment before he went back to holding me close to him. I feel safe. I'm glad he doesn't just leave me whenever I break down...like the rest of them all did... 

"Do you want me to call in sick for both of us today? Just tell Kyoko what's going on?" He asked looking me in my eyes. I felt so sick from the breakdown and all the crying...the DICE members all know that sometimes I have to just stay in my room for the majority of the day because of things like this happening.

"Yeah...sorry I'm making you miss school..." I whispered feeling my body slump against his again. He smiled and kissed my forehead. 

"I don't mind Kokichi. I love you and I want to make sure you are ok...I want you to be happy." He said quietly. I let myself nod against his chest making him giggle. 

  
  


"I'll just text Kyoko and Cathy then ok?" He asked one more time. I gave him another nod and he pulled out his phone and called them while I fell asleep against him again.

_ Maybe this is just because of being close to him...I wonder what would happen if he changed me? He might feel scared to do that to me...seeing how he reacted to the bite...maybe another time...or- no, I shouldn't be thinking about this now...I need to get some rest so I can be with Shuichi.  _

_ I love you so much Shu~ _

**-Here you all go! I hope you enjoy! Sorry, I have been having another one of those days...anyway. thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	22. Shuichi

"Kokichi?" I brushed my thumbs over his tear-stained cheeks. I hate having to see him cry like this...his mother, she died.

_ //...// _

_ "Kokichi I'm so sorry...I know she was so close to you..." People were all staring at me...their gazes piercing into my burning flesh. _

_ "His own mother...what a poor kid..."  _

_ "What is he going to do now? His dad isn't even part of the picture anymore." _

_ "So sad..." I can't take this...why can't they all just go away. I wanted to just close my eyes and wake up again to my mom's cooking...her warm hugs. Her smile, her words, how strong she was...was...I hate that word. _

_ That just means she is gone. Never coming back again. Left the world to go somewhere else...leaving me behind. _

_ "Kokichi?! Look at me!" A middle-aged woman started yelling at me. She grabbed my shoulders making me flinch. _

_ "I'm going to have to take you to the orphanage! You aren't old enough to live on your own!" That's what she is worried about?! Damn bitch!  _

_ "No don't touch me!!" I slapped her hand away and moved my head father down into my arms. She kept yelling at me about taking me away from the only home I ever knew... _

_ "Don't talk to me!!" I screamed running out of the funeral home. Just wanting nothing more than the world to go away... _

_ "Just go away!!" I screamed again running even faster. I didn't know how far I ran but I ended up in the same field me and Shuichi would always run in. Shuichi... _

_ Why did they take everything from me?! _

_ I don't want this to happen! Why did you have to leave me, mom?! I need you!! _

_ I can't do this on my own...I need you to be here for the rest of my life!! Why...why did you- _

_ More sobs erupted through my soar throat. It burns but it could never hurt more than the void they just tore inside of me. They took her from me!! _

_ My hands went to rip out my hair. I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to be alive anymore! What's the point of any of this?! _

_ "Mom...please come back to me..." I held my head in my hands and just cried in the middle of the field. Nobody came after me and I was thankful they didn't...the world is so cruel...taking everything, putting all of us in cages, and making sure we comply with its rules. _

_ I shouldn't have to do this...but I'll do it for Shuichi...I need to continue on for him. _

_ //...// _

"Sorry, Shuichi! I didn't mean for that to come to my mind!!" His eyes widened and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. 

"It's ok...I'm right here..." I tried to get him to calm down before he went into a panic attack...but I wasn't fast enough. He went into a fetal position and he was shaking and sobbing like crazy.

I hated having to see him like this. I want him to feel safe with me...I want him to know that I'm always going to be there for him, here, now, and forever. 

"I love you so much, it's going to be alright...shh...shh," I moved closer to him making sure to keep my movements slow and careful. The last thing I would want is to scare him even more. 

I can tell that he is still in the memory. The sorrow is the only thing I can feel...I can feel how alone he feels. The only thing I can do is try my best to show him that I'm here for him.

I kept whispering calm reassuring things into his ear. My hands wrapped around my waist and I pulled him into my lap. He hid his face in my shirt and sobbed making his shaking increase.

I know he couldn't hear me...I wanted to be able to get through to him. But I have no idea how...and I know shaking him isn't the best option. I would hate it if someone did that to me even if I wasn't stressed or in a panic attack.

He cried into my chest for hours and every minute was miserable...I want to help him! I want to be able to let him hear me! I want to get him out of this!

"It's ok...I'm always going to be here...I'll keep you safe..." Kokichi moved in my arms making me jump knowing that he was here and back with me.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I wrapped my arms back around him feeling so relieved that he was doing alright.

"Kokichi?! You're alright! I love you so much!" I kept my voice hushed because he just got out of a panic attack...so I'm sure he wouldn't like super loud noises.

"Shuichi...you're back...you're here...for me..." He whispered in a hoarse voice. It made sense because of how long and hard he was crying. I'm glad he is ok...my Kichi came back to me.

"I'm here ok? I love you," I slowly kissed him all over his face smothering him with affection. I love him so much! I'm so glad he came back to me! I won't ever leave him! I need him and he needs me!

I held his face in my hands for a moment before I pulled him closer to me into another embrace. I felt safe with him like this...like we can always be together and that we have each other in this moment right now.

"Do you want me to call in sick for both of us today? Just tell Kyoko what's going on?" I looked him in the eyes. He still looked absolutely beautiful and I couldn't help smiling when I saw his eyes. 

"Yeah...Sorry, I'm making you miss school..." He whispered letting his body slump against mine again. I could feel how exhausted he was and I could see it as well. He needs a day off.

"I don't mind Kokichi. I love you and I want to make sure you are ok...I want you to be happy." I said quietly while he nodded into my chest making me laugh.

"I'll just text Kyoko and Cathy then, ok?" I asked one more time just to make sure. He nodded again and I pulled out my phone. I called Cathy first telling her about the memory recall. Then I called Kyoko and told her about missing school tomorrow. Kokichi had fallen asleep against me making me smile.

"Goodnight Kokichi," I planted a kiss on his forehead and tucked him back into the covers. I smiled to myself and held him close to me letting myself close my eyes as well.

**-So, today's been a shit day...sorry that's a great way to start the authors note. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	23. Kokichi

I fell asleep pretty quickly because of how safe and loved I felt in Shuichi's arms. It was nice having him there with me...holding me like I'm the only person that matters. I love him so much...maybe this is what my mom wanted for me. 

She always loved seeing me and Shuichi play together when we were younger. A couple of times she even joked about how we were going to get married in the future. I wouldn't mind if I'm being honest because he is absolutely perfect. 

Her smile when I would tell her Shuichi was coming over. It made me happy seeing her so happy for me. The one thing I remember about my mother...my father was never really around much and when he was he would always hurt her. She was too nice to do anything about it...and I absolutely despised the man.

He was always coming back to try and get more money from my mom...about a year or so before she passed away he died in a car accident from having been driving under the influence of drugs. My mom made me come to the funeral just out of respect but I hated every second of it.

But she was always so positive and sometimes I resented her for it...because she would always let herself be blinded by the hope that things would get better when they never did. 

She did teach me determination and that is the most important lesson I could have ever learned. Never giving up and always getting back up again when you fall. This is what got me through the worst of it.

_. . . _

_ "Kokichi! Are you coming?" My mother was standing out the back door with Shuichi standing next to her with a smile on his face. Always smiling, always so happy, and spreading her joy to others. _

_ "Yeah, mom!" I quickly put my shoes on and rushed out the back door. When I got out the door I blushed to see that Shuichi was blushing as well. _

_ "You guys are absolutely adorable! One day I'm sure you are going to get married~," She pokes my cheek making me giggle. _

_ "Mom! We are just friends!" I laughed moving to hold Shuichi's hand just like we always did. She gave me a knowing smile and sighed. _

_ "Well, if that does happen in the future I would be happy for the both of you," Her face fell for a moment. _

_ "Don't let anyone take away that from you...if you make each other happy hold onto that happiness and never let go..." She said before shaking her head a couple of times.  _

_ "Sorry about that, I just want you guys to have a better life than I did with my parents," She smiled again and placed a hand on my shoulder. _

_ "Now have fun you two!" She clapped her hands together and waved to us. I held onto Shuichi's hand as I began walking to the field we would always go to. _

_ "Alright, mom!" I yelled before she walked back inside.  _

_ I smiled to myself. I am happy with my life! My best friend is always going to be my best friend and my mom is the best mom I could ever ask for! _

_. . . _

I felt more thoughts coming into my head as I opened my eyes. Shuichi has always been a good friend to me...I can't believe I forgot about him.

I know my life got busy with DICE and school but I shouldn't have forgotten because of that. All the times we would go to that flower field to run around. The memories that kept me going when he left...I know now that we are going to be together no matter what...because just like back then he loves me as I love him.

"Shu..." I whispered looking over at him. He was closing his eyes and looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up but I knew I should at least go downstairs to eat something and get something for him as well.

"I love you so much," I placed a kiss on his forehead before I walked out of the room. Most of my family was just doing their own thing. Jo~di~di was the only one that noticed when I came into the room.

"Ah, Leader! Here we made some food for you and Shuichi," He handed me the plates without another word.

"Thanks, Jo~di~di~," I said winking at him before making my way back up the stairs.

I like having these people in my life. My real family. They mean everything to me and I wouldn't want to give this up for the world. 

Shuichi was still asleep but when I walked into the room his eyes began to flutter open. I smiled to myself and placed his plate on the side table. 

"Good morning Kichi," He whispered sitting up slowly as I took my spot next to him on the bed. I made sure to place my food on the side table before I wrapped my arms around him.

"Good morning my love," I said kissing his lips before letting my head rest in the crook of his neck. He is so warm and safe...I could fall asleep again just by having this peaceful feeling.

I went to check my phone on the side table. I smiled at the back screen of a picture of me and Shuichi. I still can't believe I'm his boyfriend sometimes.

It was already late in the afternoon and Kyoko texted Shuichi and me about the assignments we missed. It wasn't even that much! I'm surprised it's only two assignments that we missed and they aren't even that hard to finish.

I placed my phone back onto the side table and when I turned back Shuichi had already started eating. He seemed to still be a little nervous about eating in general. I wish he didn't have to feel this awkward...but I wouldn't know because I'm only human.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked looking over to me. I remember the times he would always do this when we were younger. I smiled and placed my hand on his thigh.

"Better than ever,"

**-Listens to my ||i want to cry|| playlist...oof. Anyway, I am feeling better about everything that has happened. Sometimes letting go is better than being the only one holding on. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	24. Shuichi

Before I fell asleep next to Kokichi I felt another urge form in my stomach. 

No, you can't!

I shook my head and moved away from him holding my hand over my mouth...god what was I about to-

He is so cute when he is sleeping. I need to take a nap...maybe sleeping will help me get over the urge...I'll tell Kyoko about it when I woke up.

_. . .  _

_ "Hey, you came here to be with me right? So let's not let anything distract you." I said coldly...I couldn't even control myself anymore. I tried to pull away from him and get away from him so I didn't hurt him. God! Please don't let me hurt my baby!! Please don't hurt my Kichi! _

_ I pulled him to the back hallway of the cafe so no one could see him. My heart was beating in my chest. Make it stop...please! Make this stop!! _

_ He pulled him up by the scarf and held him off the ground. Pulling the scarf down to expose his neck. His teeth plunged into his skin. He helped in pain and I could hear him whispering pleading for me to stop... _

_ He dropped him and slowly backed away. His pale skin now had blood dripping from the mark on his skin...the mark I made...what if he becomes like me? Why did I let this happen!! _

_. . . _

I slowly fluttered my eyes open trying not to wake Kokichi only to find he was by the door with two plates in his hands. He smiled and placed my plate on the side table while doing the same with his own.

"Good morning, Kichi," I whispered slowly sitting up. Kokichi took his spot next to me before wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Good morning my love," He said kissing my lips before letting his head rest in my neck. After a moment of his slow breathing before he grabbed his phone off the side table. 

I smiled seeing his back screen. The picture of me and Kokichi...it reminded me of how much I love him and how lucky I am to have him in my life.

He just quickly looked at the assignments and put his phone back onto the side table. He went to go and eat his food...I felt a little nervous about eating...especially after having that dream...

"Are you feeling better?" I asked looking over to him. He placed his hand on my thigh and smiled at me. 

"Better than ever," He said moving into my lap again after he finished eating. I let my hand wrap around his waist. 

"Hey, are you doing ok?" He looked back but I held him against my chest so he couldn't see my face. He can't see me like this...I don't want him to be scared again.

"Y-yeah," I grabbed my phone and looked at Kyoko's text messages to me.

**Kyoko: Hey, Shuichi. After drinking blood for the first time you are going to need more soon. It could be the next day or the next week.**

**Kyoko: I told Kokichi earlier and told him about this and he told me he was willing to do that if that's what you needed.**

**Shuichi: Is it really ok for me to take some?**

"Shuichi?" Kokichi grabbed my phone and looked at the messages on my phone. I felt a blush come across my cheeks.

"I-I-" I felt tears come to my eyes. I wanted to apologize for the incident all over again. Kokichi held my hand and caressed my cheek with his hand.

"Shuichi, it's ok if you need more. Kyoko told me about this after the first time you bit me." He moved away from me and I couldn't really see what he was doing because my vision was blurry with tears.

"But-" He cut me off by kissing me. My eyes went wide when he kissed me. I couldn't think of anything except for the urge to drink his blood.

"Ko-Kokichi I need...I need..." I couldn't even form the words I felt my senses start to get all hazy...just like they did last time.

"It's alright Shu~ Take all you need," He whispered I noticed he already slid his shirt off of his shoulder giving me easier access. I let my urges take over still trying to be as gentle as possible when I sunk my teeth into his neck. 

His blood is so sweet, it makes me feel so close to him. Filling my senses and filling my thoughts. All I could think of was Kokichi. My hands moving up to his hair grasping at the strands. 

He wrapped his arms around my neck and shivered. For a moment I went to pull away but he held me in place. I was so worried I had hurt him...but I know I needed blood. I drank the blood that I needed which was a bit more than I thought I would need...

I pulled back and Kokichi slumped against the bed. His face was flushed pink and his hair was all messy. He looked so hot.

I bit my tongue before I licked the last of the blood off of my lips. I licked his wound making it heal quickly. After the wound was healed I felt his hand hold onto my shirt.

"Shu...Shuichi..." His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before my phone buzzed. I glanced over at the screen and saw a message from Kyoko.

**Kyoko: Make sure Kokichi drinks some water and make sure he eats something as well as getting lots of rest. He will be clingy around you when he wakes up so don't leave him alone.**

I immediately stood up and made sure I got water and food for him. When I got back to the room Kokichi was hugging my pillow and crying. I was confused when I saw him in such a state but I was too worried to dwell on the thought too much.

"Kokichi! Are you ok?!" I gasped walking over to him and I took the shaking boy into my arms. He just sobbed into my shoulder.

"Why did you leave me?" He sobbed his tears are staining my shirt. What happened to him while I was gone? Is this what Kyoko meant by not leaving him alone- oh...

"Sorry baby, I love you and I'm not going to leave your side," I held him and he just kept sobbing into my shirt. He was clinging to me as though I would just disappear if he would let go.

**-So...I don't know what to say. I hope you are all having a decent day! Thank you so much!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	25. Kokichi

"Hey, are you doing ok?" I tried to look back but he held me against his chest so I couldn’t see his face. This made me feel even more concerned...maybe what Kyoko was telling me about the bite and how he will be needing more blood soon is what’s bothering him...

"Y-yeah," He grabbed his phone and was looking through some messages. I’m assuming they are from Kyoko...it’s good that he is talking to her before we have another episode like last time...

"Shuichi?" I grabbed his phone and looked at the messages displayed on the screen. I could tell he was blushing and I didn’t even have to look at him to know. When he blushes he tends to tense up and I could feel him tense behind me when I grabbed his phone.

**Kyoko: Hey, Shuichi. After drinking blood for the first time you are going to need more soon. It could be the next day or the next week.**

**Kyoko: I told Kokichi earlier and told him about this and he told me he was willing to do that if that's what you needed.**

**Shuichi: Is it really ok for me to take some?**

"I-I-" I looked back at him with a frown. Why didn’t he just tell me about this? I could tell he was feeling guilty about what happened last time with the blood-drinking...I held his hand and caressed his cheek with my hand.

"Shuichi, it's ok if you need more. Kyoko told me about this after the first time you bit me." I moved away from him and pulled my shirt down a bit so it was revealing my neck. I was alright if he needed my blood. I mean dating a vampire it is a given that there is going to be some blood-drinking.

"But-" I cut him off by kissing him. I could feel him tense against my lips making me frown a bit. I didn’t want him feeling bad about having to do this again...I kept my eyes closed and tried my best to steady my breathing. This was to be able to keep him calm as well...because I know he can hear my heart beating.

"Ko-Kokichi I need...I need..." He couldn't even form the words to ask me. I smiled slightly and mentally prepared myself for what he was going to do.

"It's alright Shu~ Take all you need," I whispered he looked over at my exposed shoulder and blushed a bit. He slowly moved towards me and gently but down on my neck. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies all over again.

The numbing feeling overcame my senses. Whenever Shuichi does this, I mean the one time he has done this, it makes me feel so close to him. Filling my senses and filling my thoughts. All I could think of was Shuichi. His hands moving up to my hair grasping at the strands. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and shivered. I felt him start to pull away...I’m sure it was because of how my body shivered. I held him in place knowing that even if he needed more he would deny it because he would feel guilty for asking...

He pulled back after he finished. I felt my body slump against the back of the bed. I felt so tired but so warm at the same time. Shuichi has a blush across his cheeks and some of my blood on his lip and chin. I wanted to wipe it away for him but couldn’t move my arms.

I closed my eyes before shaking my head a bit. I don’t want to fall asleep just yet...I want Shuichi to stay with me...I don’t want him to leave me. 

He moved back in to lick my wound making it heal almost instantly. I felt relaxed and my body wanted to just give into sleep...but I didn’t let it just yet. I grabbed his shirt and tried to get him to stay close to me.

"Shu...Shuichi..." My eyes fluttered closed for a moment before his phone buzzed. He must have glanced at the screen. But I couldn’t see what he was doing because all of my senses seemed to be shutting down.

Just having him there next to me makes me feel so relaxed. The warm feeling in my chest being able to feel him next to me by the weight on the bed...and being able to hear his quiet breathing.

After a moment he immediately stood up and left the room. I immediately felt my eyes shoot open. “Shuichi!” I felt tears coming out of my eyes and sobs start bursting through my throat.

I remember the first time he bit me I got emotional when he left...but it wasn’t this bad. All of the thoughts were plagued with sadness and loneliness. I couldn’t think of anything other than the fact that Shuichi wasn’t there beside me.

He was probably gone for about five minutes and I already was bawling and clinging to his pillow. I was going to reach for his jacket hanging on the chair...but I couldn’t bear to move away from the warmth on the bed...his warmth on the bed.

"Kokichi! Are you ok?!" Shuichi gasped walking over to me. I couldn’t see him from my blurry vision but he soon pulled me into his arms. I wanted to say something but I just sobbed into his shoulder.

Why did he leave me? Am I not good enough? Is it because I’m so disgusting he doesn’t want me anymore? I know I’m not much to look at or something many people want to be around...but why...why did he leave me?!

"Why did you leave me?" I sobbed my tears are staining his shirt. I wanted to apologize for the scene I’m causing and the mess I’m making but I couldn’t even get the words out of my mouth.

"Sorry baby, I love you and I'm not going to leave your side," He held me and I just kept sobbing into his shirt. I was clinging onto him because I was so worried that he was going to leave again. I don’t want him to leave again! I need him by my side!

“Why...would you?...am I not good enough...for you?” I looked up at him with more tears pouring down my cheeks. I could tell he was worried about me...I hated making him have to see me this vulnerable...

I have always hated crying in front of others. From having to go to my mom's funeral and all the time's people have hurt me before...I always was able to just smile at them and cry when I was alone...but now these feelings are so real and I can’t even control them.

“Oh baby, you are more than enough for me! I didn’t mean to leave you I just wanted to get you some water and some snacks so you can recover!” Shuichi sounded panicky and I felt bad for putting him in this state. But at this point, I couldn’t even focus on anything other than the immense pain in my chest.

“W-why couldn’t I go with you...?” I asked in a hoarse voice. He pulled me closer to his chest and held onto my upper back. While he was rubbing my back my sobs slowed and I calmed down feeling his chest rise and fall.

“I’m sorry I was just so worried that I hurt you I didn’t think about that...” I could tell he was about to cry...I wanted to just show him how much he means to me. But in my state, all I could do is shake against him.

“I love you!” I said holding out the words. I used the rest of my energy to move and kiss his lips. He kissed back almost immediately and took over the kiss. I felt calmer while I was kissing him and finally felt the overwhelming feeling of pain leave my chest.

“I love you too Kichi...I’m sorry I left you alone I didn’t mean to make you feel this way...” Shuichi looked to the side with tears in his eyes. I felt my energy come back so I kissed both of his cheeks before placing one on his forehead.

“It’s alright, sorry I just get really clingy and emotional after that,” I whispered pulling him into an embrace. He smiled against my shoulder making me sigh.

“I won’t leave you alone when we do this again.” I could tell he was serious by the tone of his voice. It made me feel safe knowing he cared enough about me to be ok with all of this.

**-Next part! I have to drive to Therapy today so I’m probably going to have to vibe in the car for a bit にしし~ I don’t know 🤷♀️ Anywho, thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	26. Shuichi

"Why...would you?...am I not good enough...for you?" Kokichi sobbed making me feel even more guilty about all of this. He was shaking and crying and I didn't even know what to say to him. I wanted to be able to show him that he means a lot to me...

"Oh baby, you are more than enough for me! I didn't mean to leave you I just wanted to get you some water and some snacks so you can recover!" I gasped because I wasn't sure what I was doing. Am I comforting him right? Does he even like being this close to me? An I even a good boyfriend to him?

I felt more panicked by the second. I should have been there for him...this is the same as when I bit him the first time...did he react this way last time I bit him? He must have...I mean the way Kyoko texted me I'm sure he did. Did they give him something to get over it? Or did I take too much blood from him? Oh god! What if I hurt him.

"W-why couldn't I go with you...?" He asked in a hoarse voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and tried my best to keep my tears at bay. Kokichi needs me right now...so crying can wait. I pulled him closer to his chest making sure to hold onto his upper back. I know he loves affection so I rubbed his back. I could feel him slump slightly against me and I assumed this meant that he was relaxing a bit.

"I'm sorry I was just so worried that I hurt you I didn't think about that..." I tried my best to not cry. I made the worst mistake I could have made! I hurt Kokichi by worrying to much...he let my selfish need for blood bite him and I just ended up hurting him again.

He kept shaking against me and all I wanted to do was hold him close and kiss him all over. He deserves all the love in the world...not some selfish vampire who can't control his urges...

"I love you!" He said suddenly making me jump. He held out the words making my eyes widen. I couldn't even process that he said anything until he moved to kiss me. I kissed back immediately letting my worry and fear take over. I kissed him softly making sure I wasn't being too rough...because he is in a vulnerable state right now and I should never take advantage of that...I would never, because I love him.

"I love you too Kichi...I'm sorry I left you alone I didn't mean to make you feel this way..." I let the words come from my heart. Because the truth is I love Kokichi and he deserves to be treated better than I just treated him...I should have stayed by his side...I looked to the side not wanting Kokichi to see tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't forgive myself...and I don't understand how Kokichi forgave me.

After a couple of moments Kokichi seemed to get his energy back so he kissed my forehead and my cheeks before facing me. I looked at him with curiosity coursing through my being. What is he thinking? And has he fully recovered? Probably not...

"It's alright, sorry I just get really clingy and emotional after that," He whispered as he pulled me close to him. He held my head to his shoulder. I winced when I saw him neck and smelled some blood but it didn't feel as overwhelming as it was before. I smiled to myself...I'm glad he wants to be this close to me. 

Even after all the blood drinking and the weird bond we have. I was sure he would have been uncomfortable with the bond...but he seems to be taking it very well. I don't mind this at all because I love Kokichi and he loves me.

"I won't leave you alone when we do this again." I apologized again feeling more guilt come to my shoulders. I wanted him to know I won't make the same mistake again...although I need blood now to lead this new life I was forced to live...Kokichi's safety will always be my main priority.

Kokichi slumped against me and sighed. "Thank you, for everything," He whispered leaning on my shoulder as he fell asleep. I knew he was going to feel groggy after that...and if I'm being honest I feel a bit groggy as well.

Yes I feel rejuvenated to have blood from my lover...but the calming feeling of having him in my arms as well as the emotional episode we had together moments prior...I feel pretty exhausted.

I let my body slowly fall back onto the bed so Kokichi was laying on my chest while my arms were still secure around him. I looked to the side and saw the pillow that Kokichi was holding onto and it was covered in tear stains.

Kokichi I don't want you to cry. I love seeing you laugh and smile...I'm not saying crying isn't good for anyone...but I don't like seeing my Kichi and my baby hurting like that.

My hands fell down to hold onto his hips. His legs were tangled with mine as well as the sheets that were halfway over us. I gently rubbed his hips before wrapping my arms around his torso to hold him closer to me. I tried to be as gentle as possible, not because I see him as a weak person or anything...he is so strong! But after having that kind of emotional episode I want him to be able to get all the sleep he can get.

I let my eyes fall closed as Kokichi's small breaths are hitting against my clothed chest. It was calming and he felt so warm...so I was out.

. . .

I woke up first and I was kind of surprised that Kokichi wasn't already awake yet...but I took this opportunity to look at his sleeping figure.

He was calm and peaceful. So beautiful that it made me want to just hold onto him and never let go...but alas he needs his rest...

"Rest well, my love," I whispered before laying back down and pulling him closer to me. We have all day today and tonight before we have to go back to school...I can get the assignments done so Kokichi can have more time to rest. This shouldn't be to bad. Most of them are online anyway.

**-Thank you all so much for reading! 100k reads on my oneshots book!! Thank you all so much!! And I hope you enjoyed this part!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	27. Kokichi

I slumped against him and sighed. "Thank you, for everything," I whispered leaning on his shoulder as I fell asleep. I blushed as I fell asleep feeling the calming aura of the room. The warmth coming from his arms and chest made me fall asleep into a deeper sleep.

I hoped that my blood was able to make him feel better. That was the only thought in my mind as a dream came into play...

_. . . _

_ Hello darling _

_ I love you _

_ Because you know I'm called _

_ Once upon a dream _

_ You never see things for what they got to be _

_ I love you _

_ Because darling _

_ We're once upon a dream _

_ Wishing and prancing  _

_ Barely even dancing _

_ As the song continues to play _

_ I love you _

_ Because you are more  _

_ More than me _

_ And that's why complete we are as two _

_ So don't hate you _

_ Because you are more special than you see _

_ And I love you _

_ More than anything can be _

_ So please love you _

_ The way you love me _

_ The lyrics played in the background as I saw Shuichi all dressed up in a suit. It was a black and red suit and it was really attractive. The red and the black mixed well and it was dazzling to look at him. So beautiful...so perfect.  _

_ There was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling while there were candelabras around the sides of the room lining the walls. It was all so fancy like we were at a fancy party or a castle of sorts. It made me feel like I was out of place but then I looked back at Shuichi.  _

_ He walked over to me as the haunting music played in the background. Without a word he took my hands and moved me to the center of the room. I moved my arm around his waist and held onto one of his hands. He slowly moved me and danced with me. Letting our bodies movie with the music.  _

_ My outfit wasn't even half as amazing as Shuichi's was...but it was a purple suit alike his although mine was white while his was black. It represented how I am a human still pure and untouched by vampire venom while Shuichi has already become one of them. I love him for who he is and it didn't matter if he was a vampire or just another kid at school. Because he is Shuichi Saihara and I love him just as he is.  _

_ Shuichi dipped me and held me close to his chest as the light above us sparkled. All that I saw was the loving look in his eyes as his arm was wrapped around my waist and one around my neck. He gently caressed my cheek before pulling me into a kiss as we dipped again. It was breathtaking seeing his above me. His skin white as porcelain and his eyes golden and red. _

_ Like two worlds made into one. Vampire and Human United as one. _

_ Because I love you _

_ As it was once upon a dream _

_ Made for two _

_ Because without you I'm alone _

_ It's loving you that is my home _

_ Nice things for me to hold _

_ Because you are mine till we grow old _

_ And loving you is something I never know _

_ The ballroom had some other people in it like my DICE members and past people I had seen and was aquatinted with for a while. But all I could focus on was my lover. And my thoughts never moved from him. The way he held me and how well we move together. Being together is all I wanted. Because Shuichi Saihara is my lover and he is all I will ever need. _

. . .

I woke up to Shuichi holding me. I blushed a little when I saw him looking at me with a loving glance. But it was nice knowing he stayed there the whole time I was sleeping. I mean I think he did anyway...I'm sure I would have woken up if he left.

"Morning Love," He whispered with his unfairly angelic voice. 

"Good morning..." I groaned still feeling the effect of just having woken up. I still felt tired...but the aura around him made me feel so rejuvenated. 

"You still seem tired you want to go to get some breakfast?" He asked with a small giggle. I frowned playfully at him making him laugh harder. I smiled knowing I was able to make him laugh his adorable laugh.

He is frowning or having a straight face most of the time we are in school or even downstairs sometimes. I love seeing him smile and laugh even if he only shows it when we are alone. I don't mind that one bit~ because hearing it at all is pure heaven~

"Yeah that sounds nice," I felt a cool breeze go over my shoulder. It went over the damp skin where Shuichi healed the bite mark from earlier. I shivered a bit making Shuichi concerned.

"Are you cold you can have my jacket!" He said scrambling to the chair to grab his jacket. I laughed at this action but didn't say anything as he bundled me in his jacket making me blush.

"I wasn't cold but I do love having your jacket wrapped around me~," I teased, hugging his arms making him unable to retract them from around my shoulders. 

"Well I love seeing you in my clothes love~," He teased back, slowly picking me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him. He blushed at the action but still held me close to him.

"Jodian said made some breakfast for us to eat! I told him you were tired and just needed to stay in your room for today," He said with a small smile. I smiled back and let my head fall onto his chest. I could hear his heartbeat quicken slightly when I did this.

"That's nice of him! And thank you so much!!" I nuzzled my face into his chest and smiled wider. I want to be able to wake up like this every day! I feel like royalty! King Kokichi with my very own Prince!

**-here is today's update! I would have been done around an hour ago...but my parents asked me to help them work in the basement that we are remodeling...Anyway, thank you for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	28. Shuichi

His small figure resting in my arms. Small breaths coming in and out of his slightly parted lips. The small pale and perfect lips. The small, beautiful, and perfect Kichi. 

I blushed and looked down at him lovingly as he slowly woke up.

"Morning Love," I whispered, looking down at him with a smile. Loving every second I was able to look at his face. The beautiful gift I am able to look at every day, smiling, frowning, or blushing. I love it all...he is just so perfect.

"Good morning..." I groaned still feeling the effect of just having woken up. I still felt tired...but the aura around him made me feel so rejuvenated. 

"You still seem tired, you want to go to get some breakfast?" I asked with a small giggle coming out of my mouth. He frowned playfully at me making me laugh harder. He smiled while he looked at me with a loving gaze making me blush slightly.

Kokichi is always smiling and happy at school...but it’s never genuine. I love being able to see the real Kokichi. My Koki. I hate having to see him sad, but I love that he trusts me enough to show that kind of emotion around me...because I know how painful and scary it can be to show that emotion to others. 

"Yeah that sounds nice," Kokichi said before he shivered. I immediately felt concern for him. He is cold! I need to gat him warm!

"Are you cold you can have my jacket!" I said scrambling to the chair to grab my jacket. He laughed a bit at my reaction but I was too worried to even acknowledge it. I wrapped my jacket around him and bundled him up to make sure he was warm.

My hand slowly moved over the wet part of his skin when I wrapped him in my jacket. I flinched a bit and almost moved my hand back but he moved his arm distracting me from my worry.

"I wasn't cold but I do love having your jacket wrapped around me~," He teased, hugging my arms making me unable to retract them from around his shoulders. I didn’t mind that much because his hands are so soft against my skin.

"Well I love seeing you in my clothes love~," I teased back, slowly picking him up. I made sure to keep my hand under his upper back and under his legs. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed at his action but I still held him close to me. I love feeling his body against mine. It’s like a warm aura around me protecting my worry and fear with the warmth of the love Kokichi has for me.

"Jodian said he made some breakfast for us to eat! I told him you were tired and just needed to stay in your room for today," I said with a small smile. He smiled back and he let his head fall back onto my chest. My heartbeat quickened in my chest. I was worried he was going to tease me about it…

"That's nice of him! And thank you so much!!" He nuzzled his face into my chest and smiled wider. I felt my face heat up. My little leader, adorable. I can't even stand how cute he is! 

He is always so bold and teasing around at school and I get to see him as my little sleeping beauty. My sleeping prince, I love him so much and I don’t want him to leave my side.

“I love you,” I said before setting him down at the chair at the head of the table. He blushed a bit but quickly suppressed it. I frowned a bit at how he hid his adorable blush...but I didn’t say anything about it.

“I love you too my beloved~,” He laughed while Jodian brought him some food before leaving the room silently. I already felt full because of before...but I was worried about how Kokichi would be after...because I did take more than I had taken before.

“This is delicious~,” He smiled and patted the seat next to him. I sat down slowly not wanting to be rude. He immediately grabbed my hand and brought it to his cheek.

“You are so warm~,” He whispered into my hand while he kissed my palm slowly. I felt my cheeks go red. I smiled and let my hand slowly move over my face so I could hide my blush. I’m not good at hiding a blush when it comes to my face...I have no idea how Kokichi can hide it so well.

“Thank you…” I whispered just wanting to cuddle with him again. He must have read my thoughts because he pulled the collar of my shirt down so he could whisper in my ear.

“You want to cuddle?” He asked leaning against my shoulder. I smiled and whispered back.

“Yeah, how did you know?” I genuinely want to know how he just knew. I’m sure he wants to as well...but I want to know anyway.

“I can’t read minds you know,” He laughed, poking my cheek when my eyes went wide. He can read minds? Is that how he knows about anything I’m worried about. 

I felt my mouth drop. How can’t he? How does he? How does it-

“I can’t actually love~ I just could tell because it was written all over your face!” He laughed again when I blushed more. I could see Jodian and Akari looking over at us and it made me feel embarrassed.

“Hey, don’t pay attention to them~,” He groaned, pulling my face towards his own. I smiled at him knowing he just wanted my attention to be on him. And I find it adorable! 

“Sorry I know you want my attention to be completely focused on you~,” I said pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled back for a moment to look me in the eyes.

“Hey, Shu?” He asked, fluttering his eyes.

“Wh-“ I started only for him to pull my lips against his own. I blushed and closed my eyes letting my hands wrap around his neck. He moved his hands to my chest making me flinch a bit at the suddenness of his touch. 

He pulled back before going back to his food. I was in shock and just sat back in my chair. What just happened?

**-Today is supposedly my birthday...but I’m not a big fan of it...I have had an ok day today...but my morning was the worst..thank you all for reading!! Also thank you Hana-San and OriginalCharaUwU for the gifts!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	29. Kokichi

"That's nice of him! And thank you so much!!" I nuzzled my face into his chest and smiled wider. I hate how much taller he is than me...but I love being able to be held like this. I would never tell Shuichi about this though! Because as he is taller than me I am going to be bold even if I’m smaller than him! 

I have always been made fun of because of my height and even how feminine my body looks...but I want all of them to see that I’m not small or helpless! I am Kokichi Ouma the ultimate supreme leader. I’m so sick of people discriminating against others just because of how they were born, how they look, and the way they act. In all honestly it is so dumb to me I can’t even begin to understand how people can even think that...

“I love you,” He said before setting me down at the chair at the head of the table. I blushed a bit but quickly suppressed it. I could tell he was frowning because he wanted to see me blush. But down here or anywhere else where people are my blush is nonexistent and my members all know that. 

“I love you too my beloved~,” I laughed while Jodian brought me some food before leaving the room silently. I smiled after him. He is always so much like a housewife it makes me laugh sometimes. I assumed Shuichi didn’t want anything because he had already eaten while I was taking a nap...or because of earlier. I’m hoping that my blood satisfied him. 

“This is delicious~,” I smiled and patted the seat next to me. Shuichi looked a little nervous but soon took the seat next to me. He is always so formal and polite...I want him to feel like he can lighten up and mess around a bit! Because even though I love him more than anything...I want to see his fun side! My beloved detective can be so boring sometimes~...

When he had taken the seat next to me I grabbed his hand and moved it to my cheek. His hand felt really warm and it made me smile at how comfortable it was. He blushed at the action and it made me smirk a bit into his hand.

“You are so warm~,” I whispered into his hand while I kissed his palm slowly. His cheeks went completely red. He smiled and let his hand slowly move over his face so I could hide his blush. I find it adorable how he always hides his blush with his hand! He is terrible at hiding a blush! But I’m glad I know what makes him flustered and what doesn’t! 

I have noticed that he blushes when he is nervous, tired, but only sometimes when he is tried. Meaning, he is way more cuddly and clingy when he doesn’t get as much sleep as he usually does and the affection or the idea of affection is what makes him blush. He also blushes when he gets complimented or called out in general. He definitely will always blush when he gets flustered.

“Thank you…” He whispered he looked down at his hands. I felt a smile come to my face. Shu is feeling touch starved again~ so cute~! He must want more cuddles and cuddles he shall receive! 

“You want to cuddle?” I asked, whispering into his ear. I leaned against his shoulder taking in the feeling of his soft shirt. This is nice. I felt my whole body relax against him, how is he able to make me feel this relaxed? It makes me shocked every time even though I know he has this effect on me.

“Yeah, how did you know?” I genuinely want to know how he just knew. I’m sure he wants to as well...but I want to know anyway.

“I can’t read minds you know,” I laughed, poking his cheek while his eyes went wide. Obviously I can’t read minds! I just think it's hilarious how gullible Shuichi can be at times! Right now he is probably wondering how I am able to read minds~ How cute~

“I can’t actually love~ I just could tell because it was written all over your face!” I laughed again while he just blushed more. I could see him look over at Jodian and Akari looking over at us...I frowned wanting him to pay attention to me! I am his boyfriend and they are just my subordinates.

“Hey, don’t pay attention to them~,” I groaned, pulling his face towards my own. He smiled at me, making me frown a bit more. I was feeling as if he was teasing me...I know he knows how much I love having the spotlight on me and it embarasses me sometimes to admit it...

“Sorry I know you want my attention to be completely focused on you~,” He said, pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss was short but still made my frown turn into a small smile. How romantic~, After the quick kiss, I pulled back for a moment to look him in the eyes.

“Hey, Shu?” I asked, fluttering my eyes. I was trying to tease him again, because it is so cute to watch him get all flustered about it!

“Wh-“ He started only for me to pull his lips against my own. He blushed and closed his eyes letting his hands wrap around his neck. After closing my eyes I moved my hands to his chest making him flinch a bit at the suddenness of his touch. I almost moved back but I let the kiss last a little longer.

I soon pulled back before going back to my food. I could tell he was in shock from moments before but he didn’t say anything about it. He just sat back in his chair in a daze. Oh Shu~ You are the easiest to tease love~! I thought to myself with a smirk as I finished up. Jodian already came over and quickly cleaned up my place so me and Shuichi could go back upstairs.

Shuichi was still in shock so with a small giggle I led him back up to my room. “You wanted cuddles right?” I asked teasingly before walking him over to the bed. He nodded quickly making me laugh more at how eager he is being.

“We should also get some school work done alright?” I said slowly, grabbing my phone to check the text from Kyoko so I could survey how much homework we have. We only had the usual assignments but it would take a moment to get them done. 

“Ok…” Shuichi said quietly, making grabby hands at me. I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

“That request is too cute to decline!” I said poking his cheek, making him giggle a bit. I smiled and moved next to him in the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

After a while Shuichi moved us over to my desk so I was sitting in his lap. “We should get started on the homework,” I frowned a bit and hugged him putting my head over his shoulder. I gave him a small yes before he handed me a book that we have been reading in class...luckily we were getting closer to finishing it! But on the other hand that means we are going to have to start a new book soon…

**-Today's update! School is starting for me in 3 days...so I may have to adjust my writing schedule! But I will let you know if I do!! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	30. Shuichi

Homework is always a pain...but when I just want to cuddle it’s even harder. Kokichi is so warm and being close to him, feeling him against me, and being able to be calm for once...it’s addicting to me. 

Just like getting home after walking through a snowstorm to be met with a warm bath. The warm water defrosting your fingers and toes while you relax next to the one you care about. After getting all warmed up you get dried off with dryer heated towels. The soft fabric makes you feel tired but you have to get changed into some warm pajamas to be able to go and cuddle together near the fireplace.

The heat of the fireplace warms the whole room creating this safe spot where you and the one you love is bundled up in your arms as you both sit in the presence of one another. The quiet sounds that the fireplace is making. Soft crackles and soft fuming noises. While the quiet breaths of the one you are holding close to you calms your mind and heart of the cold you feel.

“Shuichi, how do you do this problem?” Kokichi asked, moving around on my lap so he was facing me. I looked down at him and felt like I was in heaven.

His beautiful face with all his small features. His small nose, his beautiful eyes, his small ears, his small hands, and his hair to frame his porcelain face. His hair is so smooth and his neck and chest are so warm while his heart beats. It’s a beautiful sound that is mesmerizing to me. The soft rhythm he forms with his heart and breath...it makes all of my thoughts and pain go away. It makes me forget that I am no longer human...helps me forget all of the pain I have from hurting him...and being a monster.

“Oh, you have to make sure to start and do all the steps. Here this goes here and then you move that over there.” I wrote some quick notes on his paper showing him how to set up the problem properly. He smiled at me and immediately got to work after placing a small kiss on my cheek. 

I felt my face heat up, but only because of the overwhelming love I am feeling for my Kichi. He means more than anything to me...and I want him to be able to know that all the time. Even if we have this bond, which reminds me. We have known each other for a long time...I mean before I moved and my parents made me forget about before…

I wonder how I felt about him then? I mean I did kiss him, at least that’s what I remember...vaguely. I remember all the good memories we had together before then...but I still wonder why my parents took me away from him if I was happy there and felt more loved being around Kokichi and his mother all the time...rather than being around them and getting neglected all the time…feeling so alone.

“Thank you…Shuichi?!” He poked my cheek making me realize I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears feeling confusion cloud my thoughts. Was I crying remembering my parents? Or remembering having to leave Kokichi?

“Are you ok?” He asked a little more gentler this time. I blushed and nodded my head. Does this mean he just had the same feeling...is that how he- well I was crying just now so there is also that…

“Yeah sorry,” I whispered with a smile on my face. I didn’t know if the smile was genuine or not...but at the moment I didn’t want him to have to worry about me

“You don’t have to apologize, what’s making you cry?” He said sternly, making me flinch a bit.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you...I just want to know what’s wrong,” He said quickly after. He was holding onto my shoulders and looking into my eyes. This position made me feel nervous...not because he was too close to me or anything...I just feel nervous telling people about what’s wrong.

“It’s ok...I was just thinking about my parents…” I whispered, feeling all the memories coming back after saying that one word.

_. . . _

_ “Hey mom!” I screamed looking down at my finger. I accidentally cut myself while helping her with dinner. I was already freaking out seeing all the blood dripping onto the cutting board. _

_ “What is it? I’m trying to get this done Shuichi,” She said sternly, making me flinch. I knew better than anyone that when she uses that tone you don’t bother her no matter what. _

_ “S-Sorry,” I whispered quickly, going to the bathroom to bandage my hand while trying to keep my tears and screams at bay. I silently sobbed into my hand before I heard her yell from downstairs. _

_ “Shuichi come clean this mess up!” She yelled. I immediately wiped my tears away and put a smile on my face. I can’t make her angry… _

_ “Ok! Sorry!” I yelled back with a smile. I felt tears in my eyes still but I still went downstairs to clean up the cutting board.  _

_ “You shouldn’t have made a mess in the first place…” She sighed putting her hand on her head. She always gets mad when something doesn’t go her way...and I’m always making mistakes...I am a mistake… _

_. . . _

I sighed and let my head fall onto his shoulder. I felt so useless and tired that I just wanted to hold him to try and feel better. 

“I’m so sorry Shu...I had no idea…” He whispered, placing gentle kisses on my cheek down to my neck. It made me calm down...but I still felt sad. I made him worry about what has already happened...I should be over it now anyway, I’m just a useless idiot…

“It’s ok to feel sad about it, just let yourself cry. I’m right here for you,” He said moving one of his hands to my hair to gently stroke my head. I shivered at the feeling and because of my tears and crying. But I didn’t let it bother me too much...I just let myself cry against Kokichi. Feeling all of my weakness and vulnerability come out in my cries.

“Are you feeling better now?” He asked after my tears and sobs came to a close. I smiled and looked up at him.

“Yeah...thank you so much,” I whispered, putting a hand on his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my neck. I want this to be how I feel, I want to feel ok.

**-Today’s update, I have math homework and national government homework today...so that’s going to be fun. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	31. Kokichi

Shuichi kissed my lips making me feel breathless, while at the same time I was craving more and more of his affection. It’s like a dangerous drug that you know you shouldn’t want more of...but you take more anyway. Like the adrenaline rush you get from doing something against the rules. Although it wasn’t good for you...you absolutely crave the feeling of it and rush to get it over and over again.

A toxic poison surrounds Shuichi’s lips, he isn’t corrupt or anything he just is so enthralling and addicting. From the bitter taste of his lips to the sweetness of his words to the nice relaxing feeling of his touch. All of it, all of him is the one thing I can’t go without. I want this, I want him to be by my side all the time, because in all honesty I love him. He is just so special to me.

Words will never be able to explain how much I love him. These feelings I have are indescribable by any word in any written language. The feeling of your heart beating in your chest, smiling just at the thought of them, and always loving anything they do. Blushing at anything they say and always cherishing the moments that you are both together.

“Kokichi, I love you.” Shuichi said cupping my cheek and gently brushing his thumb over my skin. I felt my face warm up at this before I smiled.

“I love you most my beloved~,” I said in a teasing tone before hearing my phone buzz from the side table. I groaned and got out of Shuichi’s lap moving to go and get my phone. Shuichi quickly made his way over to my side, I was still irritated about the interruption...but I let it slide when I felt Shuichi’s arm around my waist.

“What is it?” Shuichi asked as I opened my phone. The screen showed three new messages from Kyoko. I opened my phone quickly and went to messaging.

“Messages from Kyoko,” I said before reading them to myself.

**Kyoko: People may be confused why you both missed school. Don’t mention anything about it or you could possibly get in trouble for skipping out of school with each other.**

**Kyoko: You should start feeling the effects of the blood drinking lessen after about an hour or so.**

**Kyoko: Cathy wants to check in with you guys, so after school tomorrow meet Cathy and I at her house.**

So Cathy wants to know how I’m feeling? Or maybe just how Shuichi is reacting to it and if I’m safe? Who knows, I mean it’s probably a little bit of both. I looked back at Shuichi who already read the messages probably. He checked his phone and found similar messages, which made me wonder why not just text it to the chat we are all in?

I shook my head and looked up at Shuichi after turning around to face him. “Shuichi, I got all of my homework done! So, is there anything you would like to do?” I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. I could tell my beloved Shushu was still touch starved~ not that he ever isn’t, just as of now it’s written all over his face! That my beloved wants cuddles!!

“You want to cuddle don’t you love~” I said with a smirk. His blush told me all I needed to know. Without another word I pushed him onto the bed and made myself comfortable in his arms. The sheets were all messed up around the two of us while I was comfortably laying against his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. This is nice-

“Leader! DInner is ready whenever the both of you would like to come down!” Anaki yelled from behind the door. I was surprised she didn’t just bust through the door as they usually would when they needed something. I don’t blame them for doing this because I happen to be the one who does it most of the time!

I slowly looked over to the door before looking back over at Shuichi. “Do you want to go and get something to eat my love~,” I teased before he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead making me blush a bit. I was a little angry that I was trying to make him flustered and he did the same back to me...while at the same time I found it very interesting and very attractive that he finally teased me back~ I mean he has before, but this time is different~ it’s more special to me~ Nishishi~

“Let’s go downstairs then,” He said, fixing his hair. I blushed at how cute he was. We are in my house and he still wants to impress the others~ Shuichi has always been more of a people pleaser even if he is more on the shy side. This is because of how he is always trying his best to make others comfortable and happy like a true gentleman~ I should ask him if he is taking classes from Gonta or something~

I grabbed his hand after he finished and moved down the stairs with him. It wasn’t a long walk to the dining room but when we got there the room was already erupting with chatter. I smiled to myself at seeing all of my family bonding together as they always do. While some of them fight most of the time we still all love and care for each other like a family.

“Leader you made it!” Anaki yelled over the noise.

“Yeah of course I did!” I teased making her laugh a bit.

“You both can sit at the head of the table!” She said gesturing to the two open spots for us to sit. I gave her a nod before she left to go and talk with the others. Shuichi was fairly quiet through all of the commotion and I’m sure it’s just because he is shy about opening his mouth to this many people at once.

“It’s ok you know, you should eat something,” Shuichi said, placing his hand on my thigh. I looked over at him confused by his words. Did he just hear my thoughts?! Or does my beloved finally know how to tell when I’m lying~? Because no one has ever figured that out before! Sure they are able to tell once or twice...but after that they are pretty much lost! I’m just very confusing~ Nehehee!

**-I have to go into school tomorrow...I might also get my first job soon! Hopefully I can get my licence soon as well! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	32. Shuichi

“Kokichi, I love you.” I said cupping his cheek while gently brushing my thumb over his skin. I smiled down at him while an adorable blush came across his cheeks. I love it when we are able to be like this. Together where the only company is that of the other...where we can just look at each other without the worry of others stopping to stare...

“I love you most my beloved~,” He said in a teasing tone before hearing his phone buzz from the side table. He groaned and got out of my lap moving to go and get his phone. I frowned because he got out of my embrace but I soon followed him and stayed by his side. As he stopped and picked up his phone I wrapped my arm around his waist before smiling. I don’t like having to be away from him...so how is going to school going to work, because I’m sure it’s going to hurt me to not be able to be this close to him all the time.

“What is it?” I asked as he opened his phone. The screen showed three new messages from Kyoko. He opened his phone quickly and went to messaging.

“Messages from Kyoko,” He said before I read them over his shoulder. He is shorter than me and this makes me smile because then I can just lean over his shoulder to look at his book or anything he may be reading or working on. I also love being able to hold him while he sleeps in my arms...it makes me feel like I can protect him and it makes me feel safer knowing he is there in my arms.

**Kyoko: People may be confused why you both missed school. Don’t mention anything about it or you could possibly get in trouble for skipping out of school with each other.**

**Kyoko: You should start feeling the effects of the blood drinking lessen after about an hour or so.**

**Kyoko: Cathy wants to check in with you guys, so after school tomorrow meet Cathy and I at her house.**

So Cathy wants to know how the blood drinking affected him? After he was reading them for a moment I grabbed my own phone on the side table where we were standing and saw similar messages from Kyoko. It made me wonder why she didn’t just send them to the group before she sent me another message.

**Kyoko: You may feel the urge to drink again soon, but know that the formula won’t work while you are at this stage. I have talked to Kokichi about this and we will bring it up in the meeting.**

I looked at my phone for a moment and after a few moments I smiled and focused on holding onto Kokichi. I’m going to have to do this again...but he is going to act that way again, what if it happens at school? I shook my head for a moment letting those thoughts leave my mind.

He shook his head before looking up at me after turning around to face me. “Shuichi, I got all of my homework done! So, is there anything you would like to do?” He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. When his hand moved onto my shoulder I blushed and looked down for a moment. I wanted to cuddle him again and couldn’t really focus on anything else because of how much I wanted to do it...I felt embarrassed about this fact because the look on Kokichi’s face told me he already knew what I wanted.

“You want to cuddle don’t you love~” He said with a smirk. Without another word he pushed me onto the bed and made himself comfortable in my arms. The sheets were all messed up around the two of us while he was comfortably laying against my chest as I let my arms wrap around his waist. If I could pick any place I could be in the world it would be here in this moment. Because for the first time in my life there is something that can always make me feel more at ease. Being with Kokichi always calmed me down, no matter where or when, being with him was all I wanted.

“Leader! DInner is ready whenever the both of you would like to come down!” Anaki yelled from behind the door. I was surprised by the sudden loud sound, but didn’t think much of it because Kokichi didn’t seem to phased by it. I held him a little closer to me out of my want to protect him but soon loosened my grip I was certain he didn’t even notice.

He slowly looked over to the door before looking back over at me. “Do you want to go and get something to eat my love~,” He teased before I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead making him blush a bit. It made me happy that even though I wanted to blush and hide my face...I was still able to make him flustered in return with my own teasing. I want to be able to see him blush and be flustered even if it’s harder to do than he is able to do to make me all flustered.

“Let’s go downstairs then,” I said, fixing my hair. He blushed more. I was confused as to why he was blushing more by the way I was fixing my hair...what was he thinking about? And what made him blush? I didn’t let these thoughts bother me too much...because I knew he wouldn’t give me an honest answer about that, not because he isn’t honest with me about what he is thinking...but there is no way he would tell me about something that makes him blush.

He grabbed my hand after I finished and moved down the stairs with me. It wasn’t a long walk to the dining room but when we got there the room was already erupting with chatter. I smiled walking into the room trying to dismiss the feeling of anxiety I was having from being in the presence of a large group. I know that Kokichi thinks of these people like his own family...so I shouldn’t feel so nervous around them...

“Leader you made it!” Anaki yelled over the noise.

“Yeah of course I did!” He teased her, making her laugh. I felt my smile become more genuine as he did this. He is always able to make me smile even if I’m feeling nervous, and honestly, I love it.

“You both can sit at the head of the table!” She said gesturing to the two open spots for us to sit. He nodded at her before she left to go and talk with the others. I felt him looking over at me as we made our way to our seats. I felt even more nervous about it but I didn’t let that bother me because having him beside me makes me feel more at ease...but I could tell that he was bothered by the fact that I wasn’t talking much...

“It’s ok you know, you should eat something,” I said, placing my hand on his thigh. He looked over at me, probably confused by my words. I smiled at him before gently letting my hand snake around his waist. I’m sure he was surprised at the fact that I noticed that he was off put by the way I wasn’t talking much. I feel like I was able to see some things about him that others can’t and I’m glad I can, because in that way I can show him that I care and want to help him.

**-I wish that I could just be myself with out other people making fun of me or trying to make me seem like I’m something I’m not...I’m sure this is what has been making me stressed even if I couldn’t tell. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	33. Kokichi

“But aren’t you-” I started only for him to smile at me before putting his finger over my mouth. I could feel some of the others staring at us, but didn’t mind it too much. Mostly because his arm was wrapped around my waist making me feel the feeling of love I have for him, the feeling of wanting to be close to him, to become one with him.

“I’m ok eating,” He said with a more serious tone in his voice. I could tell he was surprised by it as well, seeing that his eyes widened as the words left his mouth. I wanted to blush at that statement and get embarrassed so he would come closer to me to hold me...but we are in the dining room so that’s not going to happen.

“Alrighty then!” I exclaimed before grabbing my fork and getting some of the rice and chicken. Shuichi laughed a bit at this before I put some on his plate as well.

“Let’s eat up then shall we!’ I said, giving Shuichi a side glance. He looked over at me confused before he looked at his plate with the same nervous look. He must still be nervous about what happened with the first time he bit me as well as the last time he bit me a couple of days ago. I held his hand in my own to get his attention off of his plate.

“Kokichi?” He asked making eye contact with me for a moment before he looked down at my neck before his eyes went to the floor. I frowned a bit and grabbed his chin to make him look at me.

“I can tell you are nervous Shu~ you can’t lie to a liar!” I said with a smirk. He blushed at this and moved his hand to cover his mouth.

“W-well, I wasn’t trying to hide it or anything...I just hate having to eat anything because I feel so filthy all the time,” He whispered the last part but I was able to catch it even with all the chatter in the room.

“You don’t have to feel nervous about that because,” I paused, smiling gently before placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed at this and stayed silent.

“I will be here to help you become comfortable in any way you need,” I kept my smile as I grabbed his hand from where it had moved to before holding it in my own. His eyes moved to where our hands were and I felt a small blush come to my cheeks from his stare. I moved our hands to my chest and gently caressed the back of his hand.

“Y-you don’t have to do that-” He said before I cut him off by pulling him closer to me.

“Ehh? You don’t think I would do that for you my beloved?” I asked, blinking my eyes a couple of times with fake tears coming to them. This made his face seem more worried. 

“Ah I didn’t mean that!” He said trying to calm me down worried I was going to have a breakdown. I giggled a bit making him more confused.

“I was just joking with you Shumai~” I teased, poking his nose as my tears went away. He seemed to still be confused, but relaxed a bit at my words.

“Y-yeah, I k-knew that,” He said looking to the side. I smiled again and held some food to his lips when he turned back around.

“Eat up!” I said before he gently opened his mouth. I put the fork into his mouth before pulling it back slowly to get more food to repeat the process. He blushed at the action and tried to talk to me through his full mouth.

“K...oki..you..ca…” He said muffled by the food. I smirked before I tilted my head to look at him.

“I can’t hear you ShuShu!” I said before putting another forkful in his mouth. He blushed more at this and said another muffled phrase before he went quiet.

“You shouldn’t talk with you mouth full!” I added making him roll his eyes at me. I leaned back with a fake hurt expression.

“Shumai!” I gasped making him give me a look that told me he knew I was faking it.

“How could you?!” I asked, making him try to say something again before I put the fork to his lips to stop him.

“I’m just messing with you! You make it super duper easy Shu~i~chi~” I said, holding out the syllables of his name to rhyme with the other words. 

Shuichi just took the forkful of food in his mouth before he looked down at his empty plate. He looked at me with a neutral expression making me feel a little worried if I took it too far this time with the teasing.

“Now it’s your turn.” He said after he swallowed the rest of his food. I felt a blush come to my face.

“Eh?” I asked before he grabbed his own fork and got a forkful of food for me. I felt so terribly embarrassed but contained myself. I am not going to let him get the upper hand!

“Aww! Shui~ you are so sweet~,” I said before I leaned toward him and opened my mouth in anticipation. He paused for a moment before I felt the fork go into my mouth. I smiled at the delicious food I tasted.

“Yummy-” I said before getting cut off by another forkful. I looked Shuichi in the eyes and he was determined. I blushed a bit at this before I went back to teasing him.

I ate all the food off of my plate and kissed Shuichi after we went to take our plates to the sink. Shuichi blushed before he whispered something in my ear.

“Why do you make this so hard for me,” He pulled back and put his dishes on the counter next to the sink before he turned back to me. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine after putting my dishes on the counter.

“Because I love ya~” I said with a smirk before we both made our way back up to our room. I smiled at the fact that I share a room with Shuichi and that I get to be this close to my quiet yet amazing detective boyfriend~

The chatter from downstairs faded away as we walked up to our room. Shuichi didn’t say anything as he turned the doorknob to the room. We walked into the room and he turned to me as he slowly shut the door.

“Shu?” I asked, trying to look him in the eyes, but his hair was covering his eyes.

“Kokichi,” He whispered, making me move closer to him to hold his hands. Did I really offend him because of how far I went with the teasing?

“T-thank you,” He said, finally meeting my eyes. He had a blush covering his cheeks as his eyes looked right into my own. I smiled at him although I was feeling confused as to why he was thanking me.

“Why thank you?” I asked gently, taking his hands in my own. He intertwined our fingers together as his eyes moved to the side. I was feeling a little worried about the change in his mood--and because of how quiet he is being...even though it’s just the two of us.

“Because you are helping me with a lot of things...being so accepting about the biting as well as the bond...and helping me eat even though I don’t feel like it all the time.” He said before moving me closer to his chest. I nuzzled my face against his chest before he continued.

“So thank you, for everything,” He moved his hands to my upper back to hold me. I felt my body relax under his touch. I love it when he holds me like this, I just feel so safe, and so warm. 

“Of course~ Anything for my beloved~!” I said in my usual tone, except this time I was a little more on the serious side. I wanted to show him that I was being serious and that I wanted to do this for him...not just him using me for his own benefit, he has shown me that those aren’t his true intentions. So, I trust him as my boyfriend and as my lover.

“Thanks,” He whispered again before I yawned. God, I feel so tired all of sudden...it must be because of the warm feeling in my chest, face, and hands from being in his hold.

“Tired?” He asked, pulling back a bit. I would have usually said no with a joking tone, but I honestly felt really tired and knew there was no point in lying about it to Shuichi.

“Yeah,” I said leaning against him. He chuckled a bit before he picked me up and placed me on the bed. He moved to grab some pajamas for the both of us and I smiled at this as my eyes began to feel heavy.

“Here, I’ll help you get changed,” He said before he helped me stand before he helped me change. I just tried my best to help him be able to get me changed, because falling asleep or leaning completely on him would make it harder. After a few moments he set me back on the bed before he quickly changed. I reached out for him because I was tired and feeling really clingy...I just wanted him by my side so I could sleep.

“I’m right here Koki,” He said quietly before moving the covers to let me into them as well as taking his place beside me. I smiled and moved into his arms before he sighed content with being here with me.

“Goodnight my Kichi,” He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. And after that I was out.

**-Starting today there will be daily updates for this book up until it is completed! Thank you all so much for your patience with me and thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	34. Shuichi

I held him close to my chest as he gently snored against me. It made me feel at home, like I belonged in that moment with him--like I belong with him. No lies, no jokes, just me and Kokichi together. After a moment of trying to get to sleep I was able to shut my eyes and relax. Letting my senses soon all go to sleep. Feeling my body shut down bit by bit. Making me feel one with Kokichi as I let myself rest.

…

“Shu-Chan~” I heard his voice call out. I couldn’t tell if it was from a dream or not, it sounded so nice and calming it made me want to stay there, well wherever I was.

“Shu-Chan?” I heard him call out again before I felt his warm fingers gently move to my cheeks> I could tell by the feeling that I was awake...and we have to go to school today so there is no point in arguing about staying asleep.

“Mmn, Kichi?” I asked gently, letting my eyes flutter open. I saw him staring down at me because I just noticed that he was sitting on top of my stomach. I moved my hands to rest on his cheeks as he was leaning down so our faces were inches apart.

“So~ Did you sleep well?” He asked gently, moving his lips closer to my own. I couldn’t focus on the question all I could think about were his lips.

“K-kiss me?” I whispered. I felt a little embarrassed not getting a response after I asked that. Kokichi just blinked a few times before he kissed my nose.

“There you go my beloved~” He said with a smirk. I would tell by the teasing look in his eyes that he knew what I wanted. But knowing Kokichi he wasn’t going to give it to me unless I ask for it. I sighed to myself and looked him directly in the eyes. Here it goes…

“I want you to kiss me on the lips,” I said with a bigger blush coming to my cheeks. 

“Aww look at you asking for a kiss from me~ I’m so honored~” He teased again, making me frown. I knew this wasn’t going to end...so might as well kiss him to shut him up. 

“You are so adorable Shu-” I cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. This time he blushed more than me because of the surprise. It surprised me as well, because I’m not usually this confident, especially with things like these.

“Ooh,” He said with a smirk as his blush faded from his cheeks. I felt mine come back to mine. How the hell does he do that?

“Look at you all confident and shit~” He said moving closer to me so he was holding himself up with his arms. His arms were on either side of my head as he way laying on top of me. The position alone made me blush, but I could tell Kokichi didn’t mind it- probably because he is on the top...yeah that’s probably it.

“Yes,” I said, feeling more confident as I moved up from my spot under him. He yelped a little at the change but soon became comfortable sitting in my lap. I held him in my lap holding my hands on the sides of his waist while his legs moved to rest against my sides. He wrapped his arms around my neck before he buried his head in my neck, making it hard for me to not laugh.

“Shu?” He asked, pulling back for a moment while I collected myself from almost bursting into laughter. There is no way he is going to be able to use that against me...god, don’t laugh.

“Are you,” He paused, moving back against my neck. “Ticklish?” 

I paled when he said this and felt my mind beginning to freak out. Oh god no, now he knows...and whenever I do anything against what he says I am going to be tickled...ah to die from being tickled to death--

“I already know the answer~ but we can do that later~! We need to get to school~” He said with a smile getting off the bed before moving over to his closet to grab some clothes. I followed behind him and got dressed as well. Is going back to school going to be weird? I mean Kokichi seems a little excited almost...but that could just be a lie. I shrugged my shoulders knowing for a fact I was thinking into his actions too much.

I didn’t say anything as we got ready. Okay Kyoko should have given us all the assignments we missed, and we were able to get them all done, so we shouldn’t have missed much. Hopefully anyway, I know at Hope’s Peak missing one day can be hell even if you know what you are doing…

“You’re nervous?” Kokichi asked gently, tapping my shoulder after I slid my jacket on. I looked down at him and smiled the best I could.

“Yeah a little bit,” I said looking to the side. Kokichi caught my chin before I could and looked me into the eyes. I felt my face heat up as the immediate flustered reaction took place.

“It’s okay~ I’m going to be by your side the whole time my beloved~ Along with Nagito and Hajime” He said with a smile. It made me feel better knowing the others would be there as well, but I still felt really unnerved about the whole experience. I was worried about having to have any new experiences...but life had other plans for me, over and over again.

Not that I don’t like being able to be Kokichi’s boyfriend after all these years or anything. I just don’t like the fact that I met him again because of becoming a vampire...I wonder how it would have been if I never became one? Would we have ever met? Would I have never seen his true smile? Would I have never seen him honestly cry? I felt some tears coming to my eyes. No! I shouldn’t be thinking like that! I’m here with him now and I am grateful for that!

“Are you sure you are doing okay Shui?” He said gently taking my hand in his while the other went to my cheek. I leaned into his touch wanting to just break down and hold him, but I got over my impulses and suppressed the last of the tears that wanted to fall.

“Yeah, let’s get going so we aren’t late.” I said with the best smile I could give him. He let his hand fall and gave me a sceptical look before he sighed to himself.

“If you say so.” He said before moving to grab his bag. I got mine as well before we both left the room. I looked back at the bed one more time as if to say goodbye to the warmth and safety it gives, but then I felt Kokichi’s hand move to hold my own. I blushed at the action smiling as I grabbed his hand as well. 

I have Kokichi, he is my warmth and my safety. So, I should enjoy the moments we have without all the thoughts of none of this happening in the first place. I looked at the walls as we walked down the stairs.

“Hey Leader!” Jodian called out to Kokichi, getting the attention of some of the others who were sitting in the room.

“Hello Jo~di~di!” He said with a smile making the others do the same. Anaki rushed over to us.

“Before you go, Don’t forget your lunches!” She said before Jodian waved at the both of us as we moved to the door.

“Have a good day you two,” He said with a smile before Anaki added, “Good luck!” Before Kokichi and I walked out the door. 

The air was nice outside. It was a little chilly from the slight wind, but the sun was up and made it warmer. It was nice. Being able to walk in the autumn weather with Kokichi’s hand in my own. It seemed as though the leaves were playing music as the wind blew them off the trees and onto the sidewalk. The gusting sounds alongside with the leaves tumbling and twisting in the wind made this all seem so beautiful. Like the moment wasn’t real, like it was only in a dream. That’s right, my dream with Kokichi will be my everyday life. Living everyday to the fullest, together with one another.

**-I got a report done with the help of my mother because my teacher wasn’t good at giving us the instructions to do it. But now that’s turned in so I just have my worry of my math test on Friday! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	35. Kokichi

I looked over at Shuichi with a smile. “Shui~ You seem pretty distracted~,” I teased, holding his cheeks so he looked at me. He looked me in the eyes and blushed before he averted my gaze.

“Ah, Sorry I didn’t mean to lose focus…” He said quietly as I moved to hold his hand. He intertwined his fingers in my own before he mumbled another apology. 

“ShuShu you don’t have to be sorry about that~” I said with a smirk before I pulled his hand towards the school building. He flinched at the motion but soon moved after me. After a moment we both made it to the school building. It was almost daunting having to look at it. The giant building in the distance reminding me of the work we missed from not being here. I sighed and leaned against Shuichi’s arm.

“Do we have to go back to school~?” I asked in a semi whiny tone. I heard him chuckle under his breath as his hand moved from mine to rest on my waist. I smiled at this but didn’t let my face show it.

“Yes, we need to be able to graduate,” He said, giving my head a pat. I groaned a bit and leaned against him more.

“Alright~ If that’s what you want my beloved~” I teased again, making me smirk a bit. He smiled and moved to face me. 

“You should want to graduate as well Kichi,” He sighed, taking his hand away. “Because after that you will be able to have it done and never have to do it again,” He said while he looked down at his hand. I looked down as well and saw his hand was put out in front of him palm face up. 

“I guess,” I said, placing my free hand in his. I held his hand making him look over to me. 

“You should want to Koki,” He said with a pause looking over to the front gates. The overarching symbol of the school was over the gates that were already open for students to come into the school for. The iron gates were swung out to the sides as we walked into the school yard. There was nice green grass with a nice flower bed around the stone lined path. The stones were a nice white grey color that went well with the whole design of the school.

“Well let's go to first period then,” Shuichi said before he pushed open the front door for me to walk through.

“Ah what a gentleman~,” He said with a smile. Before I saw Rantaro out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to him before he walked over to me and Shuichi. He held his hand out to Shuichi forcing him to stop walking.

“Rantaro? I haven’t seen you in a while,” I asked looking up at him. He chuckled a bit before moving his hand to the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I have been busy--but same to you, who is this Kokichi~” He asked, teasing me a bit. I felt my cheeks flush because that’s what always happens when Rantaro teases me. Honestly I wanted to interrogate him about how he hasn’t been around since forever, but Shuichi was here and I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable if me and Rantaro started playfully arguing. It can be hard to tell if we are fake arguing or actually arguing.

“This is my beloved boy-” I started before Shuichi cut me off. He had taken Rantaro’s hand and shook it before speaking,

“I’m Kokichi’s boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara, nice to meet you,” He said politely . It made me blush whenever he was so polite, but I tried my hardest to calm down. 

“Nice to meet you as well, you seem very formal?” He asked, making Shuichi tilt his head slightly before he blushed and moved his hand away from my waist to cover his blush. Rantaro smiled a bit at this, seeming to be intrigued by his reaction.

“Y-yes. Sorry if that’s weird.” He said quietly before he looked to the side. I cupped his cheek before pulling him down for a kiss. His eyes widened as mine closed for a small moment before I pulled away.

“No it’s not, it’s just interesting to me.” He said with the same smile. I glared at him a bit. He moved his arms up in defense before he backed away from the both of us.

“Well I wish the two of you the best of luck! And I should thank you for being so kind to date Kokichi,” He said with a wink making me groan. Oh Rantaro, you never change.

“Ah, what an ass…” I whispered to myself, making Shuichi look down at me. 

“So that was-” I cut him off before he could finish his statement.

“That is Rantaro Amami he is one of the ultimates here, he is the ultimate adventurer.” I said before grabbing his hand and leading him to first period. Our first period...another day at school, what a damn fucking party. I groaned to myself as I heard the other students talking to one another. 

I don’t want to be here, all of these students are here interrupting me and Shuichi’s time together. Maybe that’s super possessive of me to say...Why am I feeling so mad all of a sudden? What the hell?

“Hey are you doing alright?” Shuichi asked, putting a hand on my arm. I blushed a bit before I just moved to my seat after muttering, “Yeah,” to him.

He moved to his own seat with a frown before the bell rang officially starting the class period. I just pulled out the notebook that Shuichi and I wrote in the first time we met. I read over the old notes that were written in the notebook and they all made me smile.

I was so focused on the notebook I didn’t notice the teacher had come over to my side before I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Ah your father is here,” She said, making me feel confused. My father is here for me?

**-Here is the part! Sorry it’s rushed a bit at the end...my family really needs my ass downstairs so they can do something...without talking to me at all- so later! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	36. Shuichi

I saw the teacher put her hand on Kokichi’s shoulder and my whole body tensed. Kokichi has been acting a little off recently...and I wanted to ask him what was bothering him because it seemed to make him act this way. He seemed angrier. I’m not sure if it’s at me or someone else, but I hope he will be able to tell me sooner or later.

“Ah, your father is here,” The teacher said to him, making him immediately look confused. The same way I felt. I thought Kokichi was an orphan, I mean I remember his mother from when we were younger...but I’m pretty sure she isn’t around anymore...so who the hell could be here?

“My father?” He asked, looking directly at the teacher with a slight glare in his gaze. She jumped a bit at this.

“Y-yes, he is waiting for you in the office,” She said, backing away from him. Kokichi got out of his seat and walked out the side door before I felt a nervous feeling in my stomach, who the hell could be here for Kokichi? And why all of a sudden-

I was cut off by a feeling deep in my gut. I need to go to Kokichi! Kokichi is in trouble! I moved before I could even process anything. 

“Shuichi wait! Where are you going?!” The teacher called out, but I didn’t even look back. I know that Kokichi is in trouble. I know someone is here to hurt him...I don’t know how, I just know. 

I ran down the halls all the way to the office where I knew he would be. I felt my shoes hitting hard against the floor as I ran. My mind was racing as much as I was running. I didn’t feel tired and saw the office a lot quicker than I thought I would. So I slowed down and abruptly opened the door.

“Kokichi?” I asked looking around the office to see the office aid pointing to a room that was marked principal. I moved across the room towards the door.

“Wait you can’t go in there-” I cut her off by looking back at her. I felt a dark energy overcome me before she jumped and moved back in her chair. I didn’t know my look was that scary- but that doesn’t matter, getting to Kokichi is all that matters.

I opened the door and found an older man that didn’t look anything like Kokichi who was standing a little ways away from Kokichi who was bracing himself. I looked back at the principals desk and saw the principal passed out on the table while the other male had a hand around Kokichi’s neck.

“Shu...i...chi,” Kokichi whimpered before I was by his side. I punched the man in the gut making him grunt before he fell onto the floor. Kokichi was about to fall back onto the floor before I caught him in my arms and held him close to my chest.

“Shu…” He whispered, sounding hoarse. I felt my anger increase at this, who the fuck does this dude think he is? I thought to myself clenching one of my fists before looking over to the man now on the floor.

“What the hell?!” He yelled getting back up before slowly moving his hand across his mouth. I saw after a moment that my punch caused him to start bleeding. What the hell?

“You shouldn’t be able to punch that hard! I mean I’m a vampire damnit and you are a lowly human!” He yelled at me before I felt myself flinch at those words. Ah, I should have realized this sooner, vampires have some heightened abilities than the average human…

“Well, you get the hell away from my boyfriend asshole!” I yelled before I realized. He looks familiar. But where would I have ever met another vampire? I thought to myself before he spoke again.

“Oh, actually I know who you are, Shuichi Saihara.” He said with a smirk. I felt my body freeze. Wait a minute, isn’t that-

“I didn’t think you would have found the human you were bonded to this quickly honestly.” He said with a sigh as he put his hands behind his head. I felt my throat go dry. Oh my god…

_ A burning pain erupted through my throat. How could I let this happen? I was just trying to do a job with my partner Kyoko and then it happened. _

_ The stinging pain in my neck. She couldn't do anything to stop it. I just let the darkness consume me. Is this what it's like to die? _

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Shuichi!" _

_ "Shuichi!!" _

_ "SHUICHI!!" _

_ My eyes shot open and I flinched at the bright white light that burned my eyes. Ouch... I slowly moved my hand to my neck there were now bandages around the wound I got prior. _

_ "What happened?" I asked a little dizzy from waking up so quickly. I looked at Kyoko who was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I assumed she was the one who yelled to wake me up. _

_ "Oh, Shuichi you're awake! I'll get the nurse." She quickly got up and left the room. I sighed knowing I got no answers from her. And I was still confused as fuck. _

_ "Gah." I groaned sitting up and holding my neck trying to stop or soothe the pain erupting from it. But to no avail... I flinched when I tried to speak again to ask for Kyoko. There were fangs in my mouth? What the hell happened to me yesterday?! _

_ "Shuichi, how are you feeling?" Who I assumed was the nurse asked me while checking my monitor. _

_ "I'm ok. What the hell happened to me yesterday." I asked, making them exchange a concerned look. _

_ "Well, yesterday you were attacked by someone and when I finally got to you, they were already gone. You were just slumped against the cement wall with two wounds on your neck. I rushed over to you and called for help and Cathy came and helped me get you here." Kyoko said, putting her hand together in her lap. She looked disappointed... It wasn't her fault, it was mine because they told me to get out of there and I didn't listen causing myself to get into this situation. _

_ "From examining your wounds. You were bitten by a vampire." Cathy said looking down to her feet. A vampire?! I thought that was just a myth! I think they could tell I was surprised because Cathy took my hand in hers. _

_ …. _

“This can’t be-” I started only to be cut off by his finger coming over my lips. I bit his finger making him pull his hand away as I gently sat Kokichi in a chair behind me...just in case this gets violent.

“Oh yes it can~ This makes it even better for me!” He said before laughing. 

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, putting a hand to my chin.

“Well if you to are bonded~ then all I would need to be reunited with my Victoria is to drink Kokichi’s blood and take the bond from the two of you~ Then me and my love will be together forever” He said with a blush on his cheeks as he slowly came towards me and Kokichi again. I pushed him away pretty forcefully making his back hit the wall.

“W-well,” He coughed out. “If you are going to be this stubborn then I have other ways~” He said before he left the office in a flash. All I could see was his smile before he disappeared from my view. He wants to take our bond? Why? And I had no idea that was what was going to happen if someone drank both mine and Kokichi’s blood…

I moved back over so I was kneeling in front of Kokichi. I gently moved my hand to rest on his lap and grabbed his hand. His hand felt cold in my own and it made me resent myself because of how I should have come earlier so he wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I looked in his eyes as he opened them to look back at me.

“Hey Shu,” He said with a small laugh. I gently smiled and cupped his cheek with my hand. He flinched at this action, probably because of the bruise on his cheek...and neck. 

“Hey Kichi...I’m sorry,” I said looking down. I felt his hand on my cheek before he leaned down to put his lips against my own. I felt more relaxed at this. I smiled against his lips and moved my arms around the back of his neck slowly moving so I was standing over him kissing him.

**-So, I don’t know why, well that’s not true, I’m not having a good day today plain and simple, but being able to write this it helped me to feel a bit better! So, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	37. Kokichi

“So, you must be Kokichi Ouma,” The man standing next to the principal in a kind tone. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t being genuine. There is no way in hell I would ever go anywhere with this man I have never seen before...because even if he was my father, I hate him, more than anything for leaving my mother when she needed support most…

“Yes,” I said with a tight smile. I tried to give him a look to tell him I wasn’t buying it. 

**Thud**

I looked over to the principal and he was passed out on the desk...what the hell did he do to him? Better question, what the hell is he going to do to me.

“Ah Kokichi, I have heard so much about you.” He said with the same smile. Except this time he wasn’t trying to hide the malice he was hiding from behind it. 

“Who the hell are you? And why do you claim to be my father,” I said in a cold tone. He seemed to jump a bit at this.

“Of course I’m not your father! I came here for another reason, that being the reason why you have a bond with a vampire,” He said with a smirk. I felt my face pale before I was able to quickly regain my composure as he started moving towards me. For every step he took I took one back...I have no idea what he is planning on doing. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, trying to come off as unknowing. Because in this situation maybe it’s better to deny that...because he didn’t say Shuichi’s name so he might not know that Shuichi is the vampire I am bonded to.

“You have his aura around you and you don’t smell like a human would smell, you almost smell bitter...because he must have marked you,” He said getting closer to me as I was getting backed into the wall...well shit.

“What if I did? Why does that concern a vampire like you?” I asked keeping my gaze locked on him. He looked down at me because he was taller than me...and probably slightly taller than Shuichi...Shuichi. Please if this gets any farther please say he will come...because sadly I can’t take a vampire being a human and all…

“Because my sweet Victoria and I can be together for the eternities if I drink the blood of a bonded vampire and their own mate. Bonded mate I may add,” He said showing his fangs. This is going to get ugly...I’m assuming if he bites the both of us maybe that could potentially damage our own bond, so at all costs I can’t let him bite me.

He moved at me before I could say another word and wrapped his hand around my neck, quickly lifting my feet off the floor. My hands moved to hold onto his arm as I struggled against him. I can’t let him bite me! Please let him go away, or maybe I could do something to get out of his hold?

“Gck,” I groaned feeling my lungs begging for air. I was starting to feel numb. Before I felt all my senses numb completely I kicked him in the stomach with all my might...but it was useless.

“Don’t struggle! It’s only going to hurt a bit~,” He said in a tone that made me feel a shiver go through my spine. He punched his other hand into my cheek making me turn my head abruptly. I know that is going to cause a bruise...as well as him choking me...Shuichi is probably going to blame himself for this as well...I hate that he always feels so guilty about these things.

I saw Shuichi from the corner of my eye. I felt some hope that he would be able to save me from this man....please Shuichi, I need you to save me! Please! I screamed but the words never left my mouth before,

“Shu...i...chi,” I whimpered before he was by my side. Shuichi punched the man in the gut making him grunt before he fell onto the floor. I felt I was about to fall back onto the floor before Shuichi caught me in his arms and held me close to my chest. I felt a blush come to my face because of this, I wanted to get super embarrassed about this, but seeing the situation we are in at the moment...that wouldn’t help. I need to be able to help in some way, and standing seemed to be the one thing I couldn’t do because I just felt so drained...

“Shu…” I whispered, sounding hoarse. I felt him tense at this, I think he is mad about the whole situation...I mean I can’t blame him, if I walked into the office to see this happening to Shuichi I would have been angry as well.

“What the hell?!” The man yelled getting back up before slowly moving his hand across his mouth. I saw after a moment...damn, Shuichi must have hit him hard...

“You shouldn’t be able to punch that hard! I mean I’m a vampire damnit and you are a lowly human!” He yelled at Shuichi before I felt him flinch at those words. Ah, I should have realized this sooner, vampires have some heightened abilities than the average human…so it would make sense that Shuichi would be able to punch harder.

“Well, you get the hell away from my boyfriend asshole!” Shuichi yelled. He froze against me, I knew he must have figured something out. But I couldn’t put my finger on it-

“Oh, actually I know who you are, Shuichi Saihara.” He said with a smirk. I felt my body freeze. Wait a minute, how does he know that this is Shuichi? I have never seen this man before. Wait a minute- Oh my god, this must have been the man that changed Shuichi! I felt myself start to panic.

“I didn’t think you would have found the human you were bonded to this quickly honestly.” He said with a sigh as he put his hands behind his head. Oh my god…how did he know about the bond? Can he sense it from being a vampire as well?

“This can’t be-”Shuichi started only to be cut off by the man’s finger coming over his lips. Shuichi reflexively bit his finger, making him pull his hand away as he gently sat me in a chair behind him...I couldn’t get the thought out of my head...why would he have bitten Shuichi in the first place...wait maybe that’s why-

“Oh yes it can~ This makes it even better for me!” He said before laughing. 

“What do you mean by that?” Shuichi asked, putting a hand to his chin. All I could do is watch them, because I was way too weak to move...as much as I would hate to admit it...I am going to need help to walk after this. 

“Well if you to are bonded~ then all I would need to be reunited with my Victoria is to drink Kokichi’s blood and take the bond from the two of you~ Then me and my love will be together forever” He said with a blush on his cheeks as he slowly came towards me and Shuichi again. Shuichi pushed him away pretty forcefully making his back hit the wall. So, I was right, if he does that he takes our bond away...I felt some tears forming in my eyes. Will that mean Shuichi won’t love me anymore?

“W-well,” He coughed out. “If you are going to be this stubborn then I have other ways~” He said before he left the office in a flash. I felt weak in the chair and tried to call out for Shuichi, but I could barely say anything before he turned around to face me.

He moved back over so he was kneeling in front of me. He then gently moved his hand to rest on my lap while grabbing my hand. His hand felt warm against my own and it made me feel safe. Because I had him with me now and I wasn’t going to get bit by another... He looked into my eyes as I opened mine to look back at him.

“Hey Shu,” I said with a small laugh. He gently smiled and cupped my cheek with my hand. I flinched at this action, probably because of the bruise on my cheek...and neck. 

“Hey Kichi...I’m sorry,” He said looking down. I moved my hand to his cheek before I leaned down to put my lips against his. I felt more relaxed at this feeling. I felt him smile against my lips before he moved his arms around the back of my neck. He slowly moved so I was standing over him kissing him. I tilted my head back and let myself relax in his embrace. 

We held each other for a long moment. It was full of the longing Shuichi had for being apart from me, and the fear that was still bothering me...but it was more of the safety I was feeling in that moment with him. Being in our moment together.

“It wasn’t your fault Shuichi,” I said quietly, pressing my forehead against his own, before he pulled away from me.

“But if I was here before then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt so I’m so-” I cut him off before he could finish apologizing. I planted a kiss on both of his cheeks before I smiled to myself. 

“It wasn’t thank you for coming when you did...I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t,” I said looking to the side, feeling a little guilty for not being strong enough to protect myself.

Shuichi looked down before he moved his head to my neck. I was confused by this before he nuzzled his head into my neck like a cat. I shuddered at the touch and gently traced a heart onto the back of his neck.

**-Tomorrow is my math test...I know most of the material but I’m still worried that I’m going to not do very well, but I’m sure I will be alright! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	38. Shuichi

I looked down to the floor feeling guilty about the whole situation. How could I not have been here when he was getting hurt? Ah, I should have come with him to the office- what is that? I asked myself before moving towards Kokichi’s neck.

Kokichi shuddered when I first moved my head into the crook of his neck before nuzzling my face into his neck. It felt like I was supposed to be there...and his neck smelled so safe and so forgiving. It made me forget for a moment how terrible I felt for not being here for Kokichi…

“Shu…” Kokichi whispered gently rubbing the back of my neck with his hand. I felt him gently trace a heart on the back of my neck making this feeling increase. It was nice, well , amazing to be able to be this close to him and be able to feel like he is safe with me again...I know for a fact I don’t want to leave him alone like that again. I just can’t.

“Koki,” I whispered back moving back so I could look him in the eyes. He still looked really tired...god I hate myself. I shook my head a couple times before focusing back on him. 

I noticed his eyes looked hazy like there were tears about to come out of his eyes. I couldn’t bear the thought that I made him cry, I just couldn’t stand it. I gently moved my hand to his cheek and caressed his soft skin with my fingers. His face felt warmer than it felt moments ago. This made me feel better about the whole attack earlier. Because he seemed to be getting better and that made me feel more at peace.

“Shushu,” He gently cooed out before he nuzzled the side of his face into my hand. I blushed at this action. I felt my cheeks heat up as I watched his eyes slowly flutter closed as his breathing slowed down. 

His face looked so calm. The way his eyes were closed and the way his mouth was slightly parted. The way he still leaned into my touch even though he was asleep.

“Ah, what the fuck?” I heard the principal from his desk. I jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him.

“Oh you are the new transfer student?” He asked with a confused glance. Before he looked over to Kokichi who was now leaning back in the chair. I stood up and faced him after giving Kokichi a side glance. 

“Y-yeah, sorry about-” I started only to be cut off by him holding up his hand to me. I closed my mouth with a nervous gulp.

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m Cathy’s brother so I already know about the condition with you guys,” He said looking back over at Kokichi causing me to blush. 

“Y-you do?” I asked, feeling super confused. Why didn’t Cathy mention she had a brother? Maybe that would- actually that makes a lot of sense. Knowing all the days we missed because of our condition...I did find it weird that he was so accepting of that.

“My name is Brandon,” He paused holding out his hand for me to shake. I shakily moved over to his desk shaking his hand. “That man claiming to be Kokichi’s father must haven’t been anything good then,” He asked. I gave him a nod feeling too nervous to answer.

“You don’t have to be nervous.” He said with a kind smile gesturing for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. I awkwardly moved into the chair before he spoke again.

“You can always come to me if you guys need anything, because as Cathy may have mentioned she is a vampire as well as I,” He said with the same smile. I felt a little better knowing that he was related to Cathy as well as the fact he is a fellow vampire.

“That man knocked me out good- usually I’m not out that long,” He said with a bitter frown. Has he been through something like this before.

“I just texted Cathy to come and get you two,” He said, making my eyes widen slightly. We just got back to school and we are already going to have to be absent again...oh god.I hate missing so much school, and making Kokichi miss as well doesn’t make me feel any better about this. 

“Ah, thank you, sorry for being such a bother,” I said with a small smile. He smiled back before adding,

“You don’t have to worry about that, thank you for trusting me,” He said before I heard the door open from behind me. I flinched and was standing protectively in front of Kokichi.

“Hey Shuichi, don’t worry it’s just me,” Cathy said, opening the door. I smiled at her and felt a weight come off of my shoulders. I relaxed a bit and smiled at her.

“Thank you for coming Cathy,” Brandon said, standing up to embrace her. She hugged him back with a small laugh.

“I haven’t been in your office in a while, so it’s nice to see you as well.” She said before whispering something in his ear. He nodded before he pulled away.

“Well, see you later then Cathy, Shuichi,” He said, giving us a smile. I picked Kokichi up like a toddler before walking out with Cathy. I felt Kokichi relax against me, making me smile a bit.

“So, someone came for Kokichi?” She asked looking over at me. Does she know anyone who might come to try to take me and Kokichi’s bond? I felt even more nervous about all of this because Kokichi could potentially be in danger.

“Yeah…” I said with a frown. She put her hand on my shoulder with a small sigh as we got out of the building making our way over to her car.

“We might have to rush things a bit then to keep the both of you safe…” She whispered, unlocking her car. She moved over to my side and opened the door for me. I climbed into the car before she closed the door behind me and Kokichi.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked as she got into the driver's seat. She frowned before looking over to me.

“How do you feel about changing Kokichi into a vampire?” I flinched at her words. “What?” I asked looking over at her with wide eyes. I might have to change Kokichi into a monster?

**-Here is today's part! I get my math test back on Monday--I hope I did okay on it! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **

##  -39-


	39. Kokichi

I felt my body melt against Shuichi’s. I couldn’t think of anything other than how tired I was. Did he really make me that exhausted? Maybe that’s what happens when a vampire attacks a human...I am just a human. God, if I was a vampire back there I could have protected myself...Shuichi wouldn’t have had to make such a sad face and then I could have hit him back and hurt him as he hurt me, But I know Shuichi believes he is a monster...and I highly doubt he would be up for changing me even for my protection.

If other vampires are out for our bond we won't be safe anywhere and we may have to constantly be on the run...so what about DICE? Could I leave them behind if it would end up protecting them? I don’t want to have to think about that...I can’t leave my only family behind. After my father left and my mother passed on they are all I have, besides Shuichi...but my bond with them is something more, something deeper.

I could feel Shuichi get into a car, but I was still somewhat unconscious. So, all I could hear is muffled speech, but what I did understand was whatever the other person may have said. I’m assuming it’s Cathy...but honestly it could be anyone coming to pick us up. Like anyone from DICE- stop getting off track Kokichi. I put my thoughts back in line. Whatever they are saying to him is making him tense up as his heart beat is faster. Maybe it’s something about me? Jesus- I don’t want this to be another thing he holds against himself.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Cathy looking at the road. Neither of them spoke as I slowly moved my head to face Shuichi. I felt myself fall back and I tightly gripped the back of his shirt so I didn’t fall. His arm went around my back to steady me before his eyes met mine.

“Shuichi,” I said, already feeling breathless from just seeing his face.

“Kokichi are you feeling alright?” He asked, moving his left hand to cup my cheek. I felt my cheeks tint at the action but I soon remembered- Shuichi was nervous about something...what could that something be?

“Y-yeah, sorry for passing out again,” I said sheepishly. I felt more awkward because Cathy was there in the car. Sure she wasn’t saying anything, but her presence was making my brain worried about what she must have said to make Shuichi nervous.

“I wanted to ask you,” I paused looking back at him. He tilted his head to the side with a hum to indicate he was listening. I took in a breath before adding, “Why were you nervous moments ago?” I asked slowly moving closer to him. He looked to the side nervously...so I grabbed his chin to keep his gaze on me.

“W-well...Cathy and I were talking about things,” He whispered sinking in his seat a bit. I sunk with him and held onto his neck with my legs on either side of him.

“Things?” I asked looking at him with a more serious look. He blushed more before Cathy put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” She said with a small nod. Shuichi sighed and I could feel his hands shaking as they were around me.

“Cathy asked me my opinion on changing you…” He said in a quiet voice. I looked at him and smiled a bit.

“That was all?” I asked with a small laugh. Shuichi seemed to get a little irritated by this.

“All? Do you know what it means to change into a monster-” I cut him off by placing my lips on his own. “Mnph..mmn…” He said against my lips, making me roll my eyes before I closed them. I gently rubbed the back of his neck before pulling away again.

His eyes showed me fear. They showed me all his worry about me becoming a vampire, or in his terms, a monster...I don’t mind becoming one if it means I can help Shuichi more by not being a vulnerable human anymore. And if it’s him changing me then I wouldn’t mind.

“A monster you say? But why would I expect to be a human the whole time while I was dating a vampire my beloved~ I don’t mind it if you are the one changing me, because I’m all yours my love,” I said with a teasing smirk. My cheeks became tinted red mostly because of the embarrassment I felt from the words I said...but I didn’t feel that weird about the blush.

“But it’s going to be harder to live! And what about DICE?” He asked as his breathing got faster. Cathy pulled into her driveway as I started to calm Shuichi down. I rubbed his back with one of my hands as the other one cupped his cheek.

“It’s okay just breathe,” I said quietly over and over again until his breathing started to slow. Some tears came out of his eyes and I would wipe them away with my thumb before kissing his cheek where the tear fell. 

After a moment of his shaking and intense breathing, he calmed down. “T-Thank you Kokichi…” He said before I climbed off of him and got out of the car. He immediately moved to my side before closing the door behind us. His arm was around my waist as we walked into her home.

Her house was a nice cabin like house. There were lantern looking lights hung all around the house while there was a couch and a couple other chairs in the main room, just as the times we have come here before. Me and Shuichi entered the house and went to sit on the couch before Cathy called over to us.

“Kokichi, you're feeling exhausted right? From the attack?” She asked walking into the main room before closing the door. I shuddered after finally feeling the pain of my wounds after the shock and exhaustion eased up a bit...I still felt a little numb.

“Y-yeah.” I said my voice sounded hoarse again. Shuichi walked in front of me and held me against him so I didn’t have to stand if I didn’t want to.

“Then I have a guest room the both of you can stay in as he rests!” She said, clapping her hands together before leading us up a staircase to the second floor. There were dark photographs on the walls and because of how dimly lit the floor was I wasn’t able to see any of them. Shuichi helped me up the stairs and to the room Cathy mentioned before.

There was a nice bed and it was all warm as well as cozy. I already felt tired from just being in the room. Shuichi went to move me over to the bed before he placed a kiss on my forehead. 

“So, we need to talk about when you should change him…” Cathy said to Shuichi as I could hear his breath hitch.

“You mean we are going to have to do it soon?” He asked with a frown. She gave him a silent hum before I felt my eyes slide closed.

**-Todays Update! I finally got all my oneshots on Ao3 as well as all of nightmares and vampire kisses all up to date! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	40. Shuichi

“You mean we are going to have to do it soon?” I asked, feeling my whole body tense. I don’t want to have to change Kokichi. Living as a vampire is no easy thing to do...and I’m certain he wouldn’t like it that much if he were to change into one. Sure you get new powers and abilities, but you also can’t let anyone else know or they could potentially kill you.

“Yes, if that vampire has already pinpointed you and Kokichi, it won’t be safe for him to be at a disadvantage because of how he isn’t a vampire.” She said with a small hum. I looked over my shoulder at Kokichi who was sleeping. Will it really be worth it if I have to change him just to protect him?

“Do you know something about the vampire that came to get Kokichi?” I asked, feeling a little skeptical of the way she was talking about that man. Her eyes widened a bit before she sighed.

“Yeah, I know that vampire who came to your school...I hate to admit it, but all vampires that are bound to one another don’t get along as well as you and Kokichi do,” She said looking over at one of the pictures hung on the wall. I followed her gaze and saw a picture of her smiling while there was another male next to her, but his face was scratched out. 

So, all bonded vampires don’t share the same feelings me and Kokichi have...I wonder what must have happened with him and Cathy to make them stay apart from one another?

“You still seem like you want an explanation.” She said looking at my face. I blushed a bit and turned my head away from her.

“Yeah I’m curious about what must have happened...but if you don’t want to bring up painful memories then I don’t have to.” I said before she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the wall. She was walking pretty quickly and the wall was getting closer and closer.

“Cathy! I didn’t mean to offend you or anything! Don’t-” I started only to stop when she walked through the wall taking me with her. I was in awe at what I saw on the other side of the wall. There was a nice forest where there was a couple in a house a little ways away from us.

“It’s best to just show you,” She said walking over to the house. As we got closer I realized that it was her and that other vampire. They were laughing and talking on the couch before Cathy gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled back moments after as his phone rang. I looked through the window feeling my curiosity grow. 

“Sorry I have to take this,” He said coldly. The younger Cathy just sat on the couch looking down at her hands. I felt sorry for her and wanted to go in there to make this stop. I saw Cathy get up from the couch to go where the male went. He was talking on the phone and I could make out what they were saying pretty clearly.

“Veronica~ I’ll be over there later tonight~ I just have to take care of some things with the dumb bitch I’m bonded to~” He paused for a moment making me realize. He wants to take out bond because he wants to be bonded with Veronica...even though he was already bonded to Cathy.

Cathy soon moved where he was with tears in her eyes. “YOU LIED TO ME!” She screamed making him awkwardly cover his phone. She stomped over to him and grabbed his phone before shattering it on the ground.

“You said you changed,” She yelled again as he was on the floor picking up the pieces of his phone. “But I guess even I can fall for the same lie twice,” She said before shoving a ring into his hand and leaving the house. She ran past the both of us and we ran after her. She eventually stopped in the middle of the forest and broke down into tears.

“WHY CAN’T ANYTHING TURN OUR GOOD FOR ME!” She said screaming into her hand. I felt the same pain in my heart from the idea of Kokichi leaving me for another...we are destined to be together, a bond is a sacred thing...but she is right some things are really just a lie.

Cathay soon took my hand again and brought me back into the hallway of the house. “Shuichi,” She said, making me turn to face her.

“What is it?” I asked, seeing some tears in her eyes. 

“You better be the best you can be for Kokichi, because without your bonded partner loving you...you feel broken all the time...so please,” She paused, grabbing onto my shoulders. 

“Take good care of him...and love him as he loves you,” She said before moving away from me.

“Cathy,” I called out to her. She stopped in her tracks but didn’t turn to face me.

“I’m so sorry he did that to you...I will give it my all to show Kokichi the love he deserves.” I said clenching a hand while I held it against my chest.

“I’m glad,” She said before walking downstairs. I felt so broken for her. She loved him and they were bonded together...and he just left her like that. That damn idiot!

“Shuichi! W-where are you?” Kokichi yelled from the other room. I quickly rushed into the room to see him holding his pillow to his chest with tears in his eyes. 

“Kokichi! What’s wrong?” I asked moving to his side. When I sat down on the bed Kokichi got into my lap and buried his face against my shoulder. I didn’t say anything to him before I felt some tears on my shirt.

“I just felt this feeling of shame and worry come over me...so I was worried that maybe-” I cut him off by placing my lips on his own. 

“I would never leave you. I love you more than the air I breathe. I love you more than any of the stars that light up the night sky. You are my Kokichi, you are my everything.” I said before gently kissing his cheeks, making him laugh a bit.

“You are an emo poet under all that Shu~ I knew it~” He said in a teasing tone. I blushed a bit before kissing him again.

“I know you love it,” I said before rubbing his shoulders. 

“Y-yeah you got me there,” He said with a sigh. Soon after I saw his eyes grow heavy again.

“Tired?” I asked before he looked at me before falling against me. Well, that answered my question. I laughed a bit to myself before tucking him into the bed again. I kissed his forehead before joining him. 

**-So, dark topics coming up in the next chapters, so be ready for that. I got a 50/60 on my math test and honestly I thought my score was going to be a lot lower...but anyways! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	41. Kokichi

“Shuichi! W-where are you?” I yelled as my eyes shot open. I couldn’t see Shuichi anywhere and I had this terrible feeling of pain in my chest. A feeling like I lost Shuichi and he was going to leave me forever...I wanted to cry. 

“Kokichi! What’s wrong?” He asked, moving to my side. When he sat down on the bed I got into his lap and buried my face against his shoulder. The feeling consumed by my thoughts as I cried. Will Shuichi leave me? Is it because I’m only a human...and because he is a vampire I’m no longer interesting to him? Am I no longer needed?

“I just felt this feeling of shame and worry come over me...so I was worried that maybe-” He cut me off by placing his lips on my own. I was able to relax a bit at this. Shuichi is right here with me now, so those thoughts don’t matter...they never did because we were destined to be together...even when we were kids we knew

“I would never leave you. I love you more than the air I breathe. I love you more than any of the stars that light up the night sky. You are my Kokichi, you are my everything.” He said before gently kissing my cheeks, making me laugh a bit. He is so poetic at the most random moments. Honestly it makes me feel so much more loved than a simple I love you. I love how poetic my emo little ShuShu is~

“You are an emo poet under all that Shu~ I knew it~” I said in a teasing tone. He blushed a bit before kissing me again. I smiled against his lips feeling a smirk come to my lips soon after.

“I know you love it,” He said before rubbing my shoulders. I almost blushed at the statement...but I was feeling so groggy all of a sudden. Maybe it’s because Shuichi is here with me, or even because I was tired before this...

“Y-yeah you got me there,” I said with a sigh. After I said this my eyes grew heavy again as I leaned closer to Shuichi..

“Tired?” He asked before I looked at him one more time before falling against him. I felt all my senses go into sleep as I calmed down. Shuichi is here with me, I’m here with him. We are in love and nothing can change that...he will be here for me as I will be here for him. I need to become a vampire so he doesn’t have to worry about me all the time. Sadly enough, being a human puts me at a huge disadvantage when vampires are targeting me...so to protect myself I need to convince Shuichi to change me. I know he is going to feel guilty about it...especially if it’s painful for me. I need to try my best to hide if it hurts because that is going to make it easier for him...because I know the idea of me changing into a vampire scares him. Just as if our bond was taken.

_ … _

_ “You said you changed,” She yelled again as he was on the floor picking up the pieces of his phone. “But I guess even I can fall for the same lie twice,” She said before shoving a ring into his hand and leaving the house. She ran past the both of us and we ran after her. She eventually stopped in the middle of the forest and broke down into tears. _

_ “WHY CAN’T ANYTHING TURN OUR GOOD FOR ME!” She said screaming into her hand. I felt the same pain in my heart from the idea of Kokichi leaving me for another...we are destined to be together, a bond is a sacred thing...but she is right some things are really just a lie. _

_ Cathay soon took my hand again and brought me back into the hallway of the house. “Shuichi,” She said, making me turn to face her. _

_ “What is it?” I asked, seeing some tears in her eyes.  _

_ “You better be the best you can be for Kokichi, because without your bonded partner loving you...you feel broken all the time...so please,” She paused, grabbing onto my shoulders.  _

_ “Take good care of him...and love him as he loves you,” She said before moving away from me. _

_ “Cathy,” I called out to her. She stopped in her tracks but didn’t turn to face me. _

…

My eyes opened slightly as I saw Shuichi looking down at me. It was dark in the room I couldn’t see anything other than the few things in the range of the moonlight coming through a crack in the window. It was colder than I remember it being...when did it get so cold? I looked back over to the window to see it was closed...is there just no heat in this house at night?

My thoughts went back to the dream I had. So bonded vampires can cheat on one another? What if Shuichi- I cut myself off so I wouldn’t cry. I can’t think like that, I trust Shuichi, whatever that means...I love him and want to be able to trust that he wouldn’t ever do anything like that.

“Kokichi, are you okay?” Shuichi asked gently, brushing his thumb over the top of my cheek a few times. I smiled at this and moved towards him so our faces were inches apart.

“Yeah, so Cathy must have…” I whispered referencing the dream. That must have been where he went off to yesterday...that explains the feeling of having something taken from me while I was asleep. I’m glad Cathy was able to show Shuichi that, because now we both know. The bond we have is something that other people want to take. 

The stronger the bond the more they are attracted to it. I mean I assume anyway, because if the man who left Cathy was the one trying to steal me and Shuichi’s bond...then that means that he wants to have the strong bond that we have with the other person he wants to share it with that isn’t Cathy. God, I can’t believe someone would want to give up being bonded to someone as kind and understanding of Cathy.

She reminds me of my mother in a way, maybe this is why I feel more attached to her. I mean she has done a fair deal of things for me, like talking to me after the first time Shuichi bit me, taking care of Shuichi when he changed, and being there when the whole thing at the school happened. I respect her a lot and I can’t see what another person would have that would make someone want to leave her...people are the worst.

“Kokichi, know that I wouldn’t even think of doing that to you...I want you to know that I really do love you, and I don’t want to ever lose you..” He said quietly. I snapped back into the present and looked him in the eyes to see that he had tears in them. 

“Shuichi, I don’t deny that you love me-” I started only for him to hold me close to his chest as he sniffled.

“I promise I will protect you,” He said into my hair, making me chuckle a bit. 

“I know that Shu,” I said gently. I moved my arms around his back and felt warmer despite the room being cold.

“I need to ask you,” I paused pulling back from the embrace to look him in the eyes. “Are you okay with changing me?”

He flinched at my words. I moved my arms to rub his upper arms to try to calm him down a bit. “Wh-why do you ask?” He asked, sounding a little more stern. I felt a little bit of fear come to my chest but I pushed it out of my thoughts. I need to stand my ground.

“Because, being a human makes you have to be at a disadvantage as well as myself…” I paused closing my eyes for a moment. “So I want you to change me,” I said, putting one of my hands to his chest.

“But Kokichi! Being a vampire is anything but easy! The cravings and-” He started until I placed my lips on his own. I felt him still talking against my lips and one of his fangs cut my lip. I winced at this but didn’t pull away. I could feel him tense against me as the blood dripped off my lip.

“Sorry Koki-” I cut him off with my finger over his lips. “You don’t have to apologize,” I said quietly, looking him directly in the eyes. I could see a flash of purple in his eyes before they went back to their normal color. That’s different…

“I want you to change me, I asked, and I’m insisting.” I paused again moving my hands to his head. They glided through his hair before I moved his head down to my neck. 

“But Koki it’s going to hurt you...and it’s going to be hell the next couple of days…” He paused moving away from my neck to look at me.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He said with a serious gaze. I felt a shiver travel down my spine at this, but decided to ignore it at the moment.

“But I want you to, nothing can change that,” I said slowly shrugging my shirt off my shoulder. He seemed to contemplate it before he slowly buried his head into my shoulder.

“I hate how convincing you can be..and you being cute doesn’t make this any easier…” He groaned making me laugh a bit.

“Well, I can’t help that can I?” I paused rustling his hair with my hand.

“So what do you say?” I asked before he paused. I need to do this to protect the both of us...and most importantly to protect our bond.

**-Here is today's part! I hope you are enjoying it!! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	42. Shuichi

“Ah, um,” Shit. I silently cursed to myself. I can’t just bite him and change him just like that. There needs to be some kind of procedure...I think Cathy was about to tell me how it is supposed to be done. Because I have bitten Kokichi before, that much is true...but that doesn’t mean I know how to change him into a vampire. 

“Shu?” He asked, poking my cheek. I looked back at him and my face inflamed. I couldn’t even think or gather my thoughts, much less even compose myself. I tried my best to focus on his eyes but even then I felt so embarrassed about what we were going to have to talk about...sure we aren’t having sex or anything like that, but this kind of intimate display makes me flustered even thinking about it.

“Ah, sorry...I think we should bring it up with Cathy first…” I said hearing my voice get softer as I spoke. Kokichi blinked before he moved closer to me again. His body was in my arms while his arms were against my chest. He moved so his face was on the pillow next to mine once again, except this time I couldn’t focus on anything because of how his warm breath was hitting my lips. 

“Are you scared?” He asked, sounding a little more serious than before. I put my shoulders back and straightened by back a bit. I nervously swallowed before I gave him an answer,

“Y-yeah…” I looked to the side feeling my embarrassment coming back. It didn’t leave me before or anything...I just felt even more embarrassed than before, if that is even possible at this point. I Have never felt so nervous in my life.

“It’s okay Shuichi, I won’t judge you or anything.” He said with a small laugh under his breath. The soft sound of his laugh made me relax a bit.

“And if you are worried about hurting me or whatever...you have bitten me before and I already had a high pain tolerance, so anything you do to me, I trust you.” He said. He looked me right in the eyes when he said this and I swear I saw his eyes look more stern for a moment. I felt a little shocked at how serious he sounded. Usually around others he is always joking around or being sarcastic...it’s almost unnerving how serious he is being about all of this. 

I almost caught myself wishing he would crack a joke or make some sort of sarcastic comment to lighten the mood. All he did was look at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. But what should I say? I don’t like being put in a position where someone is waiting for me to respond to them...but it is Kokichi, so it doesn’t feel as nerve racking as talking to the princip- I mean Brandon...that is definitely going to take some time for me to get used to.

I let my thoughts come back to Kokichi as I moved my hands to cup his cheeks. I didn’t say anything as I moved his face towards mine so our foreheads were touching. He hummed at this but didn’t say anything to me. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh. It was quiet as the two of us just laid there together. The only sound I could hear was a faint wind from outside as well as Kokichi’s breathing. It was calming and slow which made me feel more comfortable. My embarrassment soon faded and I opened my eyes again and moved my hands down to his shoulders.

“I’m honored that you trust me so much. “ I whispered letting my words be the sound that soon faded into the quiet. Kokichi laughed under his breath before he added.

“It’s very interesting that you Shuichi were the first person I was able to open up to~” He said with the teasing tone back in his voice. And there it is. His eyes moved down to his hands while he smiled.

“I mean I have never even opened up to my own mother like this~ much less DICE~” He said before he slowly moved his eyes up to meet my own again. I blushed at the words he said. I’m really the only one he has trusted like this? I mean sure I’m quiet and don’t like talking about myself much, but I opened up to Kyoko a couple of times as she has done to me as we have worked together...which reminds me. Did we even let Kyoko know that the vampire attacked Kokichi trying to steal our bond?...

“But that doesn’t matter now. I trust you and that’s what matters,” He said quietly. I slowly let my eyes close again feeling happy being here with Kokichi. This was before there was a small knock on the door.

“Y-yes?” I asked slowly, moving to go and get the door. I heard Kokichi sigh before I left the bed. I felt a little guilty for leaving...but there is someone at the door.

“Ah, you are awake,” Cathy said after I opened the door. She had a smile on her face and a plate with some medicine and food on it. I was confused why she had these items...but before I could ask about it she spoke,

“I’m assuming you have both discussed Kokichi being transformed?” She asked, going to stand at the foot of the bed. Kokichi sat up in the bed as I moved to go and join him on the bed. 

“Yes we have,” I started before Kokichi added, “He said yes,” He said, making me frown a bit. It made it seem like I was being stubborn about it...but this is something serious. This is going to change his life forever...does he not understand that?

“Okay,” She said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. She placed the things she had brought with her on the bed beside her before she looked over at the two of us.

“There is a procedure for these kinds of things...I mean to do them correctly of course.” She paused slowly looking down at her hand.

“The man who bit Shuichi didn’t take these precautions and didn’t transform him in the way it should be done...so this made his recovery longer. For Kokichi...I am going to make sure it is a safe and painless transformation.” She said making me feel a little better about it. But what kind of procedure does she mean? Don’t I just bite him and change him somehow?

“Okay first, Kokichi I need you to lay down on the bed.” She said motioning for me to move the covers off of him. I did just that and I noticed Kokichi was shivering a bit. I gently rubbed his arms to try to warm him up a bit. He smiled at me before Cathy continued.

  
  


“Now Shuichi you are going to bite him as you usually would except this time you are going to have to do the initial bite before pulling away and biting again to inject him with venom.” She said, making me flinch a bit. We are going to do this now? I felt my body shiver...I. I can’t do this.

“Shu, it’s going to be okay, calm down,” Kokichi whispered as he smiled up at me. I felt my face flush at this, but it didn’t help the concern and fear building up in my chest…

“It’s alright Shuichi, you are going to be okay,” Cathy said afterwards. I felt my body calm down a bit before she continued again.

“After he is injected with the venom you are going to break away again before licking the wound. This is going to let the venom sit and start to move through him so the transformation will start.” She said as I grabbed Kokichi’s hand. I’m so nervous...I know how much this can hurt...what if I mess this up?

“Shu,” Kokichi said again making my thoughts stop for a moment. “It’s okay to be scared,” I felt my shoulders drop a bit at his words. I can do this.

“Then after that Kokichi is going to need some rest. After he wakes up make sure to give him that food as well as some pain killers.” Cathy said before she left the room. I heard the door close as Kokichi kept his gaze on me.

“Shuichi, look at me,” He said. I nervously moved my gaze to his eyes. He looked calm and it made me feel a little more calm about this whole situation.

“It’s okay to be scared, know that I’m a little scared as well...but I want you to do this so we can both be safe, I love you and nothing could change that,” He said gently moving his hand to the side of my face. I felt my cheeks heat up again before I moved on top of him. My legs were on either side of him as he lay beneath me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I flinched. Calm down Shuichi...Kokichi wants this and it’s going to keep him safe. You can do this.

**-Today was an interesting day! Here is today's part! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	43. Kokichi

“Shu,” I said before pausing for a moment. I could tell something was bothering Shuichi...and I know it must be because he is over worried about this situation. “It’s okay to be scared,” I find it kind of him to be so concerned about me...but for me and his sake I need to change into a vampire...so we can both be safe and be able to keep our bond.

“Then after that Kokichi is going to need some rest. After he wakes up make sure to give him that food as well as some pain killers.” Cathy said before she left the room. I heard the door close as I kept my gaze on him.

“Shuichi, look at me,” I said. I knew for a fact that he was overly nervous about this...just like after the first time he bit me. He nervously moved his gaze to me. I could see the worry and contention that must be going on in his head...I hoped that maybe me being calm could make him feel a little more at ease.

“It’s okay to be scared, know that I’m a little scared as well...but I want you to do this so we can both be safe, I love you and nothing could change that,” I said gently moving my hand to the side of his face. I felt his cheeks heat up before he moved on top of me. His legs were on either side of me as I lay beneath him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him flinch. I could feel him hesitate for a moment before he planted a kiss on my shoulder. 

My shirt was restraining so I started unbuttoning the front of my shirt. Shuichi’s face got even more red if this was even possible. I laughed to myself. I wanted to tease him at the moment because it was the perfect opportunity to...but I decided against it.

“Kokichi-” He started while he went to move his head away. I shrugged the sleeves of my shirt off my shoulders so he would have better access to my neck. This cut him off as well as the fact that I moved his mouth back down to my neck.

“Shuichi, stop hesitating,” I said, sounding a little more demanding than I meant to sound. 

“Sorry, I know you are nervous about this…” I paused moving my fingers to rub the skin on the back of his neck. He flinched at the touch at first before he became more relaxed. He slowly moved his lips back to my shoulder. I smiled at this before I flinched. 

His teeth came in contact with my skin before they ended up breaking through the skin as the times he has done this before. When he did this my whole body shuddered at the sensation. I felt so connected to him just as all the other times we have done this before. It was as if we were more connected than before. I held his head in place and let my body go limp against the bed. I wanted to move around to move closer to him but only ended up feeling weak as if Shuichi could have taken my life then and there...but I trust him and know that he wouldn’t do that.

After a few moments of him drinking my blood as he has done times before he pulled away before looking into my eyes. There was some blood dripping off the side of his mouth while his cheeks were still the same red color they were before. The moonlight coming through the window made all of his features seem more real, more genuine. His face looked confused while at the same time he seemed fairly embarrassed. Honestly, this made me want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

I wanted him to come closer to me, even though we were only inches apart. It still felt so lonely lying on the bed while he was away from me. It almost felt like I was going to let these feelings take over me...and let the waterworks start. Breaking the barriers I have set in my persona, breaking down the walls that I have built up...for anyone but Shuichi.

Somehow he is able to make me feel okay, he is able to make me feel whole...able to make me feel love. I have never understood love before and I blame it on all the people who tainted the meaning of love. My mother shown me love, Shuichi had shown me love, and I wouldn’t give up what the two of them have given me for anything...but I would gladly forget all the people who tainted the meaning of love, making so many people confuse it with lust. 

I felt Shuichi’s breath on my neck and it made me feel more connected to him. The bite on my neck felt sensitive like all the skin on my body. I felt so vulnerable in this state...but I felt safe as well, because it was just me and Shuichi here together. Nothing else in the world coming between us, no one else in the world coming between us. Just me and him there together as we would become one.

Shuichi moved back and bit into my neck again making my body flinch again. I groaned slightly at the pain of the venom coming into my body. It felt like I was on fire while at the same time I was freezing cold. I wanted to be warm while at the same time my body needed to cool down. I had to keep my pain under control so my reaction wouldn’t make Shuichi feel even more guilty about this...as well as the fact that he could stop at any time and make the process fail. 

The pain only lasted for a few moments before Shuichi pulled back. I looked into his eyes and felt like in that moment that I would be safe. There was a nice feeling that came over my senses making me feel exhausted all of a sudden.

He said some things to me but I could barely hear him because my senses all became so blurry. “Shu…?” I mumbled out before my world went black.

**-Sorry this part was kind of rushed, today I had no time to write at all so now (when I’m supposedly supposed to be sleeping) I was able to take a break and get some writing done! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	44. Shuichi

“Kokichi-” I started while I went to move my head away. Kokichi shrugged the sleeves of his shirt off his shoulders so I would have better access to his neck. This cut me off as well as the fact that he moved my mouth back down to his neck. I could smell how calming he smelled. I could feel how much he trusted me to do this and it helped me be able to feel more confident in myself.

“Shuichi, stop hesitating,” He said, sounding demanding. I flinched at his words and felt embarrassed for having made this process so much longer because of how I’m hesitating. 

“Sorry, I know you are nervous about this…” He paused moving his fingers to rub the skin on the back of my neck. I flinched at the touch at first before I became more relaxed. I slowly moved my lips back to his shoulder. Okay Shuichi, you have to do this...Kokichi trusts you and this is going to make it easier for him to be safe because of the vampire that is after us trying to get our bond.... 

My teeth came in contact with his skin before they ended up breaking through the skin as the times I had done this before. When I did this I felt his whole body shudder at the sensation. I felt so connected to him just as all the other times we have done this before. It was as if we were more connected than before. I felt him hold my head in place and let his body go limp against the bed. I felt a little panicked at his reaction to the bite, but he held me in place even though he seemed to be more vulnerable because of the state the bite put him in.

I wanted to pull away and apologize for everything...the attacker he was beat up from because of me...and because of how hesitant I have been the whole time we were going to do this transformation process. I wish I was able to ask him about it earlier or even talk to Cathy about it so he wouldn’t have gotten hurt or worse...bit by that vampire.

I was so worried about losing this bond we have as well as the feelings we have for each other all because of this man that wants a new mate. He already had Cathy and Cathy seemed to love him a lot so why would he...leave her like that. I feel so sad for her, because I know her pain is way past my pain. The pain of whenever Kokichi gets hurt or cries because of something that happens. It hurts me a lot when these things happen...but I know what happened to her all that time ago must have hurt a thousand times more.

I focused back on Kokichi deciding that it was time to pull back before injecting him with the poison...God, I know how much it hurt when I got it injected into my system...especially after it happened and the days I was recovering from it...I hope that the pain doesn’t last too long because I don’t want him to be in any more pain than he has to be in.

After a few moments of me drinking his blood as I had done some times before this, I pulled away before looking into his eyes. There was some blood dripping off the side of my mouth while my cheeks were still the same red color they were before. He looked mesmerised by my eyes. The faint light coming through the window let me be able to see the tint of pink on his cheeks. It complimented the faint flush on his shoulders and neck. I looked down at the bite mark feeling a little guilty about how there was still some blood dripping down his neck. I was distracted before I realized that Kokichi’s mood seemed to change into a more lonely one.

Feeling guilty I looked back at him and saw him shaking a bit. Probably from the cold. I felt a little proud of myself for actually making the first bite...but at the same time I felt super guilty for making him still feel uncomfortable from the cold. I don’t know if he even noticed, because of how he was looking at me with a dazed expression on his face, but I moved my hands to his shoulders to gently rub his arms. He felt so warm from under me and it made sense that he was feeling cold.

I moved back down so my mouth was once again hovering over the bite. I felt Kokichi calm down a bit as I did this so for a small moment I just stayed in this position with him. I focused on his chest rising and falling as I opened my mouth again.

I bit into his neck again making his body flinch again. He groaned slightly at the pain of the venom coming into his body. I felt bad because of the way he reacted to the venom...and I could tell he was trying to hold his groans back...and honestly it made me feel a little better that he didn’t seem to be in much pain, but still...I hated how he was in pain because of me yet again. 

I soon pulled back to look in his eyes once more. It seemed like a thousand words were said between us as we looked into each other's eyes. I felt like for once I was at peace with this. At peace that Kokichi would be more protected with the heightened senses a vampire possesses.

“Kokichi are you alright?” I asked looking down at him. He seemed like he was overcome with exhaustion as he mumbled, “Shu…?” before his eyes slid closed.

“I love you Kokichi,” I whispered before I quickly wrapped the blanket around us as I held him in my arms. I felt like we were safe for the first time after the accident, like nothing would come between us, because in this moment it was just me and Kichi.

**-Here is the update! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	45. Kokichi

I watched Kokichi slowly fall asleep as I wrapped my arms around him. He was definitely tired, I mean I have seen how he is affected by just getting bit when we do that...but this must be more tiring because of the transformation that is taking place. The venom flowing through his veins slowly changing him from a human to a vampire.

“Kichi, I’m not going to let you get hurt ever again.” I promised as I let my eyes come to a close as well. I felt my whole body slowly melt against Kokichis’s. Like they were meant to be like that, one with another, one with each other.

…

I slowly woke up and saw Shuichi looking down at me. I felt my face get hot and before I could say anything Shuichi gently kissed my forehead and reached over for the tray Cathy brought the day prior to this. I felt the same feeling of vulnerability mix with the pain that was now flowing through my body. I felt so sick...like I was going to puke. My head was pounding and I found it hard to keep my eyes open.

“Oww…” I groaned bringing a hand to my forehead. I hated the feeling of being vulnerable as well as feeling sick on top of that. “Kichi?” Shuichi asked, cupping my cheek with one hand. He was still close to me, but I felt so alone because of being separated from him even if it was only a few inches due to the fact that he had to grab the tray.

“Take these,” He said gently as I felt tears coming to my eyes. I knew because of how I react to getting bitten by Shuichi that I become very clingy right after. I hate this fact...but Shuichi is very accepting and kind about it. So, I don’t feel as bad as I would if he was against me clinging to him like this...but we both know we love being this close to one another.

“O-okay…” I whispered, taking the water out of his hand as I sat up. I quickly took the two painkillers he handed me and it was able to ease the pain...but it also made it hard for me to be able to stay sitting. Soon after my body felt too exhausted to stand. So, I just fell back onto the bed before Shuichi looked at me for a moment before taking the cup for me.

He set the cup of water on the table and I felt my whole body become hot. I felt so jealous that Shuichi wasn’t looking at me for the small moment he didn’t have his eyes on me...I felt so alone because of how far he is away from me...please Shu. Come closer to me my beloved…

“A-Are you okay?” He asked looking back over at me. All I would do is lay there with tears coming out of my eyes. My arms moved around me to try to make up because of the neglect I was feeling.

“Ah, Sorry,” He said before he pulled me into his chest. I smiled finally smelling his calming scent as well as feeling the relaxing warmth coming from him. Unlike the painful heat coming to my face and body. It was all in the past. Moments before I may have been in pain, but now I’m safe and I feel nice. 

Nice being in the moment, even if my fever was making me feel like I was burning up...Shuichi made it all feel like it was cool and nice again. So all the pain I felt was soon forgotten as I moved my face into his shoulder.

“Shu…” I mumbled under my breath. I could feel him breath in with a small laugh. “Yes?” He asked, making me smile again.

“I love you~,” I said in my needy sounding voice. The same one I had last time that he bit me and left me alone for a moment… “I reeeeaaallly dooooo~” I said, holding out the words making Shuichi laugh a bit more.

“Koki you are so adorable you know that right?” He asked, making me blush a bit. I felt more nervous than I usually would be...but I blame it on the bite and the weird things Shuichi does to my head when he ends up biting me.

“Y-yeah,” I whispered back as he moved his hand to my shoulders. He slowly rubbed them over my warm skin. I felt my whole body shudder as he moved his hands up and down my back and shoulders. It felt really nice when he touches me like this. The small touches that are sweet and endearing.

“I want you to know that I love you so much.” He paused for a moment as he pulled away. I could feel my whole body shiver as I groaned at the loss of contact. “Shu-” He cut me off before I could complain.

“You need to eat something...so could you sit up for me again?” He asked, holding his hand to my back as he helped me sit up again. This time he moved me into his lap as he was sitting against the bed frame. I relaxed against him feeling the feeling of loneliness because of the loss of contact for that small moment all dissolve in an instant.

“Here, I can feed you,” He said with a cute smile on his lips. I couldn't move much...but I tried my best to nod. He didn’t say anything else as he gave me small pieces of the meat and some of the bread. The meat wasn’t cooked much and had a lot of the blood and juices still on it, and I hate to admit it...but it tasted amazing.

“Ouch,” Shuichi grunted before I looked down at his hand and saw a small cut. I looked back at him before I realized...I have fangs in my mouth now. I ran my tongue over the new teeth and in place of my front canines there were now two sharp fangs. 

“S-Sorry Shuichi,” I whispered before he slowly rubbed my neck with the back of his hand. “It’s no big deal,” He paused for a moment and stopped moving his hand as it rested on the side of my neck.

“You can heal it anyway, I mean if you want,” He said, blushing a bit as he looked to the side. I blushed at this as well before I moved my hand around his wrist. I brought his wounded hand up to my mouth and gently licked the wound. 

I felt something inside me start craving for more of his blood after I tasted it. I didn’t want to admit it for a moment and let the thought go...that was before it became more intense. I stopped eating and turned around in Shuichi’s lap so I was now facing him. His cheeks were already red, so I’m assuming he already knew what I was going to ask.

He moved his shirt down his shoulder to expose his neck. I couldn’t think anymore and jumped at him and bit down on his neck. I felt him flinch from under me before he relaxed and wrapped a shaky hand around my shoulder. I blushed at this but focused on the blood now coming into my system. It tasted amazing. I couldn’t think of anything other than the sweet taste of his blood as well as the calming sound of his heartbeat.

After a few moments I felt tired from drinking his blood and pulled away. It’s not that I didn’t want more...I just felt like I took too much already. Shuichi smiled up at me as I moved one of my hands to the bite mark to get some of the remaining drops of blood.

“Did it taste good?” He asked with a blush coming across his cheeks as well as his chest. I blushed at this and tried my best to keep my emotions under control.

“It was amazing,” I commented slowly moving back to his neck to lick the wound so it would heal. It healed almost instantly as it had happened before when Shuichi would bite me. I let my face stay there for a moment before I moved back and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me before his arms moved around the back of my neck.

I blushed at the action but focused on his eyes. They were full of love and it made me smile as well before he put his lips on my own. I could tell the kiss was because he was still afraid of having to change me...but I tried to show him that I was thankful he ended up changing me after all.

**-School tomorrow. I hate that it’s a thing honestly. But I mean I love to learn...I just dislike most of the people there...other than my friend Mato-Kun and a few others of course! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	46. Shuichi

I felt happy that Kokichi was already adjusting to some of the new features he has. Because of being a vampire. The fangs and the cravings are what I noticed after a while of having them. I was mostly in pain because it was an attack instead of a planned change...and by what that man and Cathy have said I highly doubt he would give two shits if he hurt my Kichi or not.

“Shumai,” Kokichi said, pulling back from the kiss. I blushed seeing his eyes looking straight at me. I couldn’t understand why I was so embarrassed all of a sudden, but Kokichi took notice of this. Quickly.

“ShuShu? Are you feeling alright? Did I bite you too hard?” He asked innocently tilting his head with a smile. I looked away feeling my face become even more inflamed as he teased me more.

“But Shu! I want to see your face~!” He exclaimed before he moved closer to me. My eyes were closed tightly because of how embarrassed I felt. I hated having to feel this embarrassed about something I don’t even know...maybe this is how getting bit affects me. I know it makes Kokichi clingy and more anxious...maybe I get super flustered when he bites me...interesting.

“No!” I said, swatting his hands away as I kept my eyes closed. He sighed and slowly moved closer up to the point I could feel his breath on my neck.

“My Shu is already so embarrassed~ hmm.” He said with a hum against my neck. I moaned at the feeling and immediately felt more awkward because of the sound. My eyes shot open only to be met with a blushing Kokichi. His eyes were looking up at me with a confused glance. His cheeks were only slightly colored pink...and I’m certain mine must be a deep red at this point.

“Sorry-” I said, moving my hands to cover my face but he caught my hands before I could cover my eyes. He smirked before he began kissing my hands.

“Shuichi, you shouldn’t try to hide yourself from me you know,” He said in a more serious tone. It made me flinch hearing his voice...and I felt some tears coming to my eyes as he moved a little away from me. 

“Shuichi?” He asked moving to wipe my tears. But before he could do so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into my chest. 

“Sorry, you just were so far a-away,” I said, feeling more tears spill out of my eyes. 

“Oh, silly Shumai,” He whispered, moving his head into the crook of my neck. “I wouldn’t leave you silly, I’m going to stay right here,” He laughed a bit under his breath before pulling back to look at me.

“You’re stuck with me after all you know~!” He said with a teasing glance. Before I could even process it my lips were on Kokichi’s. I wasn’t sure if it was me or Kokichi who made that happen, but that doesn’t matter much.

“Here do you need anything?” He asked with a small smile. I blushed and looked to the side for a small moment before facing Kokichi again. Partially out of fear of how he would react to me disobeying him...again.

“No…” I whispered under my breath feeling more tears come to my eyes as I just felt so broken all of a sudden.

“Shu, always such a crybaby…” He said, wiping away my tears before kissing both of my cheeks. I was going to ask him what he was doing before he moved into my lap. I jumped at the sudden contact but soon calmed down.

“I can stay here if you are feeling lonely Shu~,” He teased before the blush on my cheeks increased. “Ah, okay,” I said back before I pulled his back against my chest. I rested my head on his forehead and let out a content sigh. I’m glad he is here with me, because I feel so safe with him.

“So, what now?” He suddenly asked. I moved a bit so I could see over him and into his lap. He was playing with his hair with one hand...that must mean he is nervous? I have no clue honestly, it means something.

“Well, now that you are a vampire, you are going to have to get used to living like one,” I said into his hair making him giggle a bit. “But don’t you just act the same way as other humans Shu?” He asked, turning around in my lap so he was now facing me.

“W-well, there is going to be cravings like you had before...and I have noticed that when either of us bites the other they have a reaction to it that can last up from a few minutes to an hour.” I said feeling his hands move to hold my own to his chest.

“Will I not be able to see DICE again?” He asked, making me flinch a bit. I want him to be able to live with them in his life, because they are his family and they have been there for him when everyone else was shunning him...so I will make sure that he is able to stay there while being able to keep DICE safe.

“I don’t think you won’t ever be able to see them again...we should be able to go back tomorrow, I mean if Cathy gives you the ‘you’re good to go’ of course,” I said rubbing his shoulders making him relax a bit.

“That’s good,” He said under his breath before his eyes slid closed again. I thought he was going to fall asleep again...but he ended up just opening his eyes again.

“Just kidding! Did I getcha?” He asked with a smirk. I blushed at the action and just rustled his hair with my hand.

“Hey! You’re messing up my hair!” He exclaimed, moving my hand away from his hair. I laughed a bit and held his hand.

“You are just way too cute,” I whispered, holding him against my chest.

“Shumai~ You’re smothering me~,” He said in a teasing tone. I pulled away a bit before nervously scratching my neck. “Sorry,” I whispered.

“Nah it’s cool!” He paused before moving back to my face. His lips were so close to mine it felt like they were already touching. “And I just get to get you back anyway,” He said, making a shiver go up my spine.

“But that’s for later anyway,” He said, pulling back, making me frown. I grabbed his cheeks making him make a confused humm before I placed my lips on his own.

He mumbled something against my lips before he ended kissing back. I felt my shoulders relax at this. It’s nice to just be here with Kokichi. Knowing he is safe and protected by my side. Knowing that we have out bond, and nothing can change that.

I heard a knock at the door making me pull away from the kiss, “Shuichi?” Kokichi asked before looking over at the door. I felt some fear come over me before I heard a familiar voice.

“It’s just me! I wanted to talk to the two of you if that’s alright?” Cathay asked from behind the door. I felt the fear go away from my shoulders in an instant. “Yeah! You can come in,” Kokichi yelled before Cathy walked into the room.

“Ah, Kokichi, I’m glad you are doing alright,” She said, moving to sit back on the bed again. I blushed at the position me and Kokichi were in before I shook my head a few times. It’s just Cathy...and she already knows about our relationship, so why is this making me feel so damn flustered?

“Yeah, couldn’t be better!” He chirped before wrapping his arms around my neck while his legs wrapped around my waist making me wrap my arms around his back.

“I’m glad,” She paused before looking me in the eyes. “I don’t want to rush either of you, but know that staying anywhere where they would be able to find you...it won’t be safe.” She said with a frown. This made Kokichi frown as well.

“Ah, I see…” I said with a frown. “Well, the base isn’t the only home we have,” Kokichi said, turning back to face Cathy.

“In DICE we have some hallways down in the basement after going down a ladder that lead to some other bases...so I could just stay in one of those with Shuichi-” He said before he cut himself off. What did he think of just now?

“That sounds reasonable, why don’t you do that then,” Cathy said, clasping her hands together. I smiled at her and looked back at Kokichi...is this really going to be safe?

**-Today’s update! Thank you all so much for 100 subs on Youtube! I’m glad you enjoy my writing and my reading! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	47. Kokichi

“Alrighty!” I exclaimed, trying to stand only to fall back against Shuichi. I blushed at this and hid my face in his shirt.

“Maybe it would be best for you not to stand at the moment…” Shuichi said. I looked up at him with a glare. I wanted to stay mad at him, but his smile and his kind eyes made it almost impossible for me to.

“Y-yeah…” I whispered falling even farther back into him. How embarrassing…

“Well, discussing further about where you will be staying...Kokichi how far away are the other bases you mentioned?” Cathy asked, making me turn my attention back to her. My face still felt hot from the earlier incident but that wasn’t the most pressing issue at the moment.

“The bases are all pretty spread out through the town, some blocks away and others miles away...that’s why we have a car in the basement to get to them all,” I said more serious. She smiled at me and Shuichi before she got off the bed.

“That should work then…” She said trailing off. She started walking towards the door with her back facing the two of us.

“Is there something else we should know Cathy?” Shuichi asked from behind me making Cathy turn her head back over her shoulder.

“Just make sure they never find out how they are all connected...or this could be really dangerous,” She whispered before leaving the room. She softly closed the door behind her before Shuichi moved me around in his lap so I was facing him.

“Kokichi, are you okay with this?” He asked. I put my hand to my chin. Am I ready for this? We are going to have to tell DICE what is going on so if things go to the worst...then they know what’s going on.

“Y-yeah, it’s just-” I said cutting myself off as I looked him in the eyes.

“Just what?” He asked gently, kissing my cheek. I could feel one of my hands shaking...maybe that’s why he kissed me? He must know I’m nervous. I mean, it’s hard to hide your feelings from someone you are connected to mentally and emotionally.

“We are going to have to tell the others about this,” I said. Shuichi’s shoulders tensed before he shook his head twice.

“I’m sure it’s going to be alright,” He paused moving his head to my shoulder. “I mean, we have each other, and in the end that’s all we need right?” He asked. I thought about this thought. Here for one another...but what about my family?

“They are very important to you,” Shuichi stated. I looked down at him to notice him giving me a side glance.

“Yes, of course they are!” I said, feeling a little offended that he didn’t already know that. 

“I know that, I just can feel that you care about them a lot..” He paused looking back down at my shoulder. “So, we need to make sure to keep them safe,” He said again. I felt my whole body slump at this. So if DICE is in danger because of me and Shuichi...that means I’m going to have to leave them all behind.

“You know what that means right?” Shuichi asked, raising his head again. “Yes , I do,” I said. I clenched one of my fists on the back of his shirt. It means if it all goes for the worst...I’m going to have to leave my family...for what could be potentially forever.

“You don’t have to do this...I could see if Cathy could switch you back! Then you would be able to live your life and forget me-” I cut him off by kissing his lips. His eyes widened as mine closed as I pressed myself against him. 

“Don’t say that…” I paused kissing him again. “I wanted this remember?” I said again, blushing a bit at my statement. I want this. I want to stay with Shuichi, no matter what the cost may be.

“Yeah…” He said, still looking guilty. “Shuichi, I-” I started only to be cut off by my phone going off. Who could be calling me? I moved out of Shuichi’s embrace and over to the side table. I picked up the phone seeing Jodi~di~’s picture show up.

“Hello?” I answered the phone. “Heya Boss! Just wanted to ask when you would be back?” Jodi~di~ asked over the phone, making me laugh a bit.

“I should be back today, sorry some things came up! I should have texted you!” I said back before hearing a laugh on the other side of the phone. “Alright! Just come back to us safe!” He said before hanging up the phone.

“Ah, Jodi-di-” I said with a small smile. Shuichi smiled at me as well, I’m assuming he already knows what the conversation was about judging by the look on his face.

“What~?” I asked teasingly. He blushed before he sighed. “I just think it’s nice they called to check up on you,” He said with a smile. I felt my face turn up in a smile before I walked back over to hug him.

“My beloved Shumai~ You are just too cute~” I teased, rubbing my head against his own. “H-hey! Why all of a sudden-” He started asking, but I cut him off.

“You can’t change my opinion my beloved~ and it’s true~” I smiled at him after I pulled away to see his face. He was looking over to the side before covering his mouth with his hand. “A-ah, okay,” He said looking down at his hands. I sighed and grabbed his hands in my own.

“I love you~,” I teased again before he blushed more. “Okay then,” He said, sounding a little unconvinced. 

“Shumai~,” I said, making him look over at me. “What is it?” He asked with furrowed brows. 

“You think I’m lying don’t you~?” I asked, moving back towards his face. “I-I wouldn’t say-” He started before I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

“You can’t lie to a liar you know~,” I teased before he swatted my hands away. “I-I know that..” He whispered under his breath.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” He said silently bowing his head. I grabbed his chin before he could bow again. 

“I didn’t say you offended me,” I look him in the eyes with a serious glare. He flinched at this before I softened my gaze. 

“I just wanted to point that out, because I really do love you,” I said kissing his cheek. He looked to the side looking sad. I frowned a bit at this before I moved back onto the bed so I was sitting in his lap again. 

I looked up at him, but he didn’t meet my gaze. “Shuichi, I love you~,” I cooed, making him look down at me.

“Really?” He asked. I could tell that he was feeling guilty about the whole transformation. I didn’t want him to feel bad about something that was going to help me be safe...we are being targeted for the bond we have..so I’m sure having heightened abilities can only help with that.

**-Today’s update! I hope you enjoyed this part! I am super excited to see where this story goes!-**

**_-Saichi Kohana-_ **


	48. 48: Shuichi

“Really?” I asked looking down at him. I felt nervous about the whole fact that now Kokichi has all these abilities--as well as the cravings that come with them. 

Being a vampire isn’t something I would wish upon anyone, mostly because of how it can affect them as well as others. I don’t want to wish that on anyone, because it becomes very consuming to have to be a vampire. Changing the way you act as well as the things you eat...it isn’t exactly something I see as nice in any way, sure you get the abilities...but at what cost.

I thought back to Cathy and the man she is bonded with. How would he just throw away a bond like that for another female partner. What if Kokichi ends up doing that to me? What if he just finds another person that has a stronger bond to him...making our bond nothing more than a past pain. A past memory that isn’t something you would cherish together, but something you see as a mistake-

**A mistake**

Is that what our relationship is? A mistake? Because he is--was a human and how I am a vampire? Does that make this relationship doomed? Are we doomed? I don’t want this to go away. I don’t want Kokichi to go away, I don’t want to lose him after being able to get to know the real him.

“Shuichi?” Kokichi asked, poking my cheek. I looked back at him and noticed that he must have said something. “Did you zone out again?” He asked again. I just moved my hands to cover my cheeks.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I don’t mean to zone out!” I said before he moved up towards me. I was confused at the action at first before I realized that his hand moved over my neck. I flinched at the action.

“Kokichi?” I asked before I felt his mouth go down to my neck. “Kokichi?!” I yelped as he kissed my neck. I was expecting him to bite me like he did before...but this is kind of embarrassing.

“Oh Shuichi~,” He cooed into my ear. He was kneeling on the bed while I was holding onto his shoulders to get a good look at his face. “I want your eyes to be on me,” He said with a smirk. I looked to the side before I moved my eyes back to look at him.

“Y-you do?” I asked as his eyes came back into my view. He had a teasing look in his eye and it made me feel like I was going to be teased a whole lot more before he would end up giving me a break. 

“Yes~ I always want your eyes to be on me~,” He sighed and tilted his head to the side as he sighed. “But sadly my beloved detective is always thinking of other things~” He said in a teasing tone. But I could tell that he was feeling jealous of whatever I must have been thinking about as he was sitting there responding to me.

“Ah!” I gasped realizing that I asked him if he loved me...and then zoned out right after. “Sorry I-I didn’t mean-” 

He brought his finger to my lips. “No Nope~ You don’t get to do that all of sudden Shuichi~” He said cupping my cheek before he wrapped his arms around my neck. “Kokichi what do-” I started before he pulled me down on top of him. 

He was laying on the bed with his back against the sheets. I was on top of him like moments before with both of my legs on either side of him. I looked down at his eyes feeling even more confused. “Koki-” I tried to open my mouth only to be cut off by him.

“Nope~ Wrong answer!” He said, making a buzz sound with his lips. “Wha-” His finger cut me off this time.

“I’m going to make you guess what we were talking about before you zoned out Shuichi~!” He said, smiling more as my face felt hot. “Nishishi~ You seem nervous mister detective,” He commented, making me feel even more nervous.

‘Well if he wants me to respond to him about what we were discussing before...we were talking about his comment about loving me’ I thought to myself before looking back down at him. “I’m waiting~” I sighed to myself. He isn’t going to give this up easily is he...what were we talking about?

I remember I said really when he was telling me he loves me, I still find it hard to believe his words because I can’t see what’s so great about me? Before I came into his life he was able to just have his life with DICE and have fun with Nagito and Hajime...but then I came in and made everything all complicated. With all the vampire things as well as the bond we have to one another…

“We were talking about how you love me?” I asked feeling confused about his reasoning for loving me as well as feeling confused because of not knowing what he wanted me to say.

“Yuppers that’s it Shuichi~” He said with a small laugh. I felt some tension come off of my shoulders when I heard his laugh.

“What did you say after that-” I asked only to be cut off when he sat up on the bed. I sat down next to him waiting for him to speak.

“You are going to have to figure that out for yourself Shuichi~” He said. I looked at him again before he got up off the bed. He put his hands behind his head as he laughed again.

“Welp! We should get back to DICE to tell them about our little issue~” I got up after him and felt my whole body tense at the thought of having to explain this all to the people that Kokichi considers his family.

“Yeah,” I said, taking his hand in my own. He had his shirt all buttoned up and I made sure mine was buttoned as well to not make this even more awkward than it is already going to be…

Kokichi just hummed when we gathered our belongings and bags before we walked out the front door. Cathay left a small note on the door,

_ Hey Kokichi and Shuichi, _

_ Know that I have some things I need to do _

_ So feel free to walk home! Best of luck. _

_ Also, Shuichi be careful with walking home _

_ There are people who are tracking Kokichi’s  _

_ Scent and it could be dangerous...just remember _

_ You have special abilities, both of you.  _

_ Don't be afraid to use them. _

_ -Cathy _

“Better make sure to be safe then,” I said before Kokichi closed the door after locking it behind us. I looked at the driveway and like Cathy said in her letter she must be gone taking care of the things she needs to do. 

“Yes,” Kokichi said, taking in a shaky breath. I wasn’t sure if it was because of the danger we could face on the way home, or because of how cold it is outside. Kokichi is a little smaller than me and I’m sure that causes him to be cold even if I’m not feeling cold. 

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and smiled to myself. “It’s going to be okay, we are both here together,” I said, feeling a little more confident.

“Okay! I’ll protect you my beloved Shumai~” He said teasingly, making me sigh a bit. “Okay my little Kichi,” I said, putting emphasis on little as I rustled his hair.

“Hey! Meanie!” He said pouting and turning his head to the side. I laughed a bit under my breath. “Sorry Kichi,” I said, taking his hand in my own. He just huffed and didn’t talk to me for a moment. I felt guilty about my comment before his angry demeanor disappeared when he saw a small butterfly land on his finger.

“Look Shu!” He exclaimed looking down at the butterfly with stars in his eyes. I chuckled under my breath and stopped walking to admire the butterfly. 

It was very beautiful. Colors of blue, green, and yellow mixed together on its wings. Kokichi laughed a bit more when it flew off of his finger. “Did you see that Shumai?” He asked with the same excited expression on his face. It reminded me of a child opening a gift on Christmas morning, and it was adorable. 

“Yes, I did Ki,” I said kissing his forehead. “I haven’t heard that one before,” He said, raising an eyebrow. I blushed a bit and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

“Ah, sor-” I started to apologize only to be cut off. “Well now I have to come up with another nickname for you~,” He said before putting his hand to his chin. He thought for a long moment before he clenched his fist before putting it in the palm of his hand.

“I got it! Blue!” He said with a smile. “Is it because of my hair being blue?” I asked, feeling skeptical.   
  


“Well, that, along with you being so blue all the time Shu~,” He teased, making me blush more. “O-oh?” I asked, feeling even more embarrassed.

“Well, now we are even!” He said confidently. I blushed more and shook my head a few times.

“Ah okay,” I said, feeling defeated. “Yuppers my love~,” He poked my cheek. I wanted to be angry with him...but couldn’t do anything other than smile and blush like an idiot. I love you Kichi, more than you know.

**-Today’s update! I have been trying to add some more dialogue and I hope that it is a good mix with my other writing! Let me know if there is anything you think I can improve on! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	49. 49: Kokichi

“We are here my beloved~,” I said with a smirk as I opened the door. Some of the members of DICE were here, but what I found odd was Jodian wasn’t in the main room. Usually he is always around here somewhere...maybe he went to go get something.

“Ah,” Shuichi said with a small nod as we both entered. I closed the door behind the two of us and locked the door being overly cautious.

“Welcome back leader!” Anaki exclaimed, rushing over to hug me. “Jeez! I wasn’t gone for that lone Akari~” I teased making her back up before she laughed.

“Yeah I guess so huh?” She laughed more, making me laugh as well. It’s nice to be able to laugh for once. Also knowing what I’m going to have to tell them…

“Hey everyone the boss is back!” Anaki announced making a lot of them say hello to me before they went back to what they were doing. Well all except for two.

“So, I need to tell you all something,” I said giving them a more serious look. Anaki’s look of teasing changed to a serious one in an instant knowing exactly what the look I gave them ment.

“I’ll get the others,” She said before leaving the room. I stood there with Shuichi by my side feeling more on edge with every moment that passed.

“So…” Riko started making me flinch. Shit...how am I supposed to tell them that I’m a fucking vampire. My face paled as my brain started to freak out.

“Boss, what’s up?” Michiko asked looking down at me. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak.

“It’s about me and Shuichi...and about some dangerous people who could potentially come after us or even you.” I said making all of them stand up or sit up to look at me.

“What do you mean by dangerous? Like the cops?” Seban asked, putting his hand on his head to scratch it. 

“I mean…” I took a breath in. “Shuichi and I are vampires.” I said it loud and clear. I felt uncomfortable with the silence I was put in before one of them looked at me and smiled.

“I knew something was going on between you two~,” Anaki teased, rustling my hair with her hand. “Hey!” I yelled, making her and some of the others laugh. 

“Well at least we all know now,” Jodian said, finally coming into the room. I looked at him with a suspicious glance. He looks different...like something happened.

“Yeah! We support the both of you all the way!” Riko said giving the both of us a thumbs up. I saw Shuichi was blushing out of the corner of my eye and it caused me to laugh.

“Oh, Shu~” I teased moving closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his side before moving one of my hands down his chest. He blushed more at that and said, “Not here Koki,” Before I backed away from him.

“Ah, well~” I sighed looking back at the others. “On a more serious note, me and Shuichi may have to stay in some of the other bases until they are off our trail...so I need you all to protect this secret and make sure that no one find out.” I said making them all give me a nod.

“Alright boss!” Anaki said with a smile. “Yeah, Thanks for letting us know.” Marki said looking over at me, making me relax a bit. I’m glad they are all accepting of this...I know how badly this could have gone if they weren’t.

“Yeah!” I said with a smile. “Welp! That’s all I had to tell you! Feel free to go back to what you were doing!” I said before they all moved back to what they were doing before. Except for Jodian, he moved over to my side.

“Heya boss!” He said with a smile ruffling my hair a bit. “Hello Jo~di~di~” I teased making him laugh.

“Well, I’m glad we got that sorted out.” He said with a smile. I could tell something was going on. His smile just felt unreal...like it wasn’t a real smile like the ones he would have given me before--Wait! Does that mean he is going to be judging me from the sidelines? Out of everyone I would have thought he would be the most accepting of this relationship…

“Yeah,” I said with my usual smile as he walked away. What the hell is going on with him? “Kokichi?” My thoughts got cut off when Shuichi gently called out my name.

“Hmm?” I hummed turning back to face him. He looked more stern...like he knew something I didn’t. Maybe it’s about Jodian...he has been acting pretty suspicious.

“We should get going to one of the other bases,” He said coldly, making me flinch. “Shuichi?” I asked before I cut myself off. 

“Nevermind~,” I teased him, making him give me a concerned glance. Well...I don’t even know what to say to him. He seems so different all of sudden...like he did the first night he bit me. Wait. Is he feeling thirsty because of how I drank his blood?

“Here, let’s get your things,” He said, picking me up. I was about to complain, but he already brought me to the room in the time it took me to open my mouth.

“What’s wrong Shumai?” I asked, making sure to keep my tone more serious. He gave me a look that told me he didn’t want to talk. I felt a little alone because of this but brushed it off and started packing up some clothes and my important belongings.

“...” Shuichi didn’t say anything as I walked with him out of the room. I had a backpack on my back with my clothes and my stuffie and then the notebook me and Shuichi wrote in. It made me smile just thinking about it. All the time we have been together. All the time we have loved each other.

“You finished.” Akari said from the bottom of the stairs. “Yup~” I replied before she motioned for the two of us to follow her. She led us down to the basement and gestured to the car that was waiting to drive us to a new location. Some of the places I haven’t ever been to because we have never had to go there before...maybe it’s going to be one of those places. I don’t know how I feel about that.

“If you need us then use this.” She handed me a walkie talkie that we used to use for communication over long distances. “Thanks.” I said before she started the car and we were on our way.

**-Here you go! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	50. 50: Shuichi

I was sitting next to Kokichi in the car that was in the tunnels they had in the basement. I found it interesting that they had other bases around, I just wonder where we are going to be taken...and if it is even going to be safe for the both of us. 

“Kokichi, where are we going?” I asked. I wondered if he even knew where we were going. “I’m not sure” He responded, answering my question. I felt my whole body tense. What if she is leading us right to them? I felt my whole body feel different, like something was taking over my senses. 

“Shumai?” Kokichi asked, placing his hand on my arm. I shook my head a few times before I turned to face him. “You seemed like you weren’t in control for a minute there.” He said.

I could tell by the look in his eyes he was remembering that night, the night I lost control and bit him for the first time...I put him in danger because of how I lost control. I will never let that happen again..I can’t.

“Shu, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Kokichi said with worry in his tone. I felt confused before I realized that I was crying. That memory is still painful for me, because of how he looked at me. That fear, that look of terror in his eyes. I never want to have to see it again...why did that have to happen to the both of us? Why did I allow that to happen...Kokichi just keeps getting hurt because he is around me...What a-

“Shuichi, look at me,” He said, cutting my thoughts off. I looked into his violet eyes and I felt calmer from the small gaze. It was like all the words I would ever want to say were said in that exchange. All the words I wanted to apologize with, all the loving words I wanted to say all felt so real in that moment.

“Yeah,” I said, feeling my words feel so weak as they left my mouth. “I’m right here with you, we are safe,” He said, making my shoulders relax. 

“Here we are,” Akari said, giving us a small glance before she opened the door of the car. We both got out of the car and walked out into the driveway of the house we must be staying in. 

It was a nice house. It seemed to be at least 2 stories which was nicer than what I was expecting. There was a nice white porch with a darker red brown floor. There was also the same color of red brown on the bricks of the house. It was a perfect match. We walked up to the front door and Akari opened the door and there was a couch in the main room with a bookshelf on the wall perpendicular to it.

“Nice pick Akari~” Kokichi teased while grabbing the keys from her hand. “Don’t thank me, it was Jodian’s idea,” She said, making Kokichi flinch slightly. She didn’t seem to notice this change, but I was able to feel his worry and slight fear when it came over him.

“Well, tell him thank you for me~” He said before waving to her as she got back into the car. The van pulled out of the driveway and left back into the tunnel. A grass hatch came over the entrance to the tunnel making it seem like it didn’t exist in the first place. It felt like we have moved into a new house by ourselves like we are a married couple-

“ShuShu~ Why are you blushing~,” He teased, poking my cheek. I covered my face with my hands before yelping, “N-nothing!” 

He laughed a bit. “Well, I’m sure I’ll find out sooner or later,” He said with a smirk. I blushed more as he closed the door behind the two of us. Now to look around the house.

“We should check out our room! I am feeling tired from all the excitement we had yesterday~,” He pushed my back towards the stairs to the top floor. “K-kokichi?” I gasped mostly from the comment he made moments ago.

“Ah, did I embarrass you?” He tilted his head cutely. I looked to the side for a moment before he seemed content with my answer. “Ooh!” He said seeing the room down the hall. He ran down the hall and you could hear the small patter of his feet as they hit the ground.

“It’s got a nice bed and there is even a bookshelf! Don’t you love reading my beloved~?” He asked more as a rhetorical question. I nodded my head before he went to fall back on the bed. 

“God, I feel exhausted!” He sighed putting his arms over his eyes. I walked over to sit next to him on the bed. “You should get some rest then-” I started only to be cut off as his arms moved around me.

He pulled me down on the bed and smirked when he saw my flustered face. “If I have to sleep, then my beloved is going to get some rest as well okay?” He asked moving closer to my chest making me sigh a bit as I wrapped my arms around him.

“Ah,” I said before the memories of that moment came back to my mind. Kokichi’s life is never going to be the same because of me...he won’t be able to do some of the things he would usually do...and he is going to have all the cravings and all this drama that comes with becoming a vampire..oh god.

“Shushu?” He paused until I looked down at him. “You seem all tense just now,” He said before he changed his tone to a more serious one. Endearing even.

“It’s okay now,” He said, moving his hands to the sides of my face. I kept my gaze on his eyes as he smiled. His smile was calming to me. I moved my hand to cup his cheek but before I was able to Kokichi placed his lips on my own. 

“Koki…” I said after he broke away for a moment allowing me to breathe. I blushed at the contact, but returned the kiss after tilting my head a bit. The kiss was loving and blissful, like in that moment alone we were going to be one with each other, for this moment the past was forgotten.

“Hmm,” Kokichi hummed against my mouth. I felt enchanted by all the small things he did in this moment. How he moved his chest closer to mine. How his hand moved to play with the base of my hair. How he was able to keep his eyes closed throughout the whole kiss. I wanted to just look at him all throughout it, because when he was kissing me he looked so calm while being focused at the same time. His mouth being either in a smile or in a small line as some tears would come to his eyes. I loved all of it. Every face he made was another picture I took with my eyes to save in my memory past the end of time. Forever and even past that, I would remember this moment.

I love you, his mind seemed to say to my own. The words felt true; they felt like the only thing that would ever be real in this moment.

**-The new house! We love our nerdy Shuichi! Anyways~ thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	51. 51: Kokichi

I pulled back from Shuichi and smiled. “You seem happy,” I said, noticing the glint of joy in his eyes. The way he was looking at me like I was some treasure, and the way his smile was making my heart melt.

“Yes, I am,” He paused wrapping his arms around me again before he pulled me into his chest. “For the first time in a long time, I am” He said against my hair making me chuckle a bit.

“I’m glad my romantic emo boyfriend~,” I teased making him hide his face by pulling me closer to him. “Shu~” I said pushing against his chest so I could breath.

“You are smothering me!” I gasped making him blush again as his shoulders tensed a bit. “S-sorry!” He stammered as his face inflamed at this point. He was being painfully cute. It was almost impossible not to smile at this.

“It’s alright my beloved~,” I paused and moved back into his arms. “We should get some sleep!” I said feeling another yawn coming over me. Goddammit...why do I feel so exhausted all of a sudden. I tried to say something else but my body was taken over by exhaustion just slumped against Shuichi as I fell asleep.

…

My dream consisted of Shuichi and I being able to go out into the world without all the judgement. The judgement from being a gay couple as well as a vampire couple. I’m certain the outside world would not react kindly if they knew about vampires living among them...and it could even get potentially violent. 

...

I felt my body shoot up as my eyes opened. “The hell?” I asked quietly as I felt some tears coming down my cheeks. Why the hell am I crying? Did that dream really make me cry?

“Koki?” Shuichi whispered, making all my thoughts go away. I looked down at him as he moved to sit next to me. For a long moment there was just silence between us. I moved my hand against the sheets to move into his hand. When my finger poked the side of his hand he slowly moved his hand to hold my own hand in his own. Slowly our fingers intertwined and it made me smile.

I let the silence dance around me like the silent ghost in the room, that although it isn’t seen it can be heard and felt. I slowed my breathing as I noticed that it was kind of at an irregular pace. Taking in some deep breaths I was able to slow my breathing to the point where I felt comfortable talking.

“Hey...I had a dream where we were together...but they eventually took me away from you,” I said, feeling the tears coming back. “God, sorry I don’t mean to cry!” I said quickly, wiping my tears away. After I was doing this for a moment Shuichi’s hands trailed up my arms until they reached my wrist. He held my hands in place before he moved. He moved in front of me and placed my hands on his chest. This made me feel nervous about what was going to happen next, while at the same time I felt so interested and enthralled at what Shuichi was doing.

“You don’t have to apologize,” He said slowly, making me feel calmer. He was calm and it made me feel safe knowing he was calm. He rubbed the back of my hands before giving them a final squeeze. He then moved his hands to my shoulders as he moved in towards me. He didn’t end up kissing me on the lips...which was what I expected him to do in this situation. But he moved to my neck instead and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck making me shudder.

“Shui...chi.” I whispered under my breath. He only quietly said “Shhh, shhh…” Before he gently kissed my neck. My whole body was on fire, I felt so embarrassed about what he was doing, when did Shuichi have to be this confident...sometimes it can get on my nerves.

“Calm down,” He said again into my neck. I slowly felt him push me back down into the bed before he slowly moved away from my neck so he was on top of me, looking me dead in the eyes. “You need sleep, so here,” He said, moving to the side of me so his arm was still over me. I moved my hand to his and he took it and laced our fingers together.

“Sleep,” He cooed into my ear making my whole body feel heavy again. “But shu-” I started only to feel his lips on my own.

“Get some rest, we can talk in the morning,” He said before my eyes closed again.

…

I didn’t have a dream the second time I fell asleep and it was a little weird that I didn’t end up having one. I slowly opened my eyes to see Shuichi looking down at me from my side. I blushed before I turned it into a smirk.

“How long have you been up~,” I teased, poking his cheek with my hand. “N-not that long,” He said in a not very convincing tone...I want to call him out for it...but I think I already know the answer.

“Liar,” I whispered, moving into the crook of his neck as he did moments before. “Ah, sorry,” He started before he cut himself off. 

“What happened Shu-” I started before he cut me off. “Someones at the door…” He whispered, making my face go pale. Did they already find us?

“But Shu,” I whispered as he got up. I didn’t want him to leave my side, but I knew better than anyone that it would be dangerous for me to show my face to anyone...because people are tracking me.

Shuichi opened the door to reveal a lady with what I assumed to be her boyfriend. “Hello,” The woman said with a smile and a wave.

“Hello?” Shuichi said as more of a question. “Ah, sorry, we just noticed you moved in here, and we haven’t had neighbors in forever.” The taller male said. “Is that so-” Shuichi trailed off and looked back at me for a split second before facing them again.

“I’m Shuichi, what’s your name?” He said with a smile. “My name is Shai Shuno and this is my best friend Nekia Nidane!” She said with the same smile. Shuichi looked them both over again. 

“Well, thank you for coming,” He said before he closed the door as they said their goodbyes. Shuichi slowly walked back over to the room with a sigh.

“So?” I asked in a somewhat teasing tone...but I was more curious about how he felt about the whole situation at the door.

“Neighbors…” He whispered, putting a hand to his forehead. “We are supposed to be hiding...what if they find out…” He said more bitterly.

“Ah, Shumai! They can’t be that bad!” I said moving over to where he was sitting on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head in his back.

  
“What if they are just neighbors?” I asked, putting my head on his shoulder. He gave me a side glance and sighed.

“But what if you get hurt because of them! What if they lead them right to us?” He gasped sounding fairly panicked. I moved my hand to rub the back of his neck knowing it helped to calm him down.

“It’s okay, you worry too much,” I whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Maybe that’s why I have you,” He whispered with a smile coming on his face. I tilted my head feeling confused.

“What do you mean by that ShuShu~?” I asked looking at him. “Well, that means we balance each other out, and it’s good because then you are always there to calm me down and I’m always here to protect you,” His smile was making my heart race. Why is he so fucking cute? I thought to myself as I felt my face inflame.

**-Today’s update! Know I’m wishing all of you the best of luck! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	52. 52: Shuichi

"Shumai~," Kokichi said with a laugh as he jumped into my arms. I almost fell over but put my arms around him to hold him up.

"It's already around breakfast time...do you want to go and get some groceries, and maybe some clothes that would better disguise us?" I asked looking down at his hair before he moved his head back to look at me.

"That would be good," He said with a groan as he slowly stood up next to me. I rubbed his shoulders with my hand making him relax a bit.

"I mean if it's with you it can't possibly be that bad!" He said with a laugh. I smiled down at him before moving over to change into some clothes as well as putting on my jacket. I don't think we have a car so we might just have to walk there...or if we are lucky we could run through the forest to get there fairly quickly.

"Kokichi get dressed," I said, turning around to face him only to see him getting into one of my jackets with his pants.

"But I am dressed," He said in a whiny tone making me sigh. "Okay," I said before grabbing his hand and leading him to the door. He seemed excited about going to the store, maybe it's just because it's a reason to get out of the house, and mostly to get some fresh air after all the things that have happened recently.

I opened the door and it was chilly outside, but luckily it wasn't windy on top of it. Because even warm weather can be cold with wind. Kokichi held my hand and walked with me down the path to the sidewalk. The sidewalk seemed to go left which was into a cul de sac while going right seemed to lead into the town.

Me and Kokichi made sure to keep our hoods over our face to make sure it would be harder to spot the two of us. I really didn't want them to find us here...but I don't know, maybe DICE isn't as trustworthy as Kokichi says they are. I want to trust them--I really do for Kokichi, but I can't help but worry they may sell us out if they get the chance.

"Shu?" Kokichi asked as we walked down the sidewalk to the right. I looked over at him to see if he was looking at me...but he was just looking forward. So I did the same.

"Yes, Koki?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand. Kokichi shuddered at this and leaned against my arm a bit. The action made me blush but I kept my composure.

"I wanted to ask you something," He said. I could feel he was a little worried about whatever he wanted to say. "Hey it's okay, I want to know what you would like to ask," I said gently and it made him take a deep breath.

"I was wondering how long it was until you first needed to drink blood again?" He asked, sounding a little shaky. There was no one on the street we were walking down so I moved to face him after I stopped walking.

"Well, I needed to probably a couple of days after, but after that the cravings became less strong...well most of the time." I said leaving down so I could see his face under his hood. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

I smiled into the kiss and felt him pushing his tongue against my lips making me shudder a bit at the touch. I opened my mouth a bit allowing his tongue into my mouth. He moved around a moment before he sunk his fangs into my tongue. Ah, that's why he asked that question...

I tried my best not to flinch or pull away as he drank my blood. I was wondering why this was the way he decided to do it...and felt nervous because after this happens I'm going to have to go through the side effects of getting bit all over again...

After a moment he pulled away and wiped his lips with his sleeve. I could taste some of the remaining blood in my mouth as I noticed that the bite wound was gone. Meaning he must have healed it for me while he was biting me.

"Kokichi...why all of a sudden?" I asked looking back up at him as I crouched down again. He smiled at me again before placing a gentle kiss on my nose before placing one on the side of my mouth.

"Well, I wanted to see if that would satisfy my needs for right now, so I don't get out of control like you did that one time..." He whispered back before kissing my cheek. I remembered that night and felt some regret coming to my shoulders. God, I wish that never happened...I wish-

"Don't dwell in the past my love, we are here now and we have to get some groceries for the new house," He said before he moved away from me. I slowly stood back up and held his hand as we walked down the sidewalk again.

The walk to the town was short and didn't take long. It looked like this was a pretty small town, there were only a couple of shops for clothes and food. I guess that's all you need when you live this far away from other people. Akari made it so our phones would still work and so they couldn't be tracked or hacked...if we didn't use them for long periods of time in one space. I didn't know why that was the rule, but me and Kokichi just decided not to use them unless we had to.

"Here," Kokichi said, pointing to one of the food shops. I walked over to the shop with him and opened the door.

The shop smelled nice, it had a warm and homey feeling to it. Like walking into a warm home on Christmas where people are there together enjoying food.

"Hello! Welcome to Breads and Bakers!" One of the store greeters said to me and Kokichi. Kokichi said hello back before we walked more into the store. I grabbed one of the baskets and held it on my other arm.

"We only have enough for essentials," I said, making Kokichi frown a bit. I felt guilty about making him have to not buy a lot of sweets...because I know that he loves them...but we don't have as much money as I would have hoped.

We grabbed a loaf of bread, milk, some fruit, veggies, and some canned food before we checked out. The same manager checked us out and wished us a good day. I would have smiled in return but something about their voice made me feel unnerved. Like it wasn't even real...I shook my head as we walked out of the store with the bags of groceries.

"We should get some clothes next!" Kokichi said handing his bags to me. I grunted a bit at the extra weight but followed him inside regardless.

"Wow," He said with a little excitement in his eyes. It was like a thrift store, while at the same time some of the clothes looked almost brand new. What is this place? In such a small town I didn't expect them to have such big stores...even if there were only like 3-5 stores in the town area. It makes me wonder how many people live around here.

**-Hello! I hope you are all enjoying this! I'm hoping to get a oneshot out today that I started writing in english because my teacher was doing a lecture where we could be on our computers...and I was *totally* paying attention! Anyway! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	53. 53: Kokichi

“This looks great!” I exclaimed, feeling excitement coming over me. Shuichi just kept holding onto the couple of bags of groceries we had gotten before. I walked over to the clothing racks and looked at some of the choices that were on the racks. They were quite cheap considering how well some of them looked.

“Let’s just pick out a couple of outfits because we probably won’t be outside much…” Shuichi whispered, making me groan. I don’t want to have to be cooped up inside all because of that man who tried to attack me...sure it is good to be safe other than sorry, but I hate being trapped in one place with no escape…

“Ah, okay!” I said with a smile on my face. I was still worried about having to be trapped in the house. Knowing Shuichi would be there with me it made me feel a little more at ease. It was nice being able to have him by my side, it feels a lot better because I always seemed to be alone. Even if I was around others I still felt so alone.

I looked back onto the rack and saw some purple shirts ranging from light to dark before going into blues, greens, yellow, oranges, and reds. It was a nice rainbow of clothes, but I knew it was better to pick darker colors because they stuck out less. I grabbed a short sleeve shirt for me and Shuichi, blue for him and purple for me, and then a long sleeved one with a jacket. Then I took the bags from Shuichi so he could go to try them on before we bought them. In this time he also picked out two pairs of pants as well as grabbing a couple for me to try on.

“Here, go try these on,” He said, making me flinch a bit at his words. “What?” I asked, feeling the room around me go all dark. What is going on?

“The changing room is over there,” He said before he put a hand on my shoulder. “Are you doing okay?” The question made me blank for a moment before I smiled.

  
“Yes of course! Because my beloved Shumai is here with me,” I said in a slightly hushed tone. He smiled a bit even though he still seemed concerned about me. I sighed to myself and took the clothes with me into the changing room. It was a little bigger than I thought it was going to be...but that didn’t stop me from feeling trapped in the room. I took off my shirt and pants to change into the ones I was going to get. But then a feeling came over me.

The chilling feeling came over my shoulders and traveled down my arms. I felt so scared that I didn’t even feel comfortable in my body anymore...what is this? I asked myself as the walls around me seemed to be getting closer. I moved to the middle of the room and put my arms over my head as I curled into a ball covering my ears.

“It’s not real...It’s not real…” I whispered to myself as my eyes closed. I sat there for a lone moment feeling consumed in the uncomfortable feeling of my skin as well as the fear of being crushed…

“Koki?” Shuichi asked as he knocked a couple times on the door. I jumped at this and fell down onto my ass. “Oww…” I groaned standing up slowly. My legs were feeling a little weak so I held onto the wall for support.

“Are you doing alright?” He asked on the other side of the door trying the knob. I didn’t lock the door because I knew he was standing right outside...but now I kinda wished I did. I was standing and holding onto the wall with only my boxers on. Shuichi came in and closed the door behind him before putting his hands on my shoulders.

“Kokichi?” He asked, rubbing my shoulders with his hands. I blushed at the action but kept my composure. “Why did you come in all of a sudden?” I asked, putting a hand to my chin. He sighed and moved his face to my shoulder before planting a kiss there.

“Why are you feeling tense, did something happen?” He asked moving back slightly, making me feel exposed. I moved out of his grasp not wanting to talk about my fear of being trapped in a small space...so I moved to get changed as he just watched me. I felt a little embarrassed about it, but honestly he has seen me change in front of him multiple times so it doesn’t feel as awkward anymore.

“Kokichi…” Shuichi said. I could tell by his tone he wanted more information from me. I looked back at him after putting one of the shirts on over my head after pulling a pair of jeans on. 

“Oh Shu~,” I teased, putting my hand on his chest. “Why are you worrying over something like this,” I whispered moving in closer to him. I could see his eyes widen as this before he closed them in anticipation. I moved my arms around his neck before gently kissing his lips.

“Maybe some things are meant to be unsaid,” I whispered, planting another kiss on his cheek before pulling back again.

“Wha-” He started before I tossed the shirt and pants at him before trying the other ones on. “We shouldn’t take too long now should we~, we do have some milk after all, so best if we hurry it up,” I said walking out of the changing room. Shuichi followed after me. I could tell he was still flustered because of what happened moments before, and that’s exactly what I was going for.

“Ready to check out?” The cashier said to the both of us in the nearly empty store. We walked over to the counter and I placed the clothes on the counter.

“You both seem new here, are you visiting?” They asked with a smile. Shuichi cleared his throat a bit before he grabbed the bag of clothing from them.

“Yeah, something like that.” He said, seeming a little flustered. What is going through his head? I linked my arm on his own and pulled him out of the store feeling a little jealous about their exchange.

“Well, see you around then!” They said before I got out the door with Shuichi by my side.

“What the hell was that?” Shuichi asked, looking over at me, making my face pale. “What was what?” I asked, putting a smile on my face.

“You know what I’m talking about,” He said gesturing to the store with his eyes. “Oh you mean the store? Welp you know we have to get some of the cold items to the fridge Shumai~,” I said with a laugh. He just narrowed his eyes before they softened for a moment.

“Shuichi?” I asked, feeling awkward in the silence. He didn’t say anything he just picked me up in his arms and walked out of view of the town before running home. Everything went by in a blur and my head span while we were running.

“Shu-” I asked again only to get cut off by him putting me down and opening the door for me. He put all the items we had bought in a quick motion while I was still standing confused by the door.

“Shui-” I started again only for him to cut me off again. “It’s okay if you were feeling jealous…” He whispered, pulling me into a hug. I blushed at the action. So that’s why he was acting so weird...what the hell Shuichi?

“I was-” I said before he pulled back and pulled me into a kiss. I felt myself relax a bit at this before he pulled away and looked into my eyes. “It’s okay...I was just flustered because I was thinking about how we are living together here...it's kind of like we are married…” He said with a sigh before he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Aww~ Shuichi~ how romantic of you~,” I teased, poking his chest. He blushed and looked to the side. “Y-yeah…” He whispered, making me smile a bit. I love you so much Shuichi, even if sometimes you make no sense...but I can’t really talk.

**-I love where this is going! I have some great ideas for this! I hope you like where I take the story! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	54. 54: Shuichi

I looked to the side feeling my whole body feel as though I was completely embarrassed. I didn’t want to have to look at him because of the feeling of warmth on my cheeks and because I must have been making such a weird face…

He moved so his face was in my chest before I sighed to myself. “Sorry for being so flustered all the time...I know it can get annoying having to deal with having a boyfriend who is always too flustered to talk or do anything sometimes…” I whispered moving back a little to let him see my face. I was still feeling too nervous so I didn’t make eye contact with him...but he soon moved his hands to cup my cheeks.

“That’s alright, I know you feel more comfortable just being around me anyway!”He said with a cute smile. My shoulders relaxed at this action. Maybe being flustered around others isn’t so bad...because when I’m here with Kokichi, I feel at peace.

“Yeah…” I said looking over to the book shelf. Ever since we got here I was wondering what kind of books they must have here and my curiosity got the best of me. 

“Shuichi?” Kokichi asked with a groan. I slowly moved my eyes to look at him and he looked annoyed. Is it because I took my eyes off of him? I wonder sometimes what must be going through his head, but sometimes even I can’t tell...he is a liar after all.

“Sorry...I was looking over at the bookshelf..” I whispered, feeling a little flustered, but I didn’t let it take my eyes away from him again. He looked to the side and rolled his eyes before he faced me again.

“Ah, Shu~ you really want to read doncha?” He asked looking up at me. I looked to the side for a moment before his hand moved my face back to face his own. “Don’t avoid me my beloved~,” He teased, caressing my cheeks with his hands on either side of my face. I felt so embarrassed because of this and honestly just wanted to melt in a puddle of shame.

“Yeah...I want to read…” I said looking over at the shelf again before Kokichi sighed and shook his head. “Why didn’t you just say so!” He exclaimed before pulling me over to the couch in the living room. It was a nice couch and there was even a blanket hanging over the edge for me to use if I wanted to.

“Here, we can read together~,” He said before he walked over and grabbed the first book he saw on the shelf. It seemed to be a cold case book, a book where they go through cold cases that either haven’t been solved yet or cases that have been cracked.

“Okay,” I said with a smile coming to my face. I have forgotten how much I love these little things Kokichi does. Usually if I wanted to read and someone else needed me or wanted my attention for something they would always get mad if I wanted to be reading instead of talking to them...but I mean you have to be careful what you wish for. Because people are always going to want to have my focus...but Kokichi understands that sometimes I want to be able to do something without having to talk. More like moments with silent conversations and gentle touches while you are in the presence of one another. 

He didn’t say anything else as he slowly moved into my lap and cuddled into my chest. His back was facing me, but it still felt so comfortable being there with him in this moment. I pulled the blanket over the two of us before wrapping my arms around him and holding the book in front of the two of us. We didn’t speak in this moment either. He would just put his finger on the corner of the page before looking up at me to make sure I was ready to move on as well.

I smiled and we read the book together in that quiet moment. Every once and a while I would kiss the back of his neck or his shoulder as we read. He would giggle a bit at this before going back to reading. It seemed nice being there with him just reading like we were together in our own little house. Married and in love. 

I blushed at this thought before Kokichi looked up at me ready to turn the page. I gave him a small nod feeling my face become hotter. “Shumai,” He called out moving around in my lap so he was now facing me. He wrapped his legs around my back and looked me in the eyes. “I love you,” He whispered before he moved his head to rest o my shoulder.

I was confused by his actions but moved one of my hands to his upper back. “Why all of a sudden?” I asked. He laughed a bit against my skin. “You’re supposed to say I love you back Shu,” He said in a more loving tone. I smiled and apologized, “Sorry, I love you as well Kichi,” I whispered back.

He seemed content with this and just let me hold him while he was in my arms. I trailed my hand up to hold the back of his head as my fingers intertwined in his hair. He hummed against my neck before planting a small kiss there. He rested against my neck and I felt relaxed in that moment.

Like there was nothing else in the world other than me and Kokichi here. Together on the couch in this house where we are going to be safe. In this town that is small and quiet. In this moment one with another, loving everything about the other, wanting nothing but each other. I smiled at the thought before thinking, ‘so poetic Shuichi,” before I laughed a bit. 

“You’re so weird Shu,” He whispered, making me blush a bit, before I smiled. “But I’m your weirdo.” I said back causing him to give me a breathy laugh, “Yeah you’re right, my beloved, emo, weird, detective,” He said finally. We laughed a little together before going silent again, letting the sound of the heater consume what was silent. The calming hum of the heater along with the calming heartbeat from Kichi made me feel happy. Genuinely happy that I made it this far. Happy that even if Kokichi is now a vampire...that we are safe and bonded to one another.

**-Today has been another day! I hope you enjoy this update!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	55. 55: Kokichi

I laid against Shuichi and felt at peace with being able to be here with him. The worry I was holding onto about the whole ‘stealing our bond’ ordeal seemed to dim in this moment. Making it easier for me to focus on my beloved Shuichi. 

“Hmm?” Shuichi hummed, making me laugh a bit into his neck. He shuddered a bit at this and it made me laugh to myself.

I never thought reading would be able to be so calming to me. Being able to be here with Shuichi was calming and it was making me feel yet another emotion I could not put under just one word. It felt like safety, like love, like home. I smiled to myself. I miss being home.

Coming home after school to see my mom smiling in the kitchen with the small sandwiches that I loved to eat. She cut off the edges and made sure to press the edges with a fork to make it so the sandwich was closed off so the contents were in a little packet. They tasted like home. Home is where my mom was...but this feels like home as well--does this mean that I have already forgotten about my mother? I can’t just forget, that was something very important to me...she was important to me. But Shuichi is as well…then why do I feel guilty?

My mother was always there for me, just as Shuichi has been there for me. I felt guilt creep over my shoulders making me frown. Is being this close to Shuichi selfish of me? I mean my mother was left by my father at a young age making her have to take care of me. 

When I was younger I didn’t know that just having a mom wasn’t what made it a normal family. Even when I saw the other kids with their fathers and mothers, I still felt like my mom is all I needed. She was the best parent I could ever ask for...I tried to ask her about father a couple of times but she always told me that he wasn’t my father because he isn’t around anymore. And I was always content with that answer...that’s also why I was so confused when the school told me my father had come to pick me up.

I have never even met the man so how the hell would he have been able to find me? If he went back to our old house he would have knocked at the door of the new people who lived there after my mother died. He wouldn’t have been able to get a lot of information about me from the orphanage because of how I ran away before they could even admit me. And lastly, my mother didn’t even use his last name or her own last name and we didn’t ever have any family over that went by the last name Ouma...so I’m sure that my name was just the same as she made hers to be.

“Kokichi?” Shuichi asked gently, holding my face in his hands. I stared at him blankly for a moment before I processed where I was and what we were doing. I smiled a bit before I moved my head back into the crook of his neck.

“You seemed to zone out just now…” He commented, making me frown a bit. “I’m doing well Shumai~ no need to worry!” I said with a laugh before wrapping my arms back around him. He didn’t seem like he believed in my words and it made me frown even more. 

“I can feel your guilt you know,” He said, making me sigh. “I guess I can’t lie about those things to you,” I said with a bitter tone in my voice. 

“So, do you want to talk about it?” He asked. I could tell that he was feeling concerned, and it made me feel guilty for trying to hide this from him. I looked to the side before looking into his eyes after I pulled back from the embrace to look at him.

“I feel like in a way I’m betraying my mother because I feel like this place is home...and when I was with her I felt at home,” I said slowly looking to the side. Oh god...I hate having to tell the truth, especially after keeping it from him and trying to lie about it…

“I see,” He said gently, moving his hand to rub the side of my neck. I looked up at him feeling confused. 

  
“I think that can be your choice, it’s not that you are betraying her, you are just being able to find the things and feelings that remind you of her, making it so she can be here with you,” He smiled at me and I felt some tears coming down my cheeks.

“Why all of a sudden,” I said, moving my hand to wipe my cheek. I felt the dampness of the tears under my fingers making me feel a little embarrassed for crying...but I know better than anyone that Shuichi has definitely seen my cry worse than this. 

“It’s okay to feel sad about it,” I felt my shoulders move as he hugged me close to him. I wiped some of my tears away before feeling a safe feeling come over me again. “Thank you,” I said letting my head go to rest on his shoulder.

“Here, do you want to maybe make some dinner with me to get you in a better mood?” He asked me. I pulled back to look into his eyes and smiled. “That sounds fun Shushu!” I said planting a kiss on his cheek. He gave me a nod before slowly moving his arms around my waist. He did this before he moved to get up. The blanket fell to the floor when he stood up with me in his arms. I rested my head against his chest letting my eyes close for a moment.

I’m at home here with Shuichi...I’m home at last, with my family.

**-Sorry for the later update..I had a panic attack earlier...so I had to take care of that first! I hope you enjoyed this part!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	56. 56: Shuichi

I smiled when Kokichi accepted my request. It was nice to be able to do simple and sweet things like this with him. I loved being able to make meals when I was back to living in my own apartment, but maybe living here I can teach Kokichi to cook! And then we could do it together. 

“So, you ready?” I asked holding him against my chest before he smiled. “Of course my beloved~,” His teasing tone made my cheeks become warmer and it honestly made me smile. 

“Okay, so what would you like to make?” I asked putting him down so he could stand beside me. He smiled and looked up at me.

“I don’t care as long as I’m making it with you!” He cooed. I let a smile linger on my lips as I moved over to grab some supplies to make an omelet. Sure it’s simple, but in this case it feels right for a first meal to cook together. I took his hand in my own afterwards and kissed his knuckles before getting a pan out of the cupboards.

I was surprised that they had utensils and dishes here even if they weren’t here often...Kokichi put a hand on my shoulder as he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him. 

He was standing in front of the stove and his eyes were shining in a way. He looked genuinely excited to cook with me, and it made me smile. The stove was a dark panel with small circles on it indicating where the stove tops were. Kokichi had moved his hand to turn on the stove before I caught his hand in my own.

“We need to get the eggs ready first<” I said, moving my hand up his wrist to make its way into his hand. He smiled at this and moved his fingers to lace our fingers together. “Got it!” He said with a laugh coming afterwards. It was nice to hear his laugh, like a calming feeling washing over me. Telling me that I got him to laugh. His laugh sounded more genuine because it wasn’t the laugh he always uses around others. This laugh was his real laugh. I was sure of it. The way his cheeks became slightly tinted pink as well as how his smile made his dimples show. I never realized he had slight dimples on his cheeks...I must have never noticed because he never genuinely smiles around others.

“So we need to just mix up the eggs in a bowl right?” He asked, letting his laughter soon form into words. I wanted to hear him laugh again and again, but I knew that even his voice made me feel wanted, like I was wanted here, no matter what I was or who I am. Kokichi Ouma wanted me here because he loves me.

“Right,” I said with a smile coming to my cheeks. I felt happy as we both moved over to start cracking eggs. The garbage can was in between us on the floor so we could crack the egg into the bowl and discard the shells into the trash. We soon cracked enough eggs to be able to make two omelets. Kokichi looked over at me for approval and after I nodded the two of us moved back in front of the stove.

“So we just pour some in,” He said, lifting the bowl as I moved my hand to help him while the other wrapped around his waist. “Yes,” I said before we poured in enough to cover the bottom of the pan we used. 

After a few moments I helped Kokichi flip it a couple of times before it was finally done. “We did it Shushu!” He exclaimed putting his free arm over the one I had around his waist. 

“Yeah!” I said back, making his face light up. “I’m proud of you,” I said again before I moved to kiss his forehead, but his hand stopped me before I could end up doing it.

“Nope! We haven’t finished yet!” He exclaimed, making me scoff. “Okay, if you say so, I won’t kiss you,” I said with a small smirk. He frowned at this.

“Shuichi- you know that’s not what I meant~,” He teased, whining a bit in response. “I love your kisses! I just want to feel like I accomplished something before getting my reward~,” He said, lowering his eyelids a bit, making my face heat up. Oh god...when he does that, I hate to admit it but it makes me feel some sort of way. Like I want to just cup his cheeks and kiss him to make sure he means it.

“Y-yeah,” I stuttered out feeling my embarrassment get the better of me. He seemed like he wanted to tease me more, but he moved back over to the bowl to start on the next one. I smiled to myself as he started making the next one all on his own. He definitely is a fast learner! I’m impressed! 

I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder so I would still be able to make sure that he wouldn’t burn the house down or something...I could feel him hum from under me and it was able to calm me down even more.

“You humming?” I asked gently, planting a kiss on his shoulder. “Yes, I do it sometimes when I need to concentrate.” He said making me take a mental note of that. That’s such a cute thing to do to concentrate. After I got over the burning feeling in my cheeks he had finished the second omelet and turned around to face me.

“See! I did it all on my own! Dontcha think I deserve a kiss for all my hard work!” He said moving closer to me and cupping my cheek in his hand. I blushed before I gave him a short answer. “Yes of course, great job,” I whispered before placing my lips on his. His lips turned into a smile when my lips met his own. I felt a feeling of comfort come to my chest as I felt love for Kokichi. I swear on my life Kokichi makes me fall for him all over again everyday--and I wouldn’t want it to be any other way.

**-We love moments like these <3 I just hope someday that someone will realize that there is a lot more than looks that matter, it doesn’t matter what you look like, where you may live, or even the religion you fall under. People are people, and not a lot can change that <3-**

**_-SK-_ **


	57. 57: Kokichi

I smiled against his lips feeling at peace in that moment. It was nice to be able to mess around like this every once and a while, being able to forget the more dangerous issue at hand. The reality of the situation we are in is that Shuichi is a vampire...and I have been turned into a vampire and everyone and everything didn’t seem simple anymore. We are being hunted by some dangerous people, and it’s partially my fault for letting that man get so close to me. It makes me feel sick anytime I remember the time he was putting his hand around my neck...because he wanted to  **bite me** he wanted to take the bond me and Shuichi have. 

I clenched my fist and looked up as I grabbed onto my plate. I need to make sure this isn’t dangerous for others...I need to make sure that the bond we have is solid, and that it will not be taken away by some outsider...who just wants it for his own benefit.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi said, making me turn around with my eyes still furrowed. “What,” I growled, making him flinch a bit before he moved his hands to grab onto my shoulders. I blinked a few times before my focus came back on him.

“Are you doing okay?” He asked tracing his hand over my cheek making me feel guilty about the random outburst earlier. “You seem tense, do you want to talk about it?” He asked. The offer sounded rather appealing, I can just tell him about my worries and it all gets better right? Wrong. I don’t want him to feel guilty for any of this...I want to be with him and I’m going to stay by his side no matter what!

“Yeah…” I whispered moving over to the table before sitting down. He brought the plates over to the table and made sure to place one in front of me while the other was placed in front of his spot next to me. He moved his chair closer to my own so he was sitting next to me so our legs were touching.

“Okay, I won’t pressure you or anything, just know I’m here for you,” He said with his same kind smile. It made me wonder to myself if it was genuine. I mean I am good at telling when others are lying...but all these events seem way too convenient. I thought to myself as we started to eat. I moved my head to rest it on his shoulder. He breathed out and leaned his own on top of mine.

I hated the silence in between the both of us, but I think it made it feel a little more calm in a way. Sure I wasn’t a big fan of the silence because it always seemed to remind me of how I felt so alone. But I can’t say I dislike being able to just be in a room with Shuichi, even if it is in silence. It was still a nice feeling. Being able to know even if I wasn’t actively talking or trying to keep him by my side, he was still there for him.

“Hey Koki,” Shuichi said as I had finished up my food. I looked back at him and smiled before I noticed something behind him. What the hell? Is that a camera? 

“Shuichi!” I called out before the camera seemed to have a red light on the top, they must be recording us!

“Kokichi, what is it?” He asked moving over to me before standing in front of me. I smiled at this but moved my arms around his waist. We might have to bolt out of this house if who I think is recording us is here already…

“Well well well,” Some masked figure walked into the room. “I didn’t expect the two of you to be in this house out of all the ones we checked,” The figure said, making me feel even more confused. Who the hell is this man?! And he was looking for us? Does that mean he is the man that wants to steal our bond?!

“Don’t come near him,” Shuichi said, putting his hands up ready to fight. I moved one of my hands to his own as to tell him to calm down. “Oh you do have a feisty side Shuichi!” He exclaimed, making my eyes widen. Is this one of the members of DICE? Could it be Jodian? He was acting fairly suspicious before--

“You always know how to find the good ones huh boss?” He said removing his mask, making my heart stop in my chest.

Wait...oh my god! Riko! “It’s nice to see you both still in tact!” He said with a laugh before another man walked in through the window in the living room. Shuichi tensed and I could tell he was giving into his urges to keep me safe...the urges the bond causes us to have when the other is in danger.

“Riko?” I called out before he removed his mask as the other man walked into the room throwing Jodian onto the floor. I felt overly confused by this. Every person from my organization swore to never break the code...no matter what, they would never seriously harm or kill another human being. “Bastard,” I said behind my clenched teeth.

“Jodian?!” I called out, moving to help him up. Shuichi moved over with me and helped Jodian sit up. 

“You didn’t expect this, did you?” He said with a teasing smirk making me frown. “How could you?” I asked before the man from before came out from behind him. He quickly went to attack me but Shuichi got to him before he could get close to me. He punched him in the gut before following with another punch to the face. The man staggered back as Jodian slowly spoke from besides me.

“S-sorry...I exposed you...they told me they would get information on finding my girlfriend...but I guess I was wrong about that huh,” He said with a small laugh before his eyes were fluttering closed. “You can’t die on me!” I screamed, making Shuichi flinch a bit as the other two men slowly inched in towards us. Riko, I knew he was jealous of never being in the limelight...but I had no idea he wanted it this bad.

“Please please, oh god!” I yelled out again with tears pouring down my cheeks. Shuichi moved towards the other two men that were going to try to apprehend him to get to me…

“Just give us the boy and then you can go on with your night,” The man said, making Shuichi flinch. “Riko, why the hell are you working with this man?! What’s in it for you?” He screamed. Riko seemed unnerved by this. 

“Oh?” He asked, spinning on his heel. “You really want to know~,” He said in a more sadistic tone. I shuddered at this and looked up at him.

“Well, the beautiful Veronica knows how to keep her promises,” He said with a smile as a blush came to his cheeks. Oh god...who the hell is this slut anyway?

“Get out of this house damnit!” I heard a boom from the other side of the room as Kyoko and Cathy came in through the door. “What makes you think that you can do that?” The man asked, making Cathy flinch.

“We have you surrounded, so if you are smart, you will leave or let yourself be turned in,” Kyoko said with a dark glare. How did they know to come for us? I looked over at Shuichi and saw he looked as confused as I felt. What the hell?

**-Some plot twists! I went streaming today at 14:00EST and thank anyone who wanted and was able to tune in! Thank you all so much for all your support!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	58. 58: Shuichi

“Fine~,” Riko said in a teasing groan. “Sorry boss” He said before the other man grabbed his hand and moved out of the back window. The glass shattered from behind them and I cried out a bit before I remembered...Kokichi!

I moved over to Kokichi who was sobbing in a ball on the floor. Jodian was in his arms and there was some blood coming from his mouth as well as his neck. Kokichi just kept crying as he held him close to his chest. “Kokichi…” I whispered while I went to wrap my hands around him. This was to keep my voice calm so as to not cause a panic.

“No! Get the hell away from me! You monster!” He yelled out pushing my hands away making me flinch. “Ko-Kokichi?” I asked gently, trying to get back to his side again. He just pushed me away and this time he stood up holding Jodian in his arms.

“Stay away from me, you are the reason he is dead!” He cried out making Cathy rush over to him. She grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. “Calm down Kokichi,” She said in a half yell. He started struggling against her but it wasn’t much use seeing that Kokichi was a new vampire and was still getting used to his strength and other abilities.

“But he KILLED HIM! Jodian is gone because of him! Who the hell are you?! You bastard!!” He screamed out making my face fall into a frown. He is right...if I never told him about this, if I never came into his life, then maybe Jodian would still be alive...maybe all of them would be safe.

“Shuichi wait, he isn’t in the right mind right now!” Cathay called out to me but I held my hand up to her. “Don't,” I said, feeling some tears come to my eyes.

I let my hair fall in front of my eyes before I whispered. “Then I’ll leave Kokichi, sorry for messing up your life…” I whispered letting my feet slowly move toward the hole in the wall. I felt a feeling come over me making me feel so useless and worthless that I couldn’t even tell where I was going, tree after tree, town after town. 

I had no clue where I was before I felt something happen around me. There was a group of people walking down the sidewalk of wherever I ended up. My hands started to shake a bit after a moment and then one of the people in the group fell to the ground.

I stopped for a moment before my hands moved before I could do anything. My eyes went dark and my senses numbed again. Nothing, I felt like I lost everything I had...I don’t even know what I’m supposed to now. The bond we had gave me something to live for. He gave me something to live for. His smile, his laugh, his small gestures, his kisses, his face, his cute thinking position... 

Without him...I am just a monster with no purpose. I looked up and felt my whole body shake before some blue and red fire started in the grass and surrounded me. It slowly consumed the grass. The red fire burned and the blue fire seemed to make the grass grow. Which I found rather odd in the back of my mind, but before I could focus anymore on that. The consuming feeling came over me again, making my eyes go dark as the sky turned black. 

I felt my whole world seem to crack from under my fingers. My blood stained fingers.

Kokichi…   
  


I wonder if you will hate me for breaking you. Maybe that’s why you seemed so angry when Jodian left. Maybe that’s why I won’t be content with myself. Kokichi is better off without me, and I hurt him and even killed one of his friends. He must want me dead now because of how I changed him.

“What the hell is happening?” One of the people screamed from the other side. I could see them holding up the other person who fell down. They seemed like they were in pain and fear and that only pissed me off more. 

“KOKICHI!” I screamed, feeling tears coming out of my eyes. Fire came pouring out of the sky and it almost covered the place in a couple of minutes. The fire came around me like flames dancing in the wind. Coming over me and going under me before I felt everything freeze. Every second in that moment I felt numb, but just for a moment as the blurry things around me became clear.

Kokichi never loved me. Kokichi never cared about me. Why would I believe a  **liar** …

“KOKICHI!” I screamed again feeling the fire consume my soul. Before the fire was just moving around me making the field devastated or fluriousing. I couldn’t focus as more of it burned at my skin making it itch with pain. Small patches burned more than others while others were being healed and cleansed by the blue flame. The people had long gone and there were some others on the other side of the wall of flames and fire. 

But then why do I love him so much? This power I have is too dangerous even for him...I need to keep him safe! 

I looked over and saw all the frightened people out of the corner of my eye and I felt more tears come down my cheeks. But now they didn’t feel like they were burning down my cheeks, they felt calm and cooling. Like all of this would be alright...like Kokichi was still here with me…

Kokichi. Why can’t I be with you? Is it because the bond is too good to be true?

Are all these lies supposed to be true? Are these all feelings I shouldn’t be having? Is this all a joke to fuck with me?

That man...he came to attack Kokichi because of me. I felt more fire come around me...it was all red and it made my senses numb from all the pain I was having in my mind as well as throughout my body.

They were all looking at me as my bloodlust grew. I needed Kokichi! And I needed him  **safe** . **From me.**

After that came to my mind I ran away from the flames and left into the forest with tears coming down my cheeks, only they seemed more cold than they were before. My heart burned and the pain was almost too much...I need to calm down, but I need Kokichi to calm down...I need to go to him. Even if he wants me dead…   
  


**-Here is the next part! I’m so excited to write out what I have planned for this story! I hope this made sense somewhat! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	59. 59: Kokichi

“No! Get the hell away from me! You monster!” I yelled out pushing his hands away making him flinch. “Ko-Kokichi?” He asked gently, trying to get back to my side again. I just pushed him away and this time I stood up holding Jodian in my arms.

This is all his fault! The reason Jodian is dead...the reason my life will never be the same again! Is all because of  **him** .

“Stay away from me, you are the reason he is dead!” I cried out making Cathy rush over to me. She grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. “Calm down Kokichi,” She said in a half yell. I started struggling against her but it wasn’t much use seeing that I was a new vampire and was still getting used to my strength and other abilities.

“But he KILLED HIM! Jodian is gone because of him! Who the hell are you?! You bastard!!” I screamed out making his face fall into a frown. Bastard! You think you have the right to frown at this behavior? We are just getting started!

“Shuichi wait, he isn’t in the right mind right now!” Cathy called out to him but he held his hand up to her. “Don't,” He said, I could see some tears in his eyes. Yeah, right he feels bad! That idiot is being so foolish now! Why care about a human blood bag! I mean come on!

He let his hair fall in front of his eyes before he whispered. “Then I’ll leave Kokichi, sorry for messing up your life…” He whispered letting his feet slowly move toward the hole in the wall. 

“Good Riddance!” I shouted out into the night before Cathy put her hand over my mouth. “Stop this instant!” She yelled making me feel overly confused at the outburst. I tried to tell her she was overreacting but I wasn’t able to say anything with her hand covering my mouth.

“He must have…” She whispered before she hoisted me on the ground before I started floating. There was a faint pink orb around me making me float. I tried to move to get on the ground but the orb shocked me every time I accidentally touched the side.

“Wow, you must really want to tie me up Cathy~,” I said, feeling my body numb, it's like I was no longer in control. “Shut up Kirai,” She said bitterly, making me have a better sense of what was happening with my body. Oh my god...he is in my body right now? That makes me feel very uncomfortable about what he could have done in it...shit! Shuichi is gone out there all alone because of what he said! Godamnit!

“Oh so sad you don’t want to talk to me anymore love~,” He said, making me shudder. My body didn’t seem to react to my discomfort...it’s like I didn’t have a say in anything my body does or says anymore. I’m sure he must have said terrible things to Shuichi…

“Well don’t be so sad love! You won’t have to deal with me any longer because they are coming to get this boy's blood! And then we will be out of your hair!” He cackled. I saw Cathy flinch before the bubble fell to the ground making my body hit it with a thud. 

“Don’t,” She said, putting her hand on her head. “Get out of his body before I make you get out!” She yelled, sounding a little more stern this time. He flinched at this but kept up his act regardless.

“Well what if I don’t want to~ Do you find me more attractive in this body Catty~,” He whispered moving over to her before she grabbed her hands. “Why the hell would I find a scummy cheater like you?” She asked as her eyes started to glow. She seemed really angry now...what is she going to do to me?

“Get the hell out of his body before I make you,” She said again before she pulled out a glowing blue blade. “The glowing cry?” He asked, sounding a little more fearful. She moved towards my body and put the blade to my neck. I felt myself freeze in place. Is she going to kill me? To kill him?

“Stop! I promise I will leave!” He screamed as the blade came into contact with my skin. She smirked a bit and pulled the knife away. “I will give you until the count of 5,” She said but my body fell to the ground as she said 1. I felt my senses coming back as well as the guilt from earlier. 

“What happened?” I said, my voice shaking a bit. She gave me a kind smile and put a hand on my shoulder. “It’s alright, Kirai just took over your body…” She said with a dark stare. Oh, he must be the vampire that hurt her more than any pain imaginable. 

“Yes, he used to be my lover before that slut came in and forced him as well as some other fools under her spell.” She said getting up while holding onto my arms. I stumbled a bit and fell into her chest and she just gave me a smile again.

“What about Jodian…” I whispered looking over at his body on the floor. “I think he is gone now…” She whispered holding onto my shoulders before I felt more tears come out of my eyes. No, why did Jodian have to die?

“Know that Shuichi cares about you more than anything else.” She paused helping me over into one of the chairs in the room. She put the blade she had pulled out before into its sheath and moved over to me.

“Love is a game for fools, sure loving someone who loves you back feels amazing, but in the end it’s just what luck you have in the cards...so be careful with him, and please don’t become a fool like I did all those years ago.” She said looking down for a moment before regaining eye contact. 

“I will make sure to...which reminds me, Shuichi is alone in the woods right now...if he is going to be alright?” I asked before the dark house suddenly became illuminated. We both moved over to the open window and saw a sight we never thought we would see. 

Shuichi was in the air with flames surrounding him. The grass around the house was burning to bits while at the same time it was growing beautifully. I looked up at his eyes and saw that the pupils were all black while his eyes were a bright blue that stuck out in the dark sky over us.

“Shuichi?!” I called out before Cathy grabbed my hand. “Kokichi! You left me!” He said before some tears started coming down his cheeks. I wanted to get his down here and hold him, because I felt so guilty for all the pain that man must have caused him.

“You lied to me!” He yelled as he came back to the ground with tears in his eyes. The flames seemed to die down a bit as his eyes filled with tears. “I wanted to be with you...but you didn’t want me and…” He said choking on another sob. I started moving towards him as the flames died down. Soon enough blue fire surrounded the two of us as I put my hand on his cheek.

“All I have to blame is myself! I stole your normal life from you!” He cried before moving onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. “You don’t have to blame yourself, because honestly a normal life would have been so boring without you,” I said in a more loving tone. He slowly moved his head up and looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time after a long time of being apart.

“K-kokichi, but I thought you-” I cut him off and put my lips on his own. “Silly Shumai~ I was being possed by that man...and he said some things while he was controlling me...but I’m here now and that’s all that matters!” I exclaimed with a smile before more tears came out of his eyes.

“Thank god, I was worried you hated me…” He whispered gently, moving his face into my neck. I blushed at this but let him kiss my neck softly before he looked at me again. “I could never hate my beloved.” I paused and put our foreheads together.

“No matter what.”

**-So today has been a fun day---or something like that! I was able to make it through school today and I was also able to get my room painted! My mother asked me what color I wanted on my wall so I told her lavender! And it looks really nice! Anyways~ thank you all so much for reading.**

_**-SK-** _


	60. 60: Shuichi

I heard him say those words and I felt myself smile at them as I moved to kiss him again. It was a slow and gradual kiss. Slowly moving my hand to cup the side of his face as my lips came against his own. He let out a breath, it was a little shaky, but I’m assuming it was just because of the stress of the situation. I still felt some fire coming around us as the kiss continued. I let all my emotions flow out of my body into that kiss.

I felt my sorrow some out in the form of tears as my love came out in the form of touch. Gently brushing my fingers into his hair. The dark purple locks with the slight tint of purple seemed to stay still in that moment. The world froze around the both of us as his hands moved around my neck. Wrapping one over the other as he pushed his chest against my own. I held the back of his head with my hand as I tilted my head to deepen the connection between us.

Our connection from one vampire to another, from two bonded souls finally together again. He slowly moved back and after a moment I opened my eyes in confusion. “Ko-” I started only for his tears to cut me off.

“I’m so sorry for letting him get the best of me, I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you more than anyone else.” He said holding my hand against his cheek. He slowly moved his face against it as I felt some tears come to my eyes.

“It’s not that I didn’t believe you, I believe you more than anything! I-” He pushed past my hand and put his lips against my own. 

“I know, I know Shu,” He had his eyes closed as I was looking at him perplexed. I felt my whole body want to protect him as he looked up at me in the way he did. His eyes seemed to say that he does trust me more than anything and that he is here with me and that nothing could bring us apart at this moment.

“Koki,” I said, biting my lip to stop from crying. I pulled him closer to me and moved my head into his shoulder. I took in his scent and finally felt calm and at peace for the first time this night.

I felt Kokichi shift from under me and I moved back a bit. “Kokichi?” I asked looking into his eyes which now had a light pink laced into his already purple irises. The pink formed into spikes that came from the outside towards his inner eye, the purple surrounding the pink was also bright making his eyes glow in the shade.

“Shuichi,” He asked, sounding more confused than I was. Wait...does that mean Kokichi has powers as well? Well of course he does, he is a vampire as I am one as well...shit, is this going to be dangerous? 

“I-I don’t know,” He stuttered looking down at his hands that were now shaking. I tried to take them into my own but he pulled them away from me with anger in his eyes. “D-don’t touch me!” He yelled before a force pushed against me, making me fly back before feeling my back hit the ground. 

“Kokichi!” I yelled trying to come towards him before the force pushed me back again. I fell back into one of the windows on the house making glass shatter all around me. It cut into my hands, legs, shoulders, and back. I groaned and felt my teeth dig into my lip making some blood drip down my chin. I felt a lot of pain from the cuts and because Kokichi was in pain...and I couldn’t do shit about it.

“Don’t go near him! It will only last a moment!” Cathy yelled from where she was standing by the house. I looked up at her and slowly moved to get out of the glass shards. I made sure to not slip on the shards that were covering the floor of the living room. There were still some shards sticking into my hands and shoulders. I shook my head, I need to talk to Cathy now, this can come later.

“What? Why can’t I help him?” I asked moving over to her side, limping on my way to her. 

“Because, both of you are elemental vampires...I’m surprised that the both of you are elementals, because they are extremely rare, especially for non pure blood vampires.” She said making my eyes widen Elementals?

“Sorry, I will cut to the chase, he needs a moment to accept the powers given to him, if he makes it easy then it will run smoothly...but if he doesn’t it could be a painful process.” Just as she said the air became windy. Blowing past the both of us in a strong fashion. It made me have to plant my feet into the ground to stay upright. 

I looked up and saw Kokichi surrounded by the powerful winds...so that must mean Kokichi has the air element...while I must have fire? I looked closer at the wind and saw that there was a purple tint to the air coming around me and Cathy while the air around him, and the air breaking the trees, was tinted pink. Maybe...it’s related to mine? 

“So does this mean-” I asked before the wind soon became a force pulling in the direction of Kokichi. All the wind seemed to be going into him as I heard him cry out. I wanted to run to his side...but there isn’t much I can do…

After the wind ceased and the sky cleared Kokichi fell to the ground in the middle of the yard. I ran over to his side feeling breathless as I held his body against my chest. “Kokichi! Are you okay?” I asked seeing that he wasn’t breathing. I panicked and held my hand against his neck to feel for a pulse. There was a very faint pulse...but it was almost not there…

“KOKICHI!” I yelled with tears coming to my eyes. “Oh lord…” Cathy whispered as I felt her hand go to Kokichi’s neck. “This is going to be a long night…” 

**-Wow we are going places! Thank you all so much for reading! Will Kokichi be okay? Will Shuichi figure out what it means to be an elemental vampire? Who knows? See what comes next tomorrow in Vampire Kisses 61: Kokichi!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	61. 61: Kokichi

I felt a new feeling coursing through my veins. Coursing through them making me feel something inside of me. Making me feel powerful. My eyes shot open and I felt the wind around me come towards me, pushing against my chest, and forcing its way into my heart. I let out a cry because of how painful it was as it came into my lungs.

I gasped and felt tears coming down my cheeks as the wind was knocked out of me. I felt empty in that moment as my body fell to the ground. The world felt like it all slowed down as I was falling in that moment. Slowly feeling the air leave my lungs, feeling my legs crumble from beneath me. Falling back while I saw my hand move in front of me, reaching for something, reaching for someone.

Shuichi? Was he even here anymore? I remember seeing him fly back into the house and some glass shattered...he must be hurt. That’s what these powers do...they cause pain. They cause pain to me and Shuichi...and I’m sure Cathy is still here as well. Maybe she and Shuichi will be able to save me from this...maybe, just maybe, this isn’t the end.

I felt my vision slowly fade away as my eyes closed. The sky goes from grey, to dark grey, to black. Making all the light vanish from my eyes. Dwindling for a moment before dissolving into the thoughts in my mind. Forcing my words and other senses to become my eyes. My chest was still in pain as my back had a flash of pain before it all went quiet.

I felt trapped in this feeling, like the darkness would slowly consume me before I left the world. Before I left Shuichi alone...to live with the pain of losing his bonded mate. Making him have to live through the pain of loss that I know all too well. The odd feeling was somewhat familiar to me, like an old friend that used to hold me only to come back and remind me how much I lost. How many things that were taken and never given back.

Never taken back. This makes it hard to breathe. Making it hard to see because of the tears coming out of your eyes. Jodian...Riko...Anaki, Akari...DICE...they were all left alone because of me. Riko betrayed me and Jodian...Jodian isn’t even alive anymore. I killed him because of my selfish wish to want to be with Shuichi. If I never met Shuichi I would have to live with the feeling like there was something missing. Needing something, but not knowing what. But all that pain I can endure. But they might still be here if I just-

I love Shuichi. I love him so much! I don’t want to leave him! I wanted to scream these thoughts out of my mouth but was unable to move. Unable to speak. Unable to hear.

I sighed to myself and slumped back into what I had no clue. I felt my back move again, maybe someone was picking me up? I felt an arm around the underside of my neck and knowing I fell on my back I must be being cradled...I hope that Shuichi is holding my body, because I don’t want anyone else touching my body in such a vulnerable state.

After a moment another arm went under my legs as I felt my body leave the ground. I was paralized...god why can’t I open my eyes?! Kokichi! Wake the fuck up! Please, please, please, please! Wake up! Wake up!! WAKE UP!! 

.

.

.

After a while of yelling and trying to thrash around I was able to come to terms with the fact that I was unable to move. Okay...so am I dead? If I was dead wouldn’t I have left my body? Or at least not have stayed conscious like I am now. Wait a minute, so if I’m not dead...did the powers take over my body like Kirai did back there? And make me say all those terrible things...make me do all those things I would have never done before.

I let some more thoughts come into my mind, because there isn’t much I can do about this. Hmm, so what do I want to think about? Candy? Shuichi? I didn’t want to have to think about Shuichi at a time like this especially after what I must have done to him...he must have crashed into that window. I hope he is able to heal himself. I know vampires can heal faster...but I know how to heal things immediately you have to lick the wound...is Cathy going to do that?! Shit. shit. Shit!

She can’t do that to Shuichi! He is my beloved, my everything...I felt some guilt come to my shoulders. I treated him like shit earlier...sure I apologized, but in the end I was the one who let Kurai take over my thoughts and my mind...and my body. I don’t even want to know what the hell he had planned to use my body for. Good thing Cathy was there with that blade. Wait a moment...what kind of blade was it again? The glowing cry? What does that blade do to vampires? 

I mean vampires have more endurance and heightened traits than the average human...but knowing a man like Kurai who is so confident and self serving…got scared when the blade was drawn on him, maybe it’s a blade that causes physical damage to vampires that can’t be healed. I mean I have heard of some of those things in stories. The one danger to something that is on the verge of being considered immortal. Makes me think about it, what if I used that blade on him? Wait!

How the hell was he able to possess my body? Does that mean his body was not being used while he was taking control over my own? What if--well I don’t even know if that would work on him, because maybe this Veronica bitch will come and attack me if I tried to go near him. She does seem like a slut who is very good at manipulating others...I mean she was able to take Cathy’s mate from her, so she must either be some god like person, or just a bitch who can control minds or something.

What if she gets near me and Shuichi? What will that mean for the both of us? Will she take one of us over? Will she try to make me kill him? Or have him kill me? I felt my body shudder at the thought, sure I joke about being the leader of an evil organization...but that doesn’t mean I want to kill or harm others. Especially the kill part. I don’t want to have to watch another person die in front of me again...I don’t want to have to go through that again, especially if I knew I was the one who caused it.

I don’t even know that’s happening to my body now. I felt my body touch a bed or a couch of some sort. A blanket was laid on top of me before I felt a kiss on my forehead. It took me a moment to figure out it was a kiss and not just someone checking my forehead. But I was almost certain it was Shuichi, well, I hope it was.

**-Sometimes I feel trapped in my own life, but sadly no saving hand comes for me, I have had to be that for myself ever since I needed saving, guess it was meant to be this way. Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoy where this is going!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	62. 62: Shuichi

Kokichi has been out for hours. I couldn’t even focus on anything other than the intense worry coming over my shoulders. Cathy couldn’t even come near me or him after the incident happened because of how my flames came around the both of us. This time it was a black flame, and after I saw it I jumped because of how it was different from the colors I have already seen the fire become.

“Shuichi are you feeling more grounded now?” Cathy asked from where she was in the hall. The room around us had been burned around the edges because of the black flame...but as I have calmed down I noticed that the flames seemed to calm down with me. Hmm, does that mean it’s connected to my emotions somehow?

Does that mean Kokichi won’t be able to wake up unless he is able to accept this change? I know he wouldn’t want something like this to happen...and knowing he can’t just lie to get out of it--because hiding emotions from yourself is close to impossible to accomplish. I sighed and looked over at her giving her a small nod before she entered the room.

Her movements were cautious and more thought through, but I’m sure it’s only because she doesn’t want what happened before to happen again. I was so anxious because of what happened to Kokichi that I didn’t even notice that my fire had turned dark until Cathy called out to me.

“Shuichi, I know this must be hard for you, but there isn’t much we can do because of how these powers you have are emotion related.” She paused taking a breath in before placing her hand on my shoulder.

“Meaning, Kokichi can’t wake up unless the powers he was given accept him or he accepts them...but seeing how scared he was when this first took place, this can take days, weeks, and maybe even months. I felt my frame freeze at her words.

“You mean he won’t be able to wake up until-” She cut me off, “Yes, until he is able to come to terms with the powers or if the powers accept him in some way.” She said with a frown coming to her lips. I frowned and looked down at my hands that were still covered in cuts. Cathy suggested that she would use her own spit on them to heal me, but I got angry with that idea very quickly even if she was going to put it on a towel first...I don’t want anyone else to heal them other than Kokichi.

I gave his hand a squeeze in my own. I was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding onto his hand like it was the edge of a cliff that I was about to fall victim to. The cliff that I was holding onto was the hope that Kokichi would wake up soon, that we would be able to be together again like we were before.

Safe to be able to be alone in the small intimate moments we had, the memories I will never forget, the things he always did that I loved even if I never mentioned it...I miss all of it, and this hope I have is keeping me from giving into the urge of my powers to see where they will take these painful emotions I have inside of me.

“You were a different case, because you seemed to react better to your powers.” She pulled me back into the present with her words. I didn’t even remember that she said something moments ago because of how confusing my thoughts and feelings are at the moment.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, feeling my tone go ice cold. Cathy seemed to stiffen because of this change. I wanted to apologize for saying the words I did, in the tone I said them in, but I couldn’t force the words out because of something that came over me. It made me feel more bitter towards others, maybe it’s because of the fear or losing Kokichi, or the worry of others causing harm to him when he is in such a sensitive state.

“I mean maybe it has to do with the fact that he is still a new vampire, and you have been one for a longer period of time.” She said. Her words seemed slow as she spoke, maybe it’s because my thoughts are so loud in my head, but it may just be because she is trying to keep a calmer tone around me.

“Elementals are exceptionally rare, and having two bonded elemental vampires has never been heard of,” I didn’t feel anything happen inside me when she said this. I wanted to be surprised, don't get me wrong...but it was hard to even do anything other than sit there with a cold stare on her while she spoke.

“So this is a new experience for me as well as the both of you...so we are just going to have to stand by for the time being,” She removed her hand from my shoulder making me scoff. 

“So I have to wait until the powers I made Kokichi have accept him.” I said feeling more self hate come into my mind. Everything inside me made me want to cry, I felt terribly guilty for what I caused Kokichi to go through. It is all my fault he is in this situation. If I didn’t bite him then he might still be here with me--why did I have to…

“Shuichi! Calm down! You might hurt Kokichi!” Cathy yelled, making everything come back to me. “Sorry!” I gasped moving away from Kokichi feeling my whole frame shaking. I could have hurt Kokichi! I could have-- I wasn’t able to finish the thought before tears came pouring down my cheeks.

I can’t do this to Kokichi, I just can’t! I-  _ Shuichi, are you listening to me? Or is this not going anywhere? _ I froze. “Kokichi?” I asked looking back over at Kokichi. He was still motionless as before, but the voice came again.

_ Shuichi? ShuichI! Can you hear me?! I’m trapped in here and I don’t know what to do, I hope you are the one that is around me...I’m worried that Kurai may have caused this to happen to me again...If you can hear me, know this isn’t your fault. We are going to be able to figure this out.  _

The voice came again and this time it sounded like Kokichi. I felt more tears come down my cheeks as I moved back to his side. “Shuichi? Are you communicating with him telepathically?” She asked, but I didn’t bother answering her. I’m certain she already knows.

“Kokichi, Kokichi,” I kissed his forehead before pulling his hand back to my chest, right over my heart. “I love you, you have to be able to accept the powers, or you may end up being like this for weeks, or months...please baby,” I whispered feeling my voice become weak.

“Please come back to me,” 

**-Here is todays update! I hope you all enjoyed reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	63. 63: Kokichi

“Sorry Shuichi, I don’t know how,” I sighed feeling the words leave my lips. I could hear his voice but to no avail was I able to move at all. Not able to open my eyes, not able to move my hands, not able to tell Shuichi everything I wanted to say. 

“Why is this happening to me,” I felt some tears well up in my eyes. I wasn’t sure how I felt the tears come down my cheeks. Because my body was asleep in the outside world so how would I be able to move-

“Move,” I said, feeling my hands curl at my command, I was able to open my eyes and saw that I was in a bright white room. I knew I wasn’t dead, but I couldn’t even begin to believe what I was seeing. 

“But Shuichi, where are you?!” I yelled feeling my hands start to shake. I wasn’t even wearing the clothes I remember having on, it was a white suit. There was no tie and it was very snug fitting. I looked over the room again and tried to calm myself down, because panicking won’t help me.

“Hello, Kokichi,” A voice called out. It wasn’t Shuichi’s and it wasn’t my own...who could even be here anyway?

“What the hell do you want?” I asked, sounding more cold than I wanted to sound. I didn’t want to have to be away from Shuichi...and his voice was all I had connected to me, and now his voice is gone from me. I’m alone. All alone with this voice.

“Calm down Kokichi,” It said. I was able to pinpoint where the voice was coming from this time and it was right behind me. I turned around and saw a figure standing there. The figure seemed to be female. She was wearing a dress that was white similar to my suit. Her dress seemed more old fashioned, while my suit seemed more modern. Her hair was white alike to her pale skin. Everything about her had this white aura around it.

“I am Syn,” She smiled. Her smile seemed kind but I wasn’t able to tell if there was any malice behind her gaze, and it made me feel more on edge. “The wind spirit that now possesses your body,” She said, making me flinch.

“So you are the reason I can’t wake up?” I asked, allowing my shoulders to relax. From what Shuichi said I think we have to come to terms with one another, so better to be calm instead of intimidating.

“That is not correct, the reason you are unable to move is because you haven’t accepted me as your co spirit.” She said making a chill come over my shoulders. Jesus, so I have to accept that another person is living inside of my body? What the fuck?

“You seem confused, best to sit down,” Her hand gestured to a seat that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Great, she is in complete control right now...god I hate being seen as under someone else.

“Okay,” I said, sitting down, keeping my tone steady, this made her smile at me with a small laugh. She sat down moments after me and crossed her right leg over her right. “You seem pretty on edge Kokichi, you know I can feel your emotions too as well,” Her words made me pale. Does that mean-

“Yes, that means we are one with another just as you are with Shuichi,” I felt my hands clench. She can’t take his spot in my life! She can’t think for one moment that I would be with some-

“This doesn’t mean I am attracted to you or bonded to you in any way. That is something you share with Shuichi, I in turn, share your emotions, love, and pain, other than that you are your own person,” I relaxed a bit at this. 

“That’s good then,” I said looking her over again. “So all we have to do is come to terms, so do you Kokichi Ouma accept that I Syn the wind spirit are now one in heart and soul?” She asked, making my face contort in confusion.

“What do you mean by that?” I paused. “Why didn’t you say mind, body, heart, and soul?” I did find it strange that she didn’t seem to mention those two things. Because me and Shuichi are connected in mind, body, heart, and soul. So does that mean she is only connected to my heart and soul? She seems to be more collected and concise so I don’t think she would have phrased it that way for no reason.

“I mean that you and I are only connected to one another in those two ways, your heart when it feels love or pain, I feel it as well, and depending on the strength of the emotion, that is how much power you are able to gain from my soul to your own.” She put her hand over her mouth before she continued.

“But these powers come with a downfall, other vampires that are not elemental will be harmed by you even if you are just having an emotional experience. But other elementals like Shuichi will take no damage from this.” She took it a small breath as she put her hands in her lap. “Luckily for you air and fire are compatible elements, so instead of being dangerous for one another, you are stronger together,” I looked down at my hands for a moment.

“So Shuichi has a spirit inside of him as well? Connected only to his soul and heart right?” I asked, feeling more comfortable talking with her. I still felt pretty off put by the whole sharing a soul and heart deal…

“That is correct, Hess, the fire spirit, possesses his soul as I possess your own,” I feel like I’m understanding this better. So, me and her are connected, she is able to give me powers because of how she feeds off of my love and pain. 

“So, now do you understand?” She asked before I gave her a brief nod. “Do you Kokichi Ouma accept that I Syn the wind spirit are now one in heart and soul?” She asked again. So I just have to accept and then I can wake up?

“I accept.” I said confidently before she seemed to fade away as the room darkened again. 

I tried to move and call out for Shuichi, but there was no sound, no movement, no life. I was alone, completely and utterly alone.

“SHUICHI!” I cried out but the words never seemed to come. “NO NO NO!!” I screamed, feeling panic course through me and I tried to move around. I tried to get up, I tried to open my eyes, I tried to scream, cry, anything to get Shuichi to hear me.

“SHUICHI PLEASE!” I called out again feeling my body become numb. I froze as my thoughts dissolved into nothing. Nothing, empty, and alone, my biggest fear. Being abandoned, in the dark, cold and numb with nothing but myself.

_ Please Shuichi,  _

_ Save me. _

**-Howdy hey! Here is another update! I hope you are all having a good day today! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	64. 64: Shuichi

Kokichi was motionless for about a week or so. I didn’t even know what I was feeling, I felt like everything that was important to me just left me alone, and made it so I wouldn’t have it ever again. I can wish and dream for it to come back...but in the end it depends on if life wants to give me it back. 

My thirst for blood grew everyday. I didn’t take any from Kokichi, because I don’t want to do something like that without his permission, Cathy suggested that I eat small animals' blood or even some of hers...but none of that would work, and I think she knew it too. 

All I could do is sit next to his motionless body and wait. Wait for something to happen, wait for him to come back, wait for a miraculous event to take place. Waiting felt so draining of my emotions as well as my physical strength. I didn’t hear anything from Kokichi through the duration of these past weeks….but I do know one thing, Kokichi wants to come back to me, because the one thing I am still able to monitor with him is his emotions, whatever he was feeling I could feel as well. 

He felt intense fear. I wanted to shake him awake, but I knew that wouldn’t help. He was in a pause. Like all of his motion was put on hold for the time being as all time seemed to slow. Minutes felt like days and days felt like years. All that was on my mind was my worry and fear for Kokichi, and I could tell he felt the same. In my heart Kokichi was still there, the laughing happy Kokichi, as well as the more serious and emotional one, he is still here with me, even if he isn’t here in the present moment.

“Shuichi, you need to eat something soon, or your instincts are going to kick in-” Cathy said from the entry into the room where I was with Kokichi.

“Don’t,” I warned. Telling her in that one word how I didn’t want to hear it, I didn’t want to have to know it was only a matter of time, until my vampire instincts are going to take over...and this could potentially kill Kokichi, because I was so needy of the filling feeling of drinking blood, and not having that release...would make me savage, and the blood I would drain from him would be everything he has to offer.

“But Shuichi, Kokichi needs to stay safe during this and biting him isn’t an option,” I shot her a glare and she sighed before leaving the room again. “Just think about it,” She said leaving a glass of blood on the table, I wasn’t sure if it was her own, or from small animals, but the glass made my mouth water. I could drink the blood and this feeling would go away- but you can't. Kokichi needs you and he needs you to stay until he wakes up.

I sighed to myself and looked back to Kokichi. “Please wake up,” I whimpered, feeling more tears coming to my eyes. “I can’t do this without you,” I said letting the tears fall onto his chest. I felt so broken, so scattered. Because without my other piece I was broken, incomplete, fragmented, and only a part of myself. 

“Shuichi,” I heard a voice call out, but I wasn’t sure who it could be. “Hello?” I asked out before I got very defensive. 

“If you are here to take Kokichi, you better fuck off now, or I will end you,” I looked down letting my hair cover my eyes. “Hey no need to be so rude~!” I heard a teasing tone that reminded me of Kokichi. I moved my head up and quickly looked around me trying to find the source of the voice. 

“Who are you?” I asked, letting the room go silent after. “Well, I would think you would know~, you are a very talented detective aren’t you~,” The teasing came again and it made my heart twinge in pain. It felt like the voice was tormenting my heart because of how it reminded me of Kokichi. The times he would tease me and make my cheeks heat up...god I miss him.

“That may be true, but you need to show yourself,” I said, taking a defensive stance after standing up from my chair. I need to protect Kokichi if this is someone with that group that attacked us back there. Which reminds me...Jodian died because of them...I looked back over at Kokichi before giving an apologetic look.

“Why so gloomy Shuichi~,” I heard the voice again except this time there was another person in the room. She wore a dress that was blue, it had a short skirt with some tall black lace up boots up to her upper thigh. The dress had sleeves that didn’t cover her shoulder and a little ways down her arm, but then the sleeve connected to the dress a little above her elbow. The sleeve then opened wide and the sleeves fell over her hands as they were the wider end. Her hair was blue as well, and her skin was a dark shade of brown. It was a darker blue fading into a lighter blue and even to white at the tips. 

“Who are you?” I asked again. She laughed at this and moved over to me. I flinched at this, but she quickly grabbed my chin and leaned my head back so I could look up at her. She was considerably tall, she was almost a half foot taller than me, but she was wearing heels, so that gives her an advantage.

“I’m Hess the fire spirit that now resides in your soul,” She said with a smile. I pulled my head out of her grip which made her frown. “Kokichi is caught in the purgatory of his mind, the place where he isn’t dead, but is trapped unless his body accepts the wind spirit, Syn, who now possesses his body.” 

“So, my body must have already accepted you?” I asked, feeling genuinely confused as to why it was Kokichi who was in a coma because of this...and not me.

“Well you are definitely a special case~ your body accepted me almost instantly, so there was no issues with your transformation,” She said with a smile. I just bitterly scowled, “Then why is Kokichi trapped, and how can we save him?” I looked her in the eyes and her face went blank for a moment. This was before she laughed a bit.

“Well, there is a way, but it is rather dangerous~,” She smirked. I pushed down the urge to get embarrassed and spoke, “I’ll do it,” I said confidently.

“This is why we are already connected soul and soul, heart and heart.” She put her hand over my heart and her heart for emphasis. “Yes...so about saving Kokichi,” I said guiding the conversation back to the important issues.

“Yes! You are very lucky Shuichi, because this wouldn’t be possible if Kokichi was possessed by the water spirit or even earth, but lucky for you air and fire is very compatible,” She smirked and walked her fingers up my chest making me glare.

“I see, so what do I have to do?” I asked again, feeling a little irritated because of how long this conversation was going. “You have to be able to use the connection you have to his emotions, to be able to transport your soul into his own, but in this process I will be taking over your own body,” She said, making me shudder.

“Okay, promise you won’t do anything to hurt Kokichi,” I said sternly, she just laughed a bit and crossed her heart with her finger. “Cross my heart and hope to fly.” 

**-Today is a day for tears, laughter, and anger. Having all these at once is confusing, but this gives the chance to understand. Understand oneself, and one's mind. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	65. 65: Kokichi

The whole world was dark, darker than dark. The feeling of loneliness and fear makes the darkness not only because of the lack of sight, but the lack of safety. I could feel myself shudder and shake, but I couldn’t even feel my body, I couldn’t tell if I was moving, or if I was motionless. I didn’t know if I was dead, or if I was alive. I didn’t know who I was, all I knew was Shuichi was waiting for me to come back. 

I need to get back to him. I didn’t know who I was or what I was doing here, but I knew I needed to get back to Shuichi. No matter what.

“Kokichi?” I heard a voice call out. Who the hell is Kokichi? Is that my name? Could that be Shuichi? The questions poured into my mind like water falling off a cliff in a waterfall. Tumbling and turning over itself before it reached the bottom to become one with the water. My thoughts were the same. Questions and intrusive thoughts come into my mind quickly, but leave very slowly, seeing as they would not be answered if I was unable to move, unable to speak.

“Kokichi!” I heard the voice call again before arms wrapped around me. I remembered what Shuichi felt like...and this wasn’t Shuichi. “Who the hell are you?!” I screamed...only no words seemed to leave my mouth.

“Kokichi, baby, I’m so glad you’re safe,” They whispered before I was able to open my eyes. I looked around the dark area, where I must have been trapped in my own mind, and I saw a woman. She was wearing a dress that was blue, it had a short skirt. The dress had sleeves that didn’t cover her shoulder and a little ways down her arm, but then the sleeve connected to the dress a little above her elbow. It was an odd looking dress, but honestly it didn’t look any different than Syn’s dress. Her hair was blue as well, and her skin was a dark shade of brown. It was a darker blue fading into a lighter blue and even to white at the tips. 

Syn had a similar frame, only she was shorter than this female. She also wore clothes that looked more faded and grey, giving her an older aura around her, but this female had a dress with colors that popped out making her seem younger and as if she had a more peppy personality.

“Kokichi, don’t you recognize me?” They asked, her voice was more calm than I expected it to be, almost like it wasn’t her who was speaking. “Mnh,” I grunted, still unable to move my mouth to freely speak. The female frowned and slowly moved towards my face and pulled me into a kiss. I blushed at this just because it was not Shuichi who was touching my lips. 

“MNH!” I tried to scream at them and push them away, and when I did this she moved back and looked to the side with a blush across her face. “Sorry, I should have said something,” She said before she looked back at me.

“It’s me Shuichi...this is Hess who is the fire spirit who possesses my body, like Syn for you.” She said, I had a hard time believing anything she was saying. This is Shuichi? And I’m just supposed to believe that?

“You don’t look like you believe me,” She sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. “Well, I am Shuichi, whether you believe that or not, but I’m here to get you out of here,” She said, making me roll my eyes. How the hell is she going to get the both of us out of here? 

“SYN!” She yelled before a light came from the right of the both of us. “You called- Hess?” She asked moving over to where the two of us were. She seemed excited before she stopped in her tracks. “Shuichi?” 

So it is Shuichi… “Yeah, it’s me, Hess told me I could take over her body and let her take over my own while I came to save Kokichi.” She said making me huff. So Shuichi is here for me….but then why do I feel so off. 

“Well, this situation is rather complicated,” She sighed walking over to the both of us. Shuichi was holding me in his arms and was rubbing my shoulder with his thumb to comfort me. I sighed to myself and tried to do something to be able to move...but I was unable to do anything…

“Complicated?” Shuichi asked before clarifying, “What do you mean by complicated?” Syn shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, we are not the only people who are able to access Kokichi’s mind. Kurai, or the vampire bonded to Cathy, also has access to Kokichi’s mind.” I felt my face pale, I can’t believe he is still in this situation! Why does he always have to coem to fuck everything up?!

“So Kurai can also access his mind...so is there a way we can block him out?” He asked, making me perk up a bit. “Well yes...but it may be painful for the both of you,” She said looking to the side. Shuichi didn’t say anything for a moment as his eyes went dark.

“What do we have to do?” He looked up at her and she put her hand to her hair. “You have to cut off contact with the two of you...for at least 48 hours.” She said and I felt somewhat relieved, I thought it was going to be a lot worse. What is so bad about being cut off? Wouldn’t that just mean we can’t communicate telepathically?

“But that doesn’t sound so bad-” Shuichi started before she held her hand up. “That means you have to completely cut off your contact with one another.” She paused holding her hand up still, signaling she wasn’t done speaking.

“You would both have to be away from each other during that time, at least 50 miles apart from one another.” She said looking down. “There is a way where you could be able to do this, in a less painful way, but to do that the distance would have to stay the same, but you would be able to communicate through me and Hess.” She looked and pointed over to herself and Shuichi, who was still in Hess’s body. 

“Okay, doesn’t sound so bad,” Shuichi said quietly before he paused, stopping his breathing for a moment. “Then how are we supposed to get out of here?” He asked her, I looked over at her making my head bob over to the side before it slumped to the other side of my shoulders.

“We are going to all have to work together to find what Kurai put in or on Kokichi to connect the two of them...there is always an object or something that is related to them that connects them, so we all need to look for that, and when that is destroyed Kokichi should be able to get out,” I would have been relieved by her words, but the way she said ‘should’ it made me feel nervous all over again.

What if I can’t ever move again? What if I am always stuck like this? Will Shuichi move on without me?

**-Best of luck to you all! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	66. 66: Shuichi

“Okay, so what should we be looking for?” I asked looking over at Syn. I felt weird having to be in this body...and I could tell Kokichi felt the same way. But it still seemed that he cared more about me being there for him more than the body I was in.

“Anything out of place--I think you and Kokichi should look together, because you both know the best about Kokichi’s mind and his memories.” I looked back down at Kokichi whose head was turned to the side. I frowned a bit at this...but gave Syn a nod regardless of what I was feeling.

“Okay,” I said again before she moved away from the both of us taking her light aura with her. We were left alone again in the cold room with the blue aura around Hess’s body. This whole body swapping thing makes me wonder what the hell she could be doing in my body...I hope she doesn’t do anything to Kokichi’s body either, because he is still in a coma like state...so anything could happen…

I shook my head and looked around the room. It seemed too dark to just be able to do a scan around the area. This is going to make this a little harder to accomplish. I sighed. “Koki...where do you want to go first?” I asked, moving him so he was looking at me. He was frowning up at me and looked like he was in pain. I felt worried, but didn’t push him to answer my worries just yet.

“Mnn,” He moaned gesturing over to the left side of the room. In moments like these I wish I could just read his mind. Read his thoughts to be able to know what he wants to say...because at the moment he still seems to be plagued by whatever put him in a coma in the first place. I don’t think Syn is the one to blame for all of this, this being because she seemed to accept him...and they seem to get along well. While on the other hand I feel like me and Hess seem to have a similar relationship to the one me and Kokichi had when we first met. But then again...I don’t really understand how the spirits work, and how the whole heart and spirit connections work either...so maybe I’m overlooking something.

“Mnph, mnn mnph!” Kokichi said, sounding a little angry---shit I must have spaced out again. “Sorry,” I whispered to him before I picked him up on my arms. I held one of my arms under his bum while the other wrapped around his back. I had to move his arms around my shoulders because his body still seemed paralyzed. 

“So do you see anything?” I asked when we started getting over by some of the items Syn mentioned. So all we have to do is find the one thing out of place? But what could that be...think Shuichi think! You need to be able to figure this out for Kokichi!

“Mn mn,” He said shaking his head no. I furrowed my eyebrows. Okay, it seems that there are some pedestals with some things significant to Kokichi. I thought as I saw the notebook me and him wrote each other notes on the day we met. 

“Kokichi,” I whispered, moving my hands over his lower back and rubbing the skin there. Kokichi seemed to gain some of his strength back as he wrapped his legs around my waist. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. “Koki?” I asked, moving in to kiss his cheek. He seemed to smile with his eyes even though his face stayed neutral. 

“I remember,” I whispered before a small spark came out of my hand. We both watched as the spark moved away from the both of us and moved to dance around the room. I felt my heart flutter with the love I was feeling for Kokichi. I looked back over at him as more sparks and specks of fire started to float across the room around us. 

It illuminated another pedestal of the scene in the nurse's office when Kokichi confessed to me after I confessed my feelings to him. Then another where it was Kokichi, Hajime, Nagito, and I eating lunch together. Then another and another until we were both surrounded by the memories me and Kokichi made for one another.

“I think I understand what Hess ment Koki,” I whispered, putting my forehead against his own. He sighed, sounding calmer than he was moments before.

“She meant that my feelings are the source of my power. Meaning our love was what made me able to create this light,” I said gently moving my hand to caress his cheek. He smiled a bit and leaned into my hand before more pedestals lit up in the room as the blue fire soon lit up the whole room. Sure it was still dark, but there was enough light to now see the whole room.

“Shuichi, I’m so proud of you!” I heard a voice call out, I knew it wasn’t a person in the room because Kokichi seemed unphased by it. Then I noticed the tone of her voice, it was Hess! “Thank you Hess, I will figure this out and you will be able to have your body back soon!” I said back hoping she would be able to hear me.

“Of course! And you better hurry your body is so gross~,” She teased making me roll my eyes. “You better not be doing anything foolish with my body…” I whispered, being a little more serious. She laughed at this before adding,

“I’m just messing with you! Your body is A-Okay! So don’t you worry! And Kokichi’s body is doing alright as well!” This made my body relax a bit. “Thank you Hess,” I said again before she giggled in my thoughts.

“Well, I leave you too to find the one thing that wasn’t meant to stay! Best of luck!” She said before the connection seemed to vanish. “S...h...u?” Kokichi asked barely able to make the word out. I felt a smile come across my cheeks. 

“You spoke,” I said, moving my head to his own. He smiled at me telling me that it hurt too much to speak. I still felt happy because in this moment, it was me and him, and nothing could make me less proud that he was able to speak for the first time today. Right here and right now.

**-We love all the moments when we remember, remember all the small memories that are able to light up your mind <3-**

**_-SK-_ **


	67. 67: Kokichi

I smiled up at Shuichi when I felt the weight come off of my shoulders and my chest. “S...h...u?” I asked barely able to make the word out. Shuichi smiled at me and I felt a smile creep onto my own face as his smile warmed my cheeks. 

“You spoke,” He said, moving his head against my own. He smiled at me telling him that it hurt too much to speak again. My throat felt like it was burning, but I still felt happy because in this moment, it was me and him, nothing else to come into our moment. Just me and him smiling likr idiots at one another. Right here and right now.

I nodded at him before he moved his hands to cup my cheeks. “Kokichi,” He whispered looking at me like he did when he was changing me, and the look he gave me when we first met each other. The look of longing and relief. It filled my senses and made me feel like I was special. Like his eyes were only on me, saved for me and me alone. I felt a little selfish because of how this feeling made me feel. I loved having him all to myself because he is amazing, and all these feelings he has helped me feel, I love all of them!

“We should get to looking around,” He said looking to the side. I smiled and gave him a nod, telling him we could move. I felt weak as he walked a bit, but soon after this he moved his arms around my waist and it mafe me feel strong. I felt strong with him, he made all my insecurities, fears, and worries all become trivial issues the moment he holds me, the moments where he kisses me. I blushed a bit at the thought, but didn’t even try to hide it.

I felt so happy, and I felt relieved that Shuichi was here...even if it was only because he was here to help me escape where ever this was. I shuddered at the thought, I hate being trapped here...it’s been so long since I have been able to move. Will I even be able to move when I wake up? Will I ever be able to wake up? 

What if I can’t see Shuichi ever again? What if I’m trapped in this body forever? I felt some tears come to my eyes and I tried to hide it by hiding my face in his shoulder, but knowing Shuichi he noticed this change right away. “Kokichi?” He asked trying to move my head out of his shoulder. I didn’t want to make him have to see me like this…

“What’s wrong?” He asked before I tried to open my mouth...but I was unable to speak. I couldn’t say anything everything seemed to fail as I moved my lips to say, guilty...but I wasn’t able to get the word out and that made me cry even harder. I can’t speak so he can’t even understand why I am crying like this…

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything,” He whispered moving down to the ground. He slowly lowered the both of us and tried to set me on the ground...but my legs were weak and wouldn’t hold me up. Shuichi noticed this thankfully and moved to support my back so I wouldn’t fall over.

“Sorry…” He whispered moving his hands to my lower back while the other one went around my waist. “I should have assumed that you wouldn’t be able to move…” He said with a small laugh. I was still getting used to hearing Shuichi with Hess’s voice...and seeing him in her body. I didn’t mind much, because it’s still Shuichi no matter what his gender, body type, or even voice. He is still Shuichi, and that’s all that matters to me.

“Here we can take a rest for a moment,” He said sitting down with me in his lap. I smiled to myself and rested against his chest. It was warm and calming to me. I felt at peace in that small moment. “So what was bothering you earlier?” He asked again looking into my tear stained eyes. I felt embarassed about him looking in my eyes when I was in a weaker state. 

“Hey it’s okay to cry,” He cupped my cheek in his own before he moved his hands to wipe my tears away. “I love you and I’m right here for you,” He smiled a bit and placed his lips on my forehead for a small moment. Making me let out a sigh of relief. It was nice to have Shuichi who is so understanding...especially when I have this condition…

I nodded my head and looked over at Shuichi. I motioned with my eyes over to the pedestals and he gave me a brief nod before he picked me up. “Okay, let’s find what that bastard left here,” He said bitterly. I didn’t blame him for being angry...this man has messed up many things in our relationship...and even with Cathy. That damn bastard!

“Hmm.” He hummed before he looked over at the pedestal in the corner. I noticed his eyes became tinted red in that moment. I felt a little fear come to me...because of the worry of him havung to go into the state I have found myself in…

“That doesn’t look right…” He said moving with me over to the back corner that was the darkest place in the room. “That doesn’t look like it fits…” I finally saw what he was talking about. There was a statue of a man in the corner of the room. He was crouching down and it almost looked like there was some blood dripping from the mouth. That’s odd…

“So we have to destroy it?” He asked. Well yeah...that’s what Syn said when we got here. Maybe she knows about this...how should we go about destroying this?

“Hello Shuichi,” A voice called out. “Who the fuck-” He started before getting cut off by the statue. 

“Hello Kokichi,”

**-Here is todays update! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	68. 68: Shuichi

The statue turned around and faced the both of us. The man looked up at the both of us from where he was on the ground. His eyes were red and now it was clear that his mouth had blood dripping down his chin originating from his mouth. The stone that used to be part of him cracked and shattered and peeled away from his skin. I felt my whole body flinch at the sight of him. He looked so similar to Kurai...the man who is doing this to my Kichi.

“Damn you!” I yelled. This made the man chuckle a bit. “Well, you are definately fiesty~,” He said with a wink making me gag. Does this man think I’m Hess? Does he know who Hess and Syn are? And how they are connected to me and Kokichi?

“Jesus Christ…” I whispered holding Kokichi away from the man. I wanted to keep him safe no matter what...and nothing can ever change that.

“What are you going to do to stop me?!” He yelled looking right at me. Kokichi cleared his throat making my eyes widen a bit. “Kokichi?” I asked looking over at him. He smiled at me and motioned for me to put him down. 

“You sure?” I whispered in the small unspoken conversation between him and I. He nodded before I hesitantly did as he asked. I gently moved my arms to his sides before trailing them up to his shoulders. While doing this I moved him down to the floor so he wouldn’t just fall to the ground.

“Did you both forget about me?” The man asked moving towards me. He moved his arm around my waist while his other hand moved to grab my chest. “Oh Hess I missed you,” He said making me flinch and push him away just for him to hold me in place. 

“S-stop.” I said feeling my face become hot. I don’t like this, I don’t like this, I DON’T LIKE THIS! I felt my mind scream, but the words were unable to leave my mouth as he forced himself onto me. “MNPH!” I yelped trying my best to push him away, but he seemed stronger than me...so it was all in false hope of being able to get away. 

“Get away from my boyfriend!” Kokichi yelled and his voice seemed clear and well spoken. My eyes widened as the man pulled away from me. I already felt uncomfortable in my own body...and this isn’t making it any better. Because for one, I’m not in my body, and two, I’m being asulted by a man I don’t know...not that knowing him would make this better.

“B-boyfriend?” The man stuttered making me have a chance to push him away. I pushed his chest far enough away where I could kick him in the chest. I was surprised by how flexible Hess was...but it definately helped me in this situation. “Damn…” He said coughing as he fell back because of the force of my kick.

“Yes~,” Kokichi said in his teasing tone as we both looked over to him. He was standing with Syn behind him holding him up. I felt bad that she was taking my place as his support...but she is is his elemental soul connection. So I guess in a way it’s more fitting that she is helping him.

“Get the hell away from Shuichi,” Syn said with a glare. Her eyes now a bright pink, contrasting her all white attire and face. “Sh-Shuichi?!” He yelped eyes going even wider as he shook. I moved over to the others and Syn took my hand. 

“Sorry for the wait,” She said with a kind smile. “Ah...it’s fine,” I said still holding my other arm over my chest protectively. I could tell Kokichi was off put by what happened earlier...and I don’t blame him. When Kurai came and attacked Kokichi I felt so angry and hurt that I almost lost my mind…

“Well, this man is definately what has been causing the problems in Kokichi’s mind,” She said moving her hands in front of her after dropping my hand from her own. “So best to take him out,” She said once more before the fire faded away. I grabbed onto Kokichi’s hand and Syn had moved away from him. He fell against my chest and I could tell he was blushing a bit.

“Zin, Dans, Kithos!” She yelled moving her hands over her chest in fast patterns I wasn’t able to decifer. “Nothing happened bitch!” He yelled before the room went completely dark again. Kokichi was pulled away from my grasp. I moved my hands desperate to find him in the darkness. 

.

.

.

“Ah, you must be Kokichi,” I whispered looking down at his body. It felt weird having to be in a boys body...since the last owner I had was female. But I mean I can’t pick and chose who the next Fire Elemental Vampire who takes me as their companion in. Well, I should say partner. Maybe that’s a little better. Because me and Shuichi aren’t together or anything~ I mean we could be but that would be interesting for sure~, but his love for Kokichi is true, and not even I could come in between them.

“Sad you haven’t woken up yet, Shuichi really misses you,” I said to the empty room before I heard a knock on the door. My head perked up as I looked over at the door. “Hello? Shuichi?” I heard a woman call out. This must be the one he calls Cathy.

“Shuichi, are you sure you still want to refuse the blood?” She asked gesturing to the cup. I was confused by what she was talking about until I felt the urges I was feeling earlier come back. Right...I thought to myself as one of my hands went to grasp the fabric over my chest. God this hurts….

“Yes, that’s what he would want,” I said speaking more for Kokichi. I’m sure that’s what Shuichi was doing for Kokichi. Because I know better than anyone all the feelings that come when biting another person, or even another animal. The lust is to apparent to deny, it starts in your mind and travels down your whole body, making you want to become one with the person. I have seen it done too many times and shouldn’t even try to deny it. But I know Cathy must mean to harm...but I’m sure she knows how much that would hurt the both of them.

“Okay,” She sighed before sdding, “Just know it’s here as an option.” She said taping the glass once. I felt the feeling come over me as I smelled it. It was so nice ant temping to me. I wanted to drink blood and that much was apparent…

“Okay, so Shuichi must be taking his sweet time in there...or there could be a problem…” I said looking back over the door before checking the window by where Kokichi was laying down. It doesn’t seem like there is anyone coming...but knowing people have his scent tracked it’s best to stay here so Shuichi is at ease.

“Please be careful Shuichi,” I said putting my hands over my chest. I wish you the best, know that I’m here rooting for the both of you!

.

.

.

“KOKICHI!” I screamed trying to reach out for him. I didn’t care if I barely touched his hand, his hair or his face, I just wanted to feel him! I need to know he is safe! I need to know my Kichi is going to be alright…

I saw a pink light come into view and it made me nervous. It looked like Kokichi’s eyes did when he first changed. “Kokichi?!” I called out as the eyes moved to face me. They seemed angry, and they started coming closer to me. I felt my breathing quicken...is Kokichi going to hurt me?

**-Today was a day. Thank you all for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	69. 69: Kokichi

“Shu,” I whispered but my mouth was frozen closed. Like all the air froze as I tried to speak. I looked over to Syn who was holding her arm around my waist. Her eyes were bright pink and we were walking towards what looked to be Shuichi standing over in the middle of the room. Or where I was last standing next to him.

I moved towards him with the help of Syn. She didn’t say anything before she reached out for Shuichi’s hand. “Come you may, but there you go,” She whispered before the blue eyes in front of me disappeared as Shuichi closed his eyes. I tried to reach out for him. All the fear I was trying to keep to myself came out in that moment...because Shuichi could have gotten hurt by what Syn said, because I’m certain what she said made something happen to him...I just hope he is alright.

The room was silent once more before I heard the clatter from a body falling before another one followed shortly after. I moved to speak again to ask what the hell was going on and more importantly if Shuichi was going to be okay. But I still was mute by the unknown force pressing my lips closed and making it harder to force any air out of my mouth. 

I was worried. Scared out of my wits...scared that maybe something happened to Shuichi...he wasn’t saying anything...maybe Syn killed him?! No I shouldn’t think like that, she probably knows better than anyone how much it would break my heart if he passed away. I mean she is connected to my heart, so I’m certain in some way she wants to keep him safe just as I do. 

I just wonder what Hess could be doing on the outside...because if Shuichi was in here or is in here, then Hess should be out there right? All this was just making me more confused, and it was taking my focus off of the things going on around the three of us. I pulled myself back to focus on the situation and found that someone was walking towards us a couple feet away.

Their steps came slow and fast in the same moment. Almost as if someone was running and someone else was walking. But that would mean either Shuichi and the man were walking, or Syn and the man are walking and running...then who the hell is holding onto my hand?!

“Nmh,” I groaned trying to pull my hand away before I felt their breath on my ear. My whole body froze. Is this Kurai coming to attack me again? Or the other man here in his place?

“Hey Kokichi, calm down,” The voice sounded like the one Shuichi had while he was in Hess’s body...but it sounded like it wasn’t Shuichi speaking anymore. “Sh...ui?” I asked feeling my throat contort in pain when I spoke these words. They put their arms around my shoulder before bringing my face into their chest. 

“No, Shuichi is out with your body. I’m Hess, nice to finally meet you~,” He said in the same teasing tone I used with Shuichi to tease him. It felt a little weird hearing someone else use the same tone I would usually use...but I mean there isn’t much you can do about the way she decides to talk. That’s her choice.

“I’m...Ko...ki...chi,” I whispered, feeling more coughs coming into my throat before forcing themselves out my mouth. Hess patted my back while I coughed and coughed. It hurt to the point I felt more tears coming into my eyes. God...oww…

“Nice to meetcha~,” She said with a small laugh before she rubbed my back and pulled away from me. “But we need to kick that man's ass…” She whispered. I wanted to ask her how she knew him, because when Shuichi was in her body he said her name like they had met before? But sadly I can’t ask her.

“I can answer your questions when you get back to your normal self okay~?” She said before moving her hands away from me. I felt nervous about being in the dark room without feeling another person close to me...but the feeling went away as soon as her hands started to glow as some flames came out of her hands. Her hair also seemed to turn into a blue flame as her eyes glowed in the dark room. It was bright and getting brighter to the point where it looked like it was already midday. 

I gave her a nod before she grabbed my hand again with the hand that had a blue flame originating from it. The other hand had a pink and red flame going up her arm. She is able to control her powers very well. That makes sense since she has definitely had them longer than me and Shuichi have had our own...but that didn’t stop me from being impressed. 

Maybe one day Shuichi will be able to have this much self control with his powers...maybe I will be able to do the same? Who knows thought...it’s impossible to know how long that would take. Knowing Shuichi adapted to this change better than I, I’m sure he is going to have an easier time getting a handle on his powers.

“Okay asshole~ why have you come back here, why? Did you not have enough last time?” Hess said as her eye went pink while the one on the blue side of her frame was still maintaining it’s blue color. “Well you know~ you did leave me feeling pretty empty~,” He said with a smirk, holding out the word empty.

“Oh, so having your soul and heart companion ditch you makes you feel empty? I had no idea.” She said making her eyes narrow as her tone went ice cold. The other man flinched at the tone change but was back to smirking moments later. “Oh don’t be mad~,” He teased moving back over to her. She sighed and dropped my hand to move closer to him so their faces were inches apart. 

“I’m always mad,” She said before her fire went into his eye. It was like the wind made it go right through his eye. “AHH!” He yelled, falling back as his hand went to cover his eye. “Syn?” Hess called out making my focus move away from the man suffering on the floor. 

“I don’t like the way he was treating you,” Syn said with a small pink tint coming to her cheeks. “And just where have you been?” Hess asked with a smile as she walked over to the other woman. Syn smiled at her and moved to embrace her. They hugged and a burst of energy came over the both of us as they did. It hurt my chest and sent burning sensations throughout my hands almost making me cry out in pain.

“Sorry, I forgot that’s forbidden,” She said with a sad gaze as she moved away from Syn. Syn shared the same look. “Yeah,” She said looking back over to the man who was now rolling on the ground with blood coming out of his eye. 

“Bitch! You had to take out my-” He started before Syn came over to him pulling him up by his shirt collar. “Don’t,” She said before she placed her hands on his shoulders. For a moment nothing happened and the man smirked. “You didn’t do anything you dumb-” 

In that moment the man gasped and soon crumbled to the ground like the stone that was covering him earlier. I felt all my senses come back to me as I could move my hands again. I could move my legs again! I could walk, and I could talk! “We did it!” I exclaimed, feeling tears coming down my cheeks. Now I can return to Shuichi.

“Yeah we did,” Hess said with a smile looking over at Syn who blushed and turned her head away. I definitely need to ask Syn about their relationship.

“I’m so glad I get to be back in my body again, be with Shuichi again,” I whispered moving my hands over my chest. Hess smiled at me before Syn smiled as well. “Best of luck to you on the other side,” They both said before it all went black once more.

**-Will Kokichi wake up? Who knows! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	70. 70: Shuichi

I felt my whole body slump as the world went black for a moment before I was back in my own body. I moved by hands a bit as I opened my eyes. “Hess must have,” I whispered before I noticed Kokichi moving from under me. 

He squirmed on the bed and moved his hand to hold my own. “Kokichi?” I asked, moving my head closer to his neck. My cravings were driving me crazy…but I knew I just had to hold on to make sure he was alright. He moved his arms around my neck and brought my lips to his own. I let myself melt against him. His touch caused euphoric feelings and calm sensations run through my lips and throughout my whole body. 

“Shuichi...god I missed you…” He whispered against my lips before brushing his hand over his own collarbone. I blushed a bit at this before he moved his fingers to my own hand. His fingers met mine and slowly wrapped around them. Moving my hand over his chest up to his collarbone before going to his neck. My face felt very hot as he looked up at me with half lidded eyes. I wanted him, all of him, right here and right now. 

“Shuichi, you can take some, I know you have been waiting,” He said plainly as he rubbed the back of my hand. I blushed more and looked to the side trying to calm down my embarrassment. But he just chuckled a bit letting his breath cushion his words. Making it seem like a breathy whisper as the laughter came into my ears, mind, body, and soul. 

I smiled to myself before he moved his other hand to guide my head down. He moved my head towards his neck which was slightly above where our hands were laced together. Together. The word made me shudder at the feeling of being able to have him back. My happiness was able to consume the feeling of my own cravings.

“I missed you so much,” I said feeling some tears come down my cheeks. He breathed out and gently moved his other hand to wipe away my tears. This made my hand feel empty, and it made me want to cry even harder. I was so tired from staying up countless nights just to make sure that he was going to be okay. I was so exhausted because of the worry that was on my shoulders, trying to break me down to the bone, cutting through my skin, trying to strike down my every soul.

“I missed you too, baby,” He whispered back before moving my face down to meet his own. He moved his lips to my cheeks, then to my eyes, before planting a final kiss on my lips. “But I’m here now, and we are safe now.” He paused for a moment letting his lips speak against my cheek. 

“So, it’s okay for you to let your walls down, it’s okay for you to bite me,” He said again with a little more seriousness decorating his tone. I felt my body flinch a bit at the idea of biting him.

“It’s okay to be scared, but I’m okay, and I’m giving you permission.” He said again in the same tone. I felt my urges start to take over my mind. My hands moved over his hands slowly bringing them up over his head. Leaving his whole upper body vulnerable. I felt a little nervous but at this point my body was moving on its own. I think Kokichi knew this fact as well.

“Okay,” I said in a more breathy whisper. The tone made Kokichi blush, but I didn’t see much of it as my head moved down to meet his skin. His hands moved over my sides before they moved over my chest. I felt my heartbeat in my chest in a slow beat. Kokichi’s breath was at the same pace making the whole situation more real to the both of us. Like nothing else in this moment mattered other than Kokichi and I.

“I love you…” He whispered as my teeth met his skin. Biting into his neck as I have done some times before. The sensation was the same as the other times, but this time it was still so consuming. Filling my head and senses like an overflowing cup of water. The passion I felt as well as the strength I felt from having him by my side again was like a waterfall of water flowing over the edge. Tumbling and falling to the bottom where another lake of water was.

I moved my lips against his skin as if to tell him all the words I wanted to say to him. As if his skin was the paper and my movements were as a pen touching the page. Dancing against his skin to form the words of what I wanted to say. What I was feeling in the moment, and what I was living in this moment. 

His breaths hitting against my head as his hands moved to tangle into my hair were like a summer's breeze. It was there reminding me of the wind and the life of the boy under me. Reminding me how special his life is to me, and how important the air blown is the wind is to continuing life. He was my wind, and I was his fire. Stronger together, nonexistent apart. Fire without air is as if there was no fire at all. Air can exist without fire, but fire can not exist without air. 

Fueling my life and my being. He is my everything, my air, my lover, my world. “Hmm, Shu…” He moaned against my head, making me close my eyes as I moved my hand to rub the back of his neck as the other one moved to hold his lower back. I know how this small action is able to make him feel safe, because when he is in weaker moments, I am here to support him...and I will always be here no matter what.

“Kokichi, I love you,” I whispered as I moved away from him to catch my breath. He was breathless as well and his face was completely consumed in red. I smiled a bit and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you,” I whispered, making him laugh a bit.

“Of course Shumai~,” He said in a breathy tone as he was still catching his breath. I moved my head back down to his neck noticing blood was coming out of the wound and almost dripping onto the bed. I moved my tongue across his skin to heal the wound and this made his whole body shudder. 

I felt worried at this and shrugged my jacket off my shoulder and moved the jacket around the back of him before moving into the bed next to him. “I’m here, I’m here,” I said as I noticed some tears coming to his eyes. I know that the bite makes him feel emotional and clingy...so this time I will be here and be here to hold him. Because that’s what he needs. 

“T-thanks…” He whispered moving closer to my chest. I sighed a bit and let my hands move around his shoulders. “You’re safe now,” I said before he let his eyes close. I know he has been sleeping for days...but that doesn’t mean he isn’t exhausted because of it. So it’s best to let him get some much needed sleep.

**-Small moments make us who we are. Small memories of what we could be. Loving you was all I need. So let us just be. Be together. happy here forever.-**

**_-SK-_ **


	71. 71: Kokichi

I felt my whole body slumped as I felt against Shuichi. I forgot how much energy it takes out of me when he drinks my blood. It feels nice though. Being connected to him in this way makes me feel happy, it makes me feel love for him. That kind of love that makes you remember why you love them, and why you need that love between you and them to continue on living. To continue on with this, with all of this.

Continue on being alive, even though I have to live with being a vampire now. But being with Shuichi it all is water under the bridge. Because now, being a vampire, I can be with Shuichi forever, no matter what happens. They are going to be together. One with another, there forever.

The warmth of his arms helped to coax me into sleeping because both of us knew that I needed it. God I needed sleep...I feel so exhausted from having to go into my own head to try to escape from Kurai...Kurai. That damn bastard! He is in my own mind and now me and Shuichi are going to have to be apart from one another because of this man...he is messing everything up! I hate him so fucking much...I just want to be able to be with Shuichi, without another man getting involved. Not even mentioning the fact he is a lying, cheating, bastard! 

I felt my whole body clench and tighten at the thought. I can’t relax when Kurai is still out there...I thought to myself before I felt Shuichi’s arms around my waist. He wrapped them around my back and moved one of them up my spine. Slowly letting his fingers crawl up the line as he traveled up my back. I smiled to myself and let my shoulders slump once more.

“Get some rest now,” He whispered, planting a kiss on my forehead. I felt my cheeks become warm with this action, but I didn’t let it bother me as I moved my hands around his shoulders. I let my body relax, letting my limbs become limp against him as my eyes seemed to seal closed as I fell asleep. 

.

.

.

My limbs slowly started to move as my whole conscious mind came back into the moment as my eyes opened. The sun coming in through the window wasn’t as bright as I was expecting it to be. I understood why that was a fact when I saw Shuichi lying in front of me. His eyes were closed and had some tear stains around them. 

I felt guilt well up inside my chest. I wish I was there when he needed me to talk to, I wish I was there to reassure him-- or at least let him have someone to talk to. But my sorry need for sleep gets in the way yet again...sigh.

“Shuichi?” I asked hating how my voice and throat groaned at the sudden use of words. My throat hurt...probably because I haven’t been using it for weeks at this point. I cleared my throat and groaned again. Oww...I thought to myself moving one of my hands to feel the sides of my throat. I rubbed the skin in an attempt to soothe the pain I felt in my neck...but to no avail.

“Hmm…” Shuichi mumbled against my hair where his face was buried. I smiled to myself and moved my body up on the pillow so his head was now against my chest. My fingers moved up to his hair just as a breeze in the summer combing through the grass. The sweet smell of Shuichi surrounded me and he moved closer into my chest. I could tell he was still asleep, but it wouldn’t be long before he woke up.

“Ko…” He whispered, moving his lips up to my exposed shoulder. My shirt was over on the foot of the bed. I didn’t even notice that it wasn’t on my torso, but when Shuichi kissed my shoulder it made it all come to me. I looked down and saw my shirt wasn’t where I thought it was. Ah he must have taken it off, I wonder why? Wait, I think it was off when he bit me. I don’t remember all the details but I do remember that my back felt cooler after it...so maybe this is why?

Wait...holy shit! My eyes widened as I saw a scar across my body, I hadn’t ever seen it before and the way the gashes passed through my chest and stomach it made me feel sick. Where did this come from? Did Shuichi do this to me?! And why the hell wouldn’t he heal it?

“Koki…” Shuichi said, noticing my distress. I could tell it was because I moved around because of my terror. “Are you okay?” He asked gently before I motioned down to my chest and lower body. He seemed to just skim over it before he looked back up at me. 

“Are these new?” He asked slowly, tracing once of the marks. It was still sensitive...which meant it was newer. So when Shuich’s fingers moved over them I flinched. Not because I was afraid or jumpy...it just felt even more sensitive than my skin already was. It was a weird feeling, but it felt nice in a way...but when it made my face go red I felt embarrassed and grew to dislike it.

“Sh-Shuichi,” I gasped a bit trying to push his hands away. He flinched away from me making me feel cold...I meant for him to pull his hands away, but not to move away from me entirely. Shuichi come back- 

“S-sorry!” He moved his hands in front of his face as he became more embarrassed. “No it’s fine, it just startled me a bit,” I said sheepishly feeling nervous all of a sudden. I hate blushing in front of others...even if it is Shuichi...I hate blushing in front of others.

“Ah, well why do the scars scare you so much?” He asked moving his hands down to hold onto my hips. I put a hand over my mouth before responding. “I just haven’t seen this scar before is all,” I said before he moved his hands to cup my cheeks. My hand dropped down to rest against his chest.

“These came while you were sleeping. I noticed one on your neck...and last night I noticed some more coming down into your shirt. So when you woke up I wanted to check.” He said, making my heart stop. 

“I got scars while I was sleeping?” 

**-Wonder where all these scars came from, but they always bring me memories. Where did you get this one you may ask...but I don’t remember, not anymore anyway.-**

**_-SK-_ **


	72. 72: Shuichi

“I got scars while I was sleeping?” Kokichi said as his eyes widened. I felt more concerned knowing he had no idea where the scars came from. 

“I thought Syn would have told you-” I started before he sat up panicking. His eyes went wide and his breathing became quick and ragged. I felt my whole frame tense as I tried to move closer to him to hold him in my arms...but hsi wind soon came around his again making me fly back into one of the crumbling walls. 

The debri came over my chest as it ripped my shirt and cut through some of my skin...reminding me that my body was still healing a bit from what happened when Kokichi first got the elemental powers within him. When I was thrown into the wall, and then through the glass. 

“She didn’t!” He gasped as his breathing was becoming more panicked as if he was drowning in a sea of water. This made me feel panicked as I moved over to him to try to help him. “Kokichi! Calm down!” I called out to him but he didn’t even hesitate when he heard me call out. I felt my shoulders slump as I moved over to him again.

“Kokichi! I’m right here!” I said feeling my hands shake again as they did the first time the flames came over me. Okay...I need to stay calm so this doesn’t get out of control again. I took in a deep breath before making slow steps toward Kokichi. He was starting to float above the bed the same as he did before. I felt my body become heavy as my steps became even slower. 

The wind pushed against my body and it made it hard to move. My steps became cold thuds on the floor. My breathing became labored as the wind pushed against me. Making me want to fall back and give up trying to get to him...but after moments of doing this Kokichi’s eyes turned over to me and he looked me up and down before the wind slowed. 

“Don’t come near me! I don’t want to hurt you again!” He yelped, moving his arms over his chest as he moved back from me. I slowly moved my hands on the bed reaching for one of his hands. “H-hey,” He said as my hand moved against his arms. 

He looked at me. His eyes were purple as they usually would be but now they had the same bright pink tint Syn’s eyes had in the moment before Hess reclaimed her body in Kokichi’s mindspace. “It’s okay,” I said gently moving my arm across his own as my mouth formed into a smile. “I’m right here, baby, Kichi,” I said and I noticed he relaxed when I said these words.

I have always known that baby and any nickname I have given him always helps him calm down. His back always relaxes as his face calms down. His body slumps a bit even if it’s only for a moment...I know in this moment he feels safe and that’s why he is able to let his guard down around me in moments like this. It helps me to feel like he trusts me. I know he loves me more than anything, just as I love him...but sometimes I can tell he doesn’t fully believe in the words I say. I don’t blame him...I know that he has been hurt and betrayed by others, so I understand in my own way. That’s why I don’t call him out for it most of the time.

“Shuichi.” He whispered as the wind around us seemed to calm down. His eyes were half-lidded and he still looked like he could fall asleep at any given time. “It’s okay,” I whispered, moving my hand to the back of his neck before I felt another scar under my fingers. What? I thought to myself as my eyes moved down to his chest.

The scars littering his chest were now glowing a bright pink similar to his eyes and I could feel his whole frame shake at this. He must be in pain! I need to tell Hess about this...but she must already know. She always has a way of knowing these things anyway, just as Kokichi always seems to be able to know things that I have no clue how he found them out…

“Shuichi?!” He yelped again, clinging to my chest. I rubbed his back as he trembled and sobbed against me. My whole mind was filling to the brim with the black sludge of my worry and depressing thoughts. Making it hard to process things in any other way than anger or sadness. I felt my whole body clench, but soon after this I made myself relax...because I could feel my nails dig into Kokichi’s skin.

“Sorry, baby,” I kissed his ear before trailing kisses down his chest. My kisses seemed to help the glowing of the scars...but why kissing? I felt my whole body slump as the question came into my mind. Kokichi snapped me out of my thoughts when I heard a needy whine come from his lips. I looked up at him for a moment--just long enough to see the pain in his eyes. I didn’t respond to his pain. I just moved back to his scars and kissed every single one of them.

This made his grip on me loosen and he relaxed again. His breathing slowed and I felt a breath leave my own lips as the situation calmed down.

“I...I” He said, eyes watering up. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him cry onto my chest as his body contorted in pain. I was worried for a moment before he froze...this change made my breath stop.

“Kokichi?” I asked moving back from him to look him in the eyes. “Hello again Shuichi,” I heard him say but the way his position changed it made me confused...is this Syn?

“Syn?” I asked before he nodded. “That’s correct, Hello again,” She said politely, folding her hands in her lap. 

**-Having to change the genders in the writing confuses my brain haha, anyway, thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	73. 73: Kokichi

“Hello again~,” I heard a voice call out making me jump. I moved back wherever I was and tripped over a chair causing it to clatter under me. I flinched at this, but surprisingly it didn’t hurt when I fell against the chair. Curious, I looked down at the chair under me and there was an air pocket keeping me from touching it, or even the ground. 

“What the fuck?” I said seeing that I was wearing a white dress. “Is this some sick game you like to play asshole?” I yelled out as the female in front of me laughed. It took me a minute before I realized that Hess was standing in front of me and I was--oh god.

“Figure it out already~,” She cooed moving over to me. I moved back and she sighed to herself. “You’re no fun~,” She poked my cheek before giving me space. Her face changed from her smile to a more serious expression. 

“Do you know where we are?” She asked, making me feel stumped. Well I know for sure I’m in the mindspace again...because that’s the only place where Hess and Syn reside. So if I’m here that must mean Syn took over my body as I have done to hers. It feels so weird...I mean Syn is curvy and she definitely has cleavage...it makes my chest feel heavy and my body feel more flexible. I have never really liked girls in the way I have liked guys before...but that may just be because of past experiences I have had with girls, or my general unromantic interest in them. I feel so uncomfortable in this body. Her wearing a dress and panties with tights doesn’t make this any better.

“You seem to be confused about her body~ Haha!” She exclaimed, grabbing the skirt before pulling it up. My face went red as I tried to pull back. “Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” I yelled, making her pull away from me. She shrugged and smirked at me making the feeling come back to my chest. The feeling of feeling like I don’t belong.

“D-don’t do things like that dumbass!” I spat the words at her and she moved her hands over her own chest. “Oh I’m sorry~,” She teased moving back over to me. I felt the urge to run away, but knew it was best to just get this over with...I hate being teased, especially with people that aren’t Shuichi. 

“Nevermind that.” I looked at her with a cold glare making her shoulders slump down. “Why am I here?” I asked but before she could answer I asked another question.

“Why did Syn make me switch with her?” I asked again, putting my arms over my chest. Crossing them over my chest to try to make me feel more secure. 

“Well she did mention to me about the scars that could come with the rejection of your true elemental side to your vampire side~,” She said putting her arms behind her head. There was a wall behind her and she leaned against it with her tall frame. Why does everyone have to be so damn tall?! I questioned myself before I sighed...well not much I can do to change that...I’m just short.

“The scars--are because my body hasn’t accepted the vampire side and the elemental side of me?” I asked only to get a nod. I groaned...why is this happening to me? I thought the process was going well--well I shouldn’t say that...I honestly have no idea how any of this works.

“Yup!” She chirped moving over to pick up the chair from under me. She sat me down in the chair before sitting down in the other one that was leaning against the wall. I watched her cautiously, wanting a better explanation than just a yup.

“Ah sorry-” She sighed putting her head back for a moment before she looked back at me. “Your body hasn’t had time to accept the vampire side of you yet~ while Shuichi has had that time! But you got your elemental side before your body was ready for it,” She shrugged again and made my eyes narrow.

“How long will it take for my body to accept them?” I asked moving one of my hands over my forehead to rub at the skin. My head was slowly starting to hurt and it was becoming a pain...to the point where I was debating on talking to Hess about this civilly...or going rogue and just demanding answers…

“Could take months up to years--I mean” She paused and moved her hand over my own. “If you survive~,” She said with a smirk. I frowned at her and pulled my hand away. “What do you mean by if you survive?” I asked her, moving my hand to rest on top of hers. She smiled at this and soon smirked at me.

“Because, you could die from the scarring on your body, or possibly even overwhelming your body too much…” She said putting a hand to her chin. “So I could die?” I asked, not because it was a question more because I wanted to hear her say I heard her wrong...but no answer came.

“Best to say your goodbyes, because if anything Shuichi will want to come with you, or even possibly take this from you,” She tapped her hands on the table making my head pound even harder. Does Syn have these headaches all the time? I asked myself feeling a frown come to my lips...maybe that’s why she looks serious all the time?

“Welp~ I have no clue how long you will be here but best to get some rest~,” She got up from the table and the room seemed to change again. There was an elegant white bed over by the wall and now the chairs vanished as a bedside table and a door appeared on the wall.

“What the-” She stopped my thought with her finger to my lips. “It’s alright- do you not know how the mindspace works?” Her face told me that I should know what was going on...but I was so tired I couldn’t even think of that at the moment.

“Ah~ you have so much to learn!” She clapped her hands together before some pajamas came into view. I walked over to them before stopping in my tracks. 

“What’s wrong?” Hess asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. “I have to change?” I muttered out feeling my hands shaking...this feels so wrong.

**-Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	74. 74: Shuichi

“Why are you here?” I asked with a small glare in my eyes. She didn’t seem phased as she sat upright and held her hands in her own lap. She slowly moved her head to face me but her eyes were closed...what the hell is even going on?

“I’m here because Kokichi’s body is going to be experiencing intense pain as these scars are healing or even becoming permanent.” I felt my shoulders slump. 

“Permanent?” Like here forever? I moved my hand to hold hers but she didn’t even move at the action. I retracted my hand back before she suddenly gasped.

“That’s correct,” She groaned holding her stomach in pain. I tried to move over to her but all she did was stand up and move over to the corner of the room. There was still black marks on the wall from the fire outbursts I have been having over the course Kokichi had his coma...I slumped at the thought of his coma.

He was taken from me because of the bond him and Syn have. He was hurt because of her...I shouldn’t think like that. She has been very helpful at being able to figure this situation out. So I should be grateful for her support as well as being able to get Kokichi out of his coma because of her guidance...so it’s a good thing she is connected to him right? Then why do I feel so jealous? 

I know Kokichi better than anyone...and I know he loves me as much as I love him. But then why do I feel so jealous of their soul and heart connection when me and him connect on all levels? I felt some tears come into my mind as the jealousy came onto my shoulders like a bag full of rocks. Making it painful to do anything other than slouch.

“These could last longer than I may have first thought,” Her voice pulled me out of my own thoughts. I looked up at her and saw she had some tears in her eyes. I felt worry come over me making my jealous and nervous thoughts all become less apparent in this moment. Because Syn, Kokichi’s soul and heart bonded wind elemental, was in pain. Something about the way she said it would last longer than she had first thought, just didn’t sit well with me.

Has she had to deal with this before? How long have her and Hess been around for? Maybe I could ask Hess about that...but that’s for another time. What does she mean by that? Does she mean that this situation with Kokichi is different from anything she has experienced with others...well I get that because Hess and I bonded well together while Syn and Kokichi had some issues with the bond to his body and soul. I still wonder about that….Kokichi is so strong with all that he has had to deal with, so why did it do this to him and not me? 

I felt even more confused than I felt before. How could this have happened? I thought back to when me and Kokichi had first met one another when we were younger as well as when I started Hope’s Peak with Kyoko’s guidance. Did this all happen to bring us to this moment? Was all that bonding just so I would get to this point with him? Being able to have him trust me completely even in moments where he is weak and vulnerable. Only for him to be broken down from this connection that I caused?

Syn was groaning and holding onto her stomach. She gasped and bit her lip. Is it really that painful? I mean I have no room to speak seeing as I am not the one in pain at the moment. “ShuichI?” I heard another voice call out as Cathy was in the room. 

I looked over at her before moving so Syn was in my arms. She seemed to relax a bit at this and calmed down where she wasn’t groaning and grunting in pain as much as before. “Yes,” I asked, trying to tell her to state her business. At the moment there was something else that needed my attention, because it pertains to Kokichi, and he is always my top priority.

“I see that Kokichi is in pain...and those scars?” She asked moving into the room. I groaned and looked at her trying to get her to put it together...but I knew she wasn’t in the loop with all the things that have taken place in the past couple of hours.

“I see.” She said before taking a spot on the chair close to the door. She didn’t say anything as she stayed there. This let me move my focus back to Syn who was still currently in Kokichi’s body...which means that Kokichi must be in her body in his mindspace. Which explains why Hess isn’t communicating with me at the moment...she doesn’t seem to be able to have as good of a connection to me when she is in Kokichi’s mindscape...but she has a better connection when it’s me in the mindscape and her out here in my body.

“Syn is in Kokichi’s body at the moment….because his body is still trying to process the change from this bond him and Syn have from his new vampire body, blood, and urges.” I said looking her in the eyes. She gave me a nod before my focus went back to Syn. Her hand was clutching part of my shirt as she stifled her sniffles and cries in pain.

Why does this have to be happening to my Kichi? Why couldn’t it be me?

**-Here is todays update--sorry for the wait! I was working on getting some Nightmares recordings ready as well as setting up the 12 Days of Christmas Saiouma prompt book that will be starting on the 13th! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	75. 75: Kokichi

“Well yeah~,” She teased changing into some pajamas herself. What the hell was her and Syn’s relationship? I mean if she visited her before...and changed in front of her...I shouldn’t be thinking about that! Shit! Now my face is red...damn it.

“I mean there is no way that dress is comfortable, I would know~,” She said with a laugh before she came over behind me and unzipped the dress. “Hey! What the fuck?!” I yelped as the dress fell to the floor. My face went red as the undergarment was revealed. Which was her bra, panties….and the little slip that was covering it. Then her boots that went up to her thighs that had heels...I felt so exposed and I hated it.

“I never get to see Syn blush this much~! You must be embarrassed!” She laughed, making my arms move over my chest. “Haha ha...very funny,” I glared at her and she moved away from me. 

“Okay okay...I get how this can be awkward for you,” she sighed running her hand through her hair. She looked over me again before she grabbed the clothes and put them into my hands. I looked down at the long shirt and shorts that she must wear to bed. I didn’t know elementals had to be rested...I didn’t think they would have to sleep if they are these powerful beings. 

“I’ll stay over here while you change~,” She said waving over to me before I was alone in the room with the clothes in my hands. I first stepped out of the dress and wobbled over to grab onto the bed post. I almost hit my head in the process but ended up just slumping my body against the post.

“Jeez...this sucks.” I said under my breath moving my hands to untie the boots. I looked down at them and realized that they were strap boots...I am so out of it. I winced and took the boots off and stepped onto the floor feeling my balance come back to me. These boobs are making my balance feel off...I had no idea it is this hard to live with big boobs...I’m so glad I’m a male sometimes.

“Okay, take this off first,” I breathed out and took a sharp breath in before letting the slip fall off my shoulders and onto the floor. I didn’t look down for a moment before I realized, I just need to get this done quickly and then I will be able to sleep and hopefully get back into my own body…

I put on the shirt and slowly slid on the shorts. I felt my head hurt because of my hair being up...probably all day. I tried my best to put my hair down...but I just ended up getting it even more tangled. “Even my hair doesn’t get this tangled on a bad day” I groaned moving my hands away from my hair. Well this is going to be *fun*

“So are you done~,” She teased with a smile. I sighed and motioned to my hair and she laughed a bit. “Damn I didn’t know boys were so bad with long hair~,” She moved onto the bed and I looked away. I have never felt this embarrassed in my life...one I’m trapped inside a girl's body, two, I don’t even know how to function in this body...oh my god! What if I have to go to the bathroom? What if I have to...shower? I shuddered. I would do anything else than having to take a shower in this body.

“Here I can help,” She said in a more serious tone. This tone was new to me from Hess. She is always joking around, kind of like me, maybe me and her will be able to get along? But I don’t know...I feel so gross being trapped in this body.

“I can braid it, just as I would do for Syn before,” She smiled at me before making a brush appear in her hand. Can I do that? Make things appear out of the blue? She moved her hands to my shoulders and brushed my hair behind me. I looked over at her as she moved behind me. She sat me in her lap, but not in the way Shuichi would, it was more of a sisterly or motherly way...like the way my mother would sit me in her lap when I was afraid or had a shit day.

“Thank you,” I said, feeling a smile come to my cheeks. Maybe this isn’t too bad. “Of course.” She said as her hands started braiding Syn’s long hair. She brushed through it and made sure to separate the parts so it would hold the hair out of my face. It felt nice when she was doing my hair, it reminded me of the times my mother would do my hair for school...or other occasions.

_ … _

_ “Mom!” I yelled running down the hall before she picked me up in her arms and spun me around. “Ah Kokichi! Hello!” She said with her bright smile before she kissed my cheek. I giggled as she did this and she soon put me down and pulled me into a hug. _

_ “We need to get your hair done for today! You wanted pigtails right?” She asked, putting a finger to her lips as she closed her eyes and hummed for affect. I giggled more before she moved with me over to the couch.  _

_ “Yup! That’s what I wanted! With the bows!” I said with a big smile on my face.  _

_ “Alright then Ko,” Her hands moved to grab the brush before she brushed my hair. It was gentle and calming as she did this. It was like the wind on a nice summer day, warm and blowing past slowly as if it wasn’t there to cause pain. It was there and it was caring as it was just there.  _

_ “Thanks Mommy!” I said with a giggle. Her smile and her laugh as she finished touching up the bows made me even smile now. I miss her. _

_ … _

“Thank you for this Hess,” I paused feeling some tears coming to my eyes. “It means a lot to me,”

**-Here you all go! Some sisterly Hess! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	76. 76: Shuichi

“I’ll go and get some painkillers!” Cathy said walking out of the room leaving me and Syn alone in the room. I felt nervous being alone with her, but I didn’t even really know what to do to comfort her. If she is in Kokichi’s body then does that mean the things I can do to help Kokichi feel better would work the same on her? 

I felt my face fall into a frown as more confusion came into my mind. What am I even supposed to do? Hess? Can you hear me? I don’t know how to help Syn and she is in a lot of pain and I just want Kokichi to come back to me!

_ One thing at a time Shuichi damn! Kokichi is safe here with me so don’t worry about that! _

So Kokichi is with her...okay that must mean he is in Syn’s body while she is in his own? Wait but last time the both of them were in his head so does that mean he can be himself there?

_ He is in Syn’s body and at the moment he is sleeping on her bed, he is going to be okay though~ I’m watching over him~ _

Ah, thank you for that then! But what should I do to help Syn...I mean the kissing helped with Kokichi but what does that mean-

I was cut off as Syn groaned again. Syn was still in pain as this continued on. It was painful for me to watch as well. Watch as her body contorted and flinched over and over as the pain wouldn’t let up. It reminded me of when I would have panic attacks as a child...or even the time when Kokichi was panicking because of a memory of his mothers death that came to his mind. It’s just sad for both of us.

I mean sure I don’t know a lot about Syn, but she is connected to Kokichi just as I am connected to Hess. So it would be good to get some information on her and maybe even make sure I’m on good terms with her. Because she has been vital to Kokichi being able to accept this change in his body and in his life...so I should thank her for that. Even now she is taking over his body so he doesn’t have to experience all the pain that his body is going through. Wait...maybe I can do something to help.

_ Look at you go Shuichi~ Now do that! _

Okay, then...

“Hey Syn…” I said looking down at her. She was shivering and shuddering with some tears coming out of her eyes. She looked exhausted already...she couldn’t even respond; she just gave me a weak nod before I continued.

“When Kokichi was still in his body it helped when I kissed his scars…” I whispered hoping she would understand what I was saying. She moved her hand shakily to cup my cheek. I blushed a bit at this mostly because of how random it was. 

“Syn?” I asked before she gave me a nod. “Y--you can…” She whimpered before I moved her onto the bed. She was under me and I was on top of her...and honestly this made me feel like I was going against Kokichi in a way. She may be bonded to him, but not in the way I am bonded to him...but he is in pain because of this, and she may be in his body in the moment, but together they make Kokichi, well the elemental vampire Kokichi...but still, I need to help in anyway I can.

“Okay,” I said before I moved my head down to her shoulder and placed my lips against her skin. Well his skin...it’s hard to say for sure when they switch like this, especially since both of the elementals we are bonded to are female while we are both males...this whole situation is so odd.

“Just tell me if I need to stop, or if it hurts more than it already does,” She winced and cut off my thought. She motioned to her chest and I moved down to her chest and planted kisses on the scarred skin. She seemed to relax a bit at this and it made me feel more relieved. I let my eyes look up to her own for a moment. Her face was more relaxed but she still was tense. 

I let my eyes close as I moved my hands to hold her waist as I planted more kisses up her chest. Moving over to her shoulder again before moving back down the big scar down the middle of her chest. It was thick and still was glowing pink in some places. It made me feel concerned about it. Is this what indicates that his elemental side is taking over? It would be helpful to know if this is a symbol of it. Maybe my body would be brighter blue because that's the color of my fire? Well who knows. 

My mind went back to Kokichi. I wanted him to be here with me again...I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. I just wanted my baby back, my Kichi. I smiled to myself and moved my hands to push myself up a bit to look her in the eyes. She wasn’t moving at all and she seemed to be sleeping? Well at least I hope she is.

“Have a good rest Syn,” I whispered moving off of her and moving over to the side of the bed to lie beside her. Just in case she woke up in discomfort and I needed to heal the scars again. I frowned looking down at them. The scars, so jagged and painful. I wish that I could do something to make them go away..but I had no idea where to even start.

“I’m so sorry Kokichi…” I whispered gently, putting my hand on their chest. “I’m so sorry.” I felt more tears come to my eyes as the despairing thoughts came into my mind. I feel so helpless as he just lays here in pain...lays here while I can’t do anything to help him...maybe I am just a useless boyfriend who messed up his life for him.

I’m such a  **_Monster_ **

**-Here is the update! New recordings will be up this week! Hopefully on time-- thank you all for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	77. 77: Kokichi

“You should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a stressful day,” Hess said moving away from me and letting my hair fall against my back. I blushed a bit at this because I was feeling tired and wanted to fall asleep. Sleep was something my body craved for, something it yearned for, something it wanted. Like my wanting for Shuichi, my need for him to be safe...the need for him to be by my side. Oh how I crave for his touch...my skin burns not being able to have him by my side. 

“Hey, are you going to be alright on your own?” She asked, moving her hand to my forehead. I looked up at her for a moment before I nodded my head feeling unsure of the action. Was I certain I was going to be alright sleeping without Shuichi by my side. I didn’t even know if I was okay with all of this...being without Shuichi. 

“Hey I understand if you aren’t I don’t sleep well alone either~,” She said with a small laugh. I could tell by the way she said it to me that it was bothering her. Maybe she has referencing that she has been able to sleep better with another person by her side. 

“You can lay with me if you want,” I said moving out of the bed to hold my hand out to her. She looked at me for a moment before she smiled. “I think Shuichi would lose his shit if you did something like that~,” She laughed a bit after this and it made me frown a bit. 

“I don’t mind it and I’m sure Shuichi wouldn’t mind it either,” I whispered before she moved over to my side again. “Are you sure~?” She teased making me blush. I sighed and moved my arms around her shoulders. I know she is just trying to make me flustered to get the attention off of her...I know because I do this all the time. 

“Oh?” She asked, sounding a bit confused. I just smiled a bit and slowly moved her to the bed. “You need to get some rest, I’m sure Syn would agree with me” I said in a more serious tone. She rolled her eyes playfully before putting her arms behind her head. “You sound just like my beauty~,” She smirked before I slowly moved onto the other side of the bed.

“You mean Syn don’t you?” She went silent for a moment before she scoffed. “Yes, of course I mean Syn.” She said putting one of her arms over her eyes to cover them. I moved on the bed so my body was on it’s side. From here I leaned on my elbow to look at her arm that was covering her eyes.

“You miss her, don’t you?” I asked again but she didn’t respond. After a few moments of watching her only to be met with silence and no motion...I sighed again and fell back onto the bed moving over to wrap my arm around her stomach. “I know you must miss her...I can just see it in the way you glance over at her...and the way your eyes lit up when you saw me in her body only to become disappointed again.” I said letting the silence of the room cushion my words. Making it a comfortable silence for me.

“Of course I do.” She said in a different tone than the one she used before. I was slightly shocked by this change but I was able to keep my composure. “So why can’t you be together then?” I asked again feeling like my words were out of place, making the room feel heavier. She let out a shaky breath and let her arm fall off of her face.

“Because...it’s not allowed for us to be together...at least not anymore.” She whispered. I looked over at her feeling more curious. I frowned a bit before looking over at her for a moment. “I see...what do you mean not anymore? Were you together?” I asked moving my hand to rub the side of her arm.

“Yes.” She said before turning over on the bed. “You should get some rest.” She said with a tone that told me not to push it. I looked to the side and decided to get some rest. I still felt alone and some tears came out of my eyes. I miss Shuichi…

....

**-Here is another update! Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I do! Thank you all for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	78. 78: Shuichi

My vision blurred and I felt my whole frame slump as I fell onto the bed. “Ko...kichi…” I whimpered as my eyes slowly closed. Making the slit of black slowly travel over my eyes until my eyes were consumed in the darkness from my closed eyelids.

.

.

.

“Shu...ichi…” I heard someone call out, but I couldn’t tell where it was coming from. I slowly opened my eyes but something felt off...I looked down at my chest and immediately realized what was going on. I was in Hess’s body again, except this time there was another female sleeping in my arms. I assumed it was Syn, but because her hair was down it made me a little confused as to why it could be. 

I sighed to myself and moved my arm over to brush Syn’s hair across her back. “Hess switched me again...so this is Shuichi,” I whispered, moving closer to her to make sure she heard me. Her back was facing me and she was a good two feet away from me so I just moved so there was only a foot of space in between us. 

“Hey are you awake?” I asked again trying to get some sort of explanation to the silence. But no answer came. I sighed and decided to look around a bit. I sat up on the bed and the moment I did I felt super exposed. She was only wearing her panties and a tank top...I felt my face flush. I hate this...I thought to myself as my hands moved to cover my eyes...but  _ they  _ got in the way. 

I awkwardly moved off the bed and stood up wobbly. I noticed the pile of Hess’s clothes that was left on the dresser near the bed. I slowly moved my hands over to the dresser and stood myself upright. This can’t be that hard...right? I asked myself more as a hope than an actual question. I just hoped that this wouldn’t be too bad. 

I slowly looked for the dress she wore. It was on the top with the emblem of a flame across the chest. I grabbed it before her bra fell to the floor...I have to put that on? I asked myself before I realized. The last time I was in Hess’s body it was when she was fully clothed. So it’s best for me to put some clothes on, and the bra being one of the clothing items I have to put on. I sighed again and slowly moved to grab the bra. When I had grabbed one of the straps I moved it in front of me before deciding it was better to just put it on fast so it was done and over with.

I pulled the tank top over my head and let it fall onto the floor. I would have folded it but I needed to figure out how to put this bra on at the moment. “Okay,” I said, blushing as I put the straps over my shoulders and pulling the bra over her chest. I then moved my hands to the back and a new problem arose...how the fuck am I supposed to do this?! I thought this was internal...but I knew it wasn’t when I heard…

“Hess? Why are you up so early?” Syn asked from the other side of the bed. I slowly glanced over at her before my face inflamed again. “S-sorry! I didn’t know you were waking up!” I yelped before I heard her move off the bed and start walking in my direction. 

“It’s alright I can’t sleep that well without...wait a minute.” She said before she grabbed my face in her hands. My face felt like it was on fire because of how embarrassed I felt at that moment. “There is no way in hell Hess would get this flustered…” Syn sighed before she planted a kiss on my lips. I flinched and pulled away. 

“What the fuck?!” I yelled, pulling back a little defensive. “You haven’t figured it out yet have you?” Syn said putting a finger to my lips. Wait...this isn’t Syn, this is Kokichi? 

“Kokichi?” I called out confused before they smirked at me. “Yuppers~,” He said with a laugh. I felt relieved that it was just Kokichi instead of Syn who would have probably been weirded out by my behavior. 

“Ah, well...do you know how to clip this together?” I asked blushing even more. He smiled a bit before he turned me around and pulled the straps over my shoulders. “Okay, just give me one second.” He said before his hands moved around to grab both of the back straps. His hands moved and I felt some pressure where the strap was before he let go and the bra was in place. 

“See it’s all good nishishi~,” He teased. I sighed and moved over to the dresser to get the rest of her clothes on. Kokichi just eyes me for a moment to make sure I didn’t fall--which makes sense because I did stumble quite a lot getting back over to the dresser. She is fairly tall and Syn is fairly short...so I was surprised how he managed to clip the bra together, but I didn’t question it.

“Hey Shuichi!” Kokichi yelled from the other side of the bed. I glanced over at him and saw he was having trouble with clipping the bra he needed to wear. “Need some help?” I asked laughing a bit before I moved over to his side. I had the dress on and was working towards putting the boots on.

“Yeah…” He sighed, pouting a bit. I chucked to myself before I did the same as he did. It took me a couple of times to get it before I did. “There you go,” I said gently before he moved around and hugged me, making me blush. 

“What-” I started only to be cut off. “I just wanted to thank you!” He said looking up at me with a smile. I sighed to myself before adding. “You should get dressed-” I said before getting embarrassed.

“Fine!” He yelled again before going over to get her clothes on. I sighed a bit and put my hands on my hips. Ah, Kokichi you will always be so special to me. I thought before letting a small blush come to my cheeks.

**-Body Swapping with the opposite gender is something that is awkward for me to think about--but you know! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	79. 79: Kokichi

It was weird still being in Syn’s body...it was definitely a pain. But I mean there isn’t much I can do about that...so yeah. I sighed to myself and slowly moved out of the bed finally letting myself wake up. Although, Hess wasn’t on the other side of the bed anymore. DId she get up before me? I wouldn’t have expected that especially after she had such an emotionally taxing night.

“Hess? Why are you up so early?” I asked from the other side of the bed. She slowly glanced over at me before her face inflamed. “S-sorry! I didn’t know you were waking up!” She yelped before I moved off the bed and started walking over to her.. 

“It’s alright I can’t sleep that well without...wait a minute.” I said before I grabbed his face in my hands. There is no way this is Hess, she never gets this flustered. “There is no way in hell Hess would get this flustered…” I sighed before I planted a kiss on his lips. He flinched before he pulled away from me. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, pulling back a little defensive. Oh my god Shuichi...you genuinely think that Syn would just go up to you and kiss you? I mean she understands my feelings towards you so why would she even cross that line? I thought to myself before vocalising my main question. “You haven’t figured it out yet have you?” I said putting a finger to his lips. His eyes widened a bit before his eyebrows knitted together, I found it hilarious because of how distraught he was because of this~ It’s kinda cute how flustered he always seems to get in these situations. 

I wasn’t paying attention to the fact that he was trying to put her bra on his body, because honestly I didn’t even want to have to think about having to put on her bra again...it feels so uncomfortable and just makes me feel so trapped.

“Kokichi?” He called out looking confused before I smirked at him. “Yuppers~,” I said with a laugh. He looked relieved as he let out a sigh. 

“Ah, well...do you know how to clip this together?” He asked blushing even more. I smiled a bit before I turned him around and pulled the straps over his shoulders. “Okay, just give me one second.” I said moving my hands around to grab both of the back straps. My hands moved and got the bra strap to come together before pulling them away. 

“See it’s all good nishishi~,” I teased. He just sighed and moved over to the dresser to get the rest of Hess’s clothes on. I just eyed him for a moment to make sure I didn’t fall because he almost fell down on the ground when he walked over to the dresser. 

After this I moved back to the other side of the bed going to grab the bra Syn wears...I dreaded the thought of having to put it on, but it’s best to just take care of it so it’s done and over with. I slowly moved so I could take off the shirt she was wearing. I felt so exposed when I did this. I was glad Shuichi was preoccupied with getting changed so I can quickly clip the bra on. I was able to do it on his, so it shouldn’t be too challenging right?...wrong.

“Hey Shuichi!” I yelled from the other side of the bed. He glanced over at me and saw I was having trouble with clipping the bra I needed to wear. “Need some help?” He asked laughing a bit before he moved over to my side. 

“Yeah…” I sighed, pouting a bit. He chucked to himself before he did the same as I did moments before. It took him a couple of times to get it before he did. “There you go,” He said gently before I moved around and hugged him, making him blush. 

“What-” He started only to be cut off. “I just wanted to thank you!” I said looking up at him with a smile. He sighed to myself before adding. “You should get dressed-” He said before getting embarrassed again.

“Fine!” I yelled again before going over to get Syn’s clothes on. He sighed a bit and put his hands on his hips. Another small blush came to his cheeks shortly after I said this. I laughed a bit to myself. Shuichi you are always so easy to tease~

.

.

.

“Syn!” I heard Shuichi’s voice yell, but the desperation in the tone made me realize it wasn’t Shuichi. It was Hess! My eyes shot open and I noticed the look she was giving me and I felt tears come to my eyes. Half because the pain coursing through my torso was fairly dominant in my mind...but being able to see Hess, even if she was in Shuichi’s body...it made me just want to be closer to her. 

I think she was able to put this together because she moved closer to my face so our lips were almost touching. She was making sure our bodies didn’t touch...because she knows what would happen if we embraced or touched one another, especially how dangerous that can be for their bodies...because Shuichi and Kokichi aren’t elementals, so they aren’t as resistant to these sort of energy bursts.

“I want to kiss you,” She whispered, looking into my eyes making me see her for who she really was. Seeing Hess in front of me holding her body over my own. It reminded me of those secluded nights we had before we were granted with this power. Granted with this curse. “I wish we could...but it could damage these bodies…” I whispered moving my hand to touch her lips, but as I did my hand retracted back as it burnt my finger. It made the skin darken as if I had gotten a summer tan. 

She sighed and moved as close as she could to me. “But, could we just bend that rule for one moment?” She asked moving her hand to move the blanket to my side so she could touch it. I sighed and wrapped my hand in the blanket so I could cup her cheek. “We can’t and we both know that,” I said again feeling a tear fall out of my eye before my body clenched again.

“Syn! Are you okay?” She asked moving her head to hover over my neck checking for my pulse. I blushed at this action and moved my head out of her way as another wave of pain crashed over my body. “Shit…” I seethed through clenched teeth. This was almost becoming too much to bear. Why is Kokichi’s body still refusing to accept the elemental part of him? Wait...it could be because of how Kurai possessed his body...and because of his bond with a vampire he has left behind for another.

“It’s okay,” She said with tears streaming down her face. She never shows this much emotion...well unless she is around me. I have always had a nack for making her more honest around me. And I honestly love when she lets her true feelings show through. “I...its oka...y” I whimpered before my eyes shut tight and I groaned.

This pain and suffering must be affecting his body...and I think the one they call Cathy knows that. So why won’t she just accept it and try to take the pain she holds against Kurai and accept it or talk about it...because then maybe it will heal Kokichi.

**-Here is the next part! I have so many ideas for this plot! I’m so excited to write this all out! Also...sorry but another recording won’t be out until late tomorrow or even Friday depending on how much homework I am able to get done tomorrow. It’s my finals week next week so to make it so I’m not stressed next week I’m getting everything turned in early so the break may actually be relaxing. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	80. 80: Shuichi

I still felt embarrassed as Kokichi got dressed in Syn’s clothing. I didn’t know why but my whole body was just feeling all weird all over. Mostly because I am changing in a girls body...and wearing girl clothes. I hate this. Honestly, I have never liked having to wear a skirt or a dress--the only reason I had to wear one was because one time in the detective agency there was a need for a detective to go undercover...and all the girls were busy so I had to fill that role. 

“Shuichi, what are we even supposed to do here?” Kokichi asked as he slipped the dress on himself as I pulled the boots on. I stood up and walked over to him. I could only think of how much his body must be suffering...how much Syn must be suffering because of this. Because of my mistake.

“I’m not sure honestly…” I whispered before he got the dress on and ran up to me. “I got changed!” He said with a big smile as if he was a child seeing a surprise on their birthday. It’s kinda cute---I felt my face get hot because of this thought so I turned my head to the side. I only did this for a moment so I could compose myself a little before looking him in the eyes.

“Well! We can always figure that out!” He said with a laugh before the room around us changed. The bed disappeared and the bedside tables just vanished. New scenery came around us. It was like a summer's day. Grass was blowing around us slowly as the wind played its own melodies in the wind. Calming the atmosphere around the both of us.

“Kichi?” I called out because he had disappeared from my sight. I felt a twinge of panic come into my body before I heard some rusting by a tree that was behind me. I looked over at the tree and for a small moment I saw a piece of black hair flowing in the wind. I knew it was Kokichi and he must have been hiding from me. 

“Koki?” I asked, getting closer to the tree. He didn’t say anything he only giggled a bit. I sighed to myself and walked over to reach him but he pulled away at the last moment. I was confused by this, but before I was able to say anything he hopped onto my back.

“Wow~ she can really control the wind!” He said with a laugh. I moved my hand to hold onto his legs so he would be steady. “Yeah, she is the wind elemental,” I said with a sigh. Kokichi just flicked my forehead making me grunt in pain.

“What?” I asked before he planted a kiss on my forehead. “See now it’s all better!” He said with a laugh. This all felt like a dream...like it isn’t even real...Wait is this even real? I thought to myself before I looked over at Kokichi who was waving to me in the distance. The scenery changed around me again and it made me even more skeptical. How the hell has it changed into the best place I can think of?

.

.

.

“Syn, it’s going to be okay,” I said gently moving the blanket around my hands so I would be able to touch her and maybe soothe her pain and suffering. She seemed to relax for a small moment at the small touch, but that small moment of reassurance was gone as soon as it started. 

“AH! H-He-HESS!” She called out before she moved my head down to her chest. I looked up at her feeling confused before I remembered...Shuichi was able to soothe Kokichi’s pain by kissing over the scars on his chest. So I should be able to do the same? Let’s try it, Syn needs to be healed.

“It’s going to be okay, I’m right here,” I soothed moving my finger over my lips. I placed a layer of healing fire over them so my lips wouldn’t have to make contact with her skin to make it heal a bit. I then moved my head back to her chest and softly placed ghost kisses over the scars that were now pulsating with light. There is no way this can be good...this has never happened before with any bonded being...and I’m sure Syn has never cared this much for the one she is bonded to. 

Kokichi sure is something special. I kept moving my head over her chest making small movements making sure I never touched her with skin on skin contact, because that breaks the rules. The rules of the stupid curse. Some days I wish that she was the water element or that I was the Earth element...because then it wouldn’t have to be this way. Well, if I was another one I wouldn’t be able to see her at all because of the rules of telepathic communication.

After her body calmed down I moved my face back up to look down at her again. “It’s okay,” I whispered again, moving down to her lips to place a ghost kiss there as well. Her eyes closed as exhaustion took over her again...so I just moved to her side as the scars faded back to the pale pink that her skin was. I laid my head down and put the blanket as a border around her body, wrapping her inside of it to protect her from me. 

I hate having to be cursed...this curse just makes this immortal life less enjoyable as they had promised us...but I mean even the gods curse this relationship we have...this makes them resent the both of us, and I hate how it’s always Syn that takes the harder fall from my elemental power...and that most of the time I’m not phased at all by hers. Sure getting wind burned is terrible, but it is nothing compared to the intense burns that my elemental power inflicts on others. It makes it so much worse that this is Syn we are talking about.

“I love you, you were the moon to my sun, but sadly the sun was too hot and the moon was too far...so our love will stay distant because of how forbidden it is,” I whispered to her remembering a time when she said that exact line to me many centuries ago.

**-Where the hell is Shuichi? And is Syn going to be okay? Who knows! And Until next time! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	81. 81: Kokichi

“Shuichi?” I called out as the room around me changed. Everything changed to a room that had dark walls and I turned around and saw the DICE members and Shuichi up sitting on my chair. I slowly walked over to him and noticed that my body had also been changed back to my own body...what is going on?

“Leader! You finally came back to us! Welcome back!” Jodian said before Anaki rushed over to my side and gave me a hug. I hugged her back hesitantly. This is nice...but it seems too good to be true. I wonder, is this maybe what Syn mentioned to me? Because I have been in the mindscape in my own body before, but she did warn me briefly about staying in here for too long. This must be what she was talking about. 

That does make sense, seeing as yesterday when it was getting to a point where it was late the bedroom took the place of the room where me and Hess were at. So it must adapt to what the user wants...or maybe. Wait, this connection me and Syn have is through soul and heart, so maybe it's what the users heart desires.

“Leader?” She asked me backing away from me with a concerned look. “Sorry! I was just caught in my own thoughts Nishishi~,” I said with a laugh. They all seemed to start smiling or laughing along with me before I looked over at Shuichi who was sitting up at the top where my chair was--I like calling it my throne, but I don’t think that fits here.

“Ah my Koki,” He said, getting off the throne to come to hug me. I just expected him to come down and hold me like he always does, but he ran over to me and picked me up. “Shuichi?” I asked with a small blush on my face because of how surprised I was by the action because Shuichi never does anything so bold~ but wait...this is my dream and I have always wanted him to be more confident in himself so maybe this version of Shuichi has more confidence because of that.

“Oh baby, I missed you,” He said, putting me down in front of him until his arms moved around my waist. I smiled at him before my lips were met with his own. He gently kissed me and moved his hands around my back before they moved to the back of my head. Moving his fingers through my hair. It made me smile against his lips.

“I missed you too~ but this isn’t real,” I whispered under my breath before I closed my eyes. “I don’t want my heart's deepest desire!” I shouted before they all faded out of my view. “Koki?” Shuichi asked before the warmth from his hands were no longer present around me, almost like it was a ghost that was holding me in that small moment. Almost like this whole thing was some sort of lie…

“Kokichi,” I heard a voice call out. It was Syn! And she sounded like she was in a lot of pain...I need to get back into my own body...maybe then I can take the pain away from her...or even just take her place until she finds a solution to the problem.

“You need to talk to...Cathy,” She whispered. Her voice was so quiet it was almost too quiet to hear. “But why? What do I need to talk to Cathy about?” I asked, feeling my shoulders tense.

“Y-You need to ask her about Kurai...you need to get her to,” She said before she groaned and the connection was lost. “Syn! Syn!!” I called out feeling more confusion come onto my shoulders. 

“Syn,” I called out feeling helplessness come over me as tears came to my eyes. I can’t do this...I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to fix this...I don’t even know what’s going on…

I felt the painful feeling come back to my chest again making some tears fall down my face. I can’t do this...not anymore! I just can’t! I have caused Syn so much pain...she should be able to find a better suitor for this power...I shouldn’t have this power. I shouldn’t even have Shuichi...god.

“I can’t do this anymore!” I cried out holding my fist over my eyes. “Please don’t make me have to endure this any longer!” I called out but no answer came…

“Please I don’t want to be alone…” I whimpered before I put my hands over my eyes as I sobbed. I felt all the pain that I was holding in fall down. My mask I tried so hard to maintain fell to the ground and shattered as I silently screamed into the room. It was dark and there wasn’t anything in sight...I felt so alone. I hate being alone…I was always alone back then. And I always seem to be alone now...with Shuichi I felt wanted, I felt needed...but now it’s all gone. 

Everything I had is gone...it’s always something that leaves me. That’s why I always have this underlying unbelief of others...because they all lie. They say they are there for me, and then when their life gets in a pinch they forget about things even if I feel like shit and I’m sitting on my bed feeling like ending it all...they forget. I don’t blame them though, I’m easy to forget because I always have my mask on, making them all believe that I’m fine.

“I’m fine,” I said standing up with a blank expression on my face. All of my emotions disappeared in this moment..gone just like that. “I’m alright!” I smiled picking up the pieces of my mask and placing them back onto my tear stained face.

**-Here is another part! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	82. 82: Shuichi

“Hey Hess,” Kokichi said with a smile on his face...wait is this still Kokichi? “Hey,” I said looking down at her...well I think it’s Syn anyway.

“Where have you been all this time? I felt so alone without you,” She said looking to the side. Her face was red and I felt my hand move without my permission. “I missed you...so can’t you come back to the house? That place we made all those years ago?” She said again with a smile on her face. Her smile made me feel off...like I wasn’t supposed to be here.

Wait a moment...this wasn’t even Kokichi in the first place was it? This must be because we are in the mindscape and things here are different than they are out there. Making it hard to know if this is all real or not. I looked over Syn’s shoulder and noticed there was a house a little ways in the distance.   
  


“Syn?” I asked before I walked over to the house to check it out. The house was a very modest home. Almost like one taken out of one of those couples catalogues. ‘So is this what Hess wants to have with Syn? Why can’t they have this?’ I thought to myself before I felt Syn’s hand disappear from my arm. 

I quickly looked over at her feeling panicked. She faded into the lilac skies as the clouds seemed to darken. Her body soon mixed in with the clouds as the fragments of her moved far away from my reach. I felt a painful feeling in my heart. I looked down at my hands and noticed that I was still in Hess’s body...which means that this must be what her heart's desire must be? Maybe the mindscape works like dreams work in our subconscious minds. Sure I don’t know much about them, but I know that they show us what’s really on our minds even if we forgot, or even if we chose to forget about it. It always comes back out in our dreams.

Maybe the way this is changing into a dark red sky and the way the house seems to be crumbling in the distance...maybe it's also acting on my desire to want to know more about her. I want to know what Hess and Son's relationship was, and is now. I want to know what she is really thinking, and what must have happened to cause them to become elementals...because my theory is that they weren’t always elementals...maybe they just had to take the place of the last one, and because they loved another they didn’t want to have to live without the other--so they decided to become immortal so they wouldn’t have to be apart.

I understand that if it’s true. Maybe I can learn more about their past with this whole mindscape place. Because I’m in Hess’s body it must be letting me use my own heart's desire to see more into her memories and more into her mind. I feel a little guilty about this...but maybe I can learn something that can help Kokichi.

I looked back up at the house that was crumbling in front of me. Now it was only a couple of yards in front of me and cracking and crumbling because very small glass panels tore away from it before I was moved inside the house. There was Syn in there and she was in tears.

“Syn what’s wrong?” I was about to say before another Hess came into the room and walked through me like a ghost. It was an odd feeling but I just watched the situation. Hess moved so Syn was in her arms. This action revealed to me that Syn had a large symbol cut into her arm, it seemed to say the word sinner on it. Hess gently brushed her fingers over her cheeks.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay” She whispered again and again as desperation filled her voice. The whole roof came off in one halting motion as a red light came in front of them. Hess moved so she was standing between the creature and Syn.

“Don’t touch her! I know what you did!” She screamed at the creature before some unintelligible words were said between them as the scene faded. I was left alone in the dark contemplating the things I have just seen and heard from the two of them. The house scene faded away before my eyes...and I was left alone in a dark room.

Who did that to Syn?

Was it that creature? 

How was it able to do that...and why was Hess so worried about it? 

Has this happened to them before? 

Maybe this is how they both became the elementals they were today? 

My head was full of so many questions I knew I wouldn’t be able to get the answer to...but I did wonder about one thing. They were embracing each other...so how did that work? And how long ago was this?

Wait but then they were able to touch each other...and now they can’t, right? 

So what happened to them?

**-Sorry for the later update--I will make sure to get a recording done ready for tomorrow! Sorry again!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	83. 83: Kokichi

It’s okay, it’s going to be okay now. I sighed to myself and let the darkness of the room come around me. It was cold, but not because of the temperature more because of the cold, bitter loneliness that came over me. Sickening my head digging deep into my soul. The mindscape must know I’m here...so I need to get out of here. Problem is I don’t know how. I moved my hand to my chin...hmm maybe I can call Syn to get me out or-

_ Kokichi! You need to get out of there now! Trade places with me...but remember you need Cathy to get over the pain she is in...or it could end up killing you. _

Killing me? How could that work...wait unless this Kurai guy is the reason this got to the point it is at! Maybe when he possessed my body he made it so his broken bond with Cathy was transferred to me. 

_ I know you have a lot of questions...but Shuichi and Hess might be able to answer some of them.  _

This was the last thing I heard before I opened my eyes again and the scene was out in front of me. Shuichi was on top of me with blankets wrapped around his arms and me anywhere we were in contact. I was confused by this...but assumed that it was something to do with the fact that Hess and Syn are elementals. I wasn’t sure how they were connected, but I think that’s one of the reasons.

Shuichi blinked a few times before he looked at me. His eyes seemed to show that he was in control, but maybe that is just my speculation. “Hey, Koki” He whispered, gently moving his hand to cup my cheek. He actually put his hand against my skin so I knew it was him. Also from the endearing look in his eyes. With Hess it just looks different in a way, so I know it’s Shuichi because of what I have learned from being around him all the time.

“Shuichi,” I whispered, moving my hand to cup his cheeks. The pain in my body seemed to go away, and it made me feel like I could finally relax for the first time in a while. He smiled at me and slowly moved his head to plant a kiss on my forehead. It felt like calm waves against the shore as his lips moved to touch my head for that small moment. 

I felt happy. Like every part of my body was relieved and overjoyed to see Shuichi--the real Shuichi there in front of me. In this moment everything felt okay, everything felt real, like it was all here in front of me to take. To take and to cherish. It felt like time paused as our eyes looked into each other. Like we had found each other again after being lost for long. Without the other by our side, without one another, alone.

Alone

That word always had a way of making me shudder because of the memories it always seems to bring back to me. Being alone all the time, sure I had DICE, but I always had this longing to maybe feel the romantic kind of love...but people always give up too easily on me. The crazy thing is how I was able to find Shuichi, someone so fit to love me and someone so fit for me to love. I’m so lucky to have him sometimes this just feels so unreal to me.

“Kokichi?” He asked as he moved his head to rest on my shoulder. “Yes my beloved~” I cooed, moving my arms to wrap around his chest. He chuckled a bit at this and moved his hand to the back of my head. He ran his fingers through my hair. I shuddered at the touch as small bursts of pleasure ran through my body. It felt so good on my body because of how exhausted it was because of the pain it was in moments before.

“I’m so glad you are okay,” Those were the only words I needed to hear to feel at peace. “Thank you for caring.” I said back, moving my hands to rub his back. I could feel his stress in his shoulders and I smiled a bit when he relaxed a bit.

It was calming being in this moment with him. Just two people alone together filled with love for each other. It honestly made me feel so safe even if we are in such a broken house and people are coming after our bond...but at this moment I felt safe.

“Kokichi...I” I heard someone call whisper from over by the door. “I need to have a chat with you,” Cathay said from the door except her tone seemed different than it was before. It seemed almost like she was  **possessed.**

**-Here is today’s update! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	84. 84: Shuichi

I woke up in the room with Kokichi and I felt more confused than I did before. I looked down at him and saw the blankets wrapped around any part where our skin would have come into contact. Okay--from what I understand Syn and Hess can not embrace or touch one another...I think this must be true because of the way they have the blankets set up in this way. Kokichi just looked at me with the loving gaze in his eyes that I would have expected him to have.

“Hey, Koki” I whispered, gently moving my hand to cup his cheek. I actually put my hand against his skin to show him it was really me. He must still be exhausted or at least a little panicky from what has been going on with the scars, the glowing, and the connection it has to Cathy. I don’t exactly know how we are going to figure this out...but I know what we have been through will not be the most dangerous thing that will happen to either of us.

“Shuichi,” He whispered, moving his hand to cup my cheeks. His body seemed to relax and I felt overjoyed that he wasn’t in intense pain at this moment...even if it was just for a moment. I smiled at him and slowly moved my head to plant a kiss on his forehead. It felt like a summer's day when the breeze from the wind that passed beside you. Carrying the warmth that the season brings. Just like how his love makes me feel calm and warm inside.

I felt happy. Like every part of my body was relieved and overjoyed to see Kokichi--all smiling and happy instead of being in pain, because it breaks my heart to see him like that...so I’m glad in this moment I get to see my Kichi calm and relaxed in my arms. It felt like time paused as our eyes looked into each other. Like we had found each other again after being lost for long. Without the other by our side, without one another, alone.

Like nothing could come between us as this moment is what protected us from anyone who wanted to ruin it. I smiled and looked into his eyes seeing every part of the purple eyes that looked back up at me. So beautiful and so full of love. In his eyes it’s almost like I can see all the moments we have had together, expressing our love for each other, in his eyes. Like it was a scrapbook of our love so I was able to walk back through the moments and fall for him over and over again with just a glance into his eyes.

“Kokichi?” I asked as I moved my head to rest on his shoulder. “Yes my beloved~” He cooed, moving his arms to wrap around my chest. I chuckled a bit at this and moved my hand to the back of his head. I ran my fingers through his hair. He shuddered at the touch as small bursts as his eyes slowly closed. I smiled to myself knowing that he loved to have his head rubbed. I love touching his hair and seeing how good it makes him feel just makes me want to touch it even more...but sometimes there are moments where it would not be good to do these things because he gets angry when I make him flustered in public. I know he loves me but when he is angry I feel so guilty.

“I’m so glad you are okay,” Those were the only words I needed to say to feel at peace with him. I felt him relax more against me. I didn’t know it was possible to make him relax more...but I was able to do it so maybe now he is completely relaxed. Because this is what I was going for. “Thank you for caring.” He said back, moving his hands to rub my back. I could feel the stress in my shoulders slowly turn into relaxed muscles. I felt at peace and calm just as he did.

It was calming being in this moment with him. Just two people alone together filled with love for each other. It honestly made me feel so safe even if we are in such a broken house and people are coming after our bond...but at this moment I felt so happy. Happy I was able to make him feel safe, happy I was able to make him relax, happy I was able to--

Wait…

Someone else is here. I felt my whole frame flinch and clench as I looked over to the door and saw Cathy...only it didn’t smell or seem like Cathy. It seemed like someone else...but I wasn’t sure who. All I know is Kichi isn’t safe here...and I need to get him somewhere safe before something bad happens to him.

“Kokichi...I” Cathy called from over by the door. “I need to have a chat with you,” Cathy said from the door except her tone seemed different like she was  **possessed.**

Her eyes were watery as she looked over at the two of us. I glared at her and noticed that her other hand was behind her. I saw the faint outline of what seemed to be an ax that just appeared in her hand. I jumped and moved to hold onto Kokichi. I made sure not to hold him to tightly so his wounds would start hurting again...but tight enough so I would be able to keep him safe.

“That isn’t Cathy” I whispered to him before I quickly moved him off the bed as Cathy quickly moved over to the bed and threw the ax she had in her hand against it. “So, you are going to take this the hard way...I just need some of his blood!” She said before putting the ax back over her shoulder as she approached us.

“But that would break this bond we have! It would break us forever!” Kokichi said, moving behind me. I moved in front of him so Cathy wouldn’t be able to touch him without going through me. “Well that sounds more like a you problem~” She cooed before she moved closer to us again. This time a burst of energy came off of both of us...but before this happened I felt something pierce into my neck making my eyes slowly flutter closed for a moment.

“What did you?” I asked, feeling dizzy. “I poisoned you bastard!” She cackled before revealing a vial. I already knew where this was going...I need to find another way that doesn’t involve Kokichi getting injured. I have to think.

“It will start killing you within two days--so better make the choice now~” She smirked holding the vial in her hand. I looked at the vial and then looked over at Kokichi. His eyes were wide with panic...I knew he wanted me to be safe even if it meant that we would never love each other again. But I know there has to be another way...even if I end up getting killed, it would be better than having to live a life with no love...no Kokichi.

“Tick tock~” Her voice was taunting me...and I wanted to just yell at her to be quiet. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to collapse. “Kokichi...be safe, okay,” I said pushing him behind me before I walked over to Cathy. 

“Get the hell away from us you greedy bastard...I know you are in there.” I gave her a piercing glare as my hands moved around her throat as I held her off the ground. “I-I swear it’s not me! S-Shuichi” She gasped, clawing at my hand. I kept my gaze on her even as another wave of pain came over me.

I can’t give up this easily...I need to find out how to keep Kokichi safe. I don’t want to end up killing Cathy...because her intentions were good...but I think Kurai is inside her at the moment making her say these things which makes his body vulnerable…

“Don’t tell me that-” I started before she struggled more. Motioning over my shoulder where Kokichi was. I felt confused and looked directly at her, keeping my cold gaze. “K-kokichi” She whimpered before I looked over at Kokichi. 

Kokichi was standing where the window was with a shard of glass in his hand. It was already covered in blood and there were some cuts on his arm. I gasped and dropped Cathy onto the floor before I moved over to him.

“Kokichi?!” 

**-So plots a thing *laughs nervously* anyway, thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	85. 85: Kokichi

I didn’t have any control over my body. I saw Cathy struggling against Shuichi before my body went limp and I was back in the mind scape. I looked over to the walls and they were a bright white color. It almost made my eyes hurt looking at it. It looked so pure and bright it was making my head spin. I seemed to be alone...which honestly wasn’t preferable, because of my main fear. But I need to analyze the situation before doing anything.

Okay, the walls are all white and one of them has a mirror on it. I’m sure it’s one of the mirrors that are in interrogation rooms in all the crime shows, so that means whoever is here with me can see me moving around while I am unable to see him. That puts me at a disadvantage...but we can work around this. 

There was a white table in the middle of the room with a razor blade and another vial of something next to it. I was confused by this before two chairs roze up from the floor. This must be whatever the other person wants from me...and knowing the way he possessed Cathy only moments ago...this must be Kurai.

“Kurai,” I said, moving in front of the glass. “Show yourself!” I yelled out banging my hand against the glass which caused it to crack. Hmm, I wonder how hard I have to hit to break the damn mirror? Guess we are going to find out. I thought to myself before he laughed from behind the window as I struck it again. 

The glass shattered and cut into his cheeks and neck as it moved around him. He didn’t even flinch at this as his eyes met my own. His whole face was full of despair...filled to the brim with hopelessness and just full of malice.

“Here I am~ Kichi~” He said before he morphed into Shuichi. He looked exactly like him and it honestly made me feel confused. But I knew this was all part of the game...I’m certain that he wanted me--or himself to use that razor to take some of my blood before force feeding me that fluid next to it. I wasn’t sure how the fluid would come into the equation if he was able to get my own blood. 

“That’s not fair,” I said back with a piercing glare. He flinched a bit at this before tears came into his eyes. “But Kichi, why don’t you love me anymore?” He cried as Shuichi and it took a lot out of me to not just move over to him to hold him in my arms to make him feel better. I have to remember that this is just his game to get me to break. I won’t give that power to him.

“You aren’t Shuichi! And you never will be!” I yelled out before I felt his arms around me. “Oh~ But don’t you want Shuichi to over power you, make you his own~” He teased again, making me take a few steps back. I need to calm down...he just wants me to react badly, so just don’t let him see it.

“Well you know I love him more than anything~ but I don’t want to force him to do anything~ That takes the fun out of it~” I teased back putting my arms behind my head. He groaned under his breath before smiling back up at me. Okay, that only ended up making him mad at me…so I need to be able to control his emotions better. I need to beat him at this game of manipulation.

“Well that’s bold of you to say~ I can see your desires you know~” He said making my breath hitch a bit before I remembered, Syn and I are the ones with the heart and soul connection so she would be able to see my heart's desire not him. Well I hope anyway...I haven’t heard Syn at all since I have been here.

“How would you know that~ I could be lying you know~” I said before winking at him. I don’t desire for Shuichi to dominate me...I just want us to take this at our own pace, if we get there we get there, but if we don’t I will still love him just as much. He seemed to notice me cutting through his words to reveal what a poor lie he told. He flinched and took a couple of steps back. I felt my confidence come back, he seems nervous so I must be getting closer to why I am trapped here with him in the mind scape.

“Well too bad for you,” He said, lowering his head before his eyes came back up to meet mine. I flinched at his gaze before he started floating. “I have more control over here because you--an immature vampire--doesn’t have control over your mind scape yet!” He said before I moved into the chair as it came under me. I flinched and fell against it as it pulled me into it.

Straps were moved around my arms and ankles. I just rolled my eyes before his hand went over my mouth. I flinched at this before he shushed me. “It will only take a moment~ Can’t make Veronica have to wait longer than she has to~” He said in the same lovey-dovey tone. It made my blood boil. He can’t be saying things like this to me! Shuichi can...but he wouldn’t be doing things like this! Right?

I felt time stop as I realized something. I want to trust in Shuichi when he says he loves me...but I can’t say that this hasn’t ever come across my mind.

What if our relationship becomes like Cathy and Kurai?

I know that he loves me and Cathy mentioned before that she has never seen such a strong bond before...but what if Shuichi gets bored of me? What if he moves on from me just like Kurai with Veronica? What if this is all a  **lie**

“Finally it’s working~” I heard his voice and it pulled me out of my own head. Shit how long was I out?! I looked down at my arm and saw there was a cut up the middle and the liquid seemed to be spilt all over the wound. Wait...what is this even going to do?

“What’s working?” I asked giving him a deadpan look. “Ah~” He moaned a bit, making me look at him confused. “It’s already working~ Just like she said it would~” He said again before I felt my mind come back to me. 

I opened my eyes and saw Shuichi above me looking down at me. “What the hell do you want?” I said, sounding cold. I couldn’t even remember most of the things about Shuichi...and the harder I tried to remember the more I forgot.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to move into his arms but my body moved away from him after swatting his arm away from me. “Don’t touch me!” I yelled a bit as I stood up. Why do I act so angry at him? He didn’t do anything wrong...wait...who even is Shuichi to me.

_ Shuichi Saihara,  _

_ Changed you into a vampire _

_ The cause of bites and being bitten _

_ Cause of painful scars in your chest _

_ Cause of the pain you are feeling mentally _

_ Reason why you got possessed. _

Ah, Shuichi Saihara...sounds like a major asshole. Why did I even love him in the first place? What does love even feel like? Actually who gives a fuck about that...I need to get away from this asshole. He is the reason why I’m a monster...why did I even let him do this to me? Why was I so foolish in the past?

“Baby?” I heard him call again with some tears in his eyes. “Don’t call me baby...you monster.” I said back in a harsh tone. More tears came and I went to move away from him, but there was this force keeping me in place. I tried to move again before the wind came against my chest holding me back.

“Syn! Let me go! I can do this on my own damn it!” I yelled, moving my hands to scratch at my chest. Shuichi moved over to me and held my hands in his own despite me kicking my legs against him and struggling. “Get off me!” I yelled at him trying to push him away again. He didn’t say anything as I felt a pinch in my neck.

“What did you do…?” I started to ask before the world went black again.

**-This is going to be a little crazy--so I hope you are all able to keep up with the plot! I wish you all the best of luck and thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	86. 86: Shuichi

“What’s wrong baby?” I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” He yelled a bit as he stood up. I reached after him feeling my face contort in confusion. What happened to Kokichi? Does this have to do with Kurai possessing him again? And does Cathy know anything about this?

“Baby?” I called out to him again with some tears in my eyes. My confusion was mashing together with my worry, making me tear up. I was worried that Kokichi got hurt again...that we aren’t ever going to be okay again. “Don’t call me baby...you monster.” He said back in a harsh tone that made my heart sting. More tears came and he went to move away from me, but there was this force keeping him in place. I knew it must have been Syn holding him back from leaving. And I knew exactly why she would do this.

Knowing Kurai wants his blood and making him leave to where neither me or Cathy can protect him...it puts him at a disadvantage. Also having this weird affect on him it’s causing him to act so off put. I’m sure something happened to him in the time Kurai moved to possess his body while I was preoccupied keeping Cathy away from us...this is all my fault.

“Syn! Let me go! I can do this on my own damn it!” He yelled, moving his hands to scratch at his chest. I moved over to him and held his hands in my own despite him kicking his legs against me and struggling. I felt my heart breaking at how he was behaving. What happened to my baby? What happened to my Kichi? “Get off me!” He yelled at me trying to push me away again. I didn’t say anything as I saw Cathy put a needle into his neck.

I looked over at Cathy who was breathing hard as Kokichi’s body shuddered. Her face was panicked but her eyes seemed more serious as the pale blue liquid went into his neck. 

“What did you do…?” He started to ask before his eyes closed again. I felt horrible as his body went limp in my arms. “What did you-” I started asking before Cathy grabbed my hand. 

“We have to get out of here.” Was all she said before she moved the three of us down to the opening to the tunnel. I gave her a confused glance before she motioned for me to open the door. I wasn’t sure what she wanted me to do because I couldn’t even remember how to open the door. 

But before I could even respond Cathy took my hand in her own. I looked over to her with confused eyes looking down at her hand placing mine on Kokichi’s heart. His chest was still exposed and the scars that were pulsating with a pink color were now barely lined with blue. They were the pink hue a normal scar would be but the blue around them soon healed the wounds.

I watched in awe as the blue became brighter before it healed the wounds on his chest. Making it look as if they were never there in the first place. His skin looked healed for the first time in a while as a faint pink wisp slowly flew away from his chest as the last marks disappeared.

“H-how..?” I could barely get the words out as I held Kokichi close to me. Happy that he was okay and we were able to solve the mystery of the scars on his chest. A new question is how I was able to do this now with Cathy’s help when before I couldn’t even begin to help heal them. 

“It will all be explained...but as of now we need to get to the shrine.” She said as the door opened and Anaki walked out. “Hello Hello!” She called out waving us to the car that was there waiting for us in the entrance. I was overly confused. Anaki came here with the car and how did Cathy know this?

“Thank you, Take Kokichi and set him up in the back of the car.” Cathy said from behind me before Anaki came over and picked up Kokichi. She moved him into the back seat, wrapping a jacket around him, and putting a blanket over him. I smiled at her kindness before I remembered what happened with some of the other DICE members.

“How do I know I can trust you?” I asked with a cold glare. She smiled a bit and laughed at my response. “DICE is loyal to Kokichi, and being a DICE member myself I will always stay loyal to the boss~” She said in a teasing tone before she started the car. 

Cathy had already moved into the passenger seat and I took my spot in the back with Kokichi. He was so cold...what did Cathy give him? I let my gaze move over to Cathy and she slowly met my gaze. “I bet you are confused.” She stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes a bit. “Of course I am,” I shot back, feeling a little defensive of Kokichi.

“It’s okay Shuichi, I can explain it all on the way there” She said smiling a bit. I felt my body relax a bit as I held Kokichi’s head on my lap. It was calming to have him here with me, even if Kurai ended up doing something to him… 

The car started moving down the other way from where it came at a very fast speed. “We are going to have to take the old tunnels to get to the shrine” Anaki said looking over to Cathy who nodded at her. I felt confused because of their behavior...but didn’t let it get to my head too much. They must have some sort of connection and that must be why they are so close.

“Okay,” Cathy said gently before she turned to face me. “We have to go to the shrine of Fire and the Shrine of Wind to be able to get more information, as well as a cure for Kokichi.” I felt my eyes widen. There are shrines for the elements? So...if Kokichi and I go there then we will be able to get information about our powers? And maybe even about the bond we have with each other.

“Okay, I’ll trust you know what you are doing…” I said pausing for a moment. I knew asking too many questions would waste time...and that would end up making Kokichi suffer more. “But if either of you put Kokichi in danger...I won’t hesitate to kill you” My voice was more dark and made the both of them shudder a bit.

“We wouldn’t do that to your Kokichi.” Anaki said, giving me a calming glance. “I promise, nothing bad will happen to him.” She said again before we were back to focusing on the road. I don’t feel ready for this...but knowing more about Syn and Hess--as well as the odd situation me and Kokichi are in...will only end up helping us.

**-I don’t even know what to say here--but thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	87. 87: Kokichi

I woke up back in the mindscape as I expected to...but I felt so angry because of this. I felt mad at Shuichi for making my life miserable. This is all his fault. He bit me in the first place making my body react like this to the elemental vampire that was inside of me. He made all this misfortune happen to me. So why do I have to care about him? He just wants to hurt me the same as he already has.

.

.

.

_ He pinned me to the wall pulling me up by my scarf. I knew he was acting off before I just didn't know it was going to get this bad...I could tell that this was hurting Shuichi more than it was hurting me. His teeth plunged into my neck and I flinched. It hurt and felt hella uncomfortable...I could only focus on Shuichi and his hot breath on my neck. So it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would...I felt quiet please leaving my mouth. 'Please stop...this isn't you...please...' _

The fear he caused me when he bit me. I remember it all now. He left me alone after taking my blood away from me...and he just expects me to forgive him for all the pain he caused me. For all the misery he made me feel. It’s so dispicable of him to do this to me. And then he even called me baby? Honestly...he is just trying to make me forgive him so he can take more of my blood--or even use me for the powers I now have.

.

_ I nudged Shuichi's shoulder making him turn to face me. "Hey, Shu...I was wondering how anxious you would get if I had to leave you alone for a while..." I whispered, keeping my voice low. "You can go, don't make me hold you back from doing what you love!" He whispered back. I smiled at how cute he was being...but damn why can't he just answer my question… _

The ways he lied to me to try to make me feel better. I  **hate** liars and Shuichi is one of the worst ones.

_. _

_ "Your wound is fine! Just go to find Shuichi!" She said before driving away leaving me alone on the sidewalk. It has already gotten dark...I should go and find him...I tried calling him again at least another 20 times before I gave up. He isn't picking up because of how I treated him earlier...God, I wish I knew where he was. _

I needed him there for me and he ran away because of his own self doubts. Some kind of boyfriend he is.

_. _

_ They all left you! _

_ He only wants to pity you! _

_ They don't understand! _

_ They never will!! _

_ You will always be alone Kokichi!! _

_ I knew I was shaking and I tried to look at Shuichi but my eyes were squeezed closed. I couldn't move or anything...why is this happening?!  _

_ I can't hear Shuichi!! I can't hear anything!! Please let me hear him!! I want to feel safe!! Oh god...I can't do this...I'm all alone again...I don't want to be alone again!! Screams made my thoughts all become a yell that soon started to make no sense...it was just screaming as if it was in pain...as if I was in pain...as if he was in pain... _

_ Shuichi! _

_ I love you!! _

_ Please love me back! _

_ I don't want to lose you too!! _

_ I just got you back!! _

_. _

_ I like being able to have someone this close to me but that's why I feel nervous about it...because what if he leaves? What will I do then? I will be all alone again...hated by everyone...I don't want that to happen...but it always does...I shouldn't expect anything else...I don't want to get hurt again. _

_ All the nights I felt so alone I cried to myself...all those times I hurt myself on the outside because the mental pain became too much...all those times I tried to end all of this...I'm glad my friends have stayed by my side...and I have no clue how they have stayed with me this long... _

_ I felt my shoulders slump. I could lose Shuichi... I turned back around and just blankly stared out the window. _

_. _

_ After a moment he immediately stood up and left the room. I immediately felt my eyes shoot open. “Shuichi!” I felt tears coming out of my eyes and sobs start bursting through my throat. _

_ I remember the first time he bit me I got emotional when he left...but it wasn’t this bad. All of the thoughts were plagued with sadness and loneliness. I couldn’t think of anything other than the fact that Shuichi wasn’t there beside me. _

_ He was probably gone for about five minutes and I already was bawling and clinging to his pillow. I was going to reach for his jacket hanging on the chair...but I couldn’t bear to move away from the warmth on the bed...his warmth on the bed. _

_ Why did he leave me? Am I not good enough? Is it because I’m so disgusting he doesn’t want me anymore? I know I’m not much to look at or something many people want to be around...but why...why did he leave me?! _

_ "Why did you leave me?" I sobbed my tears are staining his shirt. I wanted to apologize for the scene I’m causing and the mess I’m making but I couldn’t even get the words out of my mouth. _

_. _

These memories came into my mind and reminded me of all the terrible things Shuichi has done to me...all his faults and mess ups that ended up hurting me. So what’s the point of staying around him? I have no feelings for him anyway, I don’t understand why we were together in the first place.

_ I felt the painful feeling come back to my chest again making some tears fall down my face. I can’t do this...not anymore! I just can’t! I have caused Syn so much pain...she should be able to find a better suitor for this power...I shouldn’t have this power. I shouldn’t even have Shuichi...god. _

_ “I can’t do this anymore!” I cried out holding my fist over my eyes. “Please don’t make me have to endure this any longer!” I called out but no answer came… _

_ “Please I don’t want to be alone…” I whimpered before I put my hands over my eyes as I sobbed. I felt all the pain that I was holding in fall down. My mask I tried so hard to maintain fell to the ground and shattered as I silently screamed into the room. It was dark and there wasn’t anything in sight...I felt so alone. I hate being alone…I was always alone back then. And I always seem to be alone now...with Shuichi I felt wanted, I felt needed...but now it’s all gone.  _

_ Everything I had is gone...it’s always something that leaves me. That’s why I always have this underlying unbelief of others...because they all lie. They say they are there for me, and then when their life gets in a pinch they forget about things even if I feel like shit and I’m sitting on my bed feeling like ending it all...they forget. I don’t blame them though, I’m easy to forget because I always have my mask on, making them all believe that I’m fine. _

_ “I’m fine,” I said standing up with a blank expression on my face. All of my emotions disappeared in this moment..gone just like that. “I’m alright!” I smiled picking up the pieces of my mask and placing them back onto my tear stained face. _

I knew I was made to be alone, and maybe without Shuichi or Syn in my life then maybe I would be able to be content with myself. They have taken so much from me and-

_ Kokichi _

“Who the fuck are you? Syn? I thought I told you to get lost!” I called out before the voice came again.

_ You need to remember. _

“Remember what?” I asked, feeling irritation coating my words.

_ Remember the truth, your truth _

**-Here is the next part! Jumping into some older parts out of context--haha--anyway! Thank you all so much for reading! And thank you all so much for 1k followers on Wattpad!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	88. 88: Shuichi

The drive was long. I couldn’t keep myself from feeling overwhelmed about everything that has come upon the both of us. Kokichi is in danger and Kurai has something to do with it. I hate that man...what he has done to my Kichi...it makes me so angry. I flinched when I felt Kokichi move from under me. I noticed my hand was clenched on the seat next to his head and he was slowly moving towards my other hand. What is he doing? I thought he was angry with me?

Confused by the random behavior I moved my hand to gently pet his hair. He smiled at this and moved closer to my stomach as his head was on my lap. I blushed a bit at this, but kept my focus on him. Smiling a bit at his behavior because maybe the real Koichi is still in there. The one I fell in love with...and the one who fell in love with me.

Like two stones. One on a high hill while the other is in the water at the hills lower parts. The stone at the top wonders why it is the only stone up there all on its own. While the stone at the water looks up to the top wanting to be the stone up there because it wasn’t so cold because the sun touched the grass up there. But what the stone on the top didn’t know was that a storm was coming. The clouds behind where the stone could see told of the coming storm. The stone at the bottom tried to call out to the other to warn it...but it was no use. When the storm came they were brought together by the water at the bottom.

This is as Kokichi and I. Apart because of the separation of how I, being a lowly vampire, while he, being a bright human, were brought together because of the bond we share. He was used to being human--sure I was human before as well, but after living with it for months...I was used to the pain it causes. But Kokichi had to suffer this affliction as well because of how I bit him...just as the storm tossed the other stone down the hill to fall into the water. It was my fault for causing him this pain. My fault for making him have to be this way...I should have never come into his life. Because without me he could be at the top of the hill. Laughing with DICE by his side...if we never were bonded when we were younger then maybe now he would be safe…

“Shuichi?” Anaki asked looking back over at me. I blushed a bit, noticing that I had started crying. I quickly moved my hand to wipe my tears. I felt embarrassed because of the weakness I had shown just now...to someone other than my lover.

“It’s alright you know,” She said, making my head perk up as my face said ‘what?’ She smiled a bit and slowly opened her mouth to reveal her own fangs. My eyes widened at this. Anaki has been a vampire this whole time? Maybe this is why her and Cathy have this connection that they do. Maybe this is why she was the one to come and pick the two of us up.

“To cry,” She finished her statement. “We all do it, and from one vampire to another it’s best to let these feelings out” She said before turning back to the road. I thought about this for a moment...so Anaki is a vampire just as me, Cathy, and now Kokichi. So there are no humans in this vehicle. That’s an odd thought. I sighed to myself and moved my hand back to Kokichi’s hair while the other one moved to rub his shoulders. This made him relax a bit more as the car ride slowly became more bumpy.

“This is the old tunnel. Knowing this the ride is going to be rougher from here on out” Cathy said back to us before Anaki laughed a bit at the comment. Cathy looked over at her. “Right I keep forgetting” She said with a laugh as well.

“Forgetting what?” I asked, feeling more and more clueless about how they must know each other. But I let this slide for the time being...well for a moment anyway.

“Cathy and I are both physical vampires unlike you and Kokichi who are emotion based vampires because of the elementals that have chosen you. So, Cathy can summon blades and I can relive. Meaning that any old place I come to I can make it go back to its original state. I can do the same with people, but sometimes it can cause other problems if I’m not focused.” Anaki said before she stopped the car right at where the lighting ended.

I didn’t say a word as silence passed when Anaki stepped out of the car and put her hands to the wall. Her hair turned a glowing shade of white at the roots of her hair. It was very interesting to look at. The room around us started to dimly glow for a moment before the whole room was lighted with a very bright white light. This made my eyes hurt because of how bright it was.

This only lasted a few moments before the hall was returned to what seemed to be a time when the tunnel was new and fully functioning. I stared in awe at this before Anaki got back in the car switching spots with Cathy. “Let’s get going then,” She said, sounding a little breathless before Cathy nodded.

“No time to waste” The car started up again as Cathy was driving. It was a fast ride to the shrine, well the car was moving fast...but the ride was rather long to get to the shrine. 

I looked back down at Kokichi. “I promise you will be okay soon...I promise you will be okay” I whispered before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“I promise”

**-On the way to the shrines! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	89. 89: Kokichi

“My truth?! But the truth is--” I got cut off before I could finish my thought. Syn brought me back into some of the old memories with me and Shuichi. I groaned and tried to pull away but I was stuck in my body, and the old naive and foolish Kokichi was the one in control. Guess I can’t change the past.

_ I feel so happy that my beloved can be here with me. Bond or not I do love all of the affection I get from him. Although he seems really uptight and stressed all the time, he is pretty damn good at giving hugs and cuddling me. _

_ "Hey Leader, we got that new mission that we can do tonight if you want to," Akari said glancing at me waiting for my answer. I would love to do a prank today! But would Shuichi feel anxious while I had to leave? Maybe I should just ask him. _

_ I nudged Shuichi's shoulder making him turn to face me. "Hey, Shu...I was wondering how anxious you would get if I had to leave you alone for a while..." I whispered, keeping my voice low. "You can go, don't make me hold you back from doing what you love!" He whispered back. I smiled at how cute he was being...but damn why can't he just answer my question… _

_ "ShuShu~ that's now what I asked~" I paused, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek keeping my face close to his. "I want you to feel comfortable ok?" I whispered into his ear. I felt his breath hitch. He was silent for a moment before he responded, "I would...but I don't want you to feel you have to stay because of me..." He whispered looking down. _

“I don’t understand why you are showing me this. Syn, this is bullshit just stop!” I yelled trying to cover my eyes. But seeing as the scene faded from in front of me only to fade into another...this is torture.

_ Shuichi is my boyfriend. How could I be this lucky? He is basically perfect! And he is super cute when he gets flustered! I love him so much!! _

_ I felt myself blush as I sat back into the van and Shuichi put his arm around me. I turned to him and went to wrap my arms around him only to feel his head nuzzles into my neck. "Touch starved my beloved~?" I asked already knowing the answer. Jo~di~di gave me a smile before we drove back to the base. _

_ It was calming to be in the car listening to all of my friends talk about the mission and joke around. I chimed in while Shuichi was holding me close to him. I could tell some of them were giving me adoring smiles and I couldn't blame them. Shuichi is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. _

“Best thing that ever happened to me?” I said, feeling my shoulders slump. Maybe Shuichi is--no. How could he be, once a monster always a monster.

_ "So ShuShu! What do you have for lunch today?" I said grabbing one of his hands in mine. I could tell he was still nervous about eating because of yesterday. "I-I have some steak and vegetables with a small amount of rice...but I don't feel very hungry..." I frowned and picked up his chopsticks. _

_ "Well, then I'll feed you!" I smiled at him and laughed a bit when his cheeks inflamed. "A-Ah only I-if you want to!" He yelped before slowly relaxing. I sat in front of him and fed him his food. He was super nervous and hesitant about it at first but after a moment he smiled and ate his food.  _

_ He finished most of the food. Which is what his normal metabolism was. "You are doing so well ShuShu~!" I praised him and cupped his cheek in my hand before planting a kiss on his cheek. _

_ "I can eat a bit more..." He said under his breath. I giggled and started to feed him again. He is so cute when he is so hesitant. I kind of forgot that other people were around until Nagito and Hajime started giggling. _

_. _

_ Shuichi went and sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. I sighed and walked over and sat next to him. _

_ "It wasn't your fault love," I whispered into his ear. I grabbed his hand and slowly moved to place his hand on the bandages on my neck. His hand flinched but I just held his hand against my skin. I looked up at him to look at his expression. _

_ He had a blush on his face and tears glistening in his eyes. "It's ok," I whispered, pulling him closer to my neck. He hesitated before he slowly removed the bandages and kissed the mark. I shuddered under his touch making him flinch and start to move back...but I held his head in place. _

_ I could slowly feel his breath coming out of his parted lips before he slowly licked the wound. I felt myself sigh at the feeling before my wound healed. Almost instantly...I jumped when Shuichi moved away and my skin was completely smooth. _

_ "How-" Shuichi blushed and rubbed his arm. "I had to heal myself when Cathy was teaching me how to live like this..." He whispered. I knew he was chiding himself. _

_ "I love you," I said, guiding his hands to the side of my face. He looked at me hesitantly before he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I love you so much Shuichi. _

_. _

_ I moved closer to Shuichi trying to push my thoughts away. It was nice to be held. I remember how many times I wanted nothing more to be held by someone and told me that it was going to be ok or that they would be there for me...but that never happened. This made me want hugs from others and other endearing touches...but never really got any because of my non-existent family and few friends... _

_ "Mph..." I mumbled into his chest letting myself fall limp in his arms. I felt him shift around a bit on the bed so we could lay down side by side. His arms were still around me as he slowly pulled me closer to his chest.  _

_ "Hmm, Goodnight my love," He hummed into my ear before he placed a kiss on my cheek. After that, I fell asleep. _

_ I feel like I have been sleeping better since we have gotten together. But even then...I still hate waking up...just feeling all the stress of having to go through another day...it's so exhausting and makes me feel like I never went to sleep in the first place. _

_ I didn't even know what happened in any of the dreams I might have had. I can't remember having a dream, this is normal for me. Dreaming is a luxury when I get one...because then it distracts me from all of my thoughts...and worse the nightmares... _

_. _

_ “Oww…” I groaned bringing a hand to my forehead. I hated the feeling of being vulnerable as well as feeling sick on top of that. “Kichi?” Shuichi asked, cupping my cheek with one hand. He was still close to me, but I felt so alone because of being separated from him even if it was only a few inches due to the fact that he had to grab the tray. _

_ “Take these,” He said gently as I felt tears coming to my eyes. I knew because of how I react to getting bitten by Shuichi that I become very clingy right after. I hate this fact...but Shuichi is very accepting and kind about it. So, I don’t feel as bad as I would if he was against me clinging to him like this...but we both know we love being this close to one another. _

_ “O-okay…” I whispered, taking the water out of his hand as I sat up. I quickly took the two painkillers he handed me and it was able to ease the pain...but it also made it hard for me to be able to stay sitting. Soon after my body felt too exhausted to stand. So, I just fell back onto the bed before Shuichi looked at me for a moment before taking the cup for me. _

_ He set the cup of water on the table and I felt my whole body become hot. I felt so jealous that Shuichi wasn’t looking at me for the small moment he didn’t have his eyes on me...I felt so alone because of how far he is away from me...please Shu. Come closer to me my beloved… _

_ “A-Are you okay?” He asked looking back over at me. All I would do is lay there with tears coming out of my eyes. My arms moved around me to try to make up because of the neglect I was feeling. _

_ “Ah, Sorry,” He said before he pulled me into his chest. I smiled finally smelling his calming scent as well as feeling the relaxing warmth coming from him. Unlike the painful heat coming to my face and body. It was all in the past. Moments before I may have been in pain, but now I’m safe and I feel nice.  _

_ Nice being in the moment, even if my fever was making me feel like I was burning up...Shuichi made it all feel like it was cool and nice again. So all the pain I felt was soon forgotten as I moved my face into his shoulder. _

_ “Shu…” I mumbled under my breath. I could feel him breath in with a small laugh. “Yes?” He asked, making me smile again. _

_ “I love you~,” I said in my needy sounding voice. The same one I had last time that he bit me and left me alone for a moment… “I reeeeaaallly dooooo~” I said, holding out the words making Shuichi laugh a bit more. _

_ “Koki you are so adorable you know that right?” He asked, making me blush a bit. I felt more nervous than I usually would be...but I blame it on the bite and the weird things Shuichi does to my head when he ends up biting me. _

_ “Y-yeah,” I whispered back as he moved his hand to my shoulders. He slowly rubbed them over my warm skin. I felt my whole body shudder as he moved his hands up and down my back and shoulders. It felt really nice when he touches me like this. The small touches that are sweet and endearing. _

_. _

I felt my body relax a bit. “Sh-Shuichi?” I asked feeling tears come to my eyes.

**No no NO!**

**NO! NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HATE HIM!**

I heard a voice call out to me...and I knew it was Kurai but before I could react the feeling came over me again. “Why am I crying?” I asked in the same monotone and rude voice that I was using before. But this time there was nothing I could do to move my own body.

_ You need to overpower him Kokichi _

**That’s not true! You hate him! He changed you!**

I heard Syn call out to me and I ignored Kurai’s voice. I wanted to reach out but I couldn’t do anything. I was trapped.

_ I know what to do _

She said before another memory came into my mind. 

**-Here is today's part! Will Kokichi be able to break free from Kurai? Or will he be trapped in the mindscape forever? Find out in part 91! Also, comment below what your favorite part of Vampire KIsses is! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	90. 90: Shuichi

We got to the opening of the tunnel to where I assume the shrines are. Cathy hopped out of the car before going over to help Anaki out of the car. She still seemed pretty exhausted, which I understand because of how she had to maintain her relive thing for the whole duration of the ride here. I wonder what it would be like if me and Kokichi ended up not being elemental vampires...would the scars never have reacted? Would it have not caused him this much pain?

I shook my head a few times, I shouldn’t be thinking like that. Hess and Syn have been helping the two of us more than any mortal or other vampire ever has. So to thank them for this, I should be giving them the respect they deserve. Syn helped Kokichi when his body was reacting the way it was...so I am forever in debt for them taking our places in that moment. 

“Shuichi,” Cathy called out to me, making me flinch a bit. I slowly held Kokichi in my arms and moved out of the car. I held my hand underneath him before moving the other one to support his body as he sleepily clung to me. It made me feel flustered because of this, but I was loving every moment that he was this close to me. Even given the situation.

“I’m here,” I said joining the two of them at the opening of the tunnel. They looked out to the outside and it was bright even though there were some blue clouds in the sky. It was mythical just looking at it. The clouds were blue, the hall behind us was shining like it was made for a king, the grass was very green almost like it could have been glowing, and there was a nice white marble path in front of us leading to the first shrine. 

“Okay, best to start walking, the path doesn’t seem far now...but since Cathy and I are physical vampires and not elementals it’s going to make it draining for us to walk on the path.” Anaki said nervously, rubbing her arm. She still looked fairly tired, and I felt horrible for making them have to give up so much for me and my lover. I’m honored they are here to help and everything...but knowing it will be dangerous, I don’t want them getting hurt because of this.

“Hey...if that is true” I walked over to the start of the path and placed my foot on it. “Then maybe I should move on by myself” I moved my other foot to stand on the path. Both of them were speechless after I did this and I felt really confused because of it...what are they so speechless about?

Before I could finish that I looked down at my hand and saw blue fire surrounding it. Wait...the blue fire heals right? So maybe if I can keep this up--with the help of Hess--then we can maybe heal Anaki and Cathy as we all walk on the path.

“Take my hand” I felt me and Hess speak with the same confident voice. They both looked at me before looking over at each other. “I’m assuming the blue fire heals?” Anaki said, taking my left hand before Cathy moved to take my right arm. This being because Kokichi was still against my chest because I need to keep him safe...as well as the others.

“Yes, that is correct, it will heal you as long as you are touching it, well depending on the injury” Cathy spoke quietly before she took my hand as well. I looked forward at the path before looking back at them. “You ready?” I asked before getting slow nods from Cathy before Anaki gave me a small ‘go for it’

“Okay” I breathed out before taking another step as they both got on either side of me on the path. It felt like a normal path to me but the others flinched a bit when they stepped on the path. Okay it’s probably already draining them, so it would be good to go quickly. 

I took quicker steps and they both took the hint and moved faster along with me. It was a good way of being able to move...but the fire on my arms wasn’t doing much for the other two...sadly. 

“I can’t do this much longer…” Anaki groaned, slowing her pace as her legs stumbled a bit. Cathy just seethed through her teeth feeling herself fall down to her knees. I looked to the side of the path to see if maybe there was a place where they could take a breather...but there was shadow coming around the grass that used to surround them. The clouds were now a dark blue as it became darker. It would have been pitch black, but because of the heat and light from my flames it was easier to see--but not for longer distances.

“Shit…” I whispered to myself feeling panic start coming into my mind. Okay Shuichi...you need to calm down so you can get there safely...with Kokichi, Anaki, and Cathy...because we need to go to the shrines.

_ Shuichi _

“Hess?” I called out while Cathy and Anaki fell to the floor.  _ Yes it’s me Shuichi, luckily there is a way to help them. _ She said in my thoughts. I felt my body freeze. There is a way to help them?

_ Shuichi, you and Kokichi are elemental vampires, and you are air and fire which are compatible with each other...so combine your powers--well me and Syn’s powers and then you can get them off the path _

How do I even do that? Combine powers? I know they are emotion based..so maybe the fear I have could help get them off the path?

_ Yes, you just need to use the powers I can give to you, just tell me what to do. _ __   
  


She sounded more serious than she usually would. I smiled a bit. “Hess! We need you to take us out of here! Syn please assist us in this dire situation!” I called out holding out my hand that wasn’t holding Kokichi up to the sky.

Cathy and Anaki were on the ground and their eyes were closing as their bodies went limp...oh god please say this works out.

**-Here is the next part! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	91. 91: Kokichi

_ "I feel the same...I need to tell you something...I have a bond with you and it is the reason I have felt these intense feelings towards you...wanting to always be by your side...wanting to hold you and give you affection...this may sound weird and creepy...but...I'm a vampire and you are the one I am bonded to, Kokichi." He had fresh tears falling out of his eyes. This made my heartbreak. I wanted to just hold him and do everything in my power to make him feel alright. _

_ I moved my hands to his cheeks and wiped away the tears. He looked up at me. A cute red blush coming across his pale cheeks. "I knew you were different and now I know why. Thanks for telling me this. I know that it is not easy for you to talk to anyone...so thank you for telling me. I love you Shuichi." I slowly moved closer to him until our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath hitting my lips wanting only to close the space in between us.  _

_ I felt something in my heart pulling me towards him, it was an intense feeling of love and admiration for him. "I love you too Kokichi..." He whispered, moving his lips to mine letting his eyes slide closed. I did the same moments after, loving every second of it. _

_ I felt a shiver go down my spine when our lips collided. My thoughts were only focused on Shuichi and his warmth on my skin. The whole thing made me swoon at how much love I was feeling. Shuichi, I'm glad you told me. I'm so glad that you feel the same way...regardless of this bond we have, I feel so much love for him. I feel safe because of how securely he is holding me. I let myself lean more into him, almost knocking him over onto the bed. _

_ The need for air became more apparent and we slowly pulled apart. I was breathless and could see that Shuichi was as well. My face felt so hot, but I didn't feel embarrassed. I felt more of an admiration for him, getting lost in his eyes. They glimmered underneath the florescent lighting in the room. "That was amazing..." Shuichi said tracing his lips with his hand with a dumb smile on his face. I'm pretty sure that I had a dumb smile plastered on my face as well, but I didn't care...because I felt genuinely happy. _

_ "Yeah..." I let my voice trail off suddenly feeling flustered under his gaze. I have never felt like this for another person before...and I wanted to be able to see all the new feelings and memories I can share with this angel. "Sorry if this is all sudden to you...I just felt like it was better if you knew before I became super clingy..." He looked to the side covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm glad you told me...and if anything, I'm glad it was me." I wrapped my arms around him and buried his head into my chest. _

_ "I love you," I said letting the words fall off my tongue. I felt right to say that, I felt love when I'm like this with him. "I love you too," He held me and rocked me back and forth making my tense nerves from earlier calm down. I let myself relax. I felt as though no one else was here, I didn't feel like we were in the school anymore, it was just me and Shuichi. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

“Shuichi, oh my…” God, I can’t believe I let him make me forget about my love for Shuichi! Oh my god! I’m going to kill him!

“Kurai! I know you are in here! Get the fuck out of my head!” I screamed before I heard his laughter surrounding me. I scoffed to myself and crossed my arms.

“Syn, where is he?” I asked in a colder tone than I intended. Syn seemed to take the hint and pulled Kurai over with her wind so he was sitting all tied up in front of me. I sighed to myself.

“Get the fuck out of me and Shuichi’s life...and you better leave Cathy alone…” I said walking over to him and putting my hand around his throat. “So you better not fuck with any of us, especially with my feelings for Shuichi ever again” I said again with a piercing glare. 

“Ooh~ how bold of you~” He cooed, making me sigh and move away from him. “Syn remove him,” I said before the room changed and it showed him in the same place me and Shuichi were put into. The mindscape--only his heart's desire was displayed.

But something about it seemed off...it was him and Cathy sitting on a couch holding one another. Wait...I thought he cheated on Cathy...unless. 

I walked over to him as the sweet scene between the two of them played. I moved my hands to his face and made him face me so I could look into his eyes...and as I suspected , he looked possessed. There was faint pink around his irises just as me or Shuichi would get when Hess or Syn possessed our body to give us their power...except who could be controlling him.

_ There is something going on with this man...be careful _ I heard Syn call out before I took a few steps back. Okay--I need to ask him if he knows or if-

“Oops~ you found out didn’t you?” I heard him as before the binds around him broke and his hands were to my throat in moments. My feet dangled under me and my hands moved to hold onto his arms.

“Y-you..” I called out only for him to laugh and make the lights all go out before he vanished. My body hit the floor but I didn’t notice because of how preoccupied my thoughts were with the thought of him being possessed...maybe this is all Veronica’s doing?

“Kokichi, you need to get up and Assist Shuichi...Anaki and Cathy are both in danger..” Syn helped me off the floor making my eyes widen. “How are-” She cut me off before I could finish. “They are going to Hess’s shrine...and it’s dangerous, you need to wake up.” 

Her hands came to my shoulders making me look at her. “Okay…” I said before I flinched. “How am I supposed to even do that?” I felt panic come onto my shoulders. Oh my god...I don’t even know how to get out of here…

“Just calm down, Shuichi needs you” Those words made me understand what was at stake. Shuichi has been here for me the whole time I have been a vampire and even before then, so I need to be there for him as he is there for me.

**-Holy shit...sorry the recording for nightmares 85 will be out tomorrow--but also I need to say happy birthday to Jin-Kun! Have a great day! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	92. 92: Shuichi

I didn’t feel anything happen in that moment and I felt panic fill my body. Holy shit...how am I even supposed to do this? Hess told me that I needed to tell her what I need right? So, wouldn’t me saying what I said be enough?!

Cathy and Anaki were passed out and their bodies stopped moving and I felt my breath hitch. “No! NO!” I yelled trying to do something to help them. But I had no idea where to even start...wait, right!

I need to somehow use Hess and her powers to help them--with Syn’s powers combined. But Kokichi is still out so how would I go about getting Syn’s help? She has never been into my mindscape before so how would I be able to communicate with Kokichi?

_ Think Shuichi...Think! _ I put my hands to my forehead trying my best to think of something to do rather quickly seeing that Cathy and Anaki are as good as dead at this point. I need to stay calm, because getting stressed and worried in this situation can fog up my reasoning making this whole process just take longer. I learned that from Kyoko a while back when we were doing a more dangerous case.

I need to make sure I’m calm…I relaxed my shoulders before taking a deep breath. “Hess, I need you and Syn’s powers combined! Please!” I called out feeling my voice shake a bit. Come on! Something needs to happen soon! They can’t both die because of this!

“...” There was a long moment of silence before I felt Kokichi move against me. “Shu...i...chi?” He slowly called out looking very disoriented. I blushed and felt relief flood my system. 

“Koki!” I called out holding him close to me. His hands and body were shaking a bit against my own. I was about to pull away because I was worried I had hurt him someway from the embrace. But his arms moving around my shoulders and weakly holding onto my back told me otherwise. I smiled and took in his scent and felt more tears coming to my eyes.

“Holy shit…” I heard him whisper against my shoulder as his head moved over my shoulder. I blushed a bit before I remembered the situation we are in. “Kokichi, we need to use Syn and Hess to help get them off the bridge.” I said, pulling away helping him stand. 

His legs were weak and he seemed like he was going to fall. I kept my arm around his waist as he looked over at the others. “Okay, Syn told me something about this.” He said before his eyes came back to my own rather quickly making me blush.

“Can I kiss you,” He asked, slowly moving his hand to my cheek. “W-what?!” I yelped. “N-now?” 

“Yes, there is no time to waste,” He said before he pulled my face closer to his own. Almost immediately taking my lips in his own. I blushed more but closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I wondered to myself why all of a sudden he would want to kiss me before I remembered.

Elemental vampires are run and powered by emotions. Love, being a powerful emotion is very important because of how much we love one another. Before I knew it I felt me and Kokichi being lifted off the ground. I was a little panicked at this before I looked down and saw fire and wind holding us up. There was also the same wind holding Anaki and Cathy off the path.

It worked! I felt more relief come over my shoulders before I felt the fire start to die down making us lower. “Kokichi?” I asked, pulling back a little panicked. He didn’t seem phased at all before he moved one of his hands to my shoulder and took my other hand in his own.

“You need to focus on me okay? I can take care of the rest” He said so calmly it made me feel at ease in an instant. I gave him a nod and took the position where my hand was resting against his waist and the other was in his own. “May I have this dance?” He asked, making me smile a bit.

“I thought you would never ask,” I smiled, taking his hand in my own. He took one step back and the wind and fire mixing together to hold us up. Making a shade of purple that was lighting up the world under us like an Aurora Borealis.

_ Hello darling _

_ I love you _

_ Because you know I'm called _

_ Once upon a dream _

There was some music playing in the background and it made me smile. Kokichi kept moving backwards while taking me with him. We switched places as we spun around and held onto one another.

_ You never see things for what they got to be _

_ I love you _

_ Because darling _

_ We're once upon a dream _

_ Wishing and prancing  _

_ Barely even dancing _

_ As the song continues to play _

The colors surrounding us were like a little blanket that was around us. Protecting us from the world and reality for this one dance. The purple reminded me of Kokichi. His beautiful hair and kind eyes. His face changes so much all the time, but I’m glad in moments like these I get to see his endearing eyes on my own.

Full of so much desire for me, full of love for me. Making me feel like I was the only other soul there with him. Holding him like there was nothing coming between us.

_ I love you _

_ Because you are more  _

_ More than me _

_ And that's why complete we are as two _

_ So don't hate you _

_ Because you are more special than you see _

We got closer to the shrine and I could see it over Kokichi’s shoulder before he smiled and gently moved to rest his head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him closer as we all made it closer to the end of the path.

_ And I love you _

_ More than anything can be _

_ So please love you _

_ The way you love me _

_ Like two worlds made into one. Vampire and Human United as one. _

_ Because I love you _

_ As it was once upon a dream _

_ Made for two _

_ Because without you I'm alone _

_ It's loving you that is my home _

_ Nice things for me to hold _

_ Because you are mine till we grow old _

_ And loving you is something I never know _

“We made it,” Kokichi breathed looking up at me a little breathless. I didn’t know it would take so much out of me to do something like this with Kokichi, but I can’t say I regret it in any way.

“I’m so glad you are awake,” I whispered, moving my face to kiss his cheek. “Me too baby me too…” He whispered letting some tears fall from his eyes as I held him.

**-Casually makes a reference to part 27--if anyone noticed that haha--anyway! Thank you all so much for reading this!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	93. 93: Kokichi

“Shu...i...chi?” I slowly called out looking very disoriented. He blushed and I felt relief flood my system as I saw him looking back at me. 

“Koki!” He called out holding me close to him. His hands and body were shaking a bit against my own. I was about to pull away because I was worried I had hurt him someway from the embrace. But his arms moving around my shoulders and weakly holding onto my back told me otherwise. I smiled and took in his scent and felt more tears coming to my eyes.

“Holy shit…” I heard him whisper against my shoulder as my head moved over his shoulder. He blushed a bit. “Kokichi, we need to use Syn and Hess to help get them off the bridge.” He said, pulling away helping me stand. 

My legs were weak and I felt like I was going to fall. He kept his arm around my waist as I looked over at the others. “Okay, Syn told me something about this.” I said before my eyes came back to his rather quickly making him blush.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked, slowly moving my hand to his cheek. “W-what?!” He yelped. “N-now?” 

“Yes, there is no time to waste,” I said before I pulled his face closer to my own. Almost immediately taking his lips in my own. He blushed more but closed his eyes and let me kiss him. I could see he was confused and I didn’t blame him. But he needs to remember what Syn and Hess have been telling us all this time.

Elemental vampires are run and powered by emotions. Love, being a powerful emotion is very important because of how much we love one another. Before I knew it I felt me and Shuichi being lifted off the ground. I could tell he was a little panicked at this before he looked down and saw fire and wind holding us up. There was also the same wind holding Anaki and Cathy off the path.

“Kokichi?” He asked, pulling back a little panicked. I didn’t seem phased at all before I moved one of my hands to his shoulder and took his other hand in my own.

“You need to focus on me okay? I can take care of the rest” I said so calmly it made him seem at ease in an instant. He gave me a nod and took the position where his hand was resting against my waist and the other was in my own. “May I have this dance?” I asked, making him smile a bit.

“I thought you would never ask,” He smiled, taking my hand in his own. I took one step back and the wind and fire mixing together to hold us up. Making a shade of purple that was lighting up the world under us like an Aurora Borealis.

_ Hello darling _

_ I love you _

_ Because you know I'm called _

_ Once upon a dream _

There was some music playing in the background and it made me smile. I kept moving backwards while I took Shuichi with me. We switched places as we spun around and held onto one another.

_ You never see things for what they got to be _

_ I love you _

_ Because darling _

_ We're once upon a dream _

_ Wishing and prancing  _

_ Barely even dancing _

_ As the song continues to play _

The colors surrounding us were like a little blanket that was around us. Protecting us from the world and reality for this one dance. The purple reminded me of Shuichi. His beautiful smile and kind eyes. His face is so special to me even if his reactions are the same most of the time, but I’m glad in moments like these I get to see his endearing eyes on my own.

Full of so much desire for me, full of love for me. Making me feel like I was the only other soul there with him. Holding him like there was nothing coming between us.

_ I love you _

_ Because you are more  _

_ More than me _

_ And that's why complete we are as two _

_ So don't hate you _

_ Because you are more special than you see _

I smiled and gently moved to rest my head against his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him closer as we all made it closer to the end of the path.

_ And I love you _

_ More than anything can be _

_ So please love you _

_ The way you love me _

_ Like two worlds made into one. Vampire and Human United as one. _

_ Because I love you _

_ As it was once upon a dream _

_ Made for two _

_ Because without you I'm alone _

_ It's loving you that is my home _

_ Nice things for me to hold _

_ Because you are mine till we grow old _

_ And loving you is something I never know _

“We made it,” I breathed looking up at him a little breathless. I knew this was going to take some energy from us--but I didn’t expect it to be this much...

“I’m so glad you are awake,” He whispered, moving my face to kiss my cheek. “Me too baby me too…” I whispered letting some tears fall from my eyes as he held me.

“It’s okay Koki, we are together again” He whispered kissing my lips another time before kissing the side of my mouth. I smiled against his lips and slowly moved my lips to speak. “Yes, we are my beloved.” 

“Wait...how did you know that would work?” He asked, putting a finger to his chin. I smirked a bit before I moved my hand to poke his chest. “Syn told me all about it before I woke up you know~ So I know a lot of secrets about the powers we now possess~” I teased making him blush more.

“I-I guess so…” He said, looking to the side as Cathy and Anaki started waking up. They slowly stood up and Cathy was the first one to seem all better. 

“Hey guys,” She said, walking over to the two of us. I smiled at her. “Hey Cathy,” She seemed more peppy and happy in this situation while Anaki was more quiet and exhausted. Maybe this means something?

**-Sorry for the hella late update--today literally kicked my ass. Anyways--thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	94. 94: Shuichi

“Sorry boss...It took too much out of me…” Anaki whispered before Kokichi slowly moved over to her. “It’s not your fault,” Kokichi said, helping her stand again. He wrapped his arm around the back of her shoulders as her arm was draped over his shoulders. I felt a twinge of jealousy in my heart but pushed it aside. I should go over to help them.

Before I could move over to them Cathy took some steps over to the entrance of the shrine. “We should get going to the fire shrine.” She said gesturing for the three of us to follow behind her. I looked over at Kokichi with confusion on my face only to find the same expression from him in return. This was moments before we all faced Cathy to see what she was talking about. 

The shrine was tall with 4 large pillars on the four corners. It was a nice white marble color that faded to blue. In some places shades of red and purple. There was a symbol on what seemed to be the front door of the place. It was similar to the flame symbol of Hess’s dress that she always wears whenever I am able to see her.

“Here it is!” She said clasping her hands together looking at the entrance. There was a small pedestal with 3 slots in it. It seemed to be a stone table and there were three torches that rose up when I stepped closer to the pedestal. 

“So what do we need to do?” I asked looking over at the others. Kokichi looked me in the eyes and they took me off guard for a moment. I almost forgot what I was doing for a moment before Cathy spoke. “Shuichi.” She called out to me, making me turn my head.

“Yes?” I asked looking back over at her. “You need to fill the three torches with the three kinds of fire. Red, Blue, and Purple.” She said looking over at the torches with a little more of a glare in their direction. It made me feel a little off because of her odd behavior. Did something happen to her on the path?

“Ah okay…” I stepped over in front of the pedestal before pausing.  _ How am I even supposed to control these things? They are emotion oriented right? So maybe I have to-  _ Before I could finish my thought Kokichi came next to me. I was confused by this before I felt his hand in my own making my cheeks heat up.

“Here I can help Shu,” I smiled at this. “Okay Kichi,” I whispered before I felt my other hand light up a bit. It was blue fire. Kokichi is so special in his own way. I don’t even understand how he is able to do these things. 

“How did--” I started asking before he gestured to my hand to light the torch. “Right.” I laughed a bit before he moved closer to my face. 

“Shuichi…” He whispered, making his eyes go dark as his hair covered them. “Ko-” I started before he slowly raised his head. He looked very distressed and it made me angry. Who hurt my baby? Who hurt my Kichi?!

Before I panicked Kokichi gently grabbed my other hand and moved it towards the second torch. Oh I see what’s going on here. I thought to myself giving Kokichi a silent congratulations because of how well he was able to mess with my feelings. He never ceases to amaze me! I have no idea how he is able to still surprise me to this day. Sure I get surprised easily, but this man is unreal.

“Hey Shu-Chan~” He cooed, changing the mood yet again. I blushed at this and looked over at him before he pulled the collar of my shirt. I felt my head get pulled down to his level making me blush more. “What are you-” I started before he put a finger to my lips.

“Shh~” He cooed again before he moved his lips in front of my own. I blushed and closed my eyes in anticipation for this moment before I felt his lips on mine. I smiled as I felt his hand move my other one to the last torch.

“See we did it my beloved~” He moved his head back to look me in the eyes. “I love you,” I said back in return. Feeling the words flow off of my tongue like soft silk. After that he smiled and looked over to the door which was now opening.

We are finally able to get some much needed answers.

**-Thank you all so much for reading!-**

  
**_-SK-_ ** **_  
_ **


	95. 95: Kokichi

The doors opened after I was able to piece together what Cathy seemed to know about. She had a lot of insight about the torches and how the door works. I didn’t take her as a person who knew this much about the shrines. Seeing as she is not an elemental vampire and it would be very difficult for her to get to the temple without an elemental's help. So maybe...I hate to think this. But maybe this isn’t actually Cathy?

Now that I think about it Cathy was able to stand up without a problem while Anaki, on the other hand, was and is having trouble standing. I gave a side glance to Anaki whose legs were still shaking as she walked over to the door. I could tell Shuichi figured out that I was thinking about something...so to make sure that  _ Cathy _ isn’t able to get on my case--I looked up at Shuichi.

“Let’s get going into the shrine now my beloved~” I teased, making him turn his head to the side. I frowned a bit and poked his cheek. “Shuichi~?” He kept his gaze off of me making me sigh. I took his hand in my own letting his behavior slide for the time being. But I was going to get him back for this later--well whenever we have a moment alone together.

“Best to get going!” Cathy spoke before she waltzed into the shrine making me feel even more off because of her behavior. She almost seems more full of herself? Usually she is more quiet and kind to others...but now she just seems so demanding.

“Ah okay…” Anaki said, trying her best to follow us in. I moved over to her with Shuichi and grabbed hold of her hand. “It’s okay, know I’m here for you.” I said to her making a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

“Thanks boss.” She smiled like we would back at DICE headquarters. I put a hand on her shoulder. “Call me Kokichi.” I looked her in the eyes making hers widen. She seemed confused by it and I saw her mouth open before closing moments after.

“Got it--Kokichi,” She said, replacing my name with boss. It’s nice to be able to have these moments. I trust Anaki and I always have in my own way. Sure I don’t trust her as much as I trust Shuichi, but no one could ever become higher on my trust scale than my beloved. “Good!” We walked over to the door hand in hand, in hand.

I felt more at ease with them by my side. Like a soldier off to battle with my two comrades that have been by my side to heal me, help me, and fight by my side. We were off on another adventure with a new team member. Another person to help us on our journey.

The shrine was the same shades of blue, red, and purple on the inside and it made me feel happy being here. Maybe it’s because Syn is connected to Hess--in someway. I’m assuming they were lovers or something before they were put into this position, but I’m positive that Syn is special to Hess in the same way that Hess is special to Syn.

“This looks incredible.” Shuichi gasped a bit at the layout and I don’t blame him. It was incredible, spectacular, and beautiful in ways I would not be able to describe well enough to give it justice. There was a main room with art all over the walls.

It seemed to be set up to show the history of Hess and the fire elementals before her time...but there only seemed to be one other person who was picked for the role of elemental...and their face was crossed out with red paint. Did something happen to make that other person not fit to take this role? Wait…

“Look here we are! So much history is here!” Cathy said before moving to the middle pedestal in the room. It had what seemed to be a crystal of some sort. It was nice to see the crystal there in the center..but it made me wonder why it was even there in the first place and why...oh my god.

Cathy put her hand on the crystal and was taking the power from it. I could tell because from her fingers the crystal started to darken.

“What are you doing?!” I called out moving over to her before a burst of energy came through the room. What happened?

**-Here is today’s update! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	96. 96: Shuichi

I looked over at Kokichi before a burst of energy came through the room making all of us fall back from the impact. Kokichi fell to the floor with a grunt and I saw him cough up some blood as he fell against the ground. I felt panicked when I saw this happen and rushed over to his side.

“Kokichi!” I called out helping him off the ground. “What the hell was that?” Kokichi said, coughing a bit as he was looking over to where Cathy was standing...which reminds me, was she the one who caused this? And why?

To both of our surprise Cathy was nowhere to be seen. I flinched at this. There is no way. When did this happen? Why is this happening? Maybe it could have something to do with Veronica and Kurai. That seems plausible, but does that mean it’s the truth. God...I have no idea. But Kokichi got hurt because of her...and I will never forgive her for this.

“Shuichi, it’s okay.” Kokichi said putting an arm around my shoulders but I just felt more and more angry because of this. Cathy hurt Kokichi, my Koki...I feel so angry with her that I just want to scream or yell at something...but I know Kokichi doesn’t deserve to deal with that.

“Calm down,” I felt his hand on my cheek making me distracted from the feeling of anger welling up inside of me. I blushed a bit at this and gave him a small nod. His eyes were gentle and soft in this moment. It reminded me of how much we love one another and why we are here today. We have been together for what feels like forever, but it probably hasn’t even been a full year yet--or even half a year. This doesn’t matter, because we love each other and I trust him as he trusts me.

“Okay.” I planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m okay now.” I smiled a bit, making him do the same. I felt better knowing he didn’t feel bad about the emotions from before. But there is something else we need to focus on. The room was missing the back side and the crystal that I saw for a moment was also missing. Cathay--must have taken it for some reason...but why.

_ It’s not safe here _ I heard Hess call out to me. I felt a little confused. Why would it not be safe here? Sure Cathy did what she did...but is something, or someone else coming?

_ All your questions will be answered with time, just get the three of you out of there.  _ She said again, making me nod. I looked over at Kokichi and Anaki. Kokichi gave me a knowing glance which I assume was because Syn told him the same thing. Anaki seemed to also understand what was going on after she saw that part of the ceiling looked like it was about to fall.

“We need to get out of here now!” Anaki yelled before she rushed over to Kokichi and I. She grabbed our hands quickly before moving out of the place just as fast. I felt breathless after we had gotten out of that place, but Kokichi and Anaki looked a little breathless as well. This made me feel a little bit better because I wasn’t the only one winded from this.

We all took a glance back at the shrine and without the crystal it seemed to deconstruct itself. Slowly parts of the ceiling fell to the ground before turning into dust. The same soon followed with the walls. They faded into the light wind that carried the parts of the decaying wall away from the foundation of the shrine...which was soon the one thing that was left.

It was saddening to see that play out. I could feel the sadness in my heart that Hess must have been feeling from seeing that disappear in the wind...like it never existed in the first place.  **Never existed** . 

That’s a scary thought. What if that happens if they get their hands on Kokichi...that this thing we have had for these moments...just disappeared. Like it never existed in the first place. All the love, devotion, and admiration we have had for one another...that could be taken in an instant. So I have to protect this. Protect Kokichi because he is what matters to me. He is always going to be my first priority. No matter what.

“We should get going to the next one...but we need to be quick because I’m sure that’s where she is heading to next.” Anaki said looking over to the left. I saw the next shrine in the distance and felt my heart grow heavy. Heavy with worry and concern about losing the one connection we would be able to have to Hess and Syn...the one thing that can help us figure this all out.

“You are right about that, let’s get moving,” Kokichi said, taking the lead before running with all his speed. While knowing we are all vampires we are able to move faster than an average human...but that also means that Cathy is able to get there quickly as well...so we need to give it our all! We need to get to the bottom of her odd behavior.

.

.

.

The next shrine was designed similar to Syn’s attire as well as her element. And just like the shrine before there was a symbol on the front with another puzzle for Kokichi--the one who Syn is residing in--to figure out. I’m certain he can do it, because he is always smarter than I could even imagine.

“I got this...stand back” He said to me and Anaki. She gave me a knowing side glance. Showing me that she knew when he used that tone and said those words he meant it. We both moved back and gave him space to work with his powers to get the door open. 

He slowly looked down at the gears that were on the front of the door. One was larger than the other two but it seemed more complex than the torch puzzle I had to solve with mine. While Kokichi was thinking and using his wind powers I felt something come up from behind Anaki and I.

We both turned around and saw the one person we didn’t want to have to see. 

“Kurai?!”

**-It’s getting interesting! I’m excited to write out the rest of this story! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	97. 97: Kokichi

The puzzle seemed to have a 1 to 3 gear ratio...making it so if I moved the biggest gear I would only have to move it once...but it would use all my strength because the gears are heavy metal gears. Making them very hard to turn. I put my hand to my chin...but if I move the smallest one then I would have to move it three times to be able to get the door open. What a pain. I thought before I heard Shuichi and Anaki yell from behind me.

“Kurai?!” Shuichi yelled, making me turn around to face both of them before I would face the puzzle. He was standing there and the first thing I noticed were his blue eyes. They didn’t have the faint pink in them that I had noticed the last time I had seen him. His clothes were torn like he was just getting away from someone who was chasing him. But who could have been chasing him? He was chasing us...well more specifically me.

“Shuichi, Kokichi, and-- don’t think I know your name Miss...but now isn’t the time for this. I came here to…” He was breathing fairly hard so he was barely able to get his words out of his mouth. ”Warn you,” He finally finished. I could tell Shuichi was getting defensive of me because his hands were harnessing red fire...best to tell him about Kurai’s eyes and how he isn’t possessed anymore.

“Explain yourself!” Shuichi yelled, enraged showing me how he wouldn’t give up on protecting me. This made my cheeks heat up a bit before I shook my head. Now is not the time to get flustered by Shuichi’s words. I need to go over and calm him down.

“Shu, baby, it’s okay” I whispered as I quickly moved over to him. Before he could say anything I used my wind to extinguish the fire on his hand before taking it in my own. He relaxed a bit at this but I could tell he was still confused.

“Shuichi, last time me and Kurai saw one another in the mind scape, I was able to see that his eyes had a faint bright pink in them...which shows us that he was possessed. But now his eyes are purely blue which means that he is back to his normal state.” I said to him, making Kurai smile a bit. He took a few steps toward us, but still kept his distance. Which is something I respect because he understands that we aren’t all buddy buddy because we found out that he wasn’t possessed.

“Okay now that you all understand what Veronica did to me...I need to warn you about Cathy.” He said before some tears came to his eyes. Does something about Cathy make him sad? Oh wait, what happened to him is similar to what he did to me to make me not love Shuichi as I do now. So maybe the same thing happened to him and he was silently suffering as he was trapped in his own body watching Cathy suffer because of him.

“She took Cathy from me...she made Cathy believe that I don’t love her more than anything...but this isn’t what we need to get into now” He paused wiping his tears out of his eyes. “I love Cathy more than anything or anyone...and I need to thank Kokichi for bringing me back.” He smiled at me. I flinched a bit at his words...what does he mean by that?

“I did what?” I asked slowly, making him laugh a bit. “Sorry I should have started with that.”

“When you were trapped under the poison I put into your arm in the mind scape, and when Syn showed you all those memories that helped bring you out of the trance...it helped me to see and remember all the memories I had with Cathy. Making me remember how I messed up terribly and needed to come back to make things right.” He looked grateful and it made me feel a little bit better about the situation. Sure he spelled me and my brain would always hold that against him in the back of my mind...but overall he isn’t a bad guy.

“I do apologize about that...but know I’m here to help. And we need to get Cathy from under the spell she is placed under.” He said quietly as the wind behind us became more apparent. This shrine is Syn’s shrine so maybe it’s kind of like a hint telling the one who wants to enter that they need to solve a wind puzzle to do so.

“Cathy is spelled to? But by who?” Anaki asked. This made me proud of her because she hasn’t been here for the full time to know about everything Kurai did or even all the ways Cathy has helped us. “I don’t know...all I know is it must be the same person...or thing that has been making Veronica. Because a couple days ago...I found out that Veronica died 20 years ago.” He looked down at his hands making Shuichi gasp a bit.

“Veronica is a dead vampire?” He asked as his hand shook against my own. I gave him a comforting squeeze that made him calm down a bit. “Yes...she lived to the day she turned 580...because the town found out why she was the most famous actor who never seemed to age...so they killed her with a metal stake to the heart.” He paused for a moment holding his hand up to show he wasn’t done.

“I can tell you more later...but I need you all to help me save Cathy.” He said looking over to the door. “Okay, but if you come with us, you have to promise not to do anything to bring harm to Kokichi or Shuichi...or I will come after you.” Anaki said with a dark stare. 

“Okay, I understand why you all wouldn’t want to trust me...I honestly wouldn’t want to trust me after what I have done under the spell...but I need to help Cathy because she is all that matters to me.” I looked over at him before I moved with Shuichi over to the door.

  
“Syn.” I called out making my wind powers come to my hands. Okay...I just need to move the gears...wait I have an idea. I put the wind that was surrounding my hands onto both of the gears. The large one as well as the smaller one. If I move them both at once it should get it started which will make it easier to move them.

“It’s working!” Anaki called out as I used my powers on both the gears at once which made the gears start turning as the door started opening. “Koki, you got this,” Shuichi said, moving his hand to rub my shoulders. This felt really nice because when I use my wind or my powers in general it makes my whole body tense up. With the knowledge that he and Anaki were by my side it made me feel stronger. I was able to pull the door open revealing the inside of the shrine. 

There was another crystal in the middle on a pedestal...and before any of us could move I saw the door closing behind all of us as the rest of them made it into the shrine. What? The door didn’t close on the last one so why--

_ I need to keep you safe...so as the air elemental I can close the door to keep you all safe here. This way Cathy--Undi won’t be able to hurt you all. _

“Okay you want to keep us safe. Thank you Syn, but who the hell is Undi?” I asked before taking a moment to process things. “Who is he talking about?” Kurai asked, making Shuichi sigh a bit. But I didn’t focus on them because I needed to focus.

_ Undi is the Water elemental...and he is angry with Hess. That’s why he destroyed her Shrine so all the history with her element would be lost. _

But how would that even...what did Hess do to make this elemental so angry with her?

_ She was with me. Hess and I being together made Undi very jealous...and now he must be trying to get me back just as he did before all those years ago. _

So this is a jealous elemental trying to get with you because they wanted to be with you in the first place?

_ Yes. I apologize for making Shuichi and Hess in danger because of- _

This isn’t your fault and it will never be your fault. This Undi is an ass and just another person we need to take care of.

_ Thank you for this.  _

“Shuichi.” I called out to him after I came back into the present. He was over talking to Kurai and seemed to be getting a little more calm talking to him. “Yes, Koki?” He asked, making me smile a bit at the nickname. 

“Cathy is being possessed by Undi...also known as the water elemental.” I said, making him gasp a bit. “So another elemental is getting involved? Don’t they have a person attached to them?” He asked me as I put my hand to my chin. Does this elemental have a person they are bonded to? 

**-Here is the next part! Kurai has finally broken free from Veronica’s grasp. Thank god--*laughs awkwardly* anyway, thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	98. 98: Shuichi

“Okay you want to keep us safe. Thank you Syn, but who the hell is Undi?” Kokichi asked before taking a moment to process things. “Who is he talking about?” Kurai asked, making me sigh a bit. I still felt angry that now Kurai came back to help us after doing all those things to cause my Kokichi pain...he made him cry and I will never be able to forgive him after that. I want Kokichi to be safe...and this man's ignorance is just making me more angry about the whole situation.

“He is talking to the elemental that possesses his body because he and I are elemental vampires.” I stated trying to calm myself down. I think the reason I’m getting more defensive is because my role in the bond...me and Cathy briefly talked about bonds and how they work. 

Because I was the one who bit Kokichi and turned him, it makes my whole body feel like I need to protect him. Which is logical because he is in danger because of the bond we have as well as the powers we have. So I am as an alpha to him as he would be an omega wolf in a pack. I know that’s an odd analogy, but it explains how I feel the need to protect him and have him by my side all the time.

“That’s amazing, I knew you guys had to be bonded because I could sense it...but I had no idea you both have elemental powers as elemental vampires.” He said as he seemed to get surprised by this. I smiled slightly at this because he seems genuinely interested in us...but he is the person who bit me and the one who hurt Koki. “That’s honestly amazing…” He finished before he put a hand on my shoulder.

“Shuichi, I can tell you are stressed about Kokichi and the whole situation...as well as me being here in general because of what I have done to you as well as Kokichi.” He said sighing a bit when I didn’t relax a bit under his touch. I honestly got more agitated by this.

“Know I never wanted to hurt people...I was going to get Cathy a present for her birthday when I bumped into this Veronica girl. She started flirting with me and I got uncomfortable so I tried my best to get away from her..but she ended up touching my shoulder. This then made my world go black for a moment before I was back into the present.” He paused for a moment and put a hand to his chin while the other one was resting against his side.

“So I walked back to the house where Cathy was there being her amazing self...I honestly don’t deserve her after what I did to her...but when I got back I just felt the feelings I had for Cathy disappear. Like they never existed in the first place...similar to what I did to Kokichi.” I felt my body clench at his words and went to say something but he put his hand up making me stop.

“I remember not being able to tell Cathy how I was feeling and all the words that came out of my mouth were things I would never even say...I was trapped in my own body and I cried. I was so scared what would happen to Cathy...and what would happen to the both of you but all I could do is sit and watch while it happened.” He said, making my glare on his soften. He was scared just as I was the first time my urges kicked in...when I bit Kokichi for the first time. 

Not that I’m saying what he did is in any way comparable to the first time I bit Kokichi...but I do understand the fear that can come with not being in control of your own body. This makes it hard for anyone to help you because they think you are just the person you are showing them. But they are unable to see the suffering and pain that can come with this.

“So you didn’t want to-” I started before he cut me off. “I would never want to hurt anyone in the way she made me hurt them…” He whispered letting some more tears fall.

“Sorry I can be such a crybaby...Cathy knew this better than anyone.” He said looking down. “But now I even messed that up...and she is in danger and could be terribly hurt now.” He didn’t say anything for a moment...sure I was hesitant to even trust him in the slightest...but if he didn’t bite me I would have never met Kokichi. I would have never experienced the love I have felt with him. I would have never been able to hold him, kiss him, and just experience him.

All the little things about him that will always make me smile when they come into my thoughts. His laugh, his real smile, even his tears knowing that I will be able to be there to comfort him to make him feel alright, knowing how he is always there for me, the ways he teases me, the times I have made him embarrassed, and the times we have just been together. It doesn’t matter if we are in school or anywhere. When we are together I feel complete and happy.

I looked over at him and put my hand on his shoulder. “Thank you,” I whispered. This made him raise his head as he looked confused. “Why are you..thanking me?” His gaze showed me how confused he was, so best to tell him that even though he caused me a lot of pain...he is the reason I went to Hope's Peak and met Kokichi there.

“You have caused me and Kokichi a lot of pain...but if you never turned me the way you did I would have never met Kokichi…” I said looking to the side as my face was tinted pink. “So thank you…” He smiled at me before patting my hand that was on his shoulder.

“I wish I was able to do it differently so you wouldn’t have been caused much pain...but I’m glad you want to thank me after all of that.” His smile made me feel a bit more relaxed being around him. “Yes of course-” I started before...

“Shuichi.” Kokichi called out to me after he came back into the present. I looked over at him where I was talking to Kurai. “Yes, Koki?” I asked, making him smile a bit at the nickname. He seemed to be calm for a small moment before his eyebrows knitted together.

“Cathy is being possessed by Undi...also known as the water elemental.” He said, making me gasp a bit...so Cathy is possessed as well? Why does this Veronica girl...no wait, didn’t Kurai mention that she was dead? Not even a living vampire? “So another elemental is getting involved? Don’t they have a person attached to them?” I asked him as he put his hand to his chin. Does this elemental have a person they are bonded to? Or is it more of a boundless elemental?

I heard Cathy mention them in one of our talks...but I never thought that a boundless elemental would want to go around possessing people. Wait, maybe that is the reason they don’t have a person they were bonded to because of how they would just possess them?

**-Next part! We are going places--or something. Anyway thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	99. 99: Kokichi

“I think that it may have something to do with the elementals and Hess’s relationship with Syn.” I said to Shuichi before he looked into my eyes with a worried expression. “But that means that this elemental…” He started to whisper before Syn spoke to me.

_ Here, it’s time to show you the past. Maybe that can enlighten the situation. _

“Okay.” I said to her before we looked at the art on the walls. It seemed to show the past of Syn gaining the powers she now has. But there was something else. There were some gears around the room on the floor where the walls hit the floor. “Wait a minute…” I whispered before I walked over to the gears and held my hands out.

I need to move these gears and maybe we will be able to see what is behind the walls that we see now. Maybe on the other side there could be some secret compartment. As I was able to use my powers yet again I was able to guide the wall to show what it was hiding behind it. It was a large mural where the true history seemed to be shown.

There was fire, destruction, and a small home. It seemed like this home was where Hess and Syn lived. Seeing as the first image where the mural started showed them in their home before Hess seemed terribly panicked. The home was disappearing from view as it then showed Syn who had some marks on her arms that looked horribly painful.

“I remember seeing this when I was in Hess’s body in the mind scape.” Shuichi said before he moved over to hug me with tears in his eyes.

_ I looked back up at the house that was crumbling in front of me. Now it was only a couple of yards in front of me and cracking and crumbling because very small glass panels tore away from it before I was moved inside the house. There was Syn in there and she was in tears. _

_ “Syn what’s wrong?” I was about to say before another Hess came into the room and walked through me like a ghost. It was an odd feeling but I just watched the situation. Hess moved so Syn was in her arms. This action revealed to me that Syn had a large symbol cut into her arm, it seemed to say the word sinner on it. Hess gently brushed her fingers over her cheeks. _

_ “It’s okay baby, it’s okay” She whispered again and again as desperation filled her voice. The whole roof came off in one halting motion as a red light came in front of them. Hess moved so she was standing between the creature and Syn. _

_ “Don’t touch her! I know what you did!” She screamed at the creature before some unintelligible words were said between them as the scene faded. I was left alone in the dark contemplating the things I have just seen and heard from the two of them. The house scene faded away before my eyes...and I was left alone in a dark room. _

_ Who did that to Syn? _

_ Was it that creature?  _

_ How was it able to do that...and why was Hess so worried about it?  _

_ Has this happened to them before?  _

_ Maybe this is how they both became the elementals they were today?  _

_ My head was full of so many questions I knew I wouldn’t be able to get the answer to...but I did wonder about one thing. They were embracing each other...so how did that work? And how long ago was this? _

_ Wait but then they were able to touch each other...and now they can’t, right?  _

_ So what happened to them? _

I frowned at this. Syn and Hess must have been trying to live together...but because of whatever that creature was they were unable to be together. I’m assuming that the gods must be homophobic? Can gods be homophobic?

_ They told me it was a sin to be with Hess...so we tried to get away from the gods who chose us at the choosing ceremony. But we were unable to hide from them...so they carved into my arms “Syn” on my right and “sinner” on my left. _

Oh my god...so because they were together they are now unable to touch one another. That would be torture. Being able to be with your lover for eternity...but being unable to touch them and be with them in general. I would feel so helpless especially when your partner was in pain and you were unable to help them in the way you knew it would help because of the curse.

_ It’s okay, they warned us and we didn’t listen.  _

But that’s so unfair! You should be able to be with who you want to be without some gods coming after you like you commited a vicious crime…

_ I know it is unfair...me and Hess are reminded of this every day. It feels so painful and so lonely to not be able to hold her as I used to when she would sleep after a long day of working. She was always trying her hardest for the both of us...and because I was chosen to be one of the elementals and ran away it caused Hess to have to be trapped here with me. _

So you were forced to live like this for centuries because of the fact that you ran away to be with Hess?

_ Yes and no...Yes being because doing that one act sent them over the edge. But no because they don’t like things as they shouldn’t be. Meaning me being a female who is together with another female. _

I didn’t even know what to say to that...this is so unfair to them. Because these foolish gods they are now trapped in this eternal hell because of it. I am so angry with these gods...taking everything away from them because they weren’t servants to them to do their bidding. 

_ Here...you and Shuichi deserve some answers. _

I was about to ask what she meant by that before there was another memory playing in my head.

The house was crumbling in front of me. The walls slowly breaking while I felt myself panic. Why can’t I just be a normal girl and not the great-great granddaughter of some hero who pleased the gods all those years ago. There was nothing I could do to fix this now...I can’t just go out there and apologize because me and Hess have already done things together that I will always cherish in my brain...but they won’t forgive me for this. If I make it out alive I know it will be hell for me if I live or even if I die.

Tears fell out of my eyes...I can’t do this to her...I deserve this punishment not someone like her. “Syn what’s wrong?” Hess moved her arms around me. She held me, making me feel even more guilty. I’m so sorry...if what I wanted to tell her to maybe make up for what I have done.. Hess gently brushed her fingers over my cheeks making me feel safe for a small moment.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay” She whispered again and again as desperation filled her voice. The whole roof came off in one halting motion as the god chasing after us for this whole time came back. Hess moved so she was standing between them and me. I blushed a bit as I held my arms against my chest as more blood dripped from them.

“Don’t touch her! I know what you did!” She screamed at them making me flinch a bit. “You know what she did...she disregarded her duty as the younger generation that was blessed to be chosen by the gods for this position.” They whispered making Hess flinch.

“Yeah, blessed you say! You are hurting her, you asshole!” Hess screamed at them again as more tears poured from my eyes. I should just go with them and make Hess’s memory of me leave her so she doesn’t miss me when I’m gone.

“So disrespectful, maybe this eternal punishment should take you as well.” They said in a demonic tone of voice. “No!” I screamed with tears in my eyes as my voice trembled.

“You want me! Don’t hurt her please...I will do whatever you want” I yelled crying more. They seemed to take a moment to debate this. “Synthia? Baby?” Hess said before she moved back over to me to cup my cheeks and wipe my tears.

“It’s okay I’m right here, I’m coming with you no matter what.” She whispered, making me cry harder. “N-no…”

“Well it’s been decided. Syn needs to be punished for her crimes so you will both become elementals...but there is a catch you will never be able to embrace each other or even see each other again.” They said making both of us flinch before a white light came around us. 

“No no NO!” I screamed. “You can’t do this!” Hess screamed before they just laughed a bit.

“I just did.”

**-So sad...it made me tear up a bit writing it. My poor Hess and Syn T^T Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	100. 100: Shuichi

The house was crumbling in front of me. The walls slowly breaking while I felt myself panic. Why can’t I just be a normal girl and not the great-great granddaughter of some hero who pleased the gods all those years ago. There was nothing I could do to fix this now...I can’t just go out there and apologize because me and Hess have already done things together that I will always cherish in my brain...but they won’t forgive me for this. If I make it out alive I know it will be hell for me if I live or even if I die.

Tears fell out of my eyes...I can’t do this to her...I deserve this punishment not someone like her. “Syn what’s wrong?” Hess moved her arms around me. She held me, making me feel even more guilty. I’m so sorry...if what I wanted to tell her to maybe make up for what I have done.. Hess gently brushed her fingers over my cheeks making me feel safe for a small moment.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay” She whispered again and again as desperation filled her voice. The whole roof came off in one halting motion as the god chasing after us for this whole time came back. Hess moved so she was standing between them and me. I blushed a bit as I held my arms against my chest as more blood dripped from them.

“Don’t touch her! I know what you did!” She screamed at them making me flinch a bit. “You know what she did...she disregarded her duty as the younger generation that was blessed to be chosen by the gods for this position.” They whispered making Hess flinch.

“Yeah, blessed you say! You are hurting her, you asshole!” Hess screamed at them again as more tears poured from my eyes. I should just go with them and make Hess’s memory of me leave her so she doesn’t miss me when I’m gone.

“So disrespectful, maybe this eternal punishment should take you as well.” They said in a demonic tone of voice. “No!” I screamed with tears in my eyes as my voice trembled.

“You want me! Don’t hurt her please...I will do whatever you want” I yelled crying more. They seemed to take a moment to debate this. “Synthia? Baby?” Hess said before she moved back over to me to cup my cheeks and wipe my tears.

“It’s okay I’m right here, I’m coming with you no matter what.” She whispered, making me cry harder. “N-no…”

“Well it’s been decided. Syn needs to be punished for her crimes so you will both become elementals...but there is a catch you will never be able to embrace each other or even see each other again.” They said making both of us flinch before a white light came around us. 

“No no NO!” I screamed. “You can’t do this!” Hess screamed before they just laughed a bit.

“I just did.” They laughed before we had both disappeared from the world around us. I felt my heart slump when I woke up alone in the mindscape.

Cold, dark, and lonely. It reminded me of the sin I committed. The sin that ended up hurting Hess...the one that I will never forgive myself for no matter how many centuries pass as I am trapped here alone...I hate being alone like this. I wish Hess could be here to hold me and tell me I’m alright...but sadly that is just wishful thinking.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders as I noticed I was wearing one of the dresses my mother picked out for me for one of the balls they had for the celebration of being able to see. Well when we were blessed with the gift of sight. The first time I met Hess outside of any formal event they would gather us for.

I missed that day...those days when we were together. I wanted to be able to see her again. Even if it was just for a moment...that is what my heart desires.

…

I looked over at Kokichi and saw that he had some tears in his eyes. I moved closer to him to hold him in my arms as I felt tears pouring down my face. I felt so helpless and angry because of what I had seen. How could some god come after them for being together when they loved each other? I forget how cruel the world can be...it makes this all so much worse for all of us. 

I remember when me and Kokichi woke up after Syn and Hess swapped with us so we could be in the mindscape. There was blankets around Kokichi’s body any place our skin touched, which I’m sure is a loophole they found around the whole “never be able to embrace each other or even see each other again” ordeal. But in any case...they should be able to hold one another without some outside force causing them to not do such a thing.

“Shumai, It’s okay I’m right here…” Kokichi moved his hand to caress my cheek as he whispered into my ear. I blushed a bit at the action and felt my whole body relax a bit knowing that Kokichi was here with me. He wiped my tears before I could even respond. He was so good at making me feel okay moments after he holds me and tells me everything will be alright...I forget why I was even crying in the first place.

“I know...thank you” I said in return feeling some weight come off my chest before Kurai put a hand on my shoulders. “You guys saw that as well?” I looked over at him and felt my shoulders slump a bit at Kokichi’s touch as his hands moved to rub my shoulders. Slow comforting circles traced on my skin before he dragged his nails across my back gently making me shudder a bit. 

“Yes, I didn’t expect you guys to see that as well.” Kokichi commented before Anaki came over with some tears coming down her cheeks. “That was so sad...I’m so sorry for them.” She whispered quietly. 

Kokichi softly kissed my cheek and whispered, “Be right back love.” He then moved over to comfort Anaki. I felt jealous again as he comforted her, wiping her tears, and patting her back...they all made me very angry. But I know better than anyone how much Kokichi loves me. So I need to trust him. When that thought crossed my mind I was able to smile again. Feeling the anger associated with my jealousy disperse. It didn’t leave me...but it was easier to manage.

“It’s okay, we are going to figure this out.” He whispered to her before she nodded at him. “Thanks bo--Kokichi” She said, exchanging his name for what she would always call him being a part of DICE. I found this interesting how she was so respectful of him that boss was what she called him by default. 

“Of course.” He said in a different mood than the more playful one he would have in moments when we were together. I found it interesting how in situations like this he seems more serious and so much like a leader. It makes me blush knowing that my little leader is such a good leader. One that is able to make his followers feel at ease and one that is able to help me feel at ease.

“Hey...there is more art that is on the walls...maybe that is the Undi you mentioned earlier?” Kurai said, pointing over to the bigger part of the wall that had two elementals that were not Hess and Syn. It seemed like the water elemental because of the water around him and the other one looked like the earth elemental with pieces of rock around him. 

They seemed to be brothers with the suits they were wearing as well as how their hair was fairly similar as well as their eyes and complexion. Maybe...they are related in some way.  _ They are brothers. But they haven’t been elementals as long as me and Syn have been. Their names are Undi, the water elemental, and Nome, the earth elemental. They were elementals a few hundred years after we became elementals ourselves.  _

Wait...so I’m assuming after they got here Undi started having feelings for Syn? But Syn didn’t return them because of her relationship with you?  _ Yes that is correct...that bastard tried to get into her pants so many times that I was so afraid when the vampire that was possessed with Syn was away from me...because I wasn’t able to protect her. So who knows what he ended up doing to her. _

Why is everyone being so terrible to both of you?  _ This is because we have sinned. And when one is marked as a sinner in our time they lose a lot of respect from others as well as value in the worlds eyes.  _ That’s so messed up...why would they ever do something like that?

“Shu?” Kokichi asked, poking my cheek a bit. I blushed knowing I zoned out again. “Ah...what happened while I was out?” I asked looking over to the others for a moment.

“Just a few moments~” He teased kissing my cheek after pulling me down to his level by the collar of my shirt. “That’s good then…” I whispered still feeling embarrassed about zoning out and because of how he kissed me just now.

He smiled and poked my cheek with his hand. “It’s okay my beloved~ we were just talking about how we are going to get out of this shrine and find Cathy to get her out of Undi’s grasp. “Okay, I’m right behind you. We are going to make it through this together.” I said in a more stern tone of voice. He smiled a bit.

“I’m glad.” He held onto my hand caressing the back of my hand. I blushed more at this before he led me back over to the others where the door was. “Syn.” He said before the door opened and showed all of us the scene on the outside. 

There was Cathy standing out there with a smirk on her face as it was raining...well this is not good.

**-A writer's day starts at 05:00! I’m a little crazy--but here is the next part! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	101. 101: Kokichi

The rain made me nervous...because Shuichi has Hess, who is the fire elemental, possessing his body to give him power. Because of this Shuichi is at a disadvantage if we have to battle Cathy. Undi is the one possessing her by force and this means their powers are amplified in the rain. Which makes this all the more intense because my wind may also be affected by this. Which makes this challenging for all of us.

“Guys, I can help.” Kurai said while he put his hands together. His hands started glowing a bit before the rain stopped and the sun was out...very intensely. It dried up all the water in a small moment making Cathy’s face contort in anger.

“I always hated that power of yours…” She whispered, moving her hands over her eyes. “Well best to make you all remember why you shouldn’t mess with things out of your control.” Her eyes went dark and she slowly got raised off the ground. There was a piercing blue iris in her eyes and it glowed to the point where you could see predominant on her darkened eyes.

“Cathy, I know you are in there-” He said getting cut off as some water came off the ground and moved to hold him by his wrists off the ground. Kurai didn’t seem panicked though which surprised me a bit. “Not for you! You abandoned me for that girl! This is all your fault!” She screamed, raising his body up higher. High enough where if he fell and no one caught him he would have been severely injured...not dead just many broken bones.

“Cathy! Listen to me!’ Kurai yelled as she was up in the sky with him. Kurai had some tears in his eyes as they moved to where we were unable to see them anymore. “We need to get up there.” I whispered while the others nodded.

“I think if we do what me and Shuichi did last time we will be able to harness our powers to help us get up there...we just need a powerful emotion to fuel it.” Shuichi looked over at me as I said this. I looked into his eyes and saw tears. This made me feel angry...not at him for the reason why he was crying...because if someone else made my beloved cry…

“Kokichi look!” Anaki said, gesturing down to my hands that were now holding me up. I smiled a bit seeing as now because the wind coming from my hands was holding me up I was finally taller than Shuichi at this moment. “Shuichi, take my hand.” I reached my hand out to him. He almost immediately reached out and grabbed my hand in his own.

“Undi is doing what Kurai did to me with Cathy. We need to help her so they are able to see that they still care for each other” I said to him before he smiled a bit and we were able to lift the both of us up before we looked over at Anaki before she joined us in the sky. We were able to get up to where Cathy and Kurai were now floating.

“Cathy, I was coming back home that day after getting you a gift…and I still have it on me.” He said before he moved his hand to his pocket. She looked down at his hands curiously before he pulled out a ring. Holy shit...he was going to propose the day Veronica came back and messed everything up for him. “You were going to...oh my god.” She said before her eyes faded to their normal color. Hery body slumped as there was a spirit that left her body. 

I would have focused on this but Cathy started falling quickly as well as Kurai did the same. Me and Shuichi immediately went after them. “Cathy! Kurai! Just hang in there!” I yelled after them as me and Shuichi moved down with them. We weren’t falling quick enough where we would be able to catch up to them. I looked over at Shuichi and smiled at him before I let go of his hand. 

This caused us to start falling after them. Me and Shuichi started to drift away from one another. “Shuichi!” I called out as the ground approached. This was before I remembered Syn is the air elemental… “Syn!” I called out before my hands were able to guide the wind surrounding the three of us as we fell.

I was able to use my powers with better control this time and I was able to catch Cathy and Kurai before they hit the ground before holding up Shuichi and Anaki off the ground. I held my hands under me before I was touching the ground. I let my body fall as I held the others up with the wind and air around them.

I let Shuichi down, placing him gently on the ground. He moved over to me and went to kiss my cheek before I let Anaki down and Kurai down. Cathy was still out because of Undi leaving her body so abruptly. “Kurai hold your hands out.” He did as I asked before I slowly led Cathy’s body to rest in his arms. He smiled and slowly held her close to his chest with tears coming to his eyes.

“I missed you so much...and I’m sorry for the pain I caused you...but I will be here for you when you wake up and I will never let you go again.” He promised to her, which made me smile. Kurai wasn’t the person full of malice that I first thought he was. He was actually a really caring and kind guy...but this Undi character is trying to do something to get Syn.

So why did they attack Cathy and Kurai when I am the one they want because Syn resides in me. “Kokichi.” Shuichi whispered into my ear bringing me back to the present as his arms wrapped around me. It was odd to me because of how serious he sounded. “Shu?” I asked turning around to see his eyes were blue instead of the gold-grey color I love so much.

“Get back, Undi!” I yelled before I pushed Shuichi back from me. He just smiled as he fell against the ground. “But my beloved Syn~ you need to come out for me okay?” He whispered before he was back by my side in an instant. 

“I will not let you harass her or harm her in any way.” Shuichi said which told me that it wasn’t Shuichi it was Hess and Undi in his mind fighting. Kurai was keeping Cathy and himself away from the situation, which I don’t blame him for this could become dangerous. “But you can’t do that~ we love each other!” He said again, putting his hands around his neck. 

“Shuichi, I know you are still in there.” I said holding his hands in mine as the argument continued. “You don’t love her, you just want her body you dirty bastard!” Hess yelled, making Shuichi’s eyes go tinted pink before they turned blue again. “But she always loved me! She just doesn’t know it yet!” They turned pink again. “Get out of this body you bloody bastard!”

Shuichi fell against me before he looked at me with his eyes back to their natural color. “Koki?” He asked in a daze. I just smiled and held onto his shoulders looking him in his eyes. “I’m right here,” I moved to kiss his forehead before he smiled, waking up from his daze.

“Kichi!” He gasped before he held onto my cheeks and kissed me with desire and relief. I smiled and kissed back as I moved my arms to wrap around his neck. “I love you,” I whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment before connecting our lips again. “I love you so so much” He said in between kisses. I blushed at these actions before I slowly moved my head to his shoulder.

“I’m glad my Shuichi is back.”

**-Another update! Thank you all for reading and taking this journey with me!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	102. 102: Shuichi

“I’m glad to be back.” I said feeling relief coming over my shoulders. It was nice to be here with Kokichi, and be in my own body as well as being in control. Kokichi was looking at me with a peculiar look in his eyes. Almost as if he was able to communicate so many things without saying one word to me. It’s amazing how his violet eyes are able to do this to me, show me all his feelings while not showing me them. Telling me what he wants to say without saying it. It’s alluring in its own way and always makes me so curious to know more that I don’t want to leave these moments when I can look into his eyes like this.

“Shuichi.” Kurai said walking over to us with Cathy in his arms. She was still unconscious and I could tell that she was the only thing that was on his mind. I don’t blame him for feeling this way because these thoughts can be consuming when the one close to you, the one you love, is hurting...or is hurt by another. I know I would be in tears if Kokichi got attacked again. I would be unbearably angry...but I would be sad, because my baby is the one hurting instead of me.

“Yes, Kurai?” I asked looking up at him. He looked over to the side so I followed his gaze with my eyes and saw there were two spirits over by the side of us...before one of them took the form of a fire being while the other was consumed in water. Oh my god...this must be Hess and Undi fighting. Kokichi took my hand and looked up at me. I was confused by the random touch but all the more enticed about these little things he does.

“I have to help.” He said while his eyes were tinted pink. I gave him a nod before pulling him into a quick kiss. I wanted to have this moment to show him that I care about him, while being able to show the fear associated with him having to take on the water elemental...but I knew Syn was possessing him at the moment. So there is no turning back. “I love you Shuichi.” He said with a small smile on his cheeks as his hand moved to gently hold my cheek for a short moment. It was cut short because the other elementals were already fighting each other.

“I love you too...my Koki.” I blushed before he moved farther away from me and closer to the fighting and contention. I wanted to be there to hold him...but in this moment I trust he will be able to help in his own way. “So you want Syn...Undi” Kokichi said with a piercing glare. The water elemental flinched before they moved over to hold Kokchi’s face in their hands.

This didn’t last long before there was a force of red wind that pushed the water elemental off of him. “Well she doesn’t want you or your foolish motives.” He smirked and moved down to pin the elemental to the ground. This made it so the ground absorbed some of the water. Making the elemental lose some strength. “Water is fires weakness...but Earth is your weakness.” The elemental shook his head. 

“No I’m stronger than-” He started before there was a stone that was raised out of the ground. Kokichi was lifted off the ground leaving the water elemental on the grass. The stone raised up above Undi before there was a figure standing beside the rock seeming to hold it up by some power...which means this must be another elemental. Nome the Earth Elemental.

“Nome?! What the fuck are you doing here?” Undi screamed. Nome just frowned. “Little brother you are so foolish to take these jealous feelings out on Syn. Have you not learned that Hess is who Syn desires...and that she would never prefer you.” He lowered the rock so it was piercing into Undi’s stomach making him cry out in pain.

“Big brother doesn’t know that Syn is blinded by that bitches lies. You should be with me Syn, I can make you happy.” He said with lust in his eyes. So this is that kind of thing...that is so disgusting to me. How can he say things like that when he obviously only wants to contain his own desire by forcing himself onto her. I hate people like this more than anything...they don’t deserve to have their own selfish cravings fulfilled. They deserve to be left in the dark, cold, scared, and alone. Until they are able to understand people have feelings and that they will never be able to take that from them.

“You can’t say things like that Undi---or I will have to kill you.” Nome said lowering the rock more, making Undi panic. “Big brother! You can’t do this to me! We are family!” He called out before Nome just looked over to Hess and Kokichi. 

“I do apologize for his behavior.” He said before he dropped the rock to the side of Undi. This made him gasp in relief before he slowly moved to his feet walking over to the others with rage in his eyes. He started running over to the two of them before Nome lifted up a wall of rocks from the ground making Undi crash into them with a loud thud.

“Thank you for this Nome…” Hess said before she slowly let her fire diminish. “I should get back to where I should be.” She said to him before he gave her a nod. 

“Sorry that it ended up this bad…” He whispered before Hess came back over to me before walking back into me. I felt my whole body shudder at this like I just got walked through by a ghost...which is a good way to describe this. 

“It’s quite alright Nome.” Kokichi--no Syn said to him. “You tried your hardest...Undi just is a difficult character.” She said with a small laugh before Nome smiled and moved over to hug her. 

“I miss seeing you Syn.” He said rubbing her back as she did the same. “Me as well I miss seeing you my good friend...but thank you for coming to us in a time of need.” She said before he nodded.

“Well I should take Undi and go--” He started before Undi came over with more water in his being. It made him taller and larger than before. More dangerous for us. “Big brother thought this would be easy?!” He called out, making me flinch...Kokichi may be in more danger than I first thought…

**-Here is today's update! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	103. 103: Kokichi

“Oh what a fool big brother is--” He whispered before rain came down from the sky...well shit. “Why can’t you just understand that there are some people who will never love you back?!” I called out before he glanced over at me before he picked me up in his watery hand. I felt my whole body flinch as Shuichi cried out. 

“Kokichi!” He yelled and gasped with tears in his eyes. I hated seeing these kinds of things happen...because they make Shuichi cry. Sure his tears can be beautiful when I am here to help him---but in these cases all I can do is feel a painful sadness in my heart as I hear his cries while he is absent from my arms. “Shuichi! Baby, it’s going to be okay!” I called out trying to help him calm down as well.

I looked over at Nome and then back at Shuichi before I put something together in my head. If Nome is the Earth elemental couldn’t Hess help him melt some of his rock so we could pour it on Undi? Just as people put out molten lava with water and even just the lack of air. But in this case, we are putting water out with hot rock. “Nome!” I called out before Nome looked over to me after trying a couple of times to get the arm out of his way so he could look over at me.

“Syn?” He looked over at me before I sighed. “It’s Kokichi...but I am possessed by Syn, so I need your help.” I said looking down at my hands gesturing that I was going to rip the watery arm apart with help from Syn’s air. Just as a tornado rips apart a building with only the power of wind and air. 

“Help?!” Undi laughed when I called out to his brother. “You are asking this asshole for help?!” He laughed as his eyes went wide.

“He couldn’t help you with anything...even if it’s a simple task as helping you get away from bullies!” He yelled making Nome flinch a bit. I’m assuming there must be contention between these siblings...which makes this all the more painful for both sides. “Well, that’s why you have to be able to help yourself first!” I called out to him before I clenched my hands pressing them against the watery arm holding me up around my waist and torso.

“So- NOW!” I called out before there was a large pulse of wind through my hands before it burst. Making the watery hand that once held me break apart. Water fell to the ground as I was able to catch myself with the wind before I hit the ground. I looked over to where Kurai and Cathy were...I hate to have to ask Kurai to help again especially since Cathy is still out.

He met my gaze and gave me a small nod. He moved Cathy to stand up while leaning against him so he would be able to use his powers. He raised his hand while one rested on Cathy’s back to hold her up. Soon after this the rain started slowing as the sun came out again. “NO!” He screamed falling back a bit. I smirked as I moved back and told Nome about my plan as the sun grew hotter and hotter.

“We need to make a cage for him.” I stated making him look at me confused. “A cage? How could we go about that?” He said before adding. “He has already shown he can break through my stone.” He sighed. I put my hand to my chin before looking over to Shuichi. Shuichi met my gaze before he rushed over to me. He embraced me in an instant. I decided to give him this because of the way I made him afraid for me--and how I made him cry.

“Shu, it’s okay, I’m okay.” I whispered, rubbing his back as he cried on my shoulder. I could see the monster that is now Undi keep shrinking a lot because of the way the sun was evaporating the water. “But I need your help.” I pulled away from the embrace and cupped his cheeks so he would look into my eyes.

“Anything for you,” He said, making me laugh a bit. “Thank you Shuichi.” I whispered before gently kissing his cheek before I pulled away. I moved my hand into his own so we could go back over to Nome.

“This is Shuichi, the one who is possessed by--” I started before Nome held up his hand. “I know Hess, the fire elemental. What is your plan?” He asked, getting straight to the point. I moved back before rubbing the back of Shuichi’s hand.

“I need you both to work together to melt some rock. Then we can move that over him and encase him in it.” I saw their eyes widen a bit before Nome spoke. “That’s a good plan, Kokichi.” He said making me smile a bit because he called me by my actual name.

I smiled at the both of them as they started to work together. I looked back over at Kurai and Cathy. Except Anaki was now holding Cathy while Kurai used all his strength to make the sun shine over the 6 of us--not including Undi. She was also using her power on Cathy, which I’m assuming is to restore her to a time she wasn’t being used and drained by Undi. 

I looked back to the scene in front of me. Shuichi and Nome have gotten some melted rock and they were moving towards the normal sized Undi who was covering his face as he melted. “NO! IT HURTS BIG BROTHER!” He screamed as they moved over to him to make his own molten rock cage. He screamed and yelped as it surrounded him.

The rock slowly formed a cage of thick rock that was drying quickly with the help of me. I moved over and surrounded the cage with wind and air to make it dry faster. “H-how could you…” Undi said moving back into the corner of the cage. “You are just like them…” He whispered, making Nome sigh a bit.

“Undi, you have been being a bully by harassing Syn and Hess when you and I both know they love each other and she would never love you under any conditions.” Nome said placing his hand on the cage bars on the small window they made. “B...but you hurt me...just like THEY DID!” He screamed holding his hands over his ears. Nome sighed again and moved his arm through the bars.

“And who was there for you every day when you came home crying?” He asked holding out his arm to him. “You...were.” He whispered from inside the cage. “I can handle this…” He whispered to me and Shuichi before he moved his other arm into the cage. Shuichi and I looked to one another before we both moved over to where Cathy was..

“How is she doing?” Kurai asked as he let his hands fall. His face was red and there was sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked exhausted as Anaki looked up at him. “She is going to be alright, she just needs some rest--” She said before Cathy panicked. Her eyes shot open and She pushed Anaki out of the way making herself fall to the ground...but I used my wind to hold her body off of the ground so she wouldn’t get another concussion or something.

“Who are you?!” She yelled looking over at me and Shuichi. I was about to open my mouth before Anaki held her hand up. “When I use relive on people, their memory gets reset for a small time as well.” She said, making me nod my head in understanding.

“Kurai! Where have you been?” She gasped rushing over to him after she got up off the ground. “C-cathy.” He whispered not wanting to harm her in any way. He assumed she would be mad at him because of all the things that have happened...but she held him like I would hold Shuichi after not seeing him for a time.

**-Cathy deserved better </3 Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	104. 104: Shuichi

I was confused by the way Cathy was behaving...but it must be because her memory went back to a time before now when she was able to wake up which could be any time other than now. “Kurai, I missed you so so much...I can tell you have finally come back to me...and I have done the same for you.” She said, making Kurai blush. 

“Cathy...but I thought you would hate me after what I did to you…” He whispered before she moved her head out of his chest to cup his face in her hands. “I don’t blame you...for what he did to us. I too was trapped in my body just watching as I could see him affecting you with that girl.” He said gently, kissing his cheeks.

“All is forgiven.” She said before kissing him on the lips. He blushed before Kokichi moved to grab my hand. I looked over at him and he had tears in his eyes. I felt concerned about this before I realized that he was happy because Cathy and Kurai made up. I can’t say I didn’t feel the same because they have had to go through so much because of Undi and his jealousy that could have torn them apart.

“Hey Shu~ I want you to hold me, because I’m really exhausted from what happened before~” Kokichi said in a teasing tone before I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I could feel his tense muscles for a moment before he just relaxed against me. I love being able to make him feel this safe and relaxed even if I am a little embarrassed because other people are around.

“Of course I can hold you,” I said with a small laugh before I kissed the top of his head. “Just wrap your arms around me, you don’t even have to ask my love.” I gently ran my fingers through his hair as my other hand stayed on his back to hold him close to me. He moved his arms around my torso under my arms letting him get closer to me as we connected again after this intense moment.

“I love you so much.” He whispered gently. This made my face become more red. By these words I was able to become red in a matter of seconds knowing my Kichi said. I felt so loved and like I can keep him safe no matter what comes in our way. I never want to leave his side again...but I do know in moments he is going to have to be away from me...which is okay. Because there are going to be moments I need to be away from him regardless of how anxious that makes me feel.

I just let myself hold him against me because in this moment it was a moment of reconnecting for all of us. Anaki came over to us, making me loosen my grip on Kokichi. He slowly looked over at her as he was still clinging to me. The fact that he was still clinging to me made me blush a lot...and I felt embarrassed because Anaki was there.

“Hey Kokichi, I can take you both back to the base--well the main house that is.” She said gently. “So if you both would like to be able to be together in the back of the car while Cathy and Kurai are able to have the front seat and the middle of the car.” She said, making Kokichi laugh a bit. 

“Of course we would want to, I wouldn’t want to not be with my beloved.” He said, making me flustered all over again. I felt very confused about how he was making me so flustered all of a sudden. But it was nice to me in it’s own way...because sure I hate blushing in front of other people, but when it’s Kokichi making me flustered it’s more endearing in its own way.

“Well, we should get back to the base...because Riko has come back...after Jodian was buried.” Anaki said, making me feel guilty all over again. I remembered that moment when his life was taken away from him...and how much pain that caused him. 

...

_ I moved over to Kokichi who was sobbing in a ball on the floor. Jodian was in his arms and there was some blood coming from his mouth as well as his neck. Kokichi just kept crying as he held him close to his chest. “Kokichi…” I whispered while I went to wrap my hands around him. This was to keep my voice calm so as to not cause a panic. _

_ “No! Get the hell away from me! You monster!” He yelled out pushing my hands away making me flinch. “Ko-Kokichi?” I asked gently, trying to get back to his side again. He just pushed me away and this time he stood up holding Jodian in his arms. _

_ “Stay away from me, you are the reason he is dead!” He cried out making Cathy rush over to him. She grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. “Calm down Kokichi,” She said in a half yell. He started struggling against her but it wasn’t much use seeing that Kokichi was a new vampire and was still getting used to his strength and other abilities. _

_ “But he KILLED HIM! Jodian is gone because of him! Who the hell are you?! You bastard!!” He screamed out making my face fall into a frown. He is right...if I never told him about this, if I never came into his life, then maybe Jodian would still be alive...maybe all of them would be safe. _

_ “Shuichi wait, he isn’t in the right mind right now!” Cathay called out to me but I held my hand up to her. “Don't,” I said, feeling some tears come to my eyes. _

_ I let my hair fall in front of my eyes before I whispered. “Then I’ll leave Kokichi, sorry for messing up your life…” I whispered letting my feet slowly move toward the hole in the wall. I felt a feeling come over me making me feel so useless and worthless that I couldn’t even tell where I was going, tree after tree, town after town.  _

…

I should have been better for him...but I mean that was in the past...we have one another now don’t we? “Shuichi?” Kokichi asked, making me flinch a bit. I looked over at him and he looked guilty to me...maybe he remembered the same memory…

**-Life is crazy. Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	105. 105: Kokichi

I felt guilt overwhelm my body. How could I have done that to someone as amazing and kind as my beloved...I saw it pass through my mind again. Remembering the thoughts that passed through my mind because of that god forsaken day.

.

.

.

_ “No! Get the hell away from me! You monster!” I yelled out pushing his hands away making him flinch. “Ko-Kokichi?” He asked gently, trying to get back to my side again. I just pushed him away and this time I stood up holding Jodian in my arms. _

_ This is all his fault! The reason Jodian is dead...the reason my life will never be the same again! Is all because of him. _

_ “Stay away from me, you are the reason he is dead!” I cried out making Cathy rush over to me. She grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. “Calm down Kokichi,” She said in a half yell. I started struggling against her but it wasn’t much use seeing that I was a new vampire and was still getting used to my strength and other abilities. _

_ “But he KILLED HIM! Jodian is gone because of him! Who the hell are you?! You bastard!!” I screamed out making his face fall into a frown. Bastard! You think you have the right to frown at this behavior? We are just getting started! _

_ “Shuichi wait, he isn’t in the right mind right now!” Cathy called out to him but he held his hand up to her. “Don't,” He said, I could see some tears in his eyes. Yeah, right he feels bad! That idiot is being so foolish now! Why care about a human blood bag! I mean come on! _

_ He let his hair fall in front of his eyes before he whispered. “Then I’ll leave Kokichi, sorry for messing up your life…” He whispered letting his feet slowly move toward the hole in the wall.  _

_ “Good Riddance!” I shouted out into the night before Cathy put her hand over my mouth. “Stop this instant!” She yelled making me feel overly confused at the outburst. I tried to tell her she was overreacting but I wasn’t able to say anything with her hand covering my mouth. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ I woke up back in the mindscape as I expected to...but I felt so angry because of this. I felt mad at Shuichi for making my life miserable. This is all his fault. He bit me in the first place making my body react like this to the elemental vampire that was inside of me. He made all this misfortune happen to me. So why do I have to care about him? He just wants to hurt me the same as he already has. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ He pinned me to the wall pulling me up by my scarf. I knew he was acting off before I just didn't know it was going to get this bad...I could tell that this was hurting Shuichi more than it was hurting me. His teeth plunged into my neck and I flinched. It hurt and felt hella uncomfortable...I could only focus on Shuichi and his hot breath on my neck. So it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would...I felt quiet please leaving my mouth. 'Please stop...this isn't you...please...'  _

_ The fear he caused me when he bit me. I remember it all now. He left me alone after taking my blood away from me...and he just expects me to forgive him for all the pain he caused me. For all the misery he made me feel. It’s so dispicable of him to do this to me. And then he even called me baby? Honestly...he is just trying to make me forgive him so he can take more of my blood--or even use me for the powers I now have. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

“Kokichi?” Shuichi asked, taking my hands in his own as he looked into my eyes. I smiled at him remembering the one memory Syn showed me to get me back into the present. The time we confessed to one another...sure that was on the first day we saw each other again after Shuichi moved away from me and I found DICE and was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy.

“Shui~” I smiled and moved my hands, keeping his in mine, to his cheeks. “I’m sorry for the things I said to you when Jodian died...and all the things I did regarding the serum that Kurai put into my mind.” I whispered before Shuichi cut me off because I could fully apologize.

“It wasn’t your fault and nothing and no one can make me think anything otherwise.” He smiled and moved his hands to his chest taking mine with them. I could feel his heartbeat and it made my cheeks heat up slightly. “Know that I love you more than anything.” He said again, making me think ‘I know’ before he kissed me. 

He held my hips after letting my hands rest on his chest. His lips whispered soft melodies of his love as they danced against my own. Like it’s own symphony only for him and I. I smiled against his lips as my fingers slowly moved to trace a heart on the back of his neck. This made him smile against my lips as well before he slowly pulled away. So slowly that I could still feel the heat of his lips on mine when we parted.

He moved his arms to pick me up and hold me. I smiled a bit at this containing the blush I felt creeping onto my cheeks. It made me feel loved and cared for, which is something I still forget that Shuichi is always able to provide. I want to be able to do the same for him...but I definitely need to work on showing him other ways I can be affectionate after all of this is over.

“Let’s get in the car then.” Anaki said as Shuichi carried me to the back seat. I found this new bold attitude of his very attractive. I get to see it sometimes, sure, but it is still able to surprise me. I love him more than any words can describe...and I know better than anyone that he does the same.

**-Today is going to be super busy for me and Friday won’t be much better--but I will be able to get ahead over the weekend so next week won’t be as terrible. Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	106. 106: Shuichi

I held Kokichi against my chest as I moved him into the back seat. I could tell this action made his face slightly pink. I was nicely surprised by this, especially because he didn’t hide his blush from me. He would usually hide it with his scarf or even just suppress it. “Shu?” Kokichi asked, poking my cheek. I felt my whole face heat up at this...I don’t think I was distracted, but if he said something and I didn’t listen I would feel terribly bad.

“Sorry--I spaced out again didn’t I?” I said moving my hands to rest on his hips. He was sitting in my lap and his face was fairly close to my own. I blushed at that alone. Just the way his eyes were looking at me in such a way. So full of love and admiration that it made that guilt I had drift away from my thoughts so I was only focusing on him.

“Yeah--but I don’t blame you for that~ I just asked you if you could rub my back is all~” He slowly moved his hands to touch my own before one by one he moved them to his shoulders. I smiled to myself feeling my heart feel warm at the touch before I moved my hands to slowly and softly rub his back. He shuddered a bit at this and moved closer. “That fight really stressed you out didn’t it?” Kokichi asked me stop for a moment before he groaned.

“Yes of course it did--you could have been hurt or worse--” I said not being able to finish my statement with ‘you could have been killed’ but he seemed to hear it anyway. “I won’t leave you Shumai, and I definitely won’t die on you okay? Vampires are supposed to live forever--so let us spend all the rest of forever together.” His voice was soft and I could tell he was tired. I felt exhausted because with all the things Undi did--and what he made Kurai do to Kokichi...I just need a moment to be with Kokichi without either of our lives getting in some sort of danger.

Because when my shoulders and my entire body are stressed I am unable to actually sleep at all. So when we get back I want Kokichi to just hold me and show me how much he loves me. I know he does, but in these stressful moments I want to be able to hear him say those words to me again and again, making me fall for him all over again.

“Koki, I love you.” I let the words slip from between my lips as he hummed against my shoulder. “Me too baby, me too.” He said, sighing contently at the touch. It was nice to know that even after all of that he still wants to be with me.    
  
He could have been living a normal life with Nagito and Hajime as his best friends...but here we are together and still in danger. Sure the first wave of danger passed...but I know that this isn’t the end of the danger. And I know that Kokichi knows this as well.

_ Shuichi, you know we have talked about this before...but if you want to be able to go off the map. Meaning people don’t notice the bond you both have and other vampires won’t be attracted to the bond you both have...you are both going to have to be away from each other.  _

After Hess said this I remembered something Cathy said a while back to me and Kokichi after that whole possession thing happened with Kurai.

_ “You would both have to be away from each other during that time, at least 50 miles apart from one another.” She said looking down. “There is a way where you could be able to do this, in a less painful way, but to do that the distance would have to stay the same, but you would be able to communicate through me and Hess.” _

I flinched at even the thought of being apart...but it was something that would have to be done. Kokichi slowly moved to look me in the eyes...and I could tell from that simple gaze that Syn must have told him the same thing.

How would I ever be apart from Kokichi? How should I ever have to be apart from him? I don’t want to do this...because something could happen while we are apart and then we would both be left in danger because we are stronger together.

“Hey, I can tell you both are thinking about something.” Cathy said looking back at the two of us. I blushed at the eye contact and Kokichi spoke up. “Yes, but what does that matter to you?” He asked with a smile on his cheeks. Cathy sighed and looked at me. 

“Shuichi, if you are thinking about doing the solitude from each other...then me and Kurai already have a plan to make sure the two of you are able to stay safe.” Cathy said as Kurai nodded his head. I widened my eyes. “And What is this plan you have?” I asked holding Kokichi close to me. I wanted to be able to keep him safe and putting him in the hands of Cathy or even Kurai--made me feel so sick.

“Well you see--”

**-Here is a shorter part! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	107. 107: Kokichi

“We are going to have to separate the two of you. So, I will be going with Kokichi up to our camp house and Kurai will be staying at the house with you Shuichi.” Shuichi flinched at these words...right he must still be angry with Kurai because of what happened. Regardless of knowing he was possessed and did those things because of it. I can’t blame him though. I would probably feel the same way if Shuichi got hurt because of Kurai and god I remember how much pain he caused me.

The burning from the scars that would glow and melt my skin. When Shuichi’s soft lips were the only thing that could bring me some sort of comfort...well that was before they just healed. I’m certain that it was something that Shuichi did to help me. He must have used his fire while I was out after Kurai hit me or something...I’m not sure, but I can always ask him later.

“So...Kokichi will be staying with Cathy?” Shuichi said gently, looking over Cathy for any signs of danger. I find it adorable how my Shumai is so protective of me~ it’s so cute! “Yes, he will be” Kurai said before he looked back at Shuichi.

“This way Kokichi can be with the person you are more comfortable with and Anaki will be there as well for support.” Shuichi wrapped his arms around me and I could tell he was already crying. “H...how soon until we have to?” I felt my whole body shudder...this is going to be five months without Shuichi...sure before I lived years without him...but after becoming a vampire and knowing I’m bonded to him.

I may end up losing my mind.

“We were going to give you both the rest of today to recover before. But it’s better to start early so it’s done earlier.” Kurai said before Shuichi’s fists clenched. I could tell this whole situation was becoming too much for him as well. “Okay…” I whispered letting my body lean against Shuichi’s. I don’t know if I will be able to do this...I haven’t been a couple days without him, so how will I survive 5 fucking months? 

I could feel myself start to panic and I could tell Shuichi noticed this as well. He looked down at me while he moved his hands to cup my cheeks. “I won’t let anything ever happen to you...but we need to do this okay? This will keep us safe from the other vampires who want to take our bond.” He softly kissed my forehead before moving to kiss me all over my face. I blushed a bit at this but let him hold and kiss me. Because I was sure he needed this just as much as I do.

“Okay, know that I love you more than anything.” I whispered as he moved the kisses down to my neck. I gave him a confused look before I let my fingers run through his hair. “You can drink my blood later, and then I can do the same for you. So, we will both be ready.” He gave me a nod before gently placing a kiss over the skin he bit last time.

Sure anyone else in this car wouldn’t be able to notice because of how it healed, but I will always remember the more sensitive skin that he has bit into before. He smiled a bit before moving to rest his head on my shoulder. I was a bit confused by this before I realized that he had fallen asleep. A small smile crept onto my lips before I moved to lay down in the back seat where we were.

He nuzzled his head against my shoulder like a dog would do if you pet it. I blushed a bit at this cute behavior even if he was sleeping. He has his face in a straight line and is holding onto me pretty tightly because of how protective he is of me. Adorable~.

.

.

.

“Hey Kokichi…” I heard a voice call out to me. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I had fallen asleep as well. Knowing Shuichi was holding me and giving my body the affection it craves...it made me blush a bit but mostly just because my face was warm from falling asleep. “I’m awake…” I whispered back before I realized that there was a blanket wrapped around me and Shuichi was holding me like a toddler. I smiled a bit at this and felt myself start to wake up.

“Okay, here we are.” He said placing me on the bed in Cathy’s home. I could tell where I was because of the same room where Shuichi bit me to change me. I blushed at that thought and put my hand to my neck before moving it to his heart. His heartbeat was calm and it made me just want to fall asleep listening to it. After he placed me on the bed a moment later he was behind me holding me in his lap.

“Shuichi is clingy today~” I teased, making him blush a bit as his arms moved around my chest as he kissed my shoulder. “Which I don’t mind in the slightest my beloved~ I love it when you act like this.” I said in an adoring tone. He gently moved his hands down my sides making me shudder at the touch.

His simple touches were what I craved more than anything...and while we are apart his hands will be too far from me to give me this comfort. But we have to do this to protect each other...and it will be the hardest thing we will ever have to do. 

‘Being apart from your bonded vampire produces a pain that can only be described as endless heartbreak. It can even cause detrimental mental and physical issues with the victim’

**-Another part! It’s getting closer to the end--thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	108. 108: Shuichi

“I don’t want to abandon you...” I whispered into his shoulder as he leaned back against me. “I know you don’t love...but sometimes hard things are going to have to happen like this.” He whispered back making me just feel even worse about this. He was going to be apart from me for 5 months...even just saying it makes my body shiver. I can’t do this to him...I don’t want to leave him like that.

But regardless of what I want to do I am going to have to leave him like this. Leave him to live with Cathy and Anaki while I go to live somewhere with Kurai. I looked down in his eyes and saw that he was looking at me with a loving gaze. I didn’t realize it but my stress was showing and some of the items in the room started glowing a bit because of my anger and fear. 

I was letting it distract me from what really matters. Kokichi is what matters to me and at this moment we are together for tonight. Together before having to be apart from one another. The pain came into my chest again before Kokichi kissed my cheek. I noticed that he had turned around in my lap with his legs wrapped around my waist as his arms were around my torso holding me close to him.

I blushed and let my intrusive thoughts slip away. Sure I knew they would come back the next day...but here we are now. I need to be present in this moment even if I know it will end. I am going to be present in the moment. I let my arms wrap around him as I moved down, letting his legs fall on either side of me, before I let my body fall on the bed so he was now laying on top of me.

The moon slowly let us bathe in its light. Making this night seem even more real to the both of us. It was just the two of us as his body rested against my own. He rested his head on my chest as his arms rested around my neck and back. His hand trailed to the back of my head to run his fingers through my hair. I felt my body relax at this and I let my hands move to trace his spine before rubbing his back and shoulders. 

He shuddered against me before his other hand moved to trace hearts on the back of my neck. Soft and slow the motion of his fingers on my skin. Dancing to the song playing in both of our hearts. The sadness and desperation would break through this moment as the sun rises. But now is not the time to focus on these things. 

Kokichi is so special to me...but I forget sometimes about the future. When I become a detective by Kyoko’s side and when Kokichi wants to keep his job with DICE--sure I am worried about them potentially clashing. A detective and a--I wouldn’t say Kokichi is this--but a prankster. Because the cops could eventually catch them even if they are doing harmless pranks...but I worry about him.

The people that are a part of DICE are all good people so I wouldn’t mind him being able to do things like that with them again. Because I know that he loves being able to go out of the house in the later hours of the day to have fun with his family. Sometimes family bonds--with the people you would chose to be in your family--are much stronger than friendships and crushes or even romantic relationships.

That feeling of belonging is something I wasn’t able to have as a child so this jealousy of any other person close to Kokichi will fade. Because the trust I have with him won’t go away. I trust that he loves me in the way he does and that he doesn’t love another in the way he loves me. It’s comforting when he is able to be here with me like this...but I know that in these moments when he has to go away I will feel alone and no one other than him can make that feeling go away.

Which isn’t something I like admitting to anyone else, because god it makes me look so possessive of him...which isn’t a lie or anything. But I don’t want to make him feel like he has to always deal with my possessive actions towards him. I want him to feel like he can do other things than being with me all the time...because I know I can be super clingy.

“Shuichi, there is a lot on your mind huh?” He asked, moving his head up a bit without looking up at me. I flinched a bit at his words...because I’m certain because of these thoughts he must think my eyes aren’t on him. I know that he hates being ignored...so I definitely have to work on that.

“Yeah sorry...I just feel so worried about you.” I whispered before holding him closer to me. “I don’t want to leave you behind.” I moved my hands to his hair to gently stroke it. He sighed content at this before gently planting a kiss on my chest. 

“I know you do, but we should stay here in the moment while we can,” He said with a smile. I felt myself smile at his words. This isn’t a permanent thing...but I know it’s going to hurt when we have to start being apart from each other. But in the end...I know that this will keep him safer than I ever could. Maybe even after this we could both be able to go back to school again and have that normal experience.

I know even if we both don’t like doing all the homework--that we both enjoy being able to go to school to see our friends as well as being able to be in the same place as one another. School is a nice place if you see it like that...but all the homework and tests make you wish for summer, but then in the summer you are plagued with work and other life tasks that school somewhat gave you more time for. But that all depends on the person as well as the time period you are talking about.

I smiled and cupped his cheek moving his head so I could look him in the eyes. I could see all the moments precious to us in his eyes. The first time we held hands, the first day we met up again, that time we ate lunch with Nagito and Hajime, which when I see them again I want to see if they finally got together, and then the countless times we have embraced one another. 

I love Kokichi for these moments we have had, but even in the times when things are hard for the two of us I know that he will be there to help me through it. With all the things that come with being elemental vampires as well as being bonded to one another--it can cause quite a bit of trouble for the both of us...but we are still here and in this moment now.

“I love you.” I let the words leave my mouth and almost at the same time Kokichi said the same thing. “I guess we were thinking the same thing, weren’t we Shu~” He teased but this time I just smiled and let myself be happy. Letting the blush creep onto my cheeks while my heart became warm at his words. I felt in love with him, as I always do...but at this moment it reminded me that we would be able to face anything if we have each other. And in this moment that strength became more real.

“I guess we were,” I said as his eyes slowly slid closed. I didn’t blame him for wanting to sleep...these past few days have been very--intense. So I need to understand that we are together now. I felt my need for sleep become more apparent as he rested against me. “Goodnight Koki.” I whispered moving so I could pull the blankets over us. 

The warmth of each other as well as the blankets protecting this warmth made me feel even more tired. But knowing Kokichi would be here with me as I rested made me feel safer. So in this moment I will be able to just have this safe feeling he brings to me.

**-Partings are very painful regardless of the relationship </3 I wish you all the best and know that people are here for you! And that my discord is always open!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	109. 109: Kokichi

“Shuichi…” I whispered, moving my hands to cup his cheeks as I woke up. I didn’t want to wake up because of what we were going to have to start today. The thought of having to be away from him was like a toxic cloud of gas. Filling your lungs with every continuous breath. Making you want to stop breathing, making you want to give into the smoke. Letting it consume your body, mind, and soul. Leaving you to wonder why you kept breathing in the first place.

“Ko...ki” He whispered back to me looking tired. Of course he is tired...I know when he is stressed he isn’t able to calm down enough to sleep, so even if he is sleeping he isn’t actually getting any rest at all. Sometimes I can help a bit with this..but most days it is challenging for both of us to actually sleep because of the danger we always feel as though we are in.

“We should get ready for today…” I whispered feeling my whole body slump...I can’t believe this is going to be happening. Not for a week or even a month. We have to be apart for 5 months...I may end up losing my mind. Like that toxic feeling that burns your lungs and provokes so many new tears. It’s painful and makes you feel as though you could just rot in a hole and die...never to be seen again by anyone.

Falling into the darker parts of your mind that always are there but tend to be forgotten. “Baby...I’m going to miss you so much…” Shuichi whispered against my shoulder as I changed into some day clothes. I felt a blush come to my face as I felt my need for affection increase as it does when he is around me.

“I know...it’s going to be painful.” I whispered, moving my hands to wrap his arms around my waist. He moved his arms to hold me close to him letting my head rest against his chest as I sighed to myself. This is so nice. But...the crushing reality is that this is going to be hard for the both of us. Even thinking about it is making me feel anxious.

“I don’t want to leave you.” He said letting some tears fall from his eyes. I felt bad because of this. He was crying because of this...I know I don’t want him to feel bad or anything remotely bad, but in this scenario the best thing we can do for one another is be there for each other even if we aren’t by each other's sides.

I slowly moved out of his arms and looked back at him. I didn’t say anything. I just moved my arms around his back and let my head rest against his chest. It was a comforting feeling and made me feel okay in this small moment. “Hey, Shu.” I whispered, moving my hands to cup his cheeks. He looked down at me with tears in his eyes.

“How about before we go I give you a jacket of mine and maybe even one of the stuffed animals that Anaki brought me from my room?” I asked before he smiled and let more tears fall. I smiled back at him and pulled his head down so I could place a kiss on his lips. It was heartwarming and calming to me in a way, but I slowly moved away from him to get him the items I promised. 

I gave him one of my oversized hoodies and he gave me one of his. I smiled a bit and put it on over the shirt I already had on. It was comforting to me, because I knew even if he wasn’t holding me at the moment, I would be able to remember this and feel as though he was holding me. I blushed at this thought before I was cut off by something covering my shoulders.

“Shu?” I asked looking over my shoulder to see that he had put his blanket over my shoulders. “But Shuichi…” I started before he cut me off. 

His hand was covering his mouth while there was a noticeable blush on his cheeks. It made me feel a little embarrassed as well. “I wanted to give you this...because it smells like me and I want you to be able to have something that can help you sleep.” He whispered, making my heart melt at his words. He is so perfect, and just adorable! My heart can’t take this!

“Thank you Shuichi, that makes me happy.” I said before moving his hands away from his face so I could plant kisses on them. He smiled a bit at this and I noticed that he was still crying...but it was going to be okay. 

“Hate to interrupt you two...but it’s time to go.” Cathy said leaning against the door frame. I sighed to myself before Shuichi just held my hand. “I’m going to be okay.” Those words made me feel alright and made me feel like it would all be okay.

“Okay, I’m coming.” I said before Shuichi walked me out of the house and to the car. I looked at him as the door to the car was open and I sat in the car in the back seat. There was a bag with my clothes and necessities in it on the seat next to me. “Shuichi, I” I said before he cut me off moving his lips to hush my words.

“Just stay safe okay…” He whispered, planting another kiss on my cheek before slowly closing the door. Kurai was standing by his side and Shuichi looked like he was about to break down. I felt terrible because of this...but I said goodbye and waved as the car started driving...5 months without Shuichi by my side...I don’t know if I can do this.

**-Here is the chapter--sorry it wasn’t out earlier I was getting the next part ready! So thank you for being patient with me!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	110. Journal of When we Parted

[Kokichi is the first one after the day, then Shuichi’s part comes after]

_ Day 1- I don’t feel so bad about this. Sure I miss him already, but it isn’t forever and I will keep telling myself that. I need to remember right? The morning was overall okay, but god the idea of sleeping alone in a bed by myself makes my whole body shudder. I pretended that you were there with me sleeping in your jacket with your blanket over my shoulders. That sounds more lonely than I intended for it to be...god I can’t even believe we have to do this for 152 days, 3,648 hours, 218,880 minutes, 13,132,800 seconds..I am already driving myself crazy. I was able to draw a bit today and watch some cartoons with Anaki to calm me down a bit and it helped for the most part...but not much. _

_ I can’t even begin to explain how hard it was to watch you go away while I was stuck here with Kurai. I don’t hate him...but I can’t say I feel comfortable being here alone with him...well no, Kyoko is taking a few weeks off so she can be here to try to help me feel more comfortable. It helped a bit to have her there as well..but having him here just makes me feel angry remembering all the times that he hurt us, all the times he hurt my baby. I just always have a headache and pretending that this pain that comes with you being gone doesn’t hurt me constantly...It doesn’t ever work. I hate that I am causing you to feel this lonely...but when we get back I won’t leave your side. _

_ Day 2- Thank you for that Sia-Chan. It made me feel a bit better hearing Syn read that to me. I love you and I will do the same when you get back love. I woke up this morning in tears, not that I know why...well I know why. Because you aren’t here beside me...I know I need to be able to get over this, but it is going to be very difficult. I love being able to draw with Anaki and make flower crowns because there are many wild flowers outside. It takes some work, but it’s fun to do. I felt for a moment that I was happy spending time with them, but on the inside all I could think of is you. You are in my thoughts constantly. I love you so much Shuichi and god it hurts me so badly to be away from you. _

_ I am glad you are having fun love, but I do apologize that thoughts of me end up spoiling the fun. But know that I want you to have fun with them while we are apart. You deserve so much, so don’t ever let me take that from you. Today was hard again...thoughts were plaguing my mind making it hard to do anything today. Why do we have to do this again? Why can’t I come to you? Kurai won’t tell me where you are...so I know this is important and I have to stay here for the duration of these 152 days...god I miss you. _

_ Day 3- I don’t think it spoils the fun love. It just reminds me of how much more fun I could be having with you by my side. I send you all my kisses and hugs because you need some. Today wasn’t that bad of a day. I made waffles with Cathy and it was super fun...I missed not having your hands around my hips and your head on my shoulder as I was making food. Sure you were concerned because of how bad my skill was or that I was going to burn the house down or something. But being able to have you there and make that food made me feel safe. I always feel safe with you...I just wish I was able to feel that from you and not just the memories. But as of now they are all I have. _

_ I am glad that you feel the same way about me...know it kills me inside when I am unable to hold you and make you feel safe. You make me feel loved so not being with you here...is so goddamn lonely. Kurai tried to get me out of my room today, but I find it so hard to even get out of bed in the morning knowing it will be another day of being without you. Hess has been helping me combat this with showing me the good memories we have had together as I sleep and even when I wake up. It helped me get up in the morning and leave my room to get some food. I miss you. _

_ Day 4- Imagine me there holding you love. I know you sleep better with me beside you just as I sleep better with you beside me. I felt pretty good about yesterday...but god these mood swings I have been having may end up killing me. I go from smiling and laughing with the others before feeling like crying. I’ll start sobbing at random times in the day and then it makes others worried because of it. It honestly makes me feel dizzy. All these emotions I have been having, all of these emotions that have been controlling my life here...controlling everything in my mind. It makes me feel so sad...because you aren’t here with me to make it better again. _

_ Know I want to be there to help you through those, but for the time being I put my faith in Cathy and Anaki to be able to comfort you in your times of need. I got out of bed to open the window and let some sunlight in. Kyoko came into my room yesterday and told me some things I can do to deal with this depression. I didn’t know it would be this bad, but at least now I know things that can help deal with it. I have to be able to calm myself down and be able to process things naturally. She said opening the window can help in times when one needs to wake up. And it helped a bit. _

_ Day 5- You always let your loneliness get the best of you love...I want to be able to help with that when we get back darling. Today was an overall good day for me...but I mean not much to be done about that. I wish everyday for your return...but I can’t and it’s only day 5. I cooked some sweets with Cathy and Anaki today. It was interesting because I am almost positive that I did it incorrectly in some way. They both told me that I was doing great, but I could tell my inexperience was making them laugh a bit. It made me feel embarrassed but overall it was loving and kind like teasing from a family member. _

_ I am glad they are able to help in that way for you. Know that I want to be able to hold you and make some food for you. But alas that won’t happen for a while love. Kyoko is here for the first week, so about two more days. I am worried about when she leaves and leaves me alone with Kurai...I don’t like him at all because of all the things he ended up doing to Kokichi. I know he was possessed and it wasn’t him consciously making these decisions...but I still don’t like the idea of having to be alone with him in this house. Kyoko also went out to get me some sleeping medication after her friend Amanda came to check in on me. She is a licensed psychiatrist and was there to help get me on some meds that would be able to help with these intense feelings of hate that made me just wanna hit something. _

_ Day 6- I know you are not in the best mental state...so getting that help is good. I wish you the best love. And I know getting some fresh air can help a lot! We were able to go walk around the house outside to pick some more flowers! We did this so we could lighten up the house, but then right after the rain came and clouds blocked out everything. But you know the best thing about rain? Is you can always dance it in and experience the world first hand. Feel connected with nature as your clothes get soaked by the rain. _

_ Thank you for that, and I think I will be doing so soon. Kurai was just sitting at the table making some breakfast after I finally came out of my room for the first time this morning. Kyoko left a day early but left me some pills for me to take every morning. I have been feeling better though! And I would love to dance with you in the rain. _

_ Day 7- I am glad she did that for you. Sometimes the brain has chemical imbalances so taking pills for it is always a good way to get it balanced again. Today I was able to read a novel that we read together that one time on the couch. It made me feel safe. _

_ I remember that love, I want to do that again with any book. I don’t mind, because when you are there with me, anything is possible. Today I was able to talk to Kurai and stay out of my room for most of the day. _

_ Day 9- It’s good to remember there are times to be alone, and times to seek others or just be around others, love. So remember that. But know that if you are feeling no good please talk to Kurai...he is there for you and I know better than anyone that you don’t like him much...but know he is there for you darling. _

_ I know that...I just can’t bring myself to leave my room. But for you I will go and talk to him. I talked to him yesterday and it wasn’t all bad. So, I think that will end up working for me. I was able to talk to him today and told him about how I have been feeling and he ended up saying the right things to make me feel better...like a perfect father. But I know he isn’t perfect but I can’t say that I hate him as much as I first did… _

_ Day 16- Know that I do care about you a lot and when we see each other again we can have a day together just for the two of us! I am sure that Kyoko would let us leave school for a little longer--even though I did hear her and Cathy talking about Summer school so we can finish off the year. But if it’s with you, I am not that worried about it! _

_ I’m glad that I am able to help with that, my love, but know it’s okay to be unsure about these things...and I wanted to tell you that I love you more than anything. I had some cravings today...but this isn’t something super out of the ordinary...but know that when you come back, not that you have to...but my body needs blood. _

_ Day 19- Today was hard for me. I understand what you mean by cravings now...Cathy did say she was going to draw some of my blood for you and send it over when she is coming back to see Kurai again. So just know he may give you some of my blood for your cravings. _

_ My love, I would want to be there to help you with yours, but know Kurai asked me the same thing and wanted to let you know that he cared about you and wanted to make sure that you were cared for. Which is something I will always agree with him on.  _

_ Day 21- Drinking the blood out of the vials...wasn’t the same as drinking it from you. But it did satisfy my needs...for the time being anyway. Regardless, I wanted to let you know that I am here for you, and when we are together again you can take as much blood as you want. _

_ Know I want to do the same for you...but you don’t have to do that for me. Your needs come before mine, because I care about you more than any words could explain...I want to be here for you and nothing and no one can change that. _

_ Day 24- Kurai called today to ask Cathy about if I would be okay with some friends coming over...Wasn’t sure exactly what she means by that, but I think maybe you will give me some insight because you probably had the same thing happen with Kyoko. But today was a good day because me and Anaki watched some good old cartoons while Cathy was sorting things out with Kurai. It was fun and I actually really enjoyed doing so! _

_ I’m so glad that you were able to do so, my love! And yes...I wanted to let you know while I have been staying here Nagito and Hajime did end up coming over to visit. Kyoko gave them a good run over of what has been happening...so they know most of the details about why you are all the way up in some other place. _

_ Day 31- I felt out of place today because Cathy was busy helping someone...and Anaki was also preoccupied, so I just sat outside all day to listen to the sound of the leaves.  _

_ Day 50- I feel so out of place here without you. Sure over the past--forever I lost count of the days...because being trapped here for all my days and all my nights it's making me feel as though no days are passing anymore. It’s as though it’s just one day all mushed together...it’s honestly very disorienting. I thought about my mother today, and it just made me feel more alone that I had to deal with those memories alone… _

_ I would want to be there for you...but there is only a while longer now. Then I will be able to hold you again. _

_ I love you more than anything _

_ Mountains _

_ Wind _

_ Land _

_ And sea _

_ You are my everything _

_ So remember even if you can’t be here with me _

_ That we will be together in your dreams. _

_ Day 60- I miss your sweet words...I have been getting so sad it’s hard to do anything...so if I don’t write much. I apologize. _

_ I’m sorry you are feeling that way, I would be there to hold you...but sadly I am unable. _

_ Sleep and rest _

_ You can rest now love _

_ Don’t worry because _

_ When we meet it will only be  _

_ Kisses and hugs _

_ So remember the feeling of my arms _

_ Around your waist  _

_ Rubbing your back  _

_ As you sleep _

_ Just remember I always see _

_ You here loving me _

_ Day 70- _

_ Kokichi, just remember I love you. Make sure you eat and take care of yourself. I love you. _

_ Day 80- This is Syn, I wanted to let you know that Kokichi is doing alright. I have been helping Cathy and Anaki to take care of him. He misses you more than anything, so know that.  _

_ Thank you for that Syn, I do apologize that I am unable to do so for the time being...but thank you. _

_ Day 81- It’s quite alright Shuichi, this needed to happen and we both know that. It’s all to keep Kokichi safe and that’s what we both want. _

_ I know that, I just want to remind you that I want to be able to help in some way...could you maybe use your powers to make him remember the memories of me and him so he can calm down a bit? _

_ Yes I can do so,  _

_ Thank you for that, I want to thank you so much for doing all of this. _

_ Day 92- Kokichi has been doing better but he refuses to speak to anyone. He hasn’t been talking for almost two weeks now.  _

_ I see, he must be under a lot of stress...I do wish him the best. I want to be there to help him feel better but I do know that may end up never happening in this time now. So I will rely on you. Kurai should be coming over there over the next two days to bring Kokichi some of my jackets and some more snacks. It should help with it. _

_ Day 100- Hey! I noticed you had Kurai bring me some things! I wanted to thank you...I still don’t want to use my voice, but I feel better and haven’t been crying all day since you gave me some things that are warm with your scent. It made me feel safe and happy. _

_ I am so glad that I was able to do so, just think of me holding you when you wear them. Remember soon it will be me holding you in my arms. _

_ Day 110- Only a month and week remain--well or 5 weeks I guess. I want to be back now--but I guess I can wait for a little longer. _

_ I can’t wait to be back together, I promise I will hold you and make everything feel alright. Because I love you more than anything...and I want you to feel alright. _

_ Day 111- Thank you for that Shu, I love you! Let’s get through these next days and weeks with our heads held high! _

_ I will remember that, thank you for making me smile today. _

_ Sunshine _

_ You always make me smile _

_ Even when my skies are grey _

_ I love you _

_ So remember my song coming from my heart. _

_ “Hey _

_ How you been? _

_ Just checking in _

_ 'Cause I miss you _

_ I'm jealous of the wind _

_ That feels your skin _

_ 'Cause it has you _

_ And I know, and I know, and I know that _

_ I'm going too fast _

_ But I don't, no I don't, no I don't know _

_ How to hold back _

_ Don't wanna show, wanna show, wanna show that _

_ I want this to last _

_ And I never thought I'd say this, say this _

_ No, I never thought I'd say this _

_ But I think about you” _

_ Day 120- I have been listening to the playlist you sent me...so I will always feel safe when I listen to them even if you aren’t here with me. _

_ I am glad they were able to help a bit my love...just a little longer now _

_ Day 130- Shumai! I was able to paint some water color today! I know that is unrelated to how we only have 22 days left! But I know you will love it when I get back and give it to you! _

_ That’s great! I am so glad you were able to do that, it’s always nice to do things like that! I would love to see it when you get back, I miss you more than anything! Just remember I love you. _

_ Day 150- I haven’t been able to sleep because of how excited I am that you are going to be here in a little less than 48 hours! I have been trying to distract myself so the time passes faster but I just can’t focus! _

_ I understand that feeling Koki, I have been working on something for you as well, so I will give it to you when you get back! I am so excited for you to come back to me! _

_ Day 152- The last day! I know I won’t be able to sleep tonight because I have been thinking about you...but I want to be able to take a nap with you when we come back, because god I am so tired-- _

_ I will keep that in mind, see you soon my love, _

_ Missing you _

_ But the time we parted _

_ Will soon end _

_ I will be here with you again _

_ Never to leave you alone _

_ Like this with no end _

_ I will be here to hold you _

_ I love you _

**-Here is the end of the journal entries, next part will be the reunion! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	111. 110: Shuichi

The reunion. I don’t know why it was making me feel so nervous. Maybe Kokichi won’t like me as much as he likes my writing? Maybe he doesn’t love me as he did...I feel nervous. Like a slowly acting illness as it comes over your body and makes you feel so weak and so sick at the same time. While at the same time, time passes this feeling slowly gets worse as time passes, making this whole decision even harder to make. 

Should I stay here when he comes back? I have been wishing and wanting for him to come back for what felt like forever...and now that he is within reach as he comes back to me. This is when I start feeling sick. I don’t even know if I am excited or scared in this situation and this is a big problem for me because I can’t even focus…

It was around 05:00 in the morning and the sun was still set for the night. It was cold and dark as I wanted for him for the remaining hour. We left one another around 05:30 5 months ago...but god I feel so nervous no matter what I think about I can’t stop my thoughts of fear and worry.

What if he doesn’t make it back?

What if he doesn’t want to come back?

I knew these both wouldn’t happen, well I hope they didn’t...because god I already feel anxious. I looked down at the small stuffed animal he left with me and held it close to my chest. I wanted him to be back smiling and looking at me with the kind gaze he always does...but I feel too afraid to even want to try to do so when he gets back.

I just don’t want to do anything that he doesn’t.

“Shuichi! Kokichi came here a little earlier!” He said making me smile before I got worried….doesn’t that mean that if we touch each other or even see each other before then...it won’t work?

“Doesn’t that-” I started only to be cut off by a car pulling into the driveway. I smiled and looked over to the car before Cathy came out of the car. “Shuichi! Hello!” She said with a smile moving over to me and Kurai. I smiled back at them but looked over at the back seat of the car and moved over to open the door.

“Kokichi?” I asked, opening the door and looking into the dark car. I was confused when he didn’t respond right away...but soon after I felt familiar arms around me and familiar lips against my own. I smiled and moved my arms around him and held him close as I moved him out of the car. “Koki,” I said, already feeling the tears fall from my eyes. I can’t believe how much this ended up affecting both of us...it was so painful to be away.

His arms around me reminded me and my skin how much I need him to be here with me. I wanted him more than anything and now that he was here with me I felt so happy and wanted to just stay in this moment forever. “I will never leave you again.” I promised as I held him against my chest. Feeling his breath against my shoulder made me feel so close to him and I just wanted to hold him like this until the end of time. 

“I know you won't,” He said gently, holding my shoulders as he looked at me. “I haven’t spoken for a while so I apologize for my voice being so rusty.” He said with a small laugh before he hugged me tightly. I just held him and smiled feeling my whole body relax.

“I don’t mind it, I’m just glad that you are speaking again.” I kissed his cheeks before moving with him inside. “I have prepared some snacks and some movies for us to watch. So you can relax.” I said gently kissing his forehead after placing him on the couch. 

“Aww Shumai~” He said, poking my nose, making me blush more. “That’s so super sweet of you!” He said with that dazzling smile of his. I moved my hand to nuzzle the back of his neck with my fingers as I sat him in my lap after taking a spot next to him.

“I missed you baby,” I whispered before I moved my head into his neck to gently kiss his shoulder before littering little kisses up to his neck. “I missed you too Shu~,” he cooed, moving his arms around my shoulders, holding me close to him. 

I smiled a bit and held him in my arms before I realized we came here to watch a movie...I should probably go and start one and then we can come back to this later.

“Hey Koki, what movie would you like to watch?” I asked moving my head to look him in the eyes. He seemed to groan at the loss of contact when I pulled away. “I want to watch Coco!” He said with a smile before I moved to go out the movie in before he wrapped his legs around my waist. 

I blushed at the action and looked into his eyes. “K-Kokichi?” I asked looking into his eyes before he buried his head into my shoulder. “You can’t leave me” he whispered, making me blush more. He was being so damn cute and I couldn’t handle it.

“Sorry,” I whispered before moving my hands around his torso holding him close to me. “I know you are as clingy as I am especially after what we had to do..” I whispered holding him and rubbing his back making him shudder and lean against me. I felt my heart flutter at this. God I missed him...everything he does.

All the times he would hold me when I was feeling down, how accepting he is of me even though I make so many mistakes, and how he still loves me after all the things we have been through. I love him more than anything, his smile, his eyes, his cute actions, his small hands, his soft skin, his voice, and everything about him. I can’t think of one thing about him that I don’t love. I love everything.

“I love you baby” I whispered after putting the movie in while making sure to hold him. He smiled and kissed my shoulder. “Me too baby” he said in return before we went back to the couch.

**-Here is today’s part! Sorry for the delay!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	112. 111: Kokichi

The car drive back was torture to me...it felt so long having to wait even longer to get back to him after all this time. I can’t wait to see him and hug him and do all the things we were unable to do while we were parted…

We kept driving until we ended up pulling up into the driveway...I hated to admit but I was still hesitant to move at all. I haven’t been moving around much since we parted. Everything became extremely difficult but I made it for this moment. I wasn’t able to even speak since a little ways into the separation...I never knew how bad my separation anxiety was until I was separated from you. Because god Shuichi...I missed you so bad it hurt. 

Crying every night because of how much I missed you...I don’t think I had ever cried so much. But now we were going to be back together. 

_ Little do you know I _

_ I love you 'til the sun dies _

The car stopped and I looked out of the window to see Shuichi walk over to my door after Cathy and Anaki had already gotten out of the car. I felt my heart start to race just feeling you so close to me. I blushed at this and moved slowly to open the door before you opened it before I was able to.

_ 'Cause little do you know I _

_ I love you 'til the sun dies _

“Kokichi?” Shuichi asked, opening the door and looking into the dark car. He was confused when I didn’t respond right away...but soon after he came a bit closer I moved my arms around him before pulling him closer to me and connecting our lips. He smiled a bit at this and moved his arms around me and held me close as he moved me out of the car. “Koki,” He said as I felt some tears fall onto my head as he held me. I can’t believe how much this ended up affecting both of us...it was so painful to be away.

_ Our love is here, and here to stay _

_ So lay your head on me _

His embrace reminded me and my skin how much I need him to be here with me. I wanted him more than anything and now that he was here with me I felt so happy and wanted to just stay in this moment forever. “I will never leave you again.” He promised as he held me against my chest. I blushed and felt my heart beat faster at this, it made me feel so safe just hearing him say that. I wanted him to never let me go again...the pain I went through for the past 5 months was forgotten in that moment. Like out own safety bubble finally protected us from the world around us. 

_ I promise you don't have to be afraid _

“I know you won't,” I said gently, holding his shoulders as I looked at him. “I haven’t spoken for a while so I apologize for my voice being so rusty.” I said with a small laugh before I hugged him tightly. He just held me and I smiled when I felt his whole body relax against me.

It was like a silent promise that we would never be apart again...but then I remembered that we would have to get back into the swing of things...but as of now, this moment was all that mattered to me.

_ Love is here, and here to stay _

_ So lay your head on me _

“I don’t mind it, I’m just glad that you are speaking again.” He kissed my cheeks before moving with me in his arms so we could go inside. “I have prepared some snacks and some movies for us to watch. So you can relax.” He said gently, kissing my forehead after placing me on the couch. I felt so happy because of this and smiled feeling everything being completely okay at this moment.

“Aww Shumai~” I said, poking his nose, making him blush more. “That’s so super sweet of you!” I said with a smile. He moved his hand to nuzzle the back of my neck with his fingers as he sat me in his lap after taking a spot next to me. I felt my whole body lean into his touch as I wanted to get back all the affection I missed out on from him.

“I missed you baby,” He whispered before he moved his head into my neck to gently kiss my shoulder before littering little kisses up to my neck. “I missed you too Shu~,” I cooed, moving my arms around his shoulders, holding him close to me. 

_ Lay your head on me _

“Hey Koki, what movie would you like to watch?” He asked, moving his head to look me in the eyes. I groaned at the loss of contact when he pulled away. “I want to watch Coco!” I said with a smile before he moved to go out the movie in before I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt my anxiety of being left alone kick in again and didn’t want to feel him move away from me...even if it was just for a small moment.

He blushed at the action and looked into his eyes. “K-Kokichi?” He asked looking into my eyes before I buried my head into his shoulder. “You can’t leave me” I whispered, making him blush more. He was being so cute because of how embarrassed because of how I was acting and I couldn’t handle it. I just wanted to smother him, but I couldn’t even look him in the eyes because of how amazing he looked to me...and I was worried he would make me start crying because of how much I missed him.

_ So lay your head on me _

“Sorry,” He whispered before moving his hands around my torso holding me close to him. “I know you are as clingy as I am especially after what we had to do..” He whispered holding me and rubbing my back making me shudder and lean against him. I felt so safe while he was holding me. God I missed him...everything he does.

All the times he would hold me and kiss me to make me feel better when I broke down. Even though it happened more often than I would like it to while I was around him. After he bites me I still start crying because of how far he feels from me...even though he is right here next to me. It’s an odd feeling and I wouldn’t say I hate when it happens because of how he just seems to know when I am feeling this way. 

He is so accepting and understanding I honestly don’t deserve it most of the time. He is the perfect boyfriend that I could ever ask for. He loves me more than anything and I love him the same. Like the summer sun. It always makes you feel warm when it’s around and even in the night hours it still brings those feelings to you because of how you know it will make you feel the next day.

“I love you baby” He whispered after putting the movie in while making sure to hold me. I smiled and kissed his shoulder. “Me too baby” I said in return before we went back to the couch. I clung to him and he seemed to feel happy because of how close we were. It was honestly painfully adorable of him to do this. When he gets happy it’s so contagious to me...that I am almost unable to smile.

_ 'Cause little do you know I _

_ I love you 'til the sun dies _

**-Love is an amazing thing. While it can build people up...it can also break them down.-**

**_-SK-_ **


	113. 112: Shuichi

Kokichi sat in my lap while we watched the movie, well watched--that sounds as though we were both sitting and watching the movie...when really Kokichi was so tired that he fell asleep in my lap. He was resting his head on my shoulder while his arms rested around my torso. He was so cute while he was sleeping and unconsciously pulled me closer to him as his head rubbed against my chest. 

I just held him because I’m sure he needed the sleep, which reminded me...sure it’s really early in the morning...but I’m sure Cathy and Kurai wouldn’t mind if we took a nap after what we went through in the past 5 months. I smiled to myself and moved to grab the controller to turn off the Tv. I moved my arms around Kokichi so I could hold him in my arms before I got off the couch to take him back to our bedroom. Well the one I have been sleeping in for the past 5 months as well as the one we had slept in together before he was taken away from me--

No need to think like that now because he is here now and I can hold him like this all the time again. I want to be able to keep him safe and happy while he is around me...I’m sure I am able to, but sometimes I worry that I am not being good enough for him and it causes him to feel as though he isn’t good enough because my bad thoughts can affect him as well. Regardless of this I will always try and do my hardest to show him how much I love him.

The house was warm this early in the morning because Kurai kept the house warmer in the morning when he would wake up. So the heater came on a little while ago and was already making the house warm which ended up making me feel unfairly tired as I walked to the bedroom with Kokichi in my arms.

When I walked into the room I saw Kokichi’s stuffed animal he left with me--well one of the many stuffed animals he kept here so I could have them to hold while he was gone. One that caught my eye was a stuffed rabbit. It was purple with a checkered pattern belly while the same checkered pattern was inside the ears. It was kinda cute and reminded me of how much he loves me. 

He moved closer to me and mumbled something against my shoulder. I blushed at the action and softly placed him on the bed before I moved to join him. He immediately latched onto me when I laid down next to him and it made me laugh a bit when he did. I forgot how clingy we both are, not that I mind this in the slightest, but it just makes me smile knowing that it’s not just me being clingy and him wanting to not have to be trapped by my embrace all the time...but more along the lines of he does the same and we both love being in the embrace of each other. I could never ask for someone more perfect to be this close to me in my life.

I felt my grogginess from not sleeping well for 5 months take over me as I held him close to me. I wrapped my arms around his torso before slowly moving my left arm to hold his head into my chest while my right arm moved to his waist to hold him closer to me. I smiled feeling content before I let my eyes flutter a bit. “Goodnight love, I will be here for you forever, nothing will bring me away from you now…” I promised before planting a kiss on his forehead. After those words I said I felt my whole body slump as I fell asleep.

.

.

.

**_Hey hey!_ ** __

_ Hess? What are you doing here?  _

**_Loving you~_ **

_ You know we can’t touch each other! T-they could get hurt because of it! _

**_Nope~_ **

_ Wait? You can touch me without everything-- _

**_Yes, after they parted for that while...unlike any other pair we have had before...that reset our curse_ **

_ It...it really did? _

**_Yes~ now I can kiss you and hold you again!_ **

_ Kiss me again? _

**_You are getting embarrassed again~_ **

_ S-sorry- _

_ H-hey! I wasn’t ready for that Hess! _

**_Well~ did you not like it?_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ N-no...I wasn’t saying that. _

**_Well then can I do it again?_ **

_ Yes, p-please do _

**_I love you_ **

.

.

.

I woke up smiling to see Kokichi on top of me looking down at me. “Kokichi?” I asked before he moved his head down to kiss my cheeks. “Hello Shu~mai~” He cooed before moving to kiss other places on my face. Starting with my cheeks, moving to my forehead, kissing a trail down to the tip of my nose before kissing my chin and moving up to my lips.

“Someone is affectionate this morning.” I stated before he paused for a moment. “Do I hear complaints~?” He said against the side of my mouth. “N-no I wasn’t complaining…” I whispered feeling embarrassed about how he called me out on my words. Sure it was just a little fact about how he was acting...but it still makes me embarrassed how good he is at teasing me even when he isn’t particularly trying to do so.

“Well~ I’m glad you aren’t~ Because I love you Shuichi~” He cooed before moving to kiss my lips. I smiled against his lips and let my hands gently rub the small of his back. He smiled against my lips before a new day began.

**-Here is the part before the epilogue as well as the acknowledgements! I am so proud of how this turned out! A full 112 parts with the journal entries! I hope you all enjoyed it and will enjoy the way it (sadly) will end <3 sending all of you my support and thank you all for the support you have given me while I have written this! Thank you all so much!-**

**_-SK-_ **


End file.
